The Price of Victory
by Ryo19
Summary: AU. Based after a world war. The Peacecraft family, in an attempt to end all war have set up a program that controls the minds of the Sanc population. Can a group of out numbered and poorly equipt rebels really defeat Zechs' army of enslaved troops? 5


**The Price of Victory**

By Ryo

"Hmmm, where to begin…Everything really began on the night of the war. Imagine the power of the weapons that could decimate the world in a single night of chaos. We don't even know how to make weapons like that anymore. Knowledge like that was lost decades ago, destroyed along with their inventors and in some ways, it's a good thing. Power like that should not reside in the hands of men. Only God should wield the power to destroy a planet. But that's what those weapons did. Not completely of course. Our parents and grandparents survived the war and perhaps somewhere there are other survivors. But I'm getting side tracked. On the night of the war they say that the fires burned so brightly across the horizon that it turned night to day. Until the smoke grew so thick that breathing was hard, till the winds that battered the survivors picked up the ashes of a destroyed civilisation and travel was made impossible. It took days for the world to respond to man's carelessness, when at last, the heavens opened and rain fell to stop the spreading fires. When everything had cleared, only Sanc remained, virtually untouched among a sea of devastation.

Survivors stumbled through its gates for months, people who had been in subways, in basements, who had clawed their way from the rubble and heard Sanc's call. For those months the radio broadcasts never stopped and as Sanc's population grew, so did the arguments, until riots and fights broke out in the streets. It was then that the Peacecraft's decided what was necessary to stop war from ever occurring again. They forced the peace they had embraced for so long on to the survivors with the Program. The Peace Keeper program was activated at fourteen hundred hours on May the seventh, bringing on line the first microchips that had already been installed in to the Sanc's over worked police force. The PeaceKeeper took control of them and used them to spread its microchips throughout the population. Microchips that made it impossible for a person to even consider the idea of violence against another human being, that made it impossible for a person to disobey the rules of Sanc, making the people slaves to the system. Many agreed with the PeaceKeeper program, bowing to the need for control, leaving independent thought and the management of the PeaceKeeper to the Peacecraft family. Others, our own parents disagreed. They wanted their freedom and were willing to fight for it. They fled from Sanc with what equipment they could carry and faced the wasteland only to find them selves trapped. Surrounded by mountains and sea, the only way free was through Sanc itself, where the PeaceKeeper troopers guarded the only pass out. Sanc had survived because of the range on mountains that surrounded it had acted as a shield to the poorly targeted missiles. The missiles had been unable to get into the basin, just as we are unable to get out. In barely a few months, the PeaceKeeper sent out patrols of soldiers to round us up for programming, knowing that any human outside of its control was a threat to the peace that it had created. We had left to insure our freedom and so we decided to fight for it. Our parents meet the troopers that came for them with stones and makeshift weapons at first, then gradually with stolen guns and grenades. My father was voted leader and he formed two bases. One here, in the caves where they first took shelter in, a safe haven where food could be grown and children like yourselves kept safe against the ravages of war. The other at the front, holding the line against advancing troops, whom I will soon lead against the Program till we can retake Sanc in honourable battle. We've held our lines for thirty years, against both men and mobile suits, getting ready to fight, building up our skill and our numbers for a war you children will here only stories about. And for that, I am grateful. You children are the first that I have been able to have instructed in things other than warfare, so all of you must learn hard, because it will be your generation who will have the opportunity to live the normal lives that your parents once dreamed for."

A round of loud clapping broke out over the gathered children who sat cross-legged on the carpeted floor, gazing up in awe at their greatest hero. Treize Khushrenada smiled gently at his gathered fans, inclining his head to them all in respect before standing from his low seat, one of the children's own, ignoring the protests of his cramping muscles to stand elegantly straight, towering over the gathering. The children's main teacher approached him, looking giddy to be in his presence and smiled uncertainly at him. Treize's blue eyes studied her for a second, taking in the young woman's long brown hair that fell lose down her back before he bowed gallantly to her, taking her hand in his own to kiss her knuckles. She blushed brilliantly, eyes dropping from the Generals.

"Thank you General, for taking the time to speak to the children. You told the story of the war beautifully." She said breathlessly. Treize smiled, moving a white gloved hand to brush an errant strand of his ginger hair back in to its correct place.  
"My pleasure Miss Une, these children are after all our future. I wish only that I could spend more time with you helping them to learn what will be needed." He answered softly, still holding on to her kissed hand and gently leading her away from the staring children who were being ushered back to their seats by some of the other volunteer teachers, most of whom were too old for fighting and still remember the time before the war.

"You are too kind General, to give up what spare time you have to aid the future generation. Surely you must be busy planning your grand battle."

Treize nodded, his face becoming more serious as he stepped out of the classrooms that had been built in one of the bases natural caves.

"Yes, my dear lady, we are busy, especially as the front line base is suffering under now near constant attacks. We, however must be brave in the face of such pressure." Treize sighed suddenly, stroking her hand with his thumb before gently releasing it. "And it seems that I am required again for duty, for my loyal Captain has arrived." Une giggled as a teenager, barely seventeen stepped forward and saluted perfectly to the general, a folder clasped in one hand. Treize nodded to the salute, watching the Chinese boy relax from his stance, his crisp blue dress uniform not so much as wrinkled despite the fact that the boy seemed to be lacking sleep.

"Forgive the interruption General but we have received an urgent letter from the front." The Captain said, holding out the folder, which Treize accepted, turning to the watching teacher.

"If you'll forgive me Lady Une, I must take my leave." He inclined his head to her again, offering her a charming smile before turning and walking away, black knee length boots gleaming under the overhead lights of the corridor, the Captain marching beside him. He waited until he heard the classroom door close before glancing sideways at his second in command. "You have already read it I assume Captain?"

"Yes Sir. It is urgent, although whether what it claims is true or not has yet to be determined." The boy responded, turning to his left in to Treize's empty war room, holding open the door for his commander before closing it firmly and locking it so they would not be disturbed. "Yuy apparently requires more men and more supplies."

"I am lost in this Wufei. He sends for more men almost weekly, his description of the attacks and missions grow worse and worse, yet I have no confirmation from any of my soldiers that things on our front grow any worse. I am unsure whether this Yuy character needs more men to hold his line or whether he wants them to gain more power." Treize shook his head, sitting gracefully down in his thickly padded leather chair behind his large oak desk, gesturing absently for Wufei to do the same. He poured himself a glass of red wine, reaching for a platter left by his secretary for his lunch only minutes before they had entered. From the variety, he selected a bowl of ripe strawberries and a few slices of tenderly cooked steak.

"You think that he may be trying to take your place as General? I find that hard to believe. Yuy is a good war commander but he lacks popularity and presence. Off of the battle field his experience with dealing with people is limited at best." Wufei said carefully as he took the offered chair, his body tense and ready for anything even in such a relaxed position.

"Perhaps. It worries me though. He and many of the troops born and raised at the front do not share our understanding of honour and justice. They are nothing better than animals on the battlefield, taking any advantage presented to them. Our problem is that our information is seriously limited. If I am led to believe the information I have from the few soldiers we get back, normally wounded, it would suggest that this Yuy has segregated his command, placing others in charge of things that he should be managing, which is disgraceful at best." Treize sighed again, swirling his wineglass, watching the deep red liquid thoughtfully.

"Unfortunately Sir, that information also confirms the high stress of the attacks at the front. It may have been necessary for Yuy to spread his command so that he could concentrate on the battles and let another, more suited person organise rations and duty assignments. You could be seeing a threat were their isn't one, simply due to lack of information." The teenager suggested, watching his mentor for his reaction. Treize smiled at him.

"Again, my loyal Captain, you manage to strike the heart of the problem. For all I know this Yuy could be my biggest supporter, yet be simply lacking in the knowledge to fight with honour. Either way, I need to determine the loyalty of those men before I move to their base ready for the first battle that I am already arranging with General Zechs." Treize drummed his perfectly manicured nails against the arm of his chair as he took a sip of his wine. His blue eyes scanned the waiting face of his willing student, the boy that he had raised in the way of a gentleman, teaching him the value of honour. "I must send someone that I trust to do this duty Wufei, which is why I ask you to go to the front with the men that Yuy requests. Go there and be my eyes and my ears. Tell me what the front is really like." Wufei stood briskly to attention, snapping another perfect salute.

"As you command General."

"Thank you Wufei. If all goes well, I will join you there in three weeks. Until then I will await your report." He paused, setting his glass down and standing too, returning the boys salute with respect. "And be sure that this Yuy has changed the children's teaching from warfare to normal living. They are our future after all and will no be exposed to battle."

"Yes Sir." Wufei barked before he turned and left the war room, headed back to his own quarters to pack and ready himself for the mission assigned to him, leaving Treize to his planning of future battles.

[Break]

"Move Kid!" Someone yelled, struggling to make their voice heard over the constant droning whine of hover transports and the rattling of machine gun fire. The boy, barely eleven, shifted to one side in the safe haven he had found in a partially buried ruin of a car. The metal roof, pitted with rust and charred with the fire that had killed and removed its driver some thirty years ago rang with hits as shrapnel from gunfire pelted it.

Another young man rolled in under the limited safety of the roof, pausing to offer the terrified and shaking younger boy a cocky grin before pulling off his backpack and fiddling with the hooks that hung from the outside, preparing the satchel charge for use. "How goes it Soldier?" The teenager asked, glancing up at the watching child who hugged his machine gun tightly in his arms, violet eyes searching the stained uniform for any injuries.

"I…I'm Oh…Okay." The child stammered, looking away from the smiling gaze to scan what he could see of the battlefield from his position. Barely fifty metres away he could see the thick foot of one of the ten metre tall mobile suits that patrolled the wastelands between the Front line base and the massive walls of the city of Sanc.

Further out, men dressed in grey fatigues marched in perfect step, faces blank and cold, entire bodies controlled completely by the Program. They moved, completely uncaring to the bodies they stepped over, never noticing the snap of gun fire and the thuds of their fellows falling around them as snipers stood from their cover to pick off as many enemies as possible before running for a new hiding spot. Another fell as the boy watched head wrenched backwards and to the side as a bullet cut through his skull.

The massive foot moved, out of the line of vision, taking a step before it thudded back down on to the cracked former pavement, this time facing another way, facing where the shot had come from. Blinding light flashed in the semi darkness as man made lightning washed over the snipers hiding place. A scream tore through the air as the powerful laser quickly consumed the figure, silencing his protest.

The boy shuddered, turning away from the scene, face pale with unshed tears in his eyes.

"You ain't okay kid, but it'll be over soon. No worries." The child glanced up in to those smiling eyes again, wondering how in the middle of such destruction someone could still be so calm. The teen winked at him confidently before tapping his throat mike on. "Hilde, I'm making a run on the suit, your people in place?"

The boy heard a faint crackle over his own earpiece before his units second in command answered, voice strong.

We're in place and ready to go.

"Okay, in two." The teen clicked his mike off, turning back towards the watching child. "Stay down kid, we'll be out of here in no time, just wait for the call." He held up a hand in farewell before rolling back out of the hiding spot, satchel charge held tight in one hand with his machine gun gripped in the other and started to run. The boy watched as his commanding officer, dressed completely in black leapt from car to car before dropping down on the pavement and rolling as a Programmed trooper sent a grenade at him.

It landed where he'd been just three seconds before but the roll had placed him well out of its way. Flame blossomed as the explosion shook the child's hiding place even as the teen regained his feet, machine gun spitting bullets at the offending trooper. He continued his sprint to the suit, vaulting up on to the massive foot as it began to lift, taking another step, closer to the hiding spots of other rebel soldiers. The violet-eyed young man jumped again, catching hold of the edge of a badly patched battle scar on the suits upper leg with one hand, leaving his machine gun to dangle by its straps from his shoulder. His other hand shoved the satchel into the mobile suit's knee joint, its hooks clamping onto the polished armour.

He hung there, waiting for the foot to descend, the knee joint closing and squashing the plastic explosives, trapping them in place. The teen grinned maniacally, grabbing hold of the trigger handle even as he let himself fall from the suit's leg. He landed on the ground, hearing the hiss of the fuse start its journey to the explosives before he ran, head held low, counting in his head. He reached seven and threw himself forward, well out of the machines looming shadow, even as another much louder explosion tore through the night. Behind him the mobile suits knee joint shattered under the explosions force, the entire lower leg torn away.

It staggered, green coolant gushing like blood from its stump as its pilot struggled to keep the machine from falling. Struggled and failed, its massive bulk crashing to the battle scored pavement, sending out a tremor that sent some of the nearby troopers to the ground. The heavy fire power of the mobile suit now removed from the equation, more black clad forms stood and opened fire with their weapons on full automatic. A short-range missile streaked from its shoulder launcher, striking the side of one of the hover transports, tearing into its fuel canisters and destroying it in a flash of brilliant while and heat.

Tracer fire brightened the sky, shooters easily picking off the driver of the other hover transport, leaving the vehicle to drift aimlessly. The unit of troopers fell easily under the multi-directional fire, until with no further targets, the weapons stopped, leaving a ringing silence broken only by the whine of the hover transport, which a rebel soldier was steering towards the downed suit.

A women with midnight blue eyes crouched beside her fallen commander, clicking on her mike even as she rolled him over, chuckling with relief as he groaned and let her pull him to his feet.

"This is Hilde to all of Black Death Squad, we are pulling out. All soldiers report to the hover transport. Out." She clicked off her mike again, slipping her arm under her commanders shoulders as she turned to face the downed suit whose pilot was being pulled free and whose bulk was being manoeuvred onto the hover transports flatbed surface with winches. A few steps from the dangerous loading, other shadowy figures swarmed over the fallen troopers, ending the suffering of any wounded and removing anything of use from the bodies.

"How many did we lose?" She sighed, turning back to face dazed violet eyes.

"Too many Duo." She murmured, guiding him over to the troop seating area on the huge transport. "Captain Scat reported back five dead and nearly twenty wounded out of forty. We've lost two. All of our wounded are still walking." The teen next to her nodded, standing slowly as he regained his balance, carefully hiding a wince of pain from his lieutenant.

"The supplies?"

"Being unloaded as we speak."

"Good, do a head count and start getting people loaded. I want a list of injuries." Duo ordered, eyes hard as he marched toward the captured pilot and pulled free his handgun from his belt holster.

He clicked the safety off as he walked and chambered a round. His soldiers stepped a side, looking at the pilot in confusion, unsure what was required of them when dealing with prisoners as it was rare that either side took them. Only the older soldiers looked on calmly, faces expressionless in the early morning gloom.

Barely noticed, standing between two of the soldiers stood the young boy, his fellows only a few years his senior, watching as the pilot began to repeat the rights of a prisoner of war, mindlessly rambling words that had little meaning for a man unable to control his own actions. Duo simply strode over to him, holding up a hand to silence the list of rights. The enemy soldier complied, looking up at his enemies' commander.

"Death is the only freedom that I can offer you." Duo murmured, raising the gun level with the older mans head. A shot rang out and a body crumpled limply to the ground.

The eleven-year-olds eyes stared down at the corpse at his feet, arms tightening around his machine gun in fear as his eyes flickered over to his commander. The teen that had grinned at him just minutes before was gone now, replaced by a cold mask that all of the older troopers seemed to wear while dealing with the dead.

The Black Death took no prisoners and left no witnesses. It was a rule of the squad. The boy shuddered before following the rest of the men on to the transport, leaving the fallen bodies where they lay, on the pavement where they would remain. The battered wasteland would become their grave as it had for thousands before them.

[Break]

Captain Wufei Chang had been shocked when he was met from his transport by a twelve-year-old in combat uniform, a fully loaded rifle in his hands. He had fought the instinct to snatch the weapon away and demand that the child be returned to its parents. Then he'd realised the boy was actually a girl which brought on the need to demand to know why a girl was carrying a weapon at all, why she was pretending to be a soldier. Why, the very thought of women on the battlefield turned his stomach. It was hard to believe that the honour of war was being tarnished by having the weaker sex fighting.

His comments though died unspoken on his lips when he met the girl's eyes. She was not weak, nor was she playing at her duty as a soldier. The scar that ran down half her face and the whiteness of one eye showed that war was anything but a game to her. Instead of commenting he picked up his duffel bag and waited for her salute and traditional explanation of her orders. They stared at each other for a full minute, the girl looking impatient.

"You comin' or what?" She growled at last, scarred eyebrow raised in contempt. Wufei jerked at the insulting manner, lip curling in distaste.

"I am waiting for a salute from you young lady." He snapped angrily only to have a glare shot at him and a contemptuous snort for a response before the girl turned on her heel to march away. Wufei's eyes widened in fury and he strode to catch up, swinging his bag over one shoulder. "What is your name, I'm having you reported." The girl froze, turning back to him with a snarl on her lips.

"God, who the fuck do you think you are? You think my commander would give a shit that I'm being a bit rude. No one has got time to care, especially not me so here's a piece of advice. Think about all that stuff about how Captain's should be treated, how soldiers should act and forget it. You're a rookie now." She snorted again, cruel humour tugging at her lips. "Welcome to hell." She continued to march, rifle held at ease, a stunned Captain following in her wake.

She descended from the entrance area, built in to a small hill and into the main base, constructed from the ruined cities abandoned subway, all but the inner core of the city of Sanc having been destroyed years before.

Wufei's face was drawn in anger but he controlled it. He would see this commander Yuy and have the insolent girl punished for her insult to his honour. Tucking his feelings away, he began to look around himself as they stepped from the stairway in to a hive of activity. The wide corridors were sparsely lit, the overheads lowered to emit only a soft glow. His eyes adjusted quickly even as he wondered why the base would be kept at such a low light level. As if reading his mind the girl answered.

"We keep the lights low to conserve power. It also helps the soldiers 'cause they don't have to keep re-adjusting from harsh light to the gloom outside." She explained, waiting for his nod of understanding before returning to her silent marching. Wufei let his eyes wander, looking at the people that surrounded him, who gave him curious stares as he passed by.

He crisp dress uniform that made him fit in so nicely at Second base was making him stick out like a sore thumb here, when amongst personnel wearing stained and torn uniforms. Everyone he saw seemed to be doing something, not walking aimlessly around because their shift had ended, a thing that frustrated him no end in his home corridors.

A squad of twenty soldiers marched by, boots ringing on the metal grated floor, headed out for a mission. Five he saw were women, their faces as hard and unsmiling as their male comrades, their hair cut short or tied back like his own to keep it out of their way. Other personnel moved heavy equipment and tools, technicians on their way to repair machines somewhere in the base.

As they moved deeper in to the base he saw children as young as seven, their faces grim, moving boxes of supplies or running with folders or letters in their hands, acting as messengers. He glanced in to the rooms that he passed, seeing barracks crowded with too many beds, a medical ward filled with patients. The worst made him stop and his guide paused for him, watching his reaction intently.

"All you guys from Second Base stop here." She muttered as he looked at her, anger forgotten as he studied the room in disgust. It was a school, built on a former station, the subway tunnels long ago bricked up to form a safe room.

He was thankful at least that this school contained only those over seven, yet the sight still appalled him. In one corner children sat at desks, facing a black board which bore an anatomical picture of the human body while their teacher, a battered soldier with only one arm and burn marks across his face and skull, pointed out vulnerable areas. In another area children sat with rifles in front of them, breaking the weapons down in to pieces and running a battle inspection on the pieces before re-assembling them with practised movements.

Far more horrifying was that far away from the other groups and with a protective wall between them, the older children, all of nine and ten were constructing and wiring up bombs or supervising the many machines that rumbled noisily, churning out bullets. Every once in a while a machine would beep, calling for more components of its product and a child would dash over and reload its supply of gunpowder or metal. Others would remove the massive cartons of produced bullets and drag them to one side where children were clipping them into magazines to fit different types of gun.

"Did…Did you…?" Wufei stammered, feeling sick as he watched the children handling the explosives with practised ease. The girl chuckled without humour.

"Do this too? Yeah. Pretty much everyone has to, except the ones your base sends us. Its one thing you learn pretty quick is there's no one around here that doesn't work. Even the wounded do. If they can sit up then they can repair clothing or braid fuses." She smiled bitterly at him, and he knew she spoke from experience.

"But they're so young." He whispered, turning away, wondering for a second whether this was all an act to fool him but that weapons were very real and the scent of plastic explosives to heavy in the air to be a trick.

"Their lucky in a way you know. There have been others who were already fighting at the age of seven." The girls looked away, up the corridor, her eyes sad.

"When did you start?" Wufei asked, voice softening slightly. She had been right to call him a rookie, for he had only begun his time on the battlefield at the age of fifteen.

"We all start with the Home squad when we reach ten, unless it's decided we are unsuitable for fighting. Home squad is sort of a gentle introduction to fighting, with a larger force that rarely goes too far away from base. We spend a year there and if we're deemed ready, we are moved into a more active squad." She smiled at that, looking down at her shirtsleeve where two badges were stitched. The top one bore a roughly printed armoured figure holding a sword aloft. The badge was crossed off though and the badge underneath instead bore simply the words 'Home Squad'. "I was a White Knight for all of two weeks before a hand grenade blew up too close to me. Then I was transferred back to the Home Squad."

"I'm sorry." Wufei offered gently, only to receive a scowl in response and a push to get him moving away from the 'school' and back on their way.

"Don't be. There are a lot of people here with sob stories, most of which are worse than mine. I lived. I have all my limbs. I can still fight and protect my base. That's all that matters." She turned down another corridor, passing another ward and multiple supply rooms before stopping outside an unassuming door just like every other, numbered and neatly painted. She used her rifle butt to knock loudly as he waited beside her, swinging the door open when she heard an answering shout.

"Oh, you must be the new Captain. Thank you for bring him Jenner." A blond young man, his own age moved forward, shifting several folders around in his arms before freeing a hand that he offered to Wufei. The Captain accepted it, shaking the delicate hand gently while he studied the smiling if pale faced youth whose mop of nearly white hair fell into his sea green eyes. "I'm Quatre Rababa Winner, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Chang Wufei, an honour." He said in response, wordlessly taking some of the stack of heavy folders from the blond and setting them carefully down on the desk of the incredibly cluttered war room. He glanced toward the girl, Jenner who was listening to her earphone intently before using the mike to respond softly.

"I've got to go Quatre, apparently Captain Scat just returned bearing a lot of supplies and more wounded." She raised a hand in farewell, heading for the still open door before turning back. "Oh, and Trowa says 'hey'." She ducked out of the room and Wufei turned back to face a suddenly blushing blond.

"I was expecting to meet with Commander Yuy." Wufei said, standing in a ridged at ease position, scanning the disorganised room in amusement, even as the smaller man sat down in a stiff metal chair, pulling out a half chewed pen. The blond glanced up at him, looking a bit flustered.

"Heero will be here soon. Sally just ordered him to go eat something before she deemed it necessary to relieve him of duty and put him on an IV in medical." Quatre explain, shuddering at the very thought before he noticed the Chinese boy's confusion. "Sally's our head doctor. I seriously recommend staying out of her way and to try you're hardest to avoid going to the medical area for anything that isn't potentially fatal." Wufei raised an eyebrow, wondering if anything in the entire base was run according to military regulations. Instead of commenting however he located a nasty looking wooden stool and eased himself down on it, wary of its collapse. When he looked up he realised the other boy was watching him with a faint smile.

"So Quatre, what is it exactly that you do here?" He asked, trying to draw the boy's interest elsewhere.

"Oh, sorry. I'm the…well everyone just refers to me as the Commanders aid. I over see the day to day running of the base and aid Heero in deciding strategy for missions. I take care of the communication between departments with the help of the Home squad, which makes things a lot easier for Heero to oversee." The blond smiled brightly, speaking even as he organised a stack of the new papers that he had brought in, scribbling down a few notes on a small pad before standing and beginning to shift the other scattered piles off of the desk and into a box that sat ready.

Suddenly the boy cocked his head, apparently listening although his communicator was off and then turned back to Wufei. "Heero on his way back, he's called a Command meeting so you can meet everyone like Treize wants you to."

The statement caught Wufei by surprise, leaving him sitting there thinking for a second before he stood and studied the petite blond.

"How do you know that Treize sent me here with any orders?"

The blond blinked at him, startled before grinning as he continued to shift papers.

"He sent you here to find out if Heero was lying and if there's any threat to him here, before he comes and tries to lead us all in to a very stupid head long war which we won't be able to win." Quatre offered absently, not really paying any attention to the shocked Captain.

"How did you…?"

"Quatre is a mind reader Captain, although his abilities are normally limited to empathy unless he is with someone alone. Which is why I felt that he would be better suited than me at dealing with the organisation of the bases non-combatant population. He does a marvellous job, although I do not praise him nearly enough."

Wufei snapped round to face a slightly taller man, perhaps a few months his elder although with the lack of sleep and haggard expression he looked older. Dark brown hair sat ruffled on his head, looking distinctly un-brushed and cold cobalt eyes meet his stare with a touch of hostility.

Commander bars sat dully and unappreciated on the collar of his rumbled combat fatigues, which were coloured with a mixture of browns, reds and black, exactly the same as every other soldier he had seen. Disgusted by the commander's lack of proper dress suitable for his rank, Wufei's lip curled. Despite his disgust, he offered the commander a perfect salute, holding the position, waiting for the man to return it. Heero sighed at the salute. "Look Chang, saluting may be allowed where you're from but round here it's a great way of getting your superior officer shot by a sniper. Please don't do it."

Wufei lowered his arm, blinking in surprise at the statement, watching as the commander wandered absently in to the war room and slumped into a chair in exhaustion, massaging the bridge of his nose.

"Snipers? We don't have those in our positions."

"That's why this is the front line. You just get occasional patrols, we have to deal with holding the line that protects your base." Heero growled glaring up at Wufei, cobalt eyes burning in to hazel before the Captain finally looked away and settled himself back on his stool rather than argue. He scanned the office again, noting the presence of at least ten other miss-matched chairs in the room.

"Heya lads."

Wufei looked back toward the door way where two men stood, one, the speaker was dressed in grease stained blue overalls, his hair grey and tufted, eyes hidden behind a pair of worn looking sun glasses. He was old; Wufei estimated at least sixty but still looked to be in vigorous health. The other was again his own age, perhaps a year, or two older, but still in his teens. He wore combats marked with the same 'Home Squad' badge as Jenner but with the bars of a Captain on his collar. His light brown hair fell across one side of his face, obscuring one of the boy's startlingly bright emerald eyes.

The elder man stepped forward, offering Wufei his grim stained hand, which he shook.

"Howard's the name kid, I'm in charge of the base technicians and engineers. Silent and lanky there is Trowa, leader of the Home Squad. Welcome to First Base." The man, Howard said with a smile, before releasing Wufei's crushed hand and strolling over to a vacant chair, falling into it and placing his feet up on to the desk.

"Chang Wufei."

"We know kid, Jenner's already spread the news to the department heads." Howard muttered, breaking off in to a yawn. The silent Captain nodded his own greeting before stepping up behind the still working Quatre and gently taking hold of the blonde's chin, lifting his face from the papers and kissing his lips softly.

The tallest member of the assembled group smirked down at the beaming blond before taking a seat himself. Wufei blinked at the two, startled at the public display, before glancing toward Heero, waiting for a verbal reprimand. When none was forth coming he relaxed, letting himself consider the differences between the two bases while he waited.

"Duo, God damn it, get back here!"

"No. Its nothing Hilde, I swear, just a scratch!"

"Yeah right, a scratch that need stitches!"

"I'll survive, just please, anything but medical!"

"Oh, come on Duo. Medical is not that bad."

"No, but the fire breathing bitch from hell lives there."

"I heard that Maxwell!"

"Eep."

At the last word a black shape dashed in through the open door, charging straight toward Heero who was chuckling quietly to himself as the figure ducked behind him, using the commander as a barrier between himself and the two frowning women at the door.

"There's no escape now Duo. And look, Sally even brought her medical bag." The black haired girl on the left laughed, dark blue eyes glimmering in amusement as she stalked in to the room, headed around one side of the desk while Sally took the other, smirking evilly.

"And I owe you for that bitch from hell comment." The blond women purred, advancing on her prey which, Wufei noticed was a younger teen of perhaps sixteen with the longest chestnut hair he had ever seen on a person of either gender. The boy ducked further behind the commander, slim body almost disappearing from sight, save for his arms that seemed to be entwined around Heero's body.

"Heero, ya gotta call them off." A soft tenor voice pleaded. Heero just smirked in response.

"Hn, do I look like an idiot?" Heero asked, using his hands to pull away the hugging arms.

"Only from a certain angle."

Heero's eyes widened at the insult and he spun round, capturing the smaller boy easily and lifting him off of his feet and into a nearby chair.

"Baka."

"And proud."

Heero stepped back suddenly, letting the blond woman take his place. After delivering a sharp cuff to the back of the injured boys head, she carefully pulled off his black top, inspecting the long bloody welt that marred the boys pale skin.

"Only you would class this as a scratch, Duo." The doctor muttered, placing a medical box on to the table and pulling out disinfectant to start on treating the wound. Instead of wincing as the alcohol touched his wound, the boy grinned casually.

"I see a new, shocked looking face. I'm Duo, Captain of the Black Death, Hilde here is my second in command and the evilly grinning demon behind me is Sally." He hissed in pain as the demon in question pressed the cloth a bit harder than necessary against his wound before raising a silver cross that hung around his neck to her, as though trying to ward her off. "Back spawn of Satan, back. Don't make me get the holy water."

"Chang Wufei." Wufei replied again as an introduction, his voice a careful monotone, as he struggled to keep his face blank. This…this was a command meeting? This rabble was nothing compared to the highly organised meetings between department heads that occurred every week under Treize's strict command. Yet here there were no thinly concealed insults, no verbal power struggles or the bickering between departments to show their General who was the best and thus deserving of a promotion. This base, he decided, would not be easily analysed.

"I want a full report from all areas, Quatre start please." Heero ordered, taking his seat once more. The blond in question set down his chewed pen and shifted his paper work nervously before looking up to face the watching department heads.

"Um. Everything's running like it normally is. Non-combatant morale is okay, we've got three more kids ready to join the Home squad, and production of hardware is at normal. The captured supplies include a new generator to replace the lost one so hopefully we can increase power rations to the other departments. The barracks are still over crowded so once the power shortage is dealt with I, um, need some engineers to start building new rooms."

"You got them Kat, just tell me when and where."

"Thanks Howard. Um, the bad news is that we're still on half rations until the hydroponics area recovers." Heero nodded, frown in place on his face even as both Hilde and Duo swore.

Wufei glanced over at the two, smelling smoke and blood on them both, mentally jumping at the realisation that the two of them had most likely just come from the battlefield straight to the meeting. Each were littered with a few minor cuts and bruises, faces still showing smears of black combat paint. Half rations would be hard on soldiers facing continuous battle. That fact at least showed why the commander's letter had included a desperate request for food to be delivered with the extra soldiers.

"Trowa? Home Squads status?" Heero asked, startling Wufei from his thoughts and shifting his gaze to the silent Captain.

"Fine. Five kids ready for transfer." Trowa answered, electing a grin from Duo who rolled his eyes.

"Well, that's it guys, Trowa's used up his word quota for the week." Trowa simply shrugged at the comment, single visible eye sparkling with his amusement though his face remained completely expressionless. Heero shot a half-hearted glare at the violet-eyed boy, silencing any further comments.

"Sally?" He growled, glancing to the doctor who was calmly stitching up the gapping wound along Duo's back.

"Supplies are good, especially after the last few raids but there's been a lot of wounded. The wards are packed and I've been forced to send soldiers back to the barracks early to make space for those with more serious injuries. We really need a new ward."

"Okay." Heero agreed. "Quatre, can you put that on you list of new structures, and see if we can rummage up some decent beds for it." The blond aid nodded, scribbling it in to his notebook obediently.

"Howard?"

"Power loss has limited the engineers a bit, so we're behind on the over haul of the main hover transport, but it seems that Duo's brought me a new one, so we may just be able to ditch the rusting bucket of bolts. He also scored a leg-less mobile suit, which we'll put to good use. Everything else is running normally save for the power shortage." The older man reported, offering the squadron leader in question a wink of thanks. The boy shrugged, mirroring Trowa's earlier move perfectly before wincing as the movement pulled at his new stitches.

"Duo, Hilde, your reports?"

"Seven dead, twenty five wounded out of both squads and a kid so shell shocked I'm transferring him back to Home Squad to recover." Hilde muttered, glancing toward Trowa who nodded in acceptance of the addition to his own force.

"Morale is shit Heero, if all these loses and missions weren't bad enough were also all on half rations. Everyone's hungry and overworked, losing friends left and right." Duo grumbled, hands tightening in to fists.

"That new outpost is giving almost instant back up to who ever we attack and is pushing advances everyday. It's all we can do to keep them from advancing too much, let alone win the ground back."

Heero sighed deeply at Hilde's comment, looking toward the two friends who represented both the soldiers as a whole as well as his personal special squad, the Black Death.

"You two never have good news." He muttered sadly, leaning back from the table, weariness showing in the hardness of his features as his cobalt eyes flickered away from them. "Take out the outpost, discreetly if possible, we don't have men to waste with a full assault." Duo and Hilde nodded their understanding simultaneously. "And…take Wufei with you, show him what the war is really like. He can bunk with you too." Heero turned to the startled Chinese boy, eyes cold and empty. "Duo and Hilde will show you the real meaning of war."

With that said the commander of First base stood, nodding to the assembled heads of staff in dismissal. He then moved to a wall to adjust the lines on a map to show the new line that his soldiers were struggling to hold, a line that moved daily with repeated victories and defeats. Wufei stood as a hand rested on his shoulder and the now smiling face of his new squad leader came in to view.

"Come on bunk mate, I'll show you where to ditch your stuff."

Wordlessly he followed the younger teen out of the room.

[Break]

"Welcome to my humble abode." Duo declared loudly as he pulled aside a thick hanging curtain and exposed a small cramped room that contained three mattresses laid out on the floor, with a small gap between them to act as a walk way. A small metal sink took up one corner of the room, with an even smaller mirror. A basket of laundry sat next the makeshift door and clothes sat in small bundles on the floor at the foot of the mattresses.

Each 'bed' had a small, roughly made blanket draped over it and a thin pillow at one end. Duo entered without thought and dropped down on the middle mattress, sprawling on his side to face the scowling form still standing in the doorway. "You can come in you know and don't look at it like its disgusting. These four walls ain't so bad."

Wufei grunted, taking a cautious step in to the room, looking around at the flanking paint which still bore the marks of the rooms former use as a subway engineers staff room, complete with and ancient clock and a tear away day calendar inscribed with faded and browning silly sayings. It had been left untouched, the date marking it as the day of the Great War, thirty years ago. He glanced away, setting his bags down on the unused mattress furthest from the door.

"Who else shares this room?" He growled, nodding the mattress that had clothes scattered across its and a blanket half dragging on the concrete floor. It was as un-neat and unprofessional, as Duo's own.

"Hilde. She'll come in later, once she's done 'talking' with Otto." Duo explained, picking at his own blanket thoughtfully even as Wufei straightened in alarm.

"I refuse to share a room with a weakling onna." He snapped, folding his arms over his chest. Duo just stared at him in shock before he burst in to laughter, clutching his sides as his movements pulled at his stitches. "I do not see how that is funny,"

"God, you've got no clue what Hilde would do to you if she'd heard that, not to mention Sally the she-demon. They wouldn't have enough of you left to put in a shoe box, let alone a body bag." Duo grinned, shaking his head in an effort to get rid of the image of Sally reacting to the comment by pulling out a pitchfork and chasing Wufei with it. Wufei frowned at the grin, not liking the idea of being the butt of someone else's joke.

"They are weak, what could they possibly do to me."

Duo's laughter cut of very suddenly and he stood up, expression dark. Although Wufei had several inches on the other Captain, he couldn't shake the feeling that somehow the happy go lucky teen was towering over him. Violet eyes, clouded with a darkness he could not identify locked with his own, gazing at him with barely contained rage.

"Weak Wufei? You think you have the right to judge us? Let me enlighten you Second baser. Hilde has been fighting in this war since she was seven, like I have. She has destroyed more mobile suits single handed than you have seen in you entire life time and killed more people than you have most likely meet." He growled, advancing on the other teen until the two stood barely a foot from each other, Wufei stunned by the show of power from someone he'd barely even registered as a soldier. "As for Sally, I have seen her run in to the middle of a full out fire fight to give a soldier treatment and watched her carry people half again her weight out of danger. What ever brave acts you think makes you special, forget them because I know eleven year olds that have better stories of victories than those I've heard about yours."

Duo glared at him for a second more before turning away, using will power alone to calm the wave of emotion that was controlling him. Slowly he sank back to his own mattress, leaving the Chinese boy standing there staring at him, his mouth a gape in shock at the dressing down.

"I…am sorry Duo. For what it is worth. It seems that I still have much to learn." He offered softly, carefully lowering himself to sit cross-legged on his new bed, facing the torn black of Duo's top. The violet-eyed boy rolled over to face him, a slight smile on his face.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of you know. Everyone here is still learning, day in day out, never stopping. The only weak people are those who think that they know everything. I'm… glad you're not like that." Duo muttered softly, his face drawn in to a gentle smile. Wufei blinked at the warmth he saw in the other boy's expression, finding himself smiling casually back.

"And why's that?"

"Because they're the ones that die the fastest, and normally take others with them." Wufei nodded his understanding as he began to unpack, leaving the room in silence as he folded his clothes and regretfully placed them on the bare concrete. The whole time he could feel the other teenager watching him, studying his actions. Clearing his throat he quickly searched for a topic to discuss with Duo, realising that Treize would be expecting his preliminary report soon and yet he knew little about the base. Deciding on a good opening subject he meet the peaceful gaze again.

"If I may ask, who is Otto and why is Hilde talking to him?"

Duo blinked at him, his smile turning mischievous as he shifted on to his front, legs swinging back and forth in the air playfully. His manner and entire mood had shifted dramatically in a few short minutes, a thing that frankly amazed Wufei.

"Otto's her boyfriend." Duo drawled, startling Wufei. He had assumed that there was more behind the two's working relationship than just being friends. Such relations between squad leaders and the soldiers under their command was strictly banned by Treize, but he doubted somehow that the people here paid attention to formalities, especially not after Trowa's public display of affection toward his blond lover.

"So you and she are not together."

"Eww! That's just a nasty thought. Me and Hild'? Gross!" The boy shuddered in revolution to the suggestion. "We're all but siblings. Besides, even if we weren't, I wouldn't be interested. She has good taste though. Otto's a nice guy, cute too."

"I heard that Duo Maxwell. He is most defiantly taken, so hands off." Hilde growled, standing in the door way with a bundle clipped to her belt and her hands resting on her hips in a mock 'telling off' pose. Duo sat up so he could face her, hands raised in surrender.

"Hey, no threat intended. Besides, he's not my type."

"Hmmm. Okay, you're forgiven. Besides, you haven't been out with anyone in way to long. I'll need to work on that." Hilde marched in to the room and tossed Wufei the bundle, which turned out to be a pair of black fatigues, matching those that the other two were wearing. He weighted them in his hand, frowning slightly in thought. The clothes were heavier than the should have been, far heavier, made of a skin hugging material more than thick enough to cope with the near frigate conditions outside on the wastelands. They also came with a pair of gloves, boots, and a near full covering mask. A full thermal suit to prevent heat detectors from picking up on his body heat, perfectly suited for secret missions. He nodded his thanks to Hilde, still feeling uncomfortable with her presence but the feeling was slowly fading. She did not act like the foolish women back in First base.

"Awww, Hilde. You promised to knock off the match making attempts." Duo whined, pulling his braid over his shoulder to play with the tip.

"Yeah, and you promised to make the effort to get over Heero. Which you haven't done, so I have to help. What about Jason from the Lucky Aces? He all but worships the ground you walk on."

"I want a boyfriend Hilde, not a fan club."

"You were involved with Commander Heero?" Wufei asked, surprising the two out of their teasing argument. Hilde glanced over, meeting the curious gaze and realised what she had said.

"Um, he was, before Heero took over from Odin. What, two years ago now? It was sort of a comfort thing, like mine and Solo's relationship."

"Who?"

"Um, Solo was the second in command of the Black Death. He was Duo's older brother. All of us started out in the Black Death squad under Odin and Solo. Solo and myself were the same age and well, we paired off. Trowa and Quatre got together and then Duo and Heero." Hilde moved forward, off of her own mattress and sat down beside Duo, wrapping her arm around Duo's slumped shoulders, weary of his wound.

"Why was Heero made Commander at such a young age, despite Treize's wishes?" Wufei asked, leaning closer. At the time when First base had declared that it would have a barely fifteen year old boy as it commander he had been training under Treize's watchful eye. The discussion, against Treize's orders had enraged the normally passive General, scaring him at the time, worried that his role model would declare war against the other base. However Treize had swallowed his pride and welcomed the young Commander into his position of power with all the guidance he could offer. It had been then that Treize had begun to fear that the First base would become a threat to his efforts to win the war.

Duo exchanged a look with Hilde who shrugged, gesturing for him to speak.

"Odin trained Heero from the age of seven to take over his command. The base personnel knew that, so when Odin was killed they voted for Heero to take his place." Duo paused, looking away at the stained and peeling wall before turning back to meet Wufei's gaze. "We were all trained on the battlefield to take on certain roles, being taught by Odin and Solo. We were intended to be the ones that ended the war and we could too, I know it. But Treize won't let us. He wants the war to be honourable, just like Zechs does and thousands are going to die to satisfy them."

"You're lying!" Wufei snarled, jumping to his feet in outrage at the insult to his commanding officer, ready to put Duo in his place. Instead, the younger boy looked away, his eye's downcast.

"You said just minutes ago that you had a lot to learn Wufei Chang. You do, but you must face the teachings that are offered here with an open mind, as others from Second base have. They to have learnt the real reasons behind Treize's need for open war. And now they stand with us, for the cause, not for honour." Duo whispered before standing, facing the fury within the Chinese boy's eyes without fear. Hilde stood beside him, years beyond those they had physically experienced marring their features.

"The question you must ask yourself Wufei, is what do you fight for?" She held up her hand to stop his growled answer. "Think first Wufei, perhaps sleep on it. We have a mission in the morning and we have not eaten in two days. Goodnight." Together the two moved through the curtained doorway, drawing it closed behind them, headed for their meals in the cafeteria and leaving Wufei to his thoughts.

[Break]

He was still tired, having barely slept during the night when he was awakened by a hand shaking his shoulder. He had stumbled in to his new thermal clothing and out of bed, making use of the toilets that were shared between the two squads, both the Black Death and the Home squad that used the barracks along the corridor, pleased to note that the facilities contained clean looking showers. Apart from a handful of men, dressed as he was, the facilities were empty, a fact that was explained when he pulled on his watch. It was barely four in the morning, which meant that he had only arrived on base seven hours ago. He swore quietly to himself, electing a chuckle from a large man using the sink beside his.

"Know how you feel my friend. Don't worry, Duo always has coffee standing by for us. Its great stuff too. Hilde makes it. Its like tar." A hand slapped his shoulder in a friendly gesture, which he accepted without comment, taking the time to splash ice cold water on his face. His eyes focused finally on the man next to him, taking in the bulky and muscled frame of someone who was a good six foot five, towering over him. He offered the man his hand, forcing himself to be polite although his shoulder stung from the slap and from the disregard of rank.

"Wufei, nice to meet you." The giant of a man accepted the hand, pumping it vigorously in greeting.

"Names Dave, welcome to the Black Death." The man grinned toothily, releasing Wufei's bruised hand in order to shove his toothbrush and other items away in to his bag before gesturing for Wufei to follow him. "Come on, Duo asked me ta' show you the way to the briefing room." The man chuckled, as he strode down the corridor, Wufei marching double time to keep up, his gloves and mask tucked in to his belt, already feeling the weight of his outfit. "Dunno why they call it that. Always shorta sounded to me like it was where they kept the underwear."

Hoping the man was joking, Wufei forced a smile, part of his mind still thinking about what Hilde had requested of him the night before. Until the two near siblings speech last night he had never doubted why he was fighting. Naturally, he wanted to protect his right to freedom of choice, but he also wanted justice for those that had suffered because of the PeaceKeeper program.

Was that so wrong? Why was he doubting himself now, just because of some silly little Captain asked him a question. The boy was infuriating, leaving him too riled up to even sleep, every time he got closed to slumber he had been disturbed again by the memory of those cold burning violet eyes, seeing emotions that had been controlled and harnessed into a weapon.

The boy's strength of spirit impressed him, that was all, nothing else. Everything else about the boy-Captain was impractical and un-military, from that long braided hair to his idiotic smile. Yes, only his abilities as a leader of troops interested him, purely professional, although he was….

"Fall in!" Interrupted his train of thought even as a mug of something thick and black, which could only barely be considered a liquid, was thrust in to his hands. He obediently fell in to a place along the ten men long line that had been formed automatically at the barked command, straightening to attention before he realised that the other soldiers stood only in a rough line, talking between themselves. Again he found himself disgusted by the lack of discipline but suppressed the urge to reprimand the men. With Duo as their leader, they could hardly be expected to be professional.

"Coffee hasn't killed anyone yet. Or at least they haven't proved it has. Drink it kid, it'll wake you up." Dave muttered from beside him in the line, tapping his own chipped mug against Wufei's in cheers before taking a mouthful. Wufei nodded, raising the mug to sniff the contents, which he identified as very strong coffee. With a mental shrug raised it to his lips and gulped down almost half the mug of thick syrup before the taste registered. He spluttered much to the amusement of he soldiers around him and gasped as the mixture of caffeine and sugar hit him like a ton of bricks.

"What is this stuff?" He wheezed, gripping his burning throat. "It tastes like…acid."

"Humph. Why does no one like my coffee?" Hilde snapped from beside him, voice full of mock hurt even as her grin assured him that she was used to comments like his.

"It's not that we don't like it Hilde-babe, it just takes a few years to get used too."

"Yeah, and a few decades to recover from the withdrawal symptoms."

"Hild' if this stuff was any thicker we'd be eatin' it, not drinkin' it."

"Complaints, complaints. I know you love it really."

"You know it H, problem is we're addicted too. You still gonna make it for us when the war's over?"

"Prim, if we win this war, I'll make as much of the stuff as you want."

The teasing went back and forth from the smirking second in command to her soldiers, taking the attention from Wufei, who, with teeth gritted, drank the rest of the cup as quickly as possible. Despite the taste, the substance had certainly woken him up, filling him with a pleasant buzz of energy.

The doors to the briefing room, which was basically a weapons and equipment storage room with a large open space in the middle, slammed open with an echoing bang, the soldiers instantly silencing and looking toward the doors even as Hilde winced at the noise. He barely caught her muttered comment about Duo waking up nearby sleepers.

"Gooooooood morning people and welcome to another day in Hell. I'm your host, the God of Death and Destruction. Its time to rise and shine people, there are things to blow up and troopers to kill." Duo strode in to the room, beaming brightly from behind thick green tinted goggles at the arranged soldiers, all of whom groaned loudly upon his entrance. "Oh cheer up guys, it's a balmy minus twelve degrees outside, the sun is shining behind the clouds of ash and the birds…well what can I say guys, they'll be waiting to warm your beds when you get back."

Dave leaned closer to Wufei, rolling his eyes at the display of energy.

"I still can't believe we got ditched with a Captain who's a morning person. He's had less sleep than any of us, not that you could tell." He whispered in mock complaint. Wufei grinned in response, watching as the commander of the Squad, who was in fact the youngest person in the room swept towards a bank of weapons, selecting his own from a shelf marked with his name before turning to the waiting soldier with a frown.

"Come on guys, the sooner we destroy this outpost, the sooner we can roast marshmallows over the burning rubble." With that said the waiting troops set down their mugs and attacked the shelves, pulling on weapon belts and shouldering bags full of explosives. Several strapped strange looking rocket launchers on to their backs before pulling on masks and gloves. To his surprise, Wufei found his own shelf, complete with a gun belt, machine gun, ammo and a bag filled with highly specialised explosives gear. From the looks of things, the squad had enough explosive power to turn the outpost to dust, never mind rubble.

He grinned faintly to himself even as he jogged over to a small waiting troop carrier, sliding in to a seat between Dave and another soldier, one he identified as a women in her early twenties, around the same age as Hilde. For once, he'd be able to see real battle. He could hardly wait.

[Break]

Duo carefully flattened himself to his stomach, small lean body tightly confined within the outposts overhead ventilation ducts that were piping hot air in to the sealed and presumably secure building. The temperature was maintained, as it was in his own home base, to prevent any equipment malfunctions that would occur if the sensitive computers and scanning equipment was exposed to the icy air of the waste lands.

Luckily for Duo, it was that very heat requirement which had allowed him to enter the base at all, through the heat exhaust systems that marred one of the walls of the outpost. It was also the same weakness that was hiding his squad from both the heat sensors of the mobile suits on guard and from the movement scanners of the outpost itself. The six elite's and one-second base Captain were shielded by interference, waiting for him.

Using a screwdriver removed from one of the many pockets of his suit, he began to undo the screws in the hatch below him, grateful for the hum of computers that covered the sounds he made. Apart from the hum and occasional movements from the men below, the room was silent, no conversation, and no distraction. The Program completely ruled the lives of these troopers.

They were just organic extensions of its self, just like the new mobile dolls, massive suits controlled directly by the system without the need for pilots. It sickened him to see men denied their freedom, their very individuality. But like countless others he could not yet grant the freedom that they deserved. He could only offer them release from the control. He could only offer them a quick death. The last screw came out, attached to the screwdriver magnets and he pushed them both back in to his pocket, before lifting the vent hatch and laying it down to one side. He slid forward, catching the lip of the opening in his gloved hands before pulling his feet forward in the cramped space and lowering them down into the room below until he was hanging in the air by his fingertips.

He dropped to the ground, landing in a crouch, pulling a cruel looking dagger from his boot as he rose, silently approaching one of the men, monitoring the scanner systems. The man didn't notice the slight shadow that fell across him. The Program considered it impossible for someone to gain entry to an out post without first triggering external alarms, thus the man did not consider the light change a threat.

Reading the man's thoughts the Program summoned a technician to check instead on the rooms lighting systems. The entire electronic exchange occurred without movement, without the trouble of communicators and another was about to be transmitted to prove the Program wrong. A razor sharp blade shot out, around to the front of the seated soldiers neck and slashed across his unprotected windpipe and jugular. The man toppled forward even as the Program released him after years of slavery, leaving its servant to his death, his blood splattering the controls before him.

The other soldier, watching over the airlock's controls with his back to the scene, jumped to his feet, pulling out his hand gun at the orders from his implanted chip, raising it on level with the black form.

Thud.

The gun clattered to the ground as the emotionless blank face stared down at the grey dagger hilt that protruded from his chest before he collapsed to the floor. Duo ignored the still bodies, stalking forward to hit the correct codes to open the airlock doors. They hissed open, the Program unable to override his commands as the outpost was out of all but its primary purpose range. At over twenty miles from the Sanc Kingdom, it could control only men, not machines. Duo smirked, pulling his dagger free and picking up the fallen handgun, spinning it on one finger as six black clad figures rushed through the open doors before he sealed them again.

Around the base soldiers and mobile suit pilots as one looked up from their appointed tasks and turned toward where the bodies of their comrades lay, ready to receive their new orders.

[Break]

"Well, that was easier than I expected." Wufei whispered, moving beside Kay, the women he had been sitting beside in the hover transport, moving at a light jog through the corridors, following the slim figure of Duo. The woman smiled lightly at him, though her eyes continued to scan the corridors to either side, watching for attackers.

"Getting in's not the problem sugar, getting out is." She muttered back, glancing forward as Duo's acquired hand gun fired, the three soldiers who had charged around the corner to meet them, crumpling at the bullets struck their unprotected bodies. After the last shot the gun clicked empty and the young squad leader dropped it carelessly, pulling out instead the Uzi strapped to his leg, jumping the fallen bodies as he pulled back the feeder, sliding a bullet in to the guns chamber.

The seven members of the squad that had entered the outpost had split in to two groups at Duo's orders. One group of three with Hilde in command heading for the mobile suit storage and repair bay that was situated of to one side of the main buildings. The others headed with Duo to the outposts power generator.

The corridor opened out in to a larger room, its centre piece a massive pulsing power core, using water to produce energy to power the base in its hydrogen reactor. Duo saw it first and leapt backwards, wrenching open one of the supply rooms doors and pulling Wufei behind it even as Kay ducted in to a small alcove opposite.

A second later, bullets filled the air where they had just been standing, the technicians and other personnel having been instructed to guard the power generator as it seemed the most likely target. Behind them a group of ten soldiers charged around the corner just as the fire from the generator room silenced. Before Wufei could even yell a warning, a small black ball landed in front of the oncoming force and exploded, the force sending him stumbling back in to the metal door, dented by the impact of bullets.

Beside him, a machine gun stuttered, Kay using the distraction of the rear attack to begin to push forward into the generator room. Wufei quickly did the same, firing blindly in to the waiting soldiers, angling his gun downwards in the hopes of hitting those taking shelter from his and Kay's combined fire. Bullets spat back in response, ringing off the door and the wall of the alcove as they ducked backwards, both of them slapping new clips in to their weapons.

"Duo, you got another grenade?!" Wufei yelled over the hail of bullets, only to receive a headshake in response, although as Wufei looked, he noticed two strapped to the young boy's belt.

"Can't use them. The generator's shielded against bullets, not explosions. It could damage the core." Duo answered, following Wufei's gaze. The violet eyed boy took a deep breath before charging side ways from the protection of the door, leaving himself open to shots for precious seconds before he slammed into the alcove in front of Kay, who had stopped shooting upon his movement. Instead Wufei leant around the pitted metal and opened fire, making any of the soldiers thinking of advancing think twice. Behind them, another two soldiers sprinted in to view, only to be cut down by a sweep of Kay's gun, their bodies joining those that were still smouldering.

"We're pinned." Wufei snapped, glaring sideways at the Captain of the Black Death whose victories seemed to have suddenly amounted just to rumour in his mind. The young man had just lead them in to an ambush. Duo stared at him from across the corridor, eyes dark before they flickered closed. A manic grinned pulled up one side of the boy's lips, revealing a gleaming white canine before violet eyes snapped opened, burning with a coldness that chilled Wufei to the bone. Even Kay took a cautious step back, watching her commander with a mix of relief and apprehension.

Duo pulled his spare Uzi from his other leg, pulling back the feeder as he held his other tucked under one arm. With both fully loaded and in his hands, he stepped out in to hail of bullets and charged forward, ending the movement with a belly slide into the generator room. Twin Uzi's opened up simultaneously, shredding the men that were seeking shelter behind upturned desks and sprawled flat on the floor. Kay leapt from her position, headed forward behind her leader, her over heating weapon picking off men that stood out of Duo's range of fire, up on the cores monitoring walkways.

Wufei sighed in defeat, stepping from his safe haven out in to the generator from, swinging his gun as he searched for further targets. There were none, only a sea of dead, crimson staining the sheet metal flooring. Satisfied it was safe, he stepped over to the sprawled chestnut haired boy and pulled him to his feet, taking note of the now normal expression of a nervous grin crossed with a wince. The teen had not performed that drive unscathed.

"Idiot." Wufei muttered, looking over the bullet wound that had punched straight through Duo's shoulder before allowing the boy to pull away and begin to aid Kay in setting up the explosives, pausing only to accept the bag full that the Chinese boy carried.

"Worked didn't it?" Duo muttered, glancing out of the corner of his eyes at Wufei who was watching their backs, smirking slightly when he realised how tense the other was, his body trembling noticeably.

"That's not the point." Wufei snapped, eyes never wavering from his scan for further enemies. "It was a mindless risk."

"You know, in First base, we call that bravery." Kay chuckled, carefully sliding a detonator in to a brick of plastic explosives before wiring it over to the main controller while Duo concentrated on hooking up the more delicate protection devices around the controller.

"Well in Second base we call it stupidity."

"Oh no! Culture clash!" Duo exclaimed in mock terror, moving carefully away from the set up explosive with Kay at his side, now empty bags tucked into their belts and weapons in their hands. "How about we continue this argument over evening meal, I'll buy."

"I can live with that." Kay agreed, falling in beside and slightly behind her Captain with Wufei opposite her, any pain being felt by the two of them being carefully concealed behind their smiling masks.

"Is anyone in First base normal?" Wufei grumbled as the three began their jog back toward where they made their entrance, ready to meet the amassed troops and mobile suits that awaited them outside.

"Nope." Kay answered happily as Duo flicked on his throat mike.

"Reaper to Chaos, we're done, status? Over."

Wufei's earpiece crackled with static for a second, having been reactivated by Duo's message, before Hilde's voice came in loud and clear.

Chaos to Reaper. What took you so long? We've been finished for ages.

"Yeah, well you didn't have several squads waiting for you, Chaos."

Really? Any injuries.

"Negative."

Kay? Wufei? Is he fibbing again?

"Hilde. I said negative."

"By negative of course, he means that he's peppered with bullet grazes with a serious shot through his left shoulder." Wufei growled disapprovingly over the comm, pushing away Duo's hand that attempted to slap his throat mike back off.

"Traitor." The smaller boy snapped as they rounded another corner, finding the corridors deserted as the Programmed troops were either trapped outside or locked in to their barracks, thanks to the hacking of one of his squads computer experts, Cho. "Now she's going to force me to visit the she-demon."

"Maybe it will teach you to think first."

"Nah, we've been trying to do that for years. Hasn't worked." Kay muttered from beside him, offering the new squad member a grin as they charged in to the air lock room and in amongst the four other members of the Black Death who were waiting for them. Hilde had her hands on her hips already, scowling at Duo who was looking nervous.

"Hild' we really don't have time for the mother hen stuff." He said softly, watching her back off, her dark blue eyes flickering over his injuries.

"Mmmm. Fine, but wait until Sally gets her hands on you." Hilde snarled before turning away and gesturing for Cho to open the airlock door. She ducked down behind the solid desks, close to one of Duo's own victims, the rest of the squad doing the same as they braced themselves both for the gunfire and the cold.

The Program had ordered the base to be completely surrounded, mostly around the hangers and other vehicle exits, with only a few troops around the already penetrated airlock. It deemed that the idea of the enemy using the airlock again was nearly impossible, as it would be tactically unsafe.

The members of the Black Death grinned calmly as the airlock hatch hissed open and the surprised scattering of troops opened fire only to be silenced by a thrown grenade from Hicks who was closest to the hatch.

As one the room full of black clad figures leapt to their feet and charged through the hatch and toward partial safety of the wasteland even as behind them mobile suits lumbered after them and troopers jumped in to waiting hovercraft, ready to give chase. The squad cleared the outer parameter fence even as the nearest mobile suit opened up with its shoulder-mounted auto-cannons. It was reduced to raking the field with heavy fire, as its pilot was incapable of getting a lock with out a heat source to track on to in the thick gloom.

"This is Reaper. Go launch!" Echoed in Wufei's ears as he sprinted full out away from the massive suit that was struggling up the incline, five more behind it giving chase as in the outpost more were readied for the pursuit.

Panting and desperate to escape the enemies who were easily gaining on them, Wufei barely noticed as the four squad members that had been left behind, he assumed to protect their hover craft, stood up from their shelters in the broken buildings and rusting vehicles. Thick weapons were raised on to strong shoulders and chaos was released.

Short-range missiles left golden trails of fire in their wake as they flew over the heads of the suddenly diving squad. Together they smashed into the leading hovercraft, impacting dead on in to the vehicle power packs and detonating them, leaving the troops they carried to be engulfed in flame.

"This is Reaper. Go hanger."

Beside him, where he had dived against the force of the explosions, Hilde rolled over, her face bleeding from a rough cut on her brow and pulled a hand held detonator from the safety of her pocket.

"This is Chaos. Hanger is Go." She slammed her thumb down on the trigger for the explosives and behind them the hanger and repair bay for the huge mobile suits exploded in a cloud of debris, smaller explosions as the mobile suit's reactors blew echoing afterwards. One of the furthest hover crafts, too near to the destruction wobbled dangerously, before hitting a crumbling brick wall, flipping over itself and crashing heavily upside down, its bulk crushing its unprotected passengers.

Another flight of missiles launched from further up the hillside, all four slamming into an on coming mobile suit, sending it stumbling backwards down the incline. Its massive foot slammed down onto the edge of another hovercraft, sending the personnel carrier spinning out of control with its driver dead. The suit toppled to the ground, it's chest and head a smoking ruin, its pilot either dead or too stunned to recover.

"Black Death, move."

At Duo's order, the group stumbled to their feet, trying to ignore the suit just metres behind them as they charged further up the hill, aiming to meet with the rest of the squad. The auto-cannon started up again behind them and a bolt of blue light raked across the landscape, engulfing one of the fleeing figures even as another went down, clutching his or her shot leg.

Two other figures wrenched their injured squad mate to their feet and dragged them up the incline. Wufei ran, even as he mentally went over his weapons. He had nothing that would so much as dent the approaching suit. He swore mentally, to breathless to repeat it out loud even as another volley of missiles were shot thunderously loud over his head and struck one of the last remaining mobile suits. Three of the missiles cut away at its thick amour, leaving the fourth and slightly delayed missile to strike in the suits heart and destroyed the machines power reactor. The metal giant ignited in a glowing fireball, its body remaining stiff as it froze in place, half way to its target.

The closest suits auto cannon pounded across the stretch between the attacker and the top of the hill, trying to get the enemy troops armed with missile launchers while also blocking their escape route. Out of the corner of his eye, Wufei watched one of his squad mate's turn from his position bringing up the rear and charge back.

Another bolt of man made lighting seared the ground, washing over the hill, narrowly missing one figure who threw themselves from its path, their black fatigues erupting into flames from the intense heat. The bolt ended as the weapon ran out of power and was forced to recharge, leaving the soldier writhing on the ground. Wufei, the closest, lunged at them, tackling the panicking young man to the ground and smothering the flames with his own body.

He rolled off the arm and pulled the trooper up, trying not to look at the burnt flesh even as he forced himself to breath through his mouth. They were pinned again, between the heavy fire at the top of the hill and the oncoming troops.

"Captian'll take care of it." The man beside him, Jake muttered, barely loud enough to hear over the rattle of the high powered auto cannons. Wufei started at the words, turning back toward the slim figure that was now under the advancing suit's feet. The figure leapt up, landing on the slowly raising foot and struggled up the maintenance handholds up the side of the leg to the knee.

A bag, swinging from the figures spare hand was shoved in to the gap in the armour and a cord trigger pulled as the figure fell from the suit and ran, pulling something from his shoulder as he moved. Barely fifteen strides latter, the bag blew, the force sending the figure slamming to his knees on the tarmac. The suit stopped firing, staggering for its balance on the incline, and found it, its leg a smouldering ruin but still attached.

"Shit." Wufei growled even as he took the opportunity presented and started to pull the injured man over the hill and toward the waiting hovercraft hidden between two walls. Behind him, the pilot of the damaged suit re-aimed his laser on the kneeling figure close to him, the Program ordering him to ignore his overheat warnings and instead to kill the attacker. His screen focused on the motionless figure, zooming in and his computer began to beep a warning. One that came too late.

A missile launched, much different to those already used, and opened in the air, splattering the targeting suit with a liquid fuel even as a smaller rocket struck, igniting the liquid. Fire washed over the suit, coating it from head to toes even as the extra heat sent the power reactor critical. The kneeling figure rose quickly and ran, all but throwing him self over the crest of the hill after his squad. The suit blew, and the figure rolled with the explosion, leaving his shattered goggles were they had fallen, before leaping back up and running beside the others toward the hover craft that someone was already moving from its hiding place.

They scrambled aboard, Hilde counting off until she reached ten, then signalled the driver. Even before they had strapped in the hovercraft was fleeing, making its bumpy way back to base.

"This is Reaper. Go outpost core." To one side Wufei saw the violet eyed boy press his thumb down on to the trigger and behind them the world rocked, the core detonation sending gouts of flame in to the air, like a strange dawn that pierced the constant gloom.

Then there was nothing but the reassuring of the panicking injured and the struggle to stop crimson life from escaping gaping wounds until the faint light of First base appeared from the darkness to welcome back its fighters.

[Break]

"Please, Hilde. Anything but the 'Torturer of Bedridden souls'. I swear I'm fine, great in fact. Never felt better."

"Shut up Duo."

"There just scratches, we'd be wasting her time, honest. Besides, she hates me, it would be bad for her moral."

"Shut up Duo, I'm not listening."

"And think of the moral of the other soldiers. The Captain of the Black Death can't get hurt, it could damage the cause. Plus the fact that the she-demon is already low on beds. I'm merely being conscious of the needs of others."

"Your going to medical, whether you like or not."

"Well, fine, be selfish, at least I can appreciate that there may be other demands on her time than washing out a few tiny scratches."

"Duo, you have a hole punched through your left shoulder, at least ten major lacerations, cracked rips, burns, a broken right arm and bruising. You need to see a doctor." Hilde muttered, rolling her eyes in frustration as she lead a very reluctant Duo down an all but deserted corridor, away from the Hover craft and toward Sally's dreaded lair, following in the wake of the rest of the medics who carried two of the Black Plague's injured on stretchers.

The rest bore only minor wounds, things that would be easily stitched, cleaned, and bandaged before they were permitted back on duty. Wufei, who stood on Duo's other side, gripping onto the younger boy's belt to stop him escaping, rather than his injured arm, frowned at the bickering before making eye contact with Hilde.

"Is this Sally person that bad?" He asked, getting a sigh from her in response while Duo frantically nodded his head.

"No. She is a good doctor. Bad bedside manner true, slightly sadistic sense of humour but no, she isn't that bad. Everyone else can deal with her." Hilde growled in answer, struggling as Duo began to resist more as the medical bay came into view at the end of the gloomy corridor.

"So why the dramatics?"

"I am not being dramatic. I'm merely stating that we are wasting her time. Hilde's just being a mother hen again, clucking around worse than Quatre. It really is un…"

"The dramatics are due to the fact that Duo, Captain of the Black Death, the great destroyer, God of death, Shinigami himself, is terrified of needles."

Wufei raised an eyebrow at the smirking women, watching as Duo blushed a delicate shade of red, before, in a very un-captain like manner, sticking his tongue out at her in response. "Oh, witty."

"But I watched Sally stitch up your back. You were fine then." Wufei pointed out, fighting and failing to control the grin that was growing on his face as he watched the violet eyed young man squirm.

"Oh stitches don't both him. It's injections that freak him out. God, you should have seen him when Sally had to put in an IV line. It took six of us just to hold him down. And when we had to have our vaccine shots we had to mobilise a search of the entire base before we found him. And…"

"Hilde! Shut up!" Duo shouted, batting at her to silence the long list of stories. Wufei shook his head at the two, tugging Duo through the door in to the busy medical bay were white gown men and women surrounded the members of the squad, separating out the injured from the supportive friend and then prioritising the rest.

Further back, behind partially drawn shades two operations were going on in the neat surgical room. It was brighter in here, Wufei realised quickly, finding himself easily adjusting to the light change while troopers around him shielded their eyes against the sudden glare of the over heads off of the white tiled floor and even whiter walls.

A slight whimper of pain brought him round to look at his injured charge and his all but blood sibling. Hilde's eyes were blinking rapidly under the shelter of her hand, obviously having problems adjusting to the light levels that were so strange. Both of Duo's eyes were squeezed completely shut, both of his palms, even the one connected to his broken arm and shot shoulder were tightly pressed over his unshielded eyes, his body folding over in a painful curl in an attempt to block out the light.

"Okay, what's wrong with you three?" A man asked, marching over and holding a pen ready over a scribbled list of injuries. When a response wasn't immediate, he glanced up, staring at the black clad figures for a second before his eyes widened in recognition as Hilde's hand dropped away. "Shit." He muttered, dropping the clipboard on the sterile floor and catching Duo's belt, next to where Wufei was still holding him loosely and dragged the whimpering boy away from Wufei and toward one of the offices to one side.

Other exclamations followed from the uninjured, Dave and Kay shoving their way after the man into the room, hurriedly closing the blinds completely, and turning off the overheads. Wufei blinked at the rushed effort, following Hilde in to the room after them, noting privately that her eyes were watering with the effort of adjusting. "Goddamn Duo, I thought Sally told you to avoid bullets, not go looking for them."

"And pass up ever seeing all my favourite doctors. Never." Duo muttered, his hands slowly, almost reluctantly drifting away from his face. His violet eyes glimmered in the gloom, looking watery and sore at exposure.

"Hmmm." The doctor looked sceptical as he carefully slipped Duo's arms free of his top before pulling it off over his head, freeing his trapped braid and revealing a blood stained and torn grey under shirt. Deep bullet grazes ran along his upper arms and one stained his waist. More were unearthed as Dave stepped forward to help his Captain shed the black trousers, leaving the boy in his boxers. The doctor was busy examining the neat bullet hole through the pale flesh of Duo's shoulder, before pushing the improvised bandage strapped on during their frantic escape back in to place. "I'll go get the Spawn of Satan for you."

"Yippee." Duo grumbled sarcastically, staring absently down at his broken arm as he perched himself carefully on the rooms desk.

"Cheer up Duo, the squads got some R & R coming. Maybe I could go and talk to Jason, see if he's interested in some recreation." Hilde suggested, wearing a faint smile. Duo winced before squaring his shoulders and glaring at her angrily.

"No!"

"Ah come on Duo, he's kind of cute. I'm sure the hero worship thing will stop after he meets you. Maybe that way all of the squad can have a bit of fun."

"Oh yes Hilde! I'm sure Jake and Cath will be having lots of fun, considering as we speak Jake is having his limb amputated and Cath's having her femur pinned together. And I'm positive Terry will enjoy his own permanent R & R, considering his DEAD!" Duo snarled, not caring as both Kay and Dave exchanged sad glances and retreated from the room after the doctor, offering Wufei a suggestive gesture that he could follow if he wanted. He shook his head, watching as the Captain glared at his second in command. The serious expression crumbled nearly instantly. "Oh God Hilde, I'm sorry."

"No…no…that was a silly thing to say." She reached out and gently caught his chin in her hand, stroking his cheek lovingly. "I just worry. You need a reason to come back after the battles Duo, and it scares me that you don't have one. Is one date too much to ask for, after all the stress you cause me?"

"No, guess not. Just…Just not Jason okay. I don't want to be a talking point." Duo whispered, voice soft and defeated, eyes down cast. Hilde nodded in silent understanding, leaning forward to place a caste kiss on Duo's forehead.

"How about Carter, one of the techs? Howard speaks highly of him."

"I don't…can we talk about this some other…"

"How about me?" Wufei asked softly, sliding carefully in to the conversation as he stepped away from the door and approach the two. For a second he wondered if he had finally lost his mind but he suppressed the instinct to pass it off as a sarcastic joke and instead meet Duo's startled eyes in all seriousness. "After all, you promised to show me the ropes. How about a sightseeing tour around the base followed by a romantic canteen meal in an over crowded mess hall. A no pressure date." Duo snorted at the description but smiled, his eyes glowing brightly in the darkness of the room.

"Sounds okay to me." He said in acceptance just as Sally stepped through the doorway, scowling at the low lighting and then glancing towards Wufei suspiciously.

"Why are you here? Are you injured?" She snapped irritably, making Wufei and Hilde both take a hesitant backward step.

"Down Child of Lucifer. Down. They are here for moral support." Duo intervened, drawing Sally's raging temper away from them both, bravely (or stupidly) stepping in to the line of fire.

"Moral support? Maybe if you had less of that and more intellectual support you wouldn't be sitting here, bleeding on my desk." She stalked forward and looked over Duo's shoulder injury before inspecting his arm. "You are a constant thorn in my side Duo."

"Aww, I'm hurt Sal', I thought I was the ray of sun shine in your life."

Sally snorted, her true laughter sparkling in her pale blue eyes even as she limited her expression to a faint grin.

"Now if only you'd take after the real 'rays of sunlight' and stay hidden behind the clouds of ash." She paused, gripping his broken arm tightly in her hands before twisting it savagely. A loud pop echoed in the room at the bones returned to their proper place. Duo's expression paled and his jaw tightened. Other than that, there was no reaction to the setting of his arm. Sally sighed as she pulled out a padded metallic cast that would allow Duo to continue to use his arm despite the break while it healed. "You even prevent me the pleasure of causing you pain. I've had soldiers twice your age and size screaming their hearts out in resetting a bone, even when pumped full of pain killers." Duo shrugged with his uninjured shoulder, offering her a sympathetic smile.

Wufei just stared at the doctor and her patient, replaying the contact between the two. Sally hadn't even giving him something to suppress the pain? And he barely even reacted? He swallowed hard before glancing toward a totally un-responding Hilde, wondering if he was the only one that considered that strange.

"Yeah Sal, but us in the Black Death, we're experts when it comes to injuries." Duo grinned proudly, obediently lifting his arm so that she could clean and bandage the bullet wound. His expression turned serious again, joking manor gone. "As much as I enjoy bickering with you Sally, I need the report." She sighed, defeated, and began to make neat stitched along the bullet grazes, eyes intense in the darkness on the wounds.

"Jake's arm was ruined. We had to remove it, although he was lucky he didn't have worse burns on the rest of his body, judging by the state of his clothes. The rest are minor scrapes, apart from you. Not that you'll take it any easier on yourself." She answered, crouching to begin work on his scored thigh even as Hilde stepped forward, stilling Duo's hands as he reached to pull on his top, getting ready to leave. He scowled but allowed her to take the top, keeping his arms uncovered for what he knew would come next.

"What about Cath?" He asked softly, regretfully. He, like all of them in the room already knew the answer, but it had to be confirmed. As Captain, Duo had to be sure.

"Gone. We tried, but the bullet nicked a major artery in her leg and shattered her femur. She'd lost too much blood." Sally stood and rested a hand on Duo's un-bandaged shoulder, offering her silent support even as she continued his treatment, selecting a needle from the three sitting ready and prepared in her bag. "I'm sorry Duo."

He turned away as the first needle pierced his skin, squeezing down lightly on Hilde's comforting hand as he felt the metal slip in to a vein, delivering his first dose of antibiotics that would prevent any infections. In his youth, he had been terrified of injections, having been groomed by his commander to avoid anything that was unknown or potentially dangerous.

That innocent clear liquid, being forced into his very blood could be anything from water to deadly poisons. Odin had taught him not to trust in anything and to question everyone. It had taken Solo years to explain that the paranoid old soldier, a survivor of the War, had meant on the battlefield alone. But now he did not have time to react, to avoid the strange substances entering his body.

Instead, he kept his mind completely clear as he accepted the injections and his new tinted goggles that Jenner obediently delivered for him, climbed back in to his clothes and wandered in silence back to his room. Before letting his over taxed body surrender to the sleep it craved.

[Break]

Wufei sat on his mattress, staring down at the sleeping young man beside him, watching as he slept peacefully, sprawled on his back under his thin blanket, his tinted goggles lying safely on the floor next to him. He had slept for ten hours now, and showed no signs of waking for quite a while, not that Wufei blamed him.

He'd been awake for a few hours now, thinking still about why he fought. He kept coming back to what Treize had taught him. The idea that he fought for honour and justice had been pounded in to him since the day that his parents had been killed at age four, since Treize had taken him in and began grooming him for his future leadership.

Eventually he had given up on that train of thought and had dressed, visiting the showers and heading for the canteen where he had spent much of his time talking with other soldiers, trying to dig up details, both about First base itself and about its commander. So far, his findings were shocking and quite disturbing, but now he puzzled over how to tell Treize in a letter what he had discovered here, without his words being misinterpreted by the paranoid General.

He shifted his glance to his clipboard, his pen held ready above the plain paper, yet unwilling to start work. His gaze drifted back to Duo and he was shocked to see Hilde sit up from her place on her own mattress, smiling at him.

"Having problems with the letter?" She asked softly, straightening her plain combat top that she had worn throughout the night. Wufei sighed softly and nodded.

"I have been here barely a day and yet I find in that shorter time my entire out look on this war has changed." He commented, finally lowering the pen in defeat and placing the clipboard on his folded legs.

"How so?"

"In Second base we were always taught that war is a glorious thing, where a mans strength is truly put to the test, where we fight for honour, in a fair battle against our enemies. It was such a big thing out there, for a squad to bring down a mobile suit. The squad would be praised in a speech from Treize and cheered by their fellows. Yet here, no one notices, not even when Duo took down a suit on his own." Wufei paused, tapping his fingers against his thigh. "It is so very different here."

"Hon, if we praised Duo every time he took down a suit on his lonesome, he'd have such a swollen head that he wouldn't fit through doors. Its different here Wufei, because we know that taking down a single suit is only delaying the attack that will one day destroy us. We know that we can not win this war by taking on the enemy one suit at a time, but we also know that we can not win in an all out war."

"Treize believes that we can. He is the General and thus more experienced in that kind of decision." Wufei growled, his loyalty to his Commander making him tense, ready to argue or fight for his Generals honour if she were to insult him. Hilde sighed and stood up.

"Treize is a fool." Duo murmured from his mattress between the arguing pair, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he sat up, wincing as his cracked ribs complained against the sudden movement. "He doesn't understand our situation and he never will because the cause means nothing to him." Duo turned, gaze running over Wufei's angry features before he smiled sadly. "But part of you…part of you knows the truth. And that's what scares you."

"I am scared of nothing!" Wufei yelled, face flushing with his growing anger even as he threw himself to his feet to stare at the unimpressed First baser.

"Fear is a wonderful thing Wufei. It keeps us alive, makes us cautious, and makes us plan and reconsider decisions. Too be afraid holds no shame, The only shame is when you allow that fear to rule you." Duo stood, still facing him, dressed only in his plain thin combat trousers that were rumbled from where the boy had slept in them.

"THE STRONG HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE AFRAID." Wufei bellowed, hand curled into fists at the very suggestion that he was weak. How dare they insult him! He was Treize's chosen Captain, the best fighter out of all of the soldiers from his home base and the most daring. He risked everything, every member of his squad and he always brought back news of his victories. He had never failed and never would fail Treize.

"And what would you know of strength Wufei? When you first entered this room, you said women were weak, that Hilde could not fight. Did Treize teach you that, that women could not fight because they had no understanding of honour?" Wufei paused, blinking in shock at the smaller Captain, never noticing the scowl that flooded over Hilde's face at the insult as she stood. Duo caught her hand in his own, stopping any display of her real strength before it began and waited, watching as the Chinese man considered his words carefully.

"Yes, it is why he does not allow the women of Second base to even be trained with weapons. He say's that they are not suited for battle." Wufei murmured in answer, looking away from Hilde's disgusted face, feeling suddenly ashamed of how he had been raised.

"You have fought beside women now Wufei. You have stood beside Kay in a shoot out, you've fled attacking mobile suits beside Hilde, and you've seen Cath be injured and then die. Do you still believe what Treize said about them is true?"

"N…No. He…is wrong. Women can fight. They are not weak."

"If he was wrong once in his theories Wufei, then he can be wrong again." Duo said, taking a step forward to gently place his cast covered hand on Wufei's arm in comfort. Wufei stiffened at his words but fought the instinct within him to defend his commanding officer honour and set these people right. The General was going to be the one that lead them to freedom, to an honourable end to this war, it was what he had always been taught, both be Treize himself and by his tutors. But now…. Duo had thrown his mind in to chaos, his doubt beginning to grow larger with every second that he remained in this base. "Wufei, do you think that I am strong?"

Wufei blinked at the question, looking down slightly so he could gaze in to the curious violet eyes that intently studied him. He smiled slightly, his scowl softening as he felt the warmth from Duo's hand radiate up his arm.

"Yes. You are strong." He whispered

"Why am I strong?"

"You….I…don't know."

"What would Treize say strength is?"

"Strength is being honourable, ready to face death, unafraid and courageous."

"Why did you say that my dive in to the generator room was stupid? Wasn't it, by that list, an act of my strength?"

"No, it was stupid, you could have been killed." Wufei snapped, staring angrily down at the braided boy who still touched his arm in a soothing gesture.

"Do you want to know what strength is to me? Strength is being able to admit when you are wrong, to admit that you do not know something. Strength is being able to learn and move on. Strength is to be afraid and yet to continue, despite the fear." Duo turned away, letting his arm fall to his side and bending to pick up his T-shirt and pulling it on roughly over his white bandaged body.

"I am strong Captain Duo of the Black Death and I admit that there are things about this war that I do not know. Teach me and I will learn and with that knowledge I will draw my own conclusions and not follow those that have been drilled into me by a man…who may not truly understand what he speaks of."

Duo smiled at him, eyes glowing brightly at Wufei's words in the gloom, scooping up his tinted goggles before grabbing the older teens hand and pulling him past a smirking Hilde and out in to the corridors for their date and his first lessons.

[Break]

"What is this stuff?"

Duo glanced up at Wufei who was sitting opposite him in the crowded mess hall, squeezed on to a smaller table while other entire squads sat together on tables just a few feet away, mindlessly shovelling down their meal before reporting back to their duties. Despite the number of people in the massive room, it was quite quiet; most of the soldiers too busy trying to fill their complaining stomach's that they were not bothering to talk at all. Only the scraping of cutlery on metal plates filled the near silence. Duo glanced from the Chinese Captains questioning gaze to his own plate and back. He shrugged.

"No clue." Duo answered, shovelling another forkful of sweet tasting white mush in to his mouth from the pile that sat on his own plate and on everyone else's.

"Haven't you ever wondered?" Wufei asked, raising his own forkful up and stiffing at it cautiously before taking an experimental bite. Duo looked thoughtful for a second, before he swallowed and took a sip of his drink.

"Not really. Should food look different?"

Wufei almost choked on his mush at the comment, staring in mild panic at the younger teen.

"Yes. Haven't you ever eaten anything else?"

"Nope. Same mush for the last sixteen years, we just used to get more than this. Because of that damned fire in Hydroponics area we're on half rations now." Duo's frown showed his dislike for this fact, even as he watched his companion expectantly.

"You've never eaten anything else, ever?! Not carrots, strawberries, meat?"

"Nope. Howard's always saying he misses something called chocolate though. Why, what do you eat in second base?" Duo asked, shovelling the last forkful of his mush in to his mouth and looking disappointedly down at the empty plate before him.

"Solids for one thing." Wufei muttered to himself, scowling down at his plate in disgust before passing the remaining 'food' to Duo, who beamed happily, accepting the extra and digging in. "It doesn't matter I suppose, although Treize will probably refuse to eat it. He has…refined tastes."

"Ahh, well, we don't, and this is our base. I guess he'll just have to live with it. Or go back where his kind belong." Duo growled, smile dropping slightly at the mention of Treize's name intruding upon the conversation. Wufei's eyes widened at the comment but strangely the insult, so open and forward, did little to stimulate his usual aggression. Instead, he found himself intrigued with the statement.

"You really don't like Treize, do you?" Wufei asked, getting a snort in response.

"No, I don't." Duo snapped, dropping his fork and turning away, his arms folded against his chest. It reminded Wufei of the pose of an angry child, unable to express his view and with nothing to take his anger out on. Instead, it stewed, getting stronger and stronger as it stagnated, just below the surface of the younger teen's mask.

"Why?"

"Because…because…I don't know, I just don't!" Duo all but yelled, before taking a deep breath and carefully regaining his composure. The blackness in his violet eyes disappeared under a veil of smiles as the Captain of the Black Death pulled his joker mask back up and hid behind it, retreating from the conversation that had entered dangerous ground. "Besides, you still have a question to answer." Wufei smiled mentally at the retreat before deciding to have a little fun with his new squad leader. He put on a mildly confused look before answering.

"I do?"

"Yeah. Why do you fight?"

Wufei paused, considering the answer that he had been working on for almost a day since the question was first put to him and decided to be honest.

"For justice." He said shortly only to get a puzzled look and a slight smirk in response.

"Justice? What justice and for who?"

"Justice for everyone."

"So, your out there on the battlefield, killing people, for justice."

"Yes."

Duo scratched lightly at his temple, looking clearly quite taken aback at the announcement.

"What about the opposition, do you fight to correct the injustices against them?"

"What? Of course not! I am no traitor!" Wufei snarled, almost standing up, ready to prove his loyalty to the rebels if he had to. Duo blinked his thoughtful eyes at him in surprise before raising his hands in a calming surrender.

"Cool it. I wasn't accusing you." He said in a soft voice, waiting for the Chinese Captain to return to his seat before continuing. "So, you kill enemy soldiers for justice. That sounds more like revenge than justice."

"You insult me. I fight to bring justice to those that killed my family and countless others." Wufei snapped, glaring across the table at the watching teen whose smile had dropped again and instead the teenager wore a look of grim concentration.

"You're killing people because they killed someone you cared about, right?" Duo asked, meeting the glare without fear, his shoulder hunched even as his hand mindlessly played with his pair of new goggles hanging around his neck. Wufei considered the statement. He wanted to deny it, to stand up and leave, flee from this mixed up base back to the security of his home where no one questioned honour or justice.

He could not, and not just because his sense of honour prevented him from running away like a defeated coward but also because what Duo said was true. He had never actually thought of his method of justice in such a detached sense. Treize had always simply stated that what he did was to be regarded as justice so he had never considered it to be anything else. He had never questioned Treize's words. That truly startled him.

He swallowed sharply before nodding his answer.

"Those people that you killed last night, at the out post. Do you think they had anything to do with killing your parents?"

"No." Wufei whispered softly, eyes dropping from the sad gaze that studied him, letting his shoulders drop in defeat. Barely two days away from Second base and he was already questioning his very foundations of his life as a soldier. He could barely believe he had been such a fool.

"Justice, Wufei, in normal situations would be to find those that had directly killed those that you loved and punishing them. But even that isn't justice. Those soldiers did not kill your family of their own free will. The Program made them." Duo sighed, staring down at his goggles, a slight smile tugging at his lips. "I sound all high and mighty saying this, but its true, I should know."

"Why?"

"I have done horrible things in my life. Things that I can never atone for, all because of the need for revenge. What I learnt can help you." He paused, taking a deep breath as though taking the time to prepare himself before he spoke. "The Program is the enemy, not the soldiers. They are slaves to its whims and cannot be held accountable. They are innocents in this. If you want justice Wufei, then help us to destroy the Program. Help us to correct its injustices against the people of both sides."

"I will."

Duo nodded sombrely, then broke in to a wide smile at the serious frown of thought on Wufei's face.

"Man, this is way to deep for a first date, what say we…"

"Why do you fight?" Wufei asked, interrupting the quick change of subject before it stopped him from airing his question. Duo paled slightly.

"For the cause of course, freedom and…"

"Really?"

Duo raised a hand to his mouth and nibbled at his fingernail for a minute, fully aware of the hazel eyes that watched him.

"Because…its all I know."

"What?"

"It's all I've ever done. Fighting, it's all I know. I can't even imagine an end to it." Old eyes, traumatised and in pain met Wufei's gaze from a face too young and beautiful to know such suffering. "Sometimes a war can go on for so long that its purpose is forgotten and becomes a cause in its own right. We continue to fight, because it is what we know, what we were brought up to do and we forget that the fight was originally for freedom."

"But Hilde said that you fought for the cause, for freedom, to stop those in Sanc from suffering." Wufei stated. "Was that untrue?"

"Yes…No…I fight because it's what I was taught to do. Freeing those people is a benefit of what I do. Heero is the one who truly believes in the Cause, that why he is our leader." Duo said, standing carefully from his seat and gathering both his own and Wufei's tray and their utensils in to his hands. Wufei stood as well, walking with the smaller teen to deposit them on the side with other dirty canteen equipment before heading out in to the corridors again.

"You make it sound like you were all trained for specific duties in winning this war or something." Wufei muttered, glancing around at the familiar walls in the gloom, careful to stay to one side of the wide traffic to allow those with tasks to do passed. No one questioned them on their slow aimless walking although several looked ready to assign work to what they saw as lazy soldiers until they recognised the walkers.

The sight of the Leader of the Black Death made many take a cautious step back. Watching children looked on with a mixture of awe and fear yet none stepped forward to confront their idol. It was so unfamiliar that it made Wufei shudder. Treize was constantly plagued with children and indeed adults that fawned over him and listen to his every word. Yet, here a sixteen-year-old was capable of sending adults twice his size backing away with a saddened look.

"We were." Duo said, staring down at the floor and letting his feet guide him through the tunnels that had always been his home. "From the age of five, all of us were trained. Heero was meant to be our leader. Odin taught him how to lead men, made him believe in the cause, in the mission without any doubt."

"You mean all of you were trained then to do the tasks your doing now? At five?!"

"Yes. And all of us started in the field at age seven, planting explosives, spying, minor things. When Quatre's father died, he…lost it for a while. He was never meant for the battlefield, but he had to experience it first hand, so that he would know what the troops faced. It helped him to empathise with the wounded. Trowa fought with us until Rashid, leader of the home guard was killed, then took his position at age thirteen." Duo looked away, blackness heavy in his eyes, like a shadow that had suddenly fallen over him. Wufei's lip curled in disgust. For some one to twist children to their own ends like that was despicable, something that should have never have been permitted. Training a group of five-year-olds to win a war. That alone was the product of a diseased mind.

"Why? Why would anyone…" He trailed off. Someone had believed in those children then. Perhaps, they had trained those children because they saw it as the only answer. Still, training children to fight at all was wrong; to place the burden of winning the entire war on their shoulders too…His hands tightened in to fists. It wasn't right.

"Solo told me once 'Ours is not to question why, Ours is but to do and die.' It was some famous war saying or something."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Sometimes. Solo died you know. He never questioned why Treize ordered him and the rest of us in the Black Death to destroy a small mobile suit repair bay. We found an ambush waiting for us there." Duo turned to face him in the gloom of the corridor, tears in his pained eyes. "He was the only family I ever had. That was why I was chosen for this. I grew up in the dark, I never left these gloomy corridors. The others grew up on the West Side of the base with the non-combatants, where its light. Darkness, fighting, suffering, and pain is all have ever known Wufei. Please tell me there are other things out there, better things."

"That's why your eyes don't adjust? Why you have to where goggles? Because they kept you in the dark so you'd be better adjusted for seeing outside?"

"Yes. I am death that walks in the night, a creature of darkness." Duo looked down, looking dejected as Wufei stepped forward, braced for the words of dislike, of disgust at the idea that he would never be able to be comfortable in the light, happy places that most other people seemed to thrive in. Instead, Wufei's hand gently took hold of Duo's slender chin, tipping his face up so that hazel eyes could met violet.

"Some of the most beautiful plants in the world only ever bloom in the darkness." He whispered, letting his thumb carefully trace the shape of Duo's lips as he stepped almost dangerously close to the lean body of a soldier who had been fighting for far too long. "And there are better things in this world. Things worth fighting and dying for."

"Like what?"

"Like freedom. The freedom to choose not to kill ever again, to choose to leave Sanc and live peacefully without the Program forcing us too." Wufei reached out with his free hand, all to aware of the eyes around them that watched the exchange and gently caught Duo's thin hand in his own, tugging him further along the corridor and toward their bunkroom. "Besides, you are not death."

Duo froze, body tense as he turned to face Wufei, eyes emotionless, whatever pain or guilt he felt carefully hidden below a perfected blank look.

"You have no idea what I have done Wufei, so do not judge me so fast." Duo paused, forcing his muscles to relax with a concerted effort as they reached the curtained doorway.

"Forgive me. Perhaps one day you will tell me what you have done that is so wrong." He paused then sighed, brushing a hand through his ruffled black hair, deftly straightening his ponytail. "In-depth conversation on a first date, very dangerous ground hmmm?"

"Yeah, could mean a second ones in order, just to check if it wasn't a fluke."

"I could live with that. But not tomorrow. I have a letter to write." Wufei pulled the curtain aside, not giving any notice to the fact that Hilde glanced up from a thick clump of paper work she was scribbling on and instead gallantly gestured for Duo to enter. As the violet eyed teen passed however, Wufei's hand caught hold of his jacket and pulled him roughly toward him, letting the smaller boy bump lightly in to his larger frame.

He was too busy to notice however as he carefully touched his lips to Duo's, in a rough, impassioned kiss, which lasted long, precious seconds. He released Duo's jacket, letting him stumble a few steps in to the room, looking slightly dazed, and hesitantly touching his bruised lips. "Thursday okay with you, if we have no missions?" Without thinking Duo nodded, face flushed a beautiful red even as Hilde fought to hide a pleased giggle. Wufei smirked to himself and retreated to his mattress, pleased at the dates ending if not its discussions. He had many things to report to Treize, although he was being to felt less obligated to. All out war was beginning to sound like a stupid idea even to the Generals most trusted Captain.

[Break]

Wufei looked around the quiet room, eyes lingering as he scanned the mattress in the middle of the room, remembering the sight of Hilde tugging Duo out of his bed and stumbling in to the corridors in rumbled trousers. All the while the small teen had been trying desperately to tug on his T-shirt in order to cover his well-formed torso. The boys braid had been half undone as she'd dragged him away to a command meeting that they were both late for.

She'd left Wufei with a cheerful wink and the advice to write his letter while they were away or Duo would be leaning over his shoulder later on and disrupting his work. The Chinese boy smiled thinly to himself, reaching up a hand to brush at his on lips, remembering the scent of gunpowder and explosions that hung around Duo like a cloud as they had kissed, the touch of silken lips on his own. His smile turned in to a slight frown as he glanced at his watched. Such thoughts were a distraction he did not need. Treize was expecting his letter and Wufei was not going to disappoint.

He picked up his pen and stared down at the paper on his clipboard thoughtfully. He had been instructed to detect if there was any threat to Treize's life if he came here. He had found serious dislike of the man, especially in the form of both of his room mates who seemed to blame the general for the death of a loved one but there was not a direct threat there. Treize had meant threats to his safety surely, not threats to his popularity, although… Was that an aspect of someone trying to shift the lines of power to someone else?

Duo had said that they often taught those soldiers that came from second base, indeed like him self, the truth about the war. Was that done in order to gain Heero more power? And yet there was no real issue of power here. He had seen the skills of the soldiers around him. They were far more advanced at the art of warfare than even those that Treize considered to be specialist troops in Second base. If it came to a contest of power, Heero had more manpower and more skill on his side, not to mention the loyalty of his men for the cause. Yet, Heero chose to obey Treize. Why?

Wufei tapped his pen against the paper in thought, staring down at the white paper but never really seeing it. Heero did not agree with Treize's ideals and defiantly did not like the idea of having an all out battle on what he considered 'fair' terms. He could order his men to refuse the order and fight in a different way, why didn't he? Unless…was the Commander waiting to prove Treize wrong in front of his own men. Thoughts of the principles of honour and justice were fine in a place where deaths were rare and battles few, but after a massive defeat those principles would fail. Treize's men would flee from their general's orders and turn to a better source of leadership. They would turn to Heero and his fighting force would be increased. But only if Treize failed.

There was no direct plot. Not threat exactly, just a precaution. No one here had threatened Treize's life. Wufei sighed heavily and began to write his letter, describing his findings even as he knew that Treize would take no notice of them and instead continue with his plans. His plans that would either bring him honour and glory or kill hundreds.

[Break]

"Relena? Where are you? I have news?" Zechs called in to the set of beautifully designed rooms as he unlocked and stepped through the doors that sealed his younger sister away from the world which she could seriously damage with her dangerous beliefs. He shut the doors and locked them behind him. It would not be the first time that he had entered her rooms and searched them for her only to find that she had escaped out of the doors that he had left open. In fact, that very trick had been the main cause of a lot of his problems. The first time she had done it she had managed to get out of Sanc and in to the wastelands.

Her 'dangerous' thoughts had only been encouraged by the experience and he was convinced that his sibling had met with the rebels and been affected by their ridiculous ideas about freedom. Treize however had reported that he knew nothing of a girl being found in the wasteland and had stated that he would make inquires regarding it to the commander of First base, whose members were such a thorn in his side. They would not however be allowed to continue with their dishonourable methods for long.

Treize had promised honourable combat and Zechs believed the man. Two battles, one between the troops for their satisfaction, and one between gentlemen, the one that truly counted. He smirked to himself as he strode forward, glancing at the tray of half eaten food on the table, before heading in to his sisters rooms. "I called you Relena, why didn't you answer?"

"Because your news means nothing to me."

Relena sat on the floor, much to her brother's disgust, dressed in neat feminine slacks of a deep blue, specially tailored in the fashion of a business suit. Its legs had been un-neatly hacked of at the knee with one of the blunt knives that she was given with a meal. Her blouses frilly sleeve had been torn off and instead the blouse made a rough exercise vest. Her laboured breathing suggested that her daily muscle building session had ended when he had opened the door, her flushed face showing her seriousness at the cause that she had taken up over two years ago.

"Really sister, why must you do this to yourself? You are a princess, breed for ruling a country. Why must you partake in such activities as though you were a commoner?" Zechs asked, tutting softly as he surveyed her ruffled appearance, neatly smoothing out his perfect white uniform before taking a seat on his sisters unmade bed. Relena stood, face wearing a glare that looked both foreign on the face of a royal and at home with the power that burned behind her blue eyes.

"Because one day brother, I will become strong enough to destroy you and everything you stand for." She growled, picking up a towel and scrubbed away the sweat that trickled down her brow. Zechs flicked his long blond hair behind his shoulder, a smug smile on his features.

"Humph. Really sister, you fight for nothing. The people are happy, why can't you understand that." Zechs all but purred; he could never resist the urge to stir at his sister's temper.

"Those people are slaves! And they will be freed." Relena snapped, flinging the towel down on to the floor as a poor demonstration of her rage at the way in which her brother decided to control those that had failed to escape from Sanc. They were mindless, know nothing but that they had tasks to complete that the program issued them so as to insure that Sanc continued in the peaceful way that it had for over thirty years. The very thought disgusted her. Peace should be something in which people believed, something that people choose. Peace that was enforced was a lie, a lie that her brother maintained.

"What, by the rebels. I think not sister. Besides, even the First base is falling back against our assault. In a matter of weeks, the rebels will be destroyed. And I shall have my honourable battle to prove our families superiority over Khushrenada's at last."

"Is that all that matters to you?! People are dying!" Relena yelled, hands on her hips as her brother chuckled as he faced her anger.

"What's wrong Relena, frightened I may kill the person that stole your heart?!" Zechs chuckled at her outraged expression, lowering his blue eyes to stare at his spotless white gloves.

"How dare you?! You disgusting pig! All you care about is winning an age old family feud. You care nothing of those that suffer."

"Your opinion matters little to me Sister. You are powerless, as are the rebels you hold so much faith in. Very soon those of them that are not dead will be under my control and we shall have the peace that the Program was designed to provide us with." His grin widened in to a leer as he leaned forward, watching the girl he had tormented and opposed since childhood. Even at the tender age of six, she had been against the 'slavery' that the Program caused and had tried desperately to fight against it since that time. "Of course sister, if you told me who this knight in shining armour is, then I could request that Treize keep him safe from the ravages of war, as a…personal favour. Why, with a little programming I'm sure he'd make a perfect husband for you."

He expected a slap, even braced his face ready for the typical come back of a well brought up lady. What he was not prepared for were the knuckles that split his lip and sent him backward on to the bed. He rolled from the mattress and on to his knees, cradling his face in his hands even as his sister hefted one of the ornate wooden chairs in the room and raised it ready to strike him with it. Blood trickled from his lip and nose, fortunately not broken, and dripped on to his gloves and uniform, marring the perfect white. He swore loudly, staggering to his feet, noticing the chair just in time to dodge as it smashed down on the spot he had recently vacated and shattered at the impact.

He staggered backwards even as Relena plucked up a detached chair leg and swung at him with it, catching him a glancing blow on the shoulder. All trace of smugness gone, he retreated, running for the doors of the private quarters and ducking a shard of wood even as he unlocked the door and all but dove through it, slamming it tightly behind him. The thick wooden doors swayed and creaked as more of the chair hammered into them even as he desperately re-locked the door, face and shoulder aching. Never had his sister fought back so furiously or so well. She was becoming a danger to him personally now.

He swore again, dabbing with a glove at his bloody face as he strode away from the still rattling door, leaving Relena to her rage.

Inside the room, Relena, Princess of the Sanc kingdom, daughter of countless pacifist kings, slammed her chair leg in to the door one last time before stepping back and inspecting the battered and scarred door with a smug look. Heero would have been proud of her, she knew that, in fact she was quite proud of herself. She'd drawn blood and at least caused some serious bruising, although she had meant to break his nose. She had however wiped the smug look off of his face. Let him meet with Treize on the battlefield and try to explain to his honourable opponent that he'd had his arse kicked by a girl.

She smirked to herself before looking down at her now aching hand, slowly forcing her fingers to straighten. It was more than worth the skinned knuckle and bruised fingers to do that damage.

She set the chair leg down on her bed, scowling down at the blood stains on her carpet before picking up the remains of the chair and moving them in to a corner for later use.

Heero…

She sighed, sitting back down on the floor where she spent hours on push-ups, sit-ups and other un-lady like activities, preparing herself for when Heero would finally take the Sanc castle as he had sworn he would. Part of her feared that he had been lying about his claim about being the commander of the rebels at First base. He had been only fifteen but something in his cobalt eyes had stopped her sceptic comment. The boy soldier was older than his years and she knew he had spoken the truth. No, she worried more that he would not survive to free Sanc from the Program, after all, she did not even know if he had made it back to his base safely. He could already be dead.

The very thought chilled her to the bone. Losing him…They had only spent two days together, doing nothing more than talking, hiding from the troops that hunted for them both but for different reasons. It had scared her, comparing the two of them. If he was discovered, he would have been shot on sight as a rebel, yet in his place she would be taken home, back to a comfortable bed, good food, and safety. It didn't seem even remotely fair.

Those hours of freedom, of danger, were memories she treasured. She would never forget the night that they met. The night she met her equal.

[Flash back]

Relena ran forward in to the gloom of the continuous night that had been unbroken for almost thirty years. She tripped; hissing in pain as she again scuffed her knees and palms on the ground on which she was walking. It was uneven and clanged slightly as her feet touched it. Metal, the roofs of cars long compacted and burnt out by the explosions that had claimed their drivers. She wiped her hands on her slacks before raising them to her face where she breathed warm air onto her numb fingertips. She could never before remember being this cold. In her mind the outside had always been a shining happy day with grass and flowers, like the pictures and stories her mother had once told her as she tucked her in to bed. A place of safety, of freedom and of beauty. She had never believed her brother when he'd told her the truth. That outside Sanc there was nothing but frigate wasteland scattered with dead bodies and ancient machines. But now she knew it was true.

And the rebels had made this place, so full of suffering and pain their home. She had to find them, to help them and do something to stop the slavery that her father had started.

She shivered and pulled her jacket closer around her shoulders as a cruel wind cut in to her. She walked on, wishing for warmer clothes until she had heard gunfire in the distance. Explosions rocked the ground and tore at her senses, a small mountain of yellow flame erupting in the distance, outlining black shapes that were running from the sight. Behind them hovercraft followed and the huge looming shadow of a mobile suit strode across the rough ground, giving chase. The figures scattered, some heading for her even as others disappeared in to the landscape. Those that were heading her way were being followed.

Her eyes widened in panic. She could not be caught so soon after escaping her prison, not without first meeting the rebels. She ducked away, headed toward the ruins of a building toward her right, and ran in amongst the debris as fast as she could in boots unsuited for such activities. Behind her a male voice screamed as the heavy gunfire of the mobile suits auto-cannon hailed down on to him, shredding his body in seconds.

There was something black amongst the gloom of the house. A cellar. The stairs intact if strewn with rumble. She scrambled down the flight of steps and crouched at the bottom, concentrating too hard on the top of the stairs, watching for enemies, to notice her surroundings.

Something flared in the darkness and another agonised scream rang out over the whirr of the approaching hovercraft. She had seen her brothers proud displays of the Sanc's personal guards mobile suits often enough to recognise the shot of a laser beam, light focused so highly that it could melt through stone. She shivered again, though not from the cold and offered the rebel killed by the beam an apologetic prayer.

Boots scuffed the ground on the rotting floorboards of the house above and a black figure leapt down at her. She held back a scream of fear as the larger body rolled on a step and knocked in to her, sending them both further in to the blackness just as a search light from a hover craft swept the stair well and moved on.

Relena scrambled back from the shape, hands clawing the damp earth that had been washed in to the exposed cellar, searching desperately for some type of weapon. The figure scrambled back too, bringing the muzzle of his gun to bare. Another searchlight swept the entrance, providing Relena light and an advantage as she slapped the barrel away and brought her arm around, clutching a large rock. She stopped it a centimetre from the boys shocked face, disgusted at what she had been ready to do. The boy glared at her, but broke off the look, turning around to aim the weapon at the top of the stairs, ready to pick off anyone that was planning on investigating his hideout. He had roughly cut deep brown hair with bright cobalt eyes set against a black smeared face. A soldier. A child.

Relena stared openly at him. He was about her age, perhaps younger. What was a fifteen-year-old doing with a gun out on a battlefield?

The sounds over head moved away and the light fell back to a dark gloom, until the whirring of hovercraft had moved beyond her range of hearing.

"Who…Who are you?" She mumbled, still clutching her rock in defiance, as the burning eyes returned to look at her, this time in mild surprise.

"You live out here or something?" He growled, glancing around at the cellar for some clue that he had intruded in to someone's home.

"No. I'm from Sanc. I escaped." His face and body relaxed again after her last sentence and the gun returned its aim to the stairs although the boy was no longer watching them.

"Hn. Heero Yuy." The boy offered, glancing down at the girl's hand where the rock was still being held. "Imaginative. You can put it down, I won't hurt you."

Obediently she dropped the stone and forced herself to relax slightly. This was he chance. This boy could take her to the rebels where she could finally do some good.

"I'm Relena."

"Peacecraft, right?"

Startled at his guess the girl nodded without thinking before realising her danger. The boy smirked at her worry.

"Its pretty obvious. Only people in Sanc free of the program are Peacecraft's and Program operators. No offence but you don't look like an operator. Like I said, I'm not going to hurt you." Heero repeated, carefully setting down his weapon, still facing the source of any possible attacks before pulling what seemed to be a small medical kit from his belt. He opened it and selected a roll of bandage before setting it down and pulling away his blood-covered sleeve.

"Are you okay?" Relena asked lamely, looking at the deep cut even as her stomach turned at the sight of so much blood. The boy shrugged as he wrapped the cut, covering it and tightening it to put pressure on the wound.

"Yeah, bullet just grazed the muscle. I've had worse." He pulled his sleeve back down, covering his pale flesh before wincing. "Sally's going to kill me when she treats this."

"Is she you girlfriend?" She asked, feeling jealous for a reason that escaped her. She had only just met this boy, why was she reacting like this. He looked up at her then grinned faintly in the darkness at her, his white teeth flashing.

"She's our chief doctor. One of my friend refers to her as the daughter of Lucifer." The cobalt eyes flicked away from her and the weak grin crumpled slightly as he returned his stare to their only exit, watching the clouds of ash that hung over them. They sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to the crackling of fires left in the wake of the hovercrafts. Relena watched him, wringing her cold hands together as she contemplated her question to him, worried about how he would react.

"I…Heero, I need to see your commander. I wish to help your forces in any way that I can." She said softly in to the darkness. For a second she thought he had either failed to hear her or decided to ignore any attempt at conservation. Instead, he released a faint sigh.

"You can't. He's dead." Heero whispered.

"I'm sorry. Were you close?" Relena asked, falling automatically in to the political mannerism she'd been taught years ago, allowing her to emotionally step out of the conversation while still showing polite interest. Instead she found herself using only the words and was riveted, waiting for the handsome young mans answer."He was…like my father." He muttered, and she realised he was gripping the guns grip so hard that his knuckles had gone white.

"How did he…"

"Die? The ambush just now. A sniper picked him off. The ambush was set up to kill him." Heero answered, fidgeting where he was sitting on the rough cold floor of the cellar, trying to get more comfortable.

"I'm sorry. Do you think it would be possible to see his replacement?" Relena was becoming impatient. By know her brother would be aware of her escape and would be sending out extra troops to search for her. Troops that would be putting even more stress upon the rebel forces that were already obviously struggling to hold their lines if they were desperate enough to be enlisting fifteen year olds.

"Sure." Heero muttered, not really paying attention to the conversation. His mind dwelled to deeply on what had just occurred out on the field. His commander was dead; the mastermind of First base had fallen to enemy bullets leaving the rebels on the front line without a leader. It had been too great a risk, having their commander accompany them out into battle despite the importance of him gaining access to the information that they had hoped to capture at a small post. Now the base was left with both of the leaders gone, one dead, the other lost in the wasteland. He swore mentally and prayed that someone would step in while he was gone. Now was not a good time for Duo to be out of commission.

"So do we go now?" Relena pressed, straightening ready to stand. His hand pressed her back down on to the floor, even as the whirr of a hovercraft grew in the background, speeding closer. Light flooded over the opening to the cellar for a second, blinding them momentarily as the whirr of engines passed close by and sped onwards into the night without stopping.

"No. Too many patrols. We'll have to wait to make a move." Heero muttered, relaxing from his ready position and turning back to face her. "Getting you back without an insulated suits going to be hard."

"Don't you need to call for permission to bring me in?" Relena asked, bewildered at the accessing gaze that swept over her out fit, the boy before her grimacing as he thought over the difficulties of keeping her hidden from the scanners. Underground they were safe from the heat scanners but on leaving, she would show up easily. Their only hope was making the secure line that was thickly defended around the perimeter of First base. He blinked at her question then smirked.

"Who'd I ask?"

"The second in command?"

"I am the second in command. That's why I have to get back." Heero chuckled at her disbelieving expression, his eyes showing nothing of the display of humour and instead radiating an aura of pain and stress that contradicted his natural age. He was older, at least mentally than herself. The fighting and deaths that he had both caused and witnessed had aged him far more than time itself could. She sighed, letting the subject drop. For all she knew all of the rebels could be his age or younger, the older people either dead or wounded. She knew little of them other than the fact that her brother respected their general and wanted and honourable fight with him. Somehow, she doubted that he had meant this lean teenager.

"Whose in-charge now, with you here?" She questioned instead, trying desperately to find some safe ground in the conversation.

"Probably Trowa and Quatre, with Howard keeping an eye out for any problems. Duo should have taken over but…" Heero paused, looking suddenly distracted.

"But…?" Relena prodded, failing to hide her curiosity. She had always assumed that the rebel force would be as structured and as 'military' as her brothers own soldiers, although not totally mentally controlled. To find that they were so casual both startled and pleased her.

"He's…not fit for command, not for a while."

"Why?"

"He lost his brother and the majority of his squad a few days ago. He and Hilde were the only survivors." Heero frowned, turning to meet her gaze with almost angry cobalt eyes. "When Duo saw him die he went crazy. Left the base with a pile of weapons and destroyed every enemy that he could find. He destroyed the base his brother had been ordered to attack and started hunting down mobile suits and troops in the area. He even used inferno launchers on the troops, letting them burn to death."

"God, that's awful. Why wasn't he stopped?" Relena asked, disgusted at even the idea that someone would be so cruel, especially to troops that had no control over their own actions. Heero shivered at her question, looking away again as if ashamed.

"Because everyone was frightened of what he would do if they tried. Eventually Hilde confronted him when he came back to get more weapons and convinced him to stop." He sighed deeply, looking toward the stairs wishfully. "I should be there helping him really."

"Is he a friend?"

"We are lovers."

Relena barely bit back a gasp of surprise and sudden painful jealousy. This handsome boy not only was unavailable but taken as well by another man. This Duo must be a sick twisted man to not only burn people alive but also to taint an innocent child by forcing him into such a sinful relationship. How could their commanding officer allow such a thing to occur within his ranks?! This was wrong! She had escaped and journeyed all the way here, endangering herself only to find that the ranks of the rebel forces were just as twisted as those of her brothers, only in a different way. She slipped back easily in to the professional tone of a princess, detaching her self from the conversation emotionally as her anger raged within her, carefully being stored away for when she met this Duo character.

"That's nice." She said in a calm monotone only to meet the boys near dangerous glare.

"He's not evil you know." Heero growled, having noticed the changing expressions even hidden under the professional mask. She sneered at him.

"Yes, I'm sure he's a very nice twisted child abuser." She snapped back only to have Heero smirk in sudden humour at the comment.

"He's a year younger than me Relena. If anything, I'm the child abuser. Besides, I can count the number of times we've actually made love on one hand. It's more of a comfort relationship."

"Comfort?"

"Someone there to make you feel not alone anymore. To tell you that there's a reason to keep going, that this war is worth while. If we didn't have at least that, we would just give up." Heero answered, letting his gun rest across his knees as he sadly contemplated the floor. Relena closed her eyes, ashamed. She had jumped to a conclusion about a boy that she had not even meet, based purely on her irrational jealousy. She had prided herself on being a step above her brother, for being more understanding and forgiving. Her actions had just proved her wrong. She swallowed before looking back at the dejected boy who had been fighting for most of his life, who had just lost his father figure and was now unable to return home to help his lover.

"I'm…sorry that I jumped to such a nasty conclusion but I know nothing about life out here apart from that which I was taught." She said softly, reaching out to gently touch the lean but muscled shoulder of the young soldier in comfort.

"What, that the rebels are all barbarians that rape and torture? We're not like that." Heero relaxed as her hand touched him, letting the worries disappear in the touch. The present, he had been taught, was more important. He had to concentrate on it. His worrying was not helping Duo or his base. He just had to wait until he could return to them both in order to do some good.

"Tell me what it's really like?" Relena begged, shifting slightly so that she was more comfortable on the cold stone floor. Heero nodded his acceptance of the suggestion of something to fill in the time while they waited for the patrols to calm down to give them a chance to escape.

[End Flashback]

Relena sighed, lying down on the floor, reading herself for another round of sit-ups. The next time her brother visited, she would not fail. She would break his nose this time, take away some of his good looks and if necessary she would kill him a bit at a time. Anything to help the rebels cause.

Anything to help Heero.

She had only spent just over a day with him, talking together, discussing their hopes and dreams for the future, and reassuring each other that the cost of freedom was worth it. In that small period of time she found herself falling for the brave young man, who had faced so tough a time all of his life and yet was still open minded to believe in the ideals of a free peace.

Even now, two years later he still was held dear in her heart, to the point where she struggled against her brother, hoping that what little she did against the Program was helping them.

He had promised to find her, to free her just before she had been recaptured, giving him the precious seconds he had needed to escape. Absently she reached up to stroke her lips, remembering his soft kiss goodbye. She missed him.

Sighing she began her exercises again. When he came to save her, she would be ready to fight beside him. She would not be helpless again.

[Break]

The room was quieter than usual, with no running around or laughter to soften the news from the departments although Heero found himself missing it as he sat before his group of friends. In a few days he knew Treize would come to First base, no matter what Wufei's letter advised him to do. Treize's family had planned this battle, this contest year's ago, and little could stop it from occurring. He would come, promise the men victory, give a speech on honour and freedom and it would stir their hearts to the point where they would follow him into the depths of hell if he asked it of them. It made Heero sick to think of those that would soon die, both his own soldiers and Treize's, but it was necessary. Cruel but necessary. He closed his eyes against the wave of depression that always hit him as he remembered others, sometimes entire squads that had been destroyed, all in the name of freedom.

He sighed and scanned the faces discretely watching him in the room, worry for their safety hidden deep within his heart. He wanted to order them all to safety, but could not. They would need all the leaders they could get when the battle was over. He just had to pray that none would be harmed.

"Treize will come." Heero growled, watching as the eyes in the room swivelled towards him, every single one burning with regret and sadness at his words. Two sets however held a burning rage, sparked long ago.

"I still say we should just kill the bastard." Duo muttered, cradling his injured arm carefully in his lap as he scratched at the metal cast with a paper clip. Hilde hushed him gently, her chair drawn close to his side in an effort to support the downcast and angry youth. They had been through that argument in previous meetings, only to have it repeatedly shot down. Treize was a figurehead and he was needed for the time being. He could not die yet, especially under suspicious conditions or else Heero would lose his position and be unable to take control.

He ignored the comment and instead opened his note pad, reading over the contents for a second before facing his underlings.

"We have to prepare for his arrival. I want tunnels two, nine and fifteen reopened and extended to give his troops somewhere to stay."

Howard grimaced but nodded his acceptance of the task.

"Fine lad, but I'll need to steal a few extra personnel." The older man replied, scribbling down a note of the task on the back of his grease blackened hand with a biro. He glanced up at Quatre who was also scribbling. "That okay Kat?"

"You can have as many as you need." The blond answered.

"Howard, I also need you to hide the repaired suits. Treize will not approve of them."

"Already on it kid, we've already moved three of the twenty in to the further tunnels, we'll seal them up in there until we need 'em."

Heero nodded ticking off something in his notepad before turning toward his personal aid.

"Quatre, I need you to draw up a cafeteria rotor and organise extra medical wards to be set up. Organise the non-combatants; I want extra cooks, more ammunition, more explosives, and more medics. Sally," he turned to the doctor sitting next to him on his left side. "I want you to train as many of the volunteers as possible in at least the simpler tasks such as bandaging and stitching so we can free up the more skilled nurses for more complicated injuries. You're going to be flooded by wounded after the battle, be ready for that."

"We've already started to prepare Heero, don't worry, we'll cope." Sally answered, hostile attitude gone as she tried to comfort the young commander with her confidence. His harsh expression however did not alter.

"Trowa, I want the Home squad split into two teams, one to guard the base, one to act as retrieval to get the wounded back here. Get all of our hovercraft prepped and fully fuelled. I want other personnel standing by to unload and move the wounded to the wards. A Pre-Op will be set up in the hanger itself." Trowa nodded his understanding, his emerald eyes flashing in determination to complete his task.

Heero slowly turned to face Hilde and Duo who were waiting patiently for their orders to be issued, Duo's eyes downcast at the mention of the wounded in a battle that he still believed they might yet be able to prevent. He took a deep breath, trying desperately to ignore the pain that was clearly written on his former lover's face before he decided on the orders he was going to assign.

"Hilde, call together the rest of the Captains, I want the troops fully prepared for the battle. I want none of the wounded, no matter how healthy they think they are out there. That includes you Duo."

"Fuck that Heero! I'm the best soldier you've got." Duo snapped, leaping to his feet without a care to his injuries. If the sudden movement pained him, he did not show it. Instead, he glared at his commander, hand resting on his right hip, dangerously close to his handgun in a silent threat for Heero to drop the entire idea of 'protecting' him from the battlefield. The others in the room too were frowning at Heero's choice, exchanging mixed expressions. Heero stood, facing the fuming boy, body and face set for the captains retaliation, unsure whether to expect it to be physical or verbal.

"That's why I need you safe. For the second battle." Heero responded. Duo sneered at him, the darkness in his eyes flaring into roaring flames at the merest suggestion that he was not strong enough to fight.

"We don't even know that enough of us will survive for a second battle. You can't keep me here." Duo growled, lip curling to flash his perfect white teeth.

"I am your commander! You will obey me Duo! One man will not change the out come of this war!" Heero shouted back, cobalt eyes flashing angrily.

"Why not Heero? One person can make a difference. Damn it Heero, have you learnt nothing. This army will not follow you. That's why Treize let you keep your position. You are no threat to him. Odin was. Solo was. Because they were loved. They could have ordered men to follow them in to the very pits of Hell and never hear a single word of argument. That's why Treize made sure they were killed."

"What are you saying Duo?!"

"When Treize fails, men will search for leadership by following the actions of those that they respect. Treize's soldiers will turn to Wufei and ours will turn to their beloved Captain of the Black Death. They will place their trust in Shinigami himself and in turn we will look to you for our commands." Duo sighed, looking away from the confusion and betrayal in those cobalt eyes, his shoulders slumping as the anger left his small body. "Odin planned it all Heero. He knew."

"What…what am I here for then?"

"To lead us in to peace Heero. To teach us how to live without war." Quatre answered, standing to gently place a comforting hand on to Heero's drooping shoulder, squeezing it as he offer his strength and support to his commanding officer. "You were the only one of us who had the strength to hold on to the dream of true peace and freedom despite all of the suffering we have faced. And after all of this is over and done with you will share that dream that you have protected for so long with us all."

Heero stared at the watching faces, mouth opened, ready to argue and yet finding himself unable. It was so very true, every word of it. He had never lead soldiers on the battlefield, only obeyed orders. Out there on the wastelands, he was a soldier, not a leader. Quatre, Trowa, Duo and the others. They were loved. They were the hero's; the legends that children were told stories about. He…he was just a dreamer, a figurehead. He nearly fell into his chair in shook at their words, gaze lost and unfocused. He didn't even hear them leave, didn't even realise he was alone until fingers, callused from the hardships of war but as dextrous as a child's traced his jaw.

"Heero…"

God how he'd longed for that voice, how he'd missed it for the last two years, since Odin's death. He blinked, looking deeply in to the violet eyes, which shone with a longing and a need to match his own. He raised his own hand, now more used to welding a pen than a gun and carefully let his hand cup the heart shaped face, brushing his thumb lovingly over the silken lips of the elfin face.

"Duo…" He breathed, leaning closer to his kneeling former lover. "Duo…I'm so scared that I'm going to loss you in this war. That you're not going to come back. Please…Please stay here, stay where you're safe."

"You know I can't do that Heero. This war, these coming battles, they are all I have lived for. They are my purpose." Duo's violet eyes hardened, their colour dimming as he pulled away from the touch that he had craved for over two years now, ever since SHE had stolen his Heero, his lover and taken away the one thing that was good in his life of suffering. "You lost me a long time ago."

Heero reached out, catching the younger boys arm and tugging him back toward him. His arms enfolded the Captain of the Black Death and pressed him to his broader chest.

"Would you have rather lived a lie?" Heero asked, feeling the reluctant arms wrap themselves around his hips as the younger boy ignored his resistance and instead surrendered to comfort offered.

"Losing you hurt so much." Duo whispered, hiding his face by tucking his head under Heero's chin. Heero's sigh ruffled his chestnut hair.

"A lie would have hurt more in the end."

"I loved you. Loved you more than life itself." Duo sniffed unhappily, hands twisting into Heero belt, holding on to him tightly as though he feared that the older man would suddenly slip away if he lost his grip. "First Solo, then you. Why must I lose everyone that I love? Why am I cursed to be alone?"

Heero hushed him, stroking a tender hand through Duo's hair, stroking the long braid before wrapping its length around his hand possessively.

"Shh Duo. You haven't lost me. I'm here aren't I?" He asked. Duo shuddered.

"Not like I want you to be. Not like you used too." Duo looked up at him, eyes begging desperately for something that his commander could no longer give him.

"I can't be anymore than your friend anymore 'Angel', you know that. Anything more would be wrong." Heero explained, wondering when the subject had so dramatically altered. This though was the reason why he did not want Duo to fight. The feelings from the relationship so long dead still burned bright in them both, although for Heero they had faded into a desperate need to protect his best friend. In Duo however, those feelings still raged, the love he'd felt over two years ago continuing despite all reason.

"How could she replace me in your heart so easily? You've spent barely over a day with her." Duo growled, trying unsuccessfully to pull out of Heero's arms in a show of his disgust at the situation. He found it hard to believe that a single conversation was enough to end a two-year relationship. Heero held onto him firmly, keeping him pressed against his body. Despite his long absence from the battlefield, his greater build and weight provided him with considerably more strength than the young Captain did.

"Duo…she never replaced you. Our relationship was never meant as more than comfort…security. You are still my very dearest friend." Heero whispered, letting his fingers trace relaxing circles over the tense back even as he held Duo possessively.

"I…wanted more than just comfort Heero."

"I know. I was blind for not seeing it then. I was supposed to be the wise one in the relationship. Solo even warned me not to…"

"Don't!"

Heero froze, startled at the pain and bitterness in his normally innocent friend. He took a step back as Duo twisted violently away, turning so fast that his braid snapped round, slapping Heero exposed cheek.

"Duo…? I'm sorry I shouldn't have…"

"No! You shouldn't have!" The chestnut haired boy yelled, stamping a few steps away, fists clenched tight. "You know nothing of Solo. He loved me and he wanted me to be happy with you."

"Duo, you were barely thirteen when we started the relationship and only just fourteen when we first…"

"Made love? Was it love, Heero? Or was it just meaningless sex?!"

"DUO!!!" Heero bellowed, grabbing the sniffing Captain's arm and pulling him around to face him, anger dying when he saw the tears trying to find a way past his former lovers defences to trickle down his face to offer him the release he had denied himself for so long.

He released his rough grip on the lean arm and instead drew Duo back in to a gentle hug, tucking his head under his chin, providing shelter from the stresses that were tearing at the other. "Duo." He repeated, swaying where he stood. "It was love. I did love you. But love changes over time."

Duo sniffed again, regaining his control over raging emotions, drawing the strength that Heero offered from their embrace.

"I still wish…"

"I know. And sometimes I wish it too." Heero interrupted, stepping carefully back and dropping a kiss onto Duo's forehead, offering the Captain a rough smile. "But it's better this way. Relena and I…together I know we can make Sanc a home for everyone. Maybe it was fate." He slowly let his arms fall away from the now steady if narrow shoulders of his best friend, weary of his injuries. "Maybe its fate for you and Wufei too?"

Duo blushed suddenly; looking away from the cobalt gaze only to snap back as his commander chuckled at his discomfort and stick out his tongue as his retort. Heero simply shook his head before catching Duo's chin in his hand, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Duo's, letting their fringes merge, staring deeply in to the violet orbs.

"Promise you'll be careful Duo. No stupid stunts." Heero pleaded.

"Humph. I don't do stupid…"

"Please Duo, I want to still have a best friend when all of this is over."

Duo relaxed, letting the cheerful mask slip back off of his face again, his grin calming from maniac into a simple but loving smile. He laced his slim fingers with Heero's, pressing his smaller hand against Heero's.

"I promise." He whispered. "Besides, I'm not going to miss my chance to meet this girl whose run off with you're heart."

"Be nice Duo." He warned releasing the smaller hands and straightening, gaze turning into a stern frown even as his thin lips twitch up in to a small grin.

"Oh I will. Maybe I can give her a few hints huh? Some," Duo cocked a suggestive eyebrow, "sensitive areas?" Heero cuffed him around the head in reprimand before smirking cruelly.

"Then I'll have to return the favour. Perhaps telling Wufei some of your more embarrassing secrets." Duo winced then sighed dramatically, shoulder slumping before he raised his hands in surrender.

"Okay Yuy. You have my silence." He mimed zipping his lips closed before hesitating and dashing forward to place a chaste kiss on Heero's cheek. He grinned wildly, then with a wave dashed away, off to aid in Hilde's job of preparing their troops.

Heero sighed and fell into his stiff-backed chair; fingers lingering over the site of the kiss as the feeling slowly faded. He owed Duo so much for breaking up with him in his hour of greatest need. In fact, it was a miracle that he had managed to keep his command in those rough weeks that had followed, when everyone of his department heads had turned their backs on him. Hell, for a while it had been a flip up to who was going to kill him first. Personally, he'd had his money on Hilde. The two of them had never talked about the day that she had placed a gun against his temple and demanded a reason for why she should not simply kill him where he stood for what he'd done to Duo in her little brothers most desperate time.

No, he'd have deserved that bullet for what he did. He'd have deserved for Duo to hate him, to never want to speak to him again, and yet somehow the amazing young Captain had found the ability to forgive him and even return to their previous friendship state. Duo continued to amaze him.

He relaxed back, eyes closing as he considered the Quatre's words, the idea that he was not destined to be a warlord and instead be a figurehead for peace. Everything was so very confusing. His training, it had prepared him for this, for the mission of finally winning this war and creating peace. Making soldiers into law-abiding citizens however was a mystery.

He prayed that Relena still lived. He would need her help in merging the two very different groups. But he was getting ahead of himself again.

He stood and walked to his map of the battlefield, distant gaze resting on the form of Second base, feeling the tension in his body rising.

Soon Treize would come and wage a hopeless war, and from those ashes he, or at least his most loyal troops, would have to pull forth a miracle to allow them to win. And he knew just the God to provide them with that miracle.

[Break]

Wufei relaxed back on his mattress, staring up at the water stained ceiling off his small room thoughtfully as he placed the lid on his pen, his completed letter lying on his lap. He had done his best to describe every argument against the idea of full out war to Treize in the three page long report, including within it a statement about the poor living conditions within First base.

Now he could only pray that when his General read it he would be full convinced that the war he was planning was not their best method at attaining victory. He hoped that Duo agreed with his comments rather than be offended by his opinions of the boys base. What the tunnels lacked in comfort and free space it more than made up for in other ways. He had never been among people who were so welcoming and friendly, managing to crack jokes even as they faced incredible hardships and even death. His squad back at Second base were disciplined, straight faced and cowardly when compared to the bravery he had witnessed during his mission with the Black Death.

More than just friendship, First base had also offered him a chance to truly think without the interference of the propaganda that ran rampant wherever Treize went. It had lifted the shroud of 'honour' and 'justice', providing him with a chance to realise the true meanings behind his actions on the battlefield. Now, for a change, he felt like fighting for the freedom that he found surrounding him, rather than for the false cause of bring justice or at least revenge to those that had killed his parents.

And First base also had a treasure that he prayed it would allow him to keep, in the form of a young and wilful fellow Captain. He would have to be both blind and dumb not to see Duo's beauty and better yet, here he would be free to woo the target of his affections without risking reprimand from his betters, most of whom were devoted to the idea that such a relationship was wrong. Even Treize discouraged it as it limited the breeding stocks that were providing him with yet another generation to control and mislead.

He glance at the clock on the wall, wondering when the time would come when there would be a difference outside to whether it was day or night. Time meant little when outside it was continuous night. It was late, past midnight at least; not that he was tired. Soldiers slept when they could, they had no shifts, no times when they were to sleep or wake. His letter had taken him the better part of four hours, with a meal slipped in between pages when he had surrendered to his empty stomach's complaints. He'd even been hungry enough to eat all of the white mush that had been shovelled on to his plate by a smiling motherly woman who'd asked him how he was coping. Now he was beginning to wonder where Hilde and more importantly, Duo were. Had he not been included in a mission? Was something going on within the command meeting? Did they suspect him of something?

He was jarred from his line of thoughts as the curtain that covered the rooms entrance was roughly jerked aside and Duo glided in, Hilde a step behind.

"Hi honey, I'm home." The younger teen called happily, beaming down at the sprawled Wufei, before wandering forward and dropping on to the Chinese boy's mattress too. Surprised at Duo's forwardness, he shifted to one side, giving the violet-eyed Captain room. Hilde just chuckled as Duo spooned up to Wufei's side, resting his head on the larger chest. She rolled here eyes at her 'brothers' activities before stepping forward to pick up the finished letter, dropping down onto Duo's mattress to read it.

"Comfortable?" Wufei asked, looking down at the head tucked against his neck, carefully slipping an arm around the narrow shoulders. He could feel the lean muscles of the smaller form relaxing as Duo quickly dropped into sleep.

"Uh-huh, 'Fei pillow." He mumbled, letting one arm drift over Wufei's waist to embrace him. The Chinese boy smiled tenderly down at him, stroking the braided chestnut hair and silently thanking whatever God had just offered him this amazing gift.

"You can't send Treize this." Hilde said softly, indicating the letter in her hand, speaking softly as Duo had already fallen into a peaceful sleep for once, his injuries having tired him dramatically. Wufei frowned at her, but forced himself to ignore his anger at her reprisal and instead to concentrate on his curiosity. He had learnt quickly that his pride and anger were not appreciated within the discussions in this room. Besides, he did not wish to disturb the angel resting on his chest.

"I didn't mean to offend anyone with the description, I just thought it would aid in the argument." Wufei commented. Hilde grinned at him, shaking her head at the adorable sight of the two cuddled together.

"It's not that." She whispered back. "You can't argue with Treize's discussion. He'll come here to wage his little family feud no matter what you say. Wufei, you can't stop this war from happening, but you can help us in another way."

"How?"

"Agree that everything here is ready, that there are no plots against him."

"But people will…"

"People are going to die no matter what. Wufei, if you go against Treize, you will lose his trust. We need you to maintain that trust for us."

"For what purpose?"

"We need to know where the second battle will occur. He has already planned the first, but he needs to see the lay of the land for the second." Hilde sighed; turning away from the calculating black eyes that watched her. "Wufei, Treize wants a duel. Odin knew that. Its been planned. We need you to tell us where it will be. Without that information, we will lose."

Wufei closed his eyes in thought. He could understand her idea. If Treize was determined to have this war in order to finally finish a petty family feud between the Khushrenada's and the Peacecraft's then he would not be easily deterred. If he sent a report arguing against Treize's ideas, telling him what he had learnt about 'honour', and 'justice' while he was here, Treize would remove him from his inner circle of trust, thus denying him the critical information that the first base squads would need. However he failed to see how knowing where the battle would occur would alter the result of the battle. They would still be out numbered and lacking in the heavy equipment that provided the Enforcers with such an advantage. Unless…

"Your going to prepare the battlefield aren't you?! There is no honour in…"

"There is no honour in any of this 'Fei." Duo muttered against his chest, raising onto his elbow to meet the angry gaze of his living pillow. "There is no honour in Treize turning a decent cause into a way of finishing an ageless and pointless feud. There is no honour in Zechs' sending Mobile suits to fight foot soldiers. There is no honour in the fact that many of us will die in a matter of days." Duo paused; face dropping its normal smiling mask to show a face aged by a life of constant struggle, intermixed with sharp stabs of pain and loss. Darkness grew in those normally vibrant violet orbs, a darkness that had killed, that had returned the suffering and loss ten fold upon his enemies. A darkness that lived in the hidden shadows of Duo's soul, giving him the strength to survive where lesser men had fallen. "All that matters is that we win, Wufei. Victory has its own price and if I must I will give everything to gain it, even my very soul."

Duo blinked sleepily, resting back down against the shocked Wufei. The Chinese Captain's mind was struggling between knowing that the actions that the two were suggesting was so terribly wrong when compared to the standards that he had been brought up to accept. However, he also knew that such trickery was most likely the only way that they had a chance of gaining the victory. He sighed, stroking Duo's cheek as the younger boy tried desperately to return to dreamless slumber.

"I will consider this." He said, turning toward Hilde who nodded in acceptance, pleased that the Captain had decided to think the idea through. She smiled, placing the letter down onto the floor before reaching over to pull Wufei's blanket up to cover both of them.

"Is it more honourable to send hundreds of men to die rather than to spare them by using the cunning that God gave us?" She asked softly, surprising him before leaning over him to gently kiss Duo's forehead in goodnight before retreating to her own mattress and to her own dreams, leaving Wufei to face yet another night were he sacrificed sleep for time to think.

[Break]

(Flashback)

Heat.

Intense heat.

Light, long ago banished from this barren wasteland, flared. It lit the very sky, revealing the heavy clouds of thick ash behind which the sun hid, seeking settler as its former worshippers once again waged war against each other.

For a matter of seconds, the frigate battlefield warmed as the weapon was fired, shedding heat to its surroundings as energy stream forth from the barrel, white man made lightening dancing outwards, washing over the rough ground, bathing a black clad figure.

A scream. A single call in the face of agony, a pleading for an end to come, for the mercy of death. And then was silenced as organic tissue fell victim to the light that pounded against it.

The laser cut out as its energy charge depleted, whirring from massive heat sinks working over time to cool the used weapon as it recharged. The momentary warmth disappeared as wind whipped the rubble, air rushing to replace that which had been baked by the light.

The scent of burnt human flesh hung heavily in the air as the stone where the figure had once stood glowed, pulsing a beautiful amber.

The rattle of gunfire silenced, troopers pausing in their continuous sweeping cover fire in an attempt to find targets in the gloom. Nothing moved in the sea of destruction. Pilots in their mobile suits watched their screens, searching for heat signatures, searching for life.

Nothing.

Just the barren land that had once been the outskirts of Sanc, lifeless and abandoned with only the faint scattering of crumbling walls and the broken shells of cars remained as proof of its once proud past.

Slowly the mobile suits powered down their weapons, turning on whining and over stressed joints and headed back in to the gloom toward the faint light that was their outpost, their safe haven in a place where safety was a rarity. The troops and hover transports followed even as the Program sent its slaves their master's approval.

They had lost two suits and over thirty troops in the well-planned ambush. The attacking squad, though taken by surprise, had recovered well. Some had escaped but they were minor concerns. Eight of the black figures at least were confirmed dead, losses that would cripple the elite squad and indeed the rebels. And even better was the destruction of the squadrons Captain. The small part of the program, its command matrix, the part of it that was linked with its human master felt…good about that. A pestering man-boy that threatened what its master wanted. It was only right that he suffer for the inconvenience that he had caused.

Burning him alive had been pleasing.

Close by and completely unnoticed by the leaving troops and suits, two figures lay, taking shelter under a burned out wreak of a hover car which had long ago flipped over and now lay upside down, propped against a steady wall of a former house. Both were fully clothed in black thick clothing, heat shielded in order to prevent their body heat from making them easy targets in the icy city. One lay almost on top of the other in the cramped space, their greater build and weight serving to pin the other even as a gloved hand muffled the ragged sobs that threatened to expose their position. The small boy, dwarfed by the girl that held him, was barely fourteen. The girls other gloved hand covered the boy's violet eyes, shielding him against the harsh light of the burning fires near to them, serving as markers for their dead friends that had fallen to the ambush.

The boy struggled under her, arms effectively trapped under him even as her legs wrapped around his knees, preventing him from kicking. His furious struggles though had died with the ending of the scream, trailing away into a half hearted fit as the silenced boy struggled to somehow express his grief. The girl simply hushed him, face next to his, lips murmuring wordless comfort in an attempt to calm and soothe the twitching child laying face down on the uneven ground.

They stayed like that for along time, until the last audible footstep of the metal giants that had hunted them were but a distant memory in panic stricken minds. Then finally, after what seemed to be hours, the girl shifted, sliding to one side, letting her hand slip from the boys mouth and instead used it to pull him against her body in the cramped space, wearily keeping one hand over the child's sensitive eyes. The fires around them still burnt with too much strength for those eyes to adjust and she refused to risk hurting the boy by exposing him to it.

"Shhh, Duo." She breathed as the sobbing chestnut haired child burrowed into her shoulder, face pressed against her neck, seeking the contact of skin on skin contact with his adoptive older sister only to be denied it by the suits they both wore. At least, with his face so thoroughly buried, she could gain the use of both her hands, using them to feel around on the ground of their shelter until they contacted against shaped plastic. She sighed slightly in relief as she plucked up the boy's goggles, relieved that she would not have to guide him away from the fires blind folded.

Not that the sight of his goggles would calm Duo greatly.

Solo.

Solo was gone.

It hurt somehow. Just thinking the words made her heart ache for him. She longed for his warmth, his passion, for the love in his eyes as he watched over them both. She half expected him to appear, beaming in delight at their shocked expressions before diving into his fun packed, death defying story of how he had managed to escape yet again from the clutches of his enemies while his eyes sparkled mischievously. She expected him to swoop in to their tiny shelter and tackle Duo, tickling him until his tears turned into smiles.

But her dreams died unfulfilled when no grinning yet strongly featured face appeared at the entrance to their personal cave, when no brownish blond hair whipped in to sight.

Her own tears fell even as she wrapped her arms around the shaking body in her arms, letting out her own grief at the death of her lover as she rocked them both, hoping to calm the stricken boy.

They were used to death. They inflicted it and received it back in turn, but somehow this felt different, different from the loss of squad mates and fellow soldiers. Solo and Duo were her family and had been since she had lost her parents. Now, stripped of a member, that family was crumbling.

The scent of burnt human flesh clawed at his nostrils at he choked in breaths of the freezing air around his tearless sobs, hiding his staring eyes in Hilde's shirt to protect them from the harsh light that surrounded him. The scream still echoed in his ears, terrifyingly loud as his brother, his only living relative had surrendered his life in the searing heat.

It hadn't even been a quick death! His brother…HIS BROTHER HAD SUFFERED!!!

Raged flowed through his veins like the flames that burned, consuming the bodies of his squad mates, of his family, of the only family he had ever known. He was strange. No one else other than the Black Death and the chosen children had ever fully understood him. None of the other children had ever wanted to play with a child that was doomed to reside permanently in the gloom of the soldier's tunnels where they feared to tread. Where people screamed both from injuries and from nightmares as they relived their suffering. Watching friends fall again and again, helpless to save them.

But Solo had never rejected him. He had punished the children that had called him monster, vampire and worse. He had assured his younger brother that he was not strange, or evil or disgusting. He had held him, shared a room with him, and cared for him every free second that he'd had, protecting him even as he readied him for his duty.

And now he was gone. No more than a memory now. A strong soul torn from its shell by disgusting traitors that still called them selves human although they were no longer worthy of the word. They disgusted him.

He would get them.

He would do his duty and bring an end to this stupid pointless war and prove that some dressed up general wasn't needed.

He'd show them all.

And he'd make them all suffer for taking Solo away. For hurting his brother and destroying his family. He'd make them pay.

He smiled against the black covered neck.

It was a wrong smile, too wide and showing too many teeth, more like a snarl. His violet eyes burnt with an unholy light as, for the first time in his life, he surrendered to the rage and let the darkness within him free.

Hilde pulled back slightly from her hug with Duo as she heard the sobs change tone, looking startled at what she was hearing.

Duo was…giggling.

It scared her. Not just because it was not appropriate but because it held a note of something. Something dark and twisted that made her stomach twist in sudden fear for the younger boy. Duo's expression did nothing to comfort her.

"D…Duo?"

"They are going to burn for this." He whispered, looking past her toward the dying flames, his eyes watering in an attempt to focus on the brightness, only to fail. His hand found Hilde's and gently accepted the goggles, covering his darkened and dull eyes from sight. "All of them are going to burn."

(End Flashback)

Hilde snapped awake, shivering in the gloom of the room, trying to rid herself of the cold grip of fear that clutched at her. Those words. Even after two years they still made her react, made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end and sent phantom shocks down her spine.

Two long years since Solo's and Odin's deaths, one quickly following the other. Some had suspected it as a sign of their defeat, losing their two leaders in such rapid succession. They had come close to losing the hope that kept them going against all odds and all the obstacles thrown at them. Heero and Quatre though had changed that, showing their skills of leadership when things were most dire, all the time hiding the truth.

Many had thought at the time that something had to be very wrong. Two leaders dead, in ambushes set up by the Program that had never before managed to predict stealth attacks, not in thirty years of warfare. Yet, it had managed two, with deadly perfection within two weeks of each other. The Black Death or the survivors at least had been sworn to secrecy about the origins of their orders. No one was permitted to know that both attacks had been ordered by Treize himself. No one could be allowed to know that their great leader had betrayed them to their enemy in order to remove those he saw as competition to his power, to his planned feud.

Some though had guessed. They had heard Duo during the long arguments in the meeting rooms once the young Captain had regained both his sanity and his control over the squad that he had been forced to rebuild after their substantial losses.

Gods, it had all but destroyed her, seeing him become Shinigami. Even now, none of the non-combatants could meet his gaze. They had heard the stories of what he had done. They understood his grief, his need for vengeance. Solo had been loved by them all, and his death had been a massive blow to moral.

But…

She could still hear the screams.

She could still smell the rancid scent of human flesh, torn away and incinerated by the touch of napalm flames. Feel the shock waves under her feet as suits were torn apart and ravaged by fires, their cores exploding under the pressure and the knowledge that the heaps of metal left in the wake of his destruction entombed men that had been burnt alive, unable to escape their fate.

She would never forget the sound of laughter echoing over the battlefield, over the rattle of disparate gunfire as Program troops, trying in vain to flee before another inferno rocket splattered its contents and consumed them as it had their fellows.

She shook her head violently before rolling on to her side, looking over at where the two teens were cuddled together on Wufei's mattress, trying to ignore the manic laughter that still echoed in her ears. He looked so very innocent, snuggling up to Wufei's chest, like a child seeking comfort in a harsh world.

She sighed and rolled silently up on to her feet and stepped in to her combat boots, still fully clothed. She would find no more sleep in this room tonight. It contained to many memories and far too much suffering.

[Break]

Sirens whirred to life in the ancient tunnels as the ancient fire alarms were triggered at a volume that no one could possible ignore. It pounded through the very air, rattling dust from the rusting overheads, clouding the low-level gloom.

Wufei was on his feet and reaching for a weapon that he didn't have before he'd even consciously realised that the alarm was sounding. He moaned in protest as the noise drilled in to his ears, reminding him of the headache that had plagued him most of the night, awakening it too full fury again. Duo leapt to his feet a second later, having been unceremoniously dumped on the concrete floor by Wufei's rising. He clapped his hands over his ears, trying desperately to block out the high pitched ringing, blinking his violet eyes in order to restore his focus. Both of them were very much awake, hearts pounding with the over load of adrenaline that had been triggered by the alert.

"What the hell is going on?!" Wufei screamed over the racket.

"Full alert! The lines breaking! All squads required at the front!" Duo yelled back, tearing at his loose greyish shirt, tugging it viciously off over his head and pulling it free of his slim metallic cast. Wufei stared at him in uncomprehending shock even as the smaller teen struggled with his belt clasp and started kicking off his trousers. "Get your thermals on! We've got to help them! The curtain door open even as Wufei, blushing slightly, began to undo his belt. Much to his embarrassment Hilde charged in, green T-shirt already falling on to the floor leaving her to stand before them in a sensible, army issue white bra.

He swallowed hard at the sight of both her and Duo clad only in underwear before determinedly closing his eyes and speedily undressing, pretending that they were not present. He slipped in to his thermals in record time, stamping into his boots and rush tying his boots before a hand tugged on his shoulder, informing him to hurry.

Scooping up his gloves, face mask and letter, he determinedly sprinted out of the gloomy room, rushing down the corridors beside the rest of the Black Death squad.

The alarms wail was suddenly silenced, leaving a numbing quiet in its wake, broken only by the ringing of boots on concrete as their squad joined others, all heading for the armoury, ready to join the battle. Their sprint was forced in to a slow jog in the over crowded corridors as non combatants too raced to their stations in medical and engineering, ready to deal with damage both to flesh and to machinery. Others, headsets already in place, were charging toward the command areas to control the efforts to stop the attacking forces.

Wufei, moving between Dave and Hilde ignored his surroundings as he quickly scribbled a letter to his General on a rough piece of paper before taking out one of his remaining neat sheets of white paper and signing his name at the very bottom. They rounded the corner and headed in to over crowded chaos as men searched for their weapons in an unorganised rabble, succeeding in doing little other than to cause a mess. Quatre was yelling desperately for their attention over the panic shouts but was failing miserably. The few soldiers close enough to hear paid the non-combatant no mind.

[Bang]

A single gun shot echoed through the room, leaving a startled silence behind it as the bullet itself lodge in the thick stone ceiling above their heads.

Over a hundred pairs of eyes, Wufei's included swivelled to its source, watching as the longhaired Captain carefully lowered the handgun.

"FORM RANKS!!!" He bellowed in a voice that would make even the most experience soldier quiver in fear and jump to obey. The soldiers reacted without thinking, instantly moving to the walls to line up with their squad mates, their Captains sheepishly standing at attention beside their men.

Wufei watched as Quatre sighed in frank relief. He was far better suited at gentle discussions than screamed orders and often harsh discipline. Wufei caught his eye and jogged over to him, thrusting the revised letter in to the blonde's hand along with the pre-signed sheet.

"I need this typed up and sent immediately." He whispered, freighted of speaking to loudly encase it invoked the wrath of the violet-eyed Captain. Duo was currently fuming as he stamped up the lines of soldiers, snapping his disappointment at each of the other Captains in turn, despite the fact that he was at least five years their junior.

"No problem." Quatre answered, glancing toward the ranks with a pitying expression before giving Wufei a confident wink and charging off to the command centre where he could be more use, organising the attack with Heero and compiling their strategic skills.

Wufei turned back, walking quickly toward the tail end of the neat Black Death squad who were glaring toward the other squads as though ashamed to be forced to associate with them. Non-combatants, now free to enter the room with the soldiers no longer haphazardly crowding it, were plucking up weapons and returning them to their shelves. Others carried in boxes of extra ammo and rockets to be loaded on to the hover cars, which the engineers were prepping hurriedly in the adjoining hanger.

"God damn it, you call yourselves soldiers! Running around like headless chickens! I've seen trainees in the Home Squad do better practices than that!" Duo fumed, his eyes burning it to the faces of every man that he past as Hilde over saw the loading of the spare equipment. "Disgusting! Now you've wasted time! Time we don't have! Time in which our friends are dying without back up all because you can't follow the orders given to you by the non-combatants organising the weapons!"

Someone, a teenage boy, older and far larger than Duo, whom Wufei instantly recognised as a second base transfer, muttered something, the complaint loud in the near silent room. Violet eyes burned with a darkness that made the Chinese Captains stomach churn as the braided boy suddenly sprinted to the insolent private and slammed a fist in to the older mans gut. The men around him gasped but said nothing, wincing at the glare that racked over them all before the small captain grabbed the offenders neck and pulled the choking boy back up and all but hurled him in to the wall.

"I don't care about your opinions on non-combatants!" Duo barked in to the stunned room, watching as men, far larger and twice as strong shivered at his voice. "You will obey their orders. Do I make myself clear?!"

A booming reply of 'Sir, Yes Sir' echoed in he room as his response, every man, save for those in the Black Death suddenly finding their boots amazingly interesting. Everyone of the other Captains looked pale faced in the wash of their leader's rage.

"Good. White Knight's proceed forward and collect your weapons. Captain Scat, load up into Hover Transport one and take your men to sector three. Your mission is to reinforce the Flaming Dragons. Captain Harris and Rangers, once they are clear of the weapon area you will load up and join them. Take Hover Transport two."

Men and women alike, all bearing a badge depicting a knight dressed from head to toe in white armour, foot raised and sword upheld in a flamboyant gesture, charged forward and loaded up with weapons from their labelled shelves before following their reprimanded Captain to the waiting and fuelled transport. They dived aboard, securing themselves seconds before the large transport turned and shot out of the hanger, heading forward into the gloom even as the Rangers took their place collecting weapons.

An older man, dressed in combats like everyone else, with a radio headset on jogged in to the room, his battle scared face set in determined lines as he approached Duo who was furiously pacing backwards and forwards in front of the ashamed squads, hair whipping behind him. He didn't salute, although it looked like he wanted to and instead hurriedly delivered his message.

Duo swore, racing away from his vantage point, a single gesture spearing his watching squad in to action. Wufei followed mindlessly as they charged forward, past the startled Rangers, to their weapons shelves, quickly loading up before grabbing several of the ammunition crates between them. Wufei found himself carrying the other end of one with Kay carrying the other as they raced toward a smaller transport which Howard stood beside, apparently over seeing its preparation personally. Behind him, he could hear the old non-com that had delivered the message taking over command of the weapon loading.

He was handing out the orders that he was given via his headset from the command room, sending extra troops to the areas where a fresh and heavy attack was placing stress on the lines. At the other side of the hanger, which could very well be considered the entrance, small hover craft and even older, wheeled transports were arriving, some trailing smoke from heavy damage while stretchers were unloaded and wounded were rushed off. Once emptied, fuelled and checked over, the less damaged vehicle headed back off in to the darkness, carrying ammunition with them as they hurried to collect more of the wounded.

He and Kay heaved the crate up on to the bed of the transport before jumping quickly aboard, finding metal seats welded to the hover transports frame and strapping down for the rough ride out to the front. It would be Wufei's first every full on fight to hold the lines that protected the lands that the rebel had managed to capture. Quickly, copying those around him, he pulled on his skin-tight gloves and secured his mask over his comm headset, leaving only his eyes exposed. Radio chatter poured in to his right ear, making him jump as operators confirmed positions and issued orders. The words though were muddled; his comm set to pick up any communication on friendly channels. He quickly switched to Black Deaths personal channel, hearing instead only a voice he quickly identified as Commander Heero's offering Duo a short summary of the events happening on the line.

Mobile suits in large numbers were attacking at section four and five of the line, backed up by the speedy single man hover bikes and larger hover tanks. The squads responsible for insuring that the line was held were falling back, already crippled in numbers from the size and strength of the unexpected force. It was thought that the attacks would be reduced by the destruction of the nearest enemy outpost. It seemed though that Zechs had taken advantage of this belief and had thrown a large assault force against them, hoping to catch them off guard. He had succeeded. The line was breaking and very soon, there would be an open corridor to First base and a chance at an actual attack on the rebels' base. Squadrons of Program troops were also attacking other sectors in order to cause confusion and to divert the rebel forces away from the actual source of danger. The Black Death were heading for the section four and five, with the rest of the squadrons still loading to back them up once they were ready.

The transport jerked as it shot out of the bay, leaving them in the blackness and frigate cold of the outside world and heading toward where its passengers were most needed. Wufei paid little attention as he instead automatically loaded and checked his weapons, filling a backpack with spare rockets for his launcher and his pockets with spare magazines for his machine gun, listening intently to the conversation.

The Home squad was readying itself, taking up position several miles behind the breaking line, ready to do their best to protect the base if the worst happened. Behind them, standing out of the darkness, glowing like a beacon, the First base was readying itself for an attack. Heavy metal shields where being mechanically drawn in to place, leaving the hanger as the only way in or out. The teachers and carers were hurrying children, too young to be of any help, to the deeper tunnels. Anyone with medical training was hurrying to lend help in the ward and medical bays, offering what comfort they could to the injured and dying.

Wufei swallowed hard against the bile that rose in his throat. This was just and assault. What happened when it was war?

[Break]

"General, a letter has come for you from Captain Chang at First base. You ordered that any messages from him were to be delivered immediately." The young lieutenant snapped, body at perfect attention as he faced his commanding officer. The hand that held the letter toward Treize shock noticeably in fear that he would be reprimanded for interrupting the Generals lunch.

"Ah, excellent lieutenant." Treize said, placing down his knife and fork next to his plate of mixed salads and smoked chicken before accepting the letter. "Thank you, dismissed." The young soldier saluted perfectly before fleeing from the room at a quick march. Treize smirked at the instant obedience before using an ornate letter opener on the roughly constructed envelope, made from recycled paper, fighting his disgust at the lack of respect. Carefully, glad of his pure white gloves that prevented skin contact with the off white and crumbled paper, he removed Wufei's letter and unfolded it. Neat, typed words in black ink marked the page with Wufei's scribbled signature at the bottom. Obviously the letter was rushed and most likely typed up by someone else. This Yuy character obviously had his loyal Captain working over time, most likely as he lacked men as disciplined and courageous as Wufei.

He sighed, almost dreading leading such a rabble in to war and began to read;

_General._

_I have been at First base for three days and have discovered no plots against you from Commander Yuy or any of the other department heads here. I have however found that Yuy is not as disorganised as we first believed. The division of his command structure is, from what I have observed, an excellent method of getting the most out of the people in his base. His aide, a young man named 'Quatre', is in charge of organising the day to day running of the non-combatants, allowing Yuy to spend a greater quantity of time overseeing and organising actual battles._

_The man has an advanced sense of strategy although he lacks in the idea of honourable combat._

_As to the requests for soldiers, I have confirmed that they are in desperate need here. The battle here seems never to stop, with squads struggling to hold the lines against the attacking forces, every few days managing to push back and win back more of the ruined city. I can thus also confirm that the reports of the situation here are as bad, if not worse than what Yuy writes in his letters._

_In my three days, serving with First base's elite squadron, the Black Death, I have aided in the destruction of an outpost responsible for many of the attacks upon the lines. I have witnessed the great bravery of my squad mates in the face of forces that many of our own troops could not even imagine. Their Captain impresses me greatly, for he is one of the heroes' of the soldiers here. I believe that you will have few problems with the war effort here. Everyone is ready to end the fighting and, though lacking in conventional discipline, they are more than capable in battle._

_I await you arrival and have instructed Commander Yuy to prepare his base to accept both yourself and the soldiers you may bring._

_Yours Faithfully._

_Chang Wufei._

Treize placed the letter carefully down on his desk, a triumphant smile working its way on to his thin elegant lips. With the removal of any possible threat to his life gone, he was safe to travel to First base and place into action the plans that he'd started so many years ago, so that he could finally prove himself before his most worthy opponent. He stood carefully; moving toward the display window built in to the wall, made for this very purpose. He typed in a few commands in to it control panel before taking a step back, offering the camera a diplomatic smile.

"Ah, Zechs…" He paused as his enemies face appeared on the large screen, sitting behind a finely made desk. Treize frowned at the sight of the pale face marred with darkening bruises and bloodshot eyes. "My dear man, what ever happened to your nose?"

[Break]

"Shit!"

Wufei couldn't think of a better word that described the situation they were facing. Instead, he just nodded his agreement to the curled up Dave who was sharing his bolthole under a collapsed wall of rusted steel that would have once been part of an impressive skyscraper.

Someone, at some point had decided that the wall would make a great hiding place and had dug a small den underneath it, to give others a place to take shelter in. It was small and cramped the air here dusty and reeking of decay when Wufei had first lunged for it to avoid the sweep of a nearby Mobile suits auto cannon. However, the cramped feeling had grown in to claustrophobia when Dave had hurled himself in to the hole after him, his massive frame taking up most of the space.

Above them gunfire rattled over the ruined street block, rubble shifted and was crusted beneath the huge metallic feet and the thick whirring screams of hover bikes merged together in to a deafening symphony of destruction. Out there, in the midst of the assault on the line, someone screamed. Light flickered suddenly against the gloom, air hissing as its molecules were superheated by the arching laser. The victim of the brief flash of light fell quiet, his protests being replaced with the footfalls of a metal giant getting closer.

What little light filtered through the bolthole's entrance was blocked, leaving the two soldiers in pure darkness, trapped underground and praying desperately that the suit would not notice their hiding place. Hands shaking Wufei shifted in the small space, freeing his shoulder rocket launcher from its position across his back, disarming the safety and checking the rocket in the breach. The launchers were one launch designs, firing a single rocket before it needed to be reloaded, unlike the bulkier forms that were popular at Second base that could fire four but could not be easily reloaded. First baser's were far more practical.

His hands were shaking as he clicked the breach back in to place, crawling around Dave to reach the way out of their imprisonment before flicking his comm back on, hearing the chaos around him in the startled shouts and screams of pain. He shuddered, but shut them out, switching through his frequencies until he heard the calm voices of Hilde and Quatre, working together to organise the Black Death squad to protect the Gate Keepers as they made a retreat with their wounded.

"Command, this is Chang." He whispered in to his mouth mike, careful to speak quietly. The suit was dangerously close and he did not wish to risk detection by speaking to loudly in chase the suits sensors picked him up.

Go ahead Chang. Quatre said briskly, the younger blonde's voice strangely detached and yet completely focused. It was almost unnerving.

"Dave and I have an MS almost on top of our position. We're going to make a break for it and light it up with missiles. Where's safe out there?" Wufei asked, cradling his launcher in his arms as he waited. The line hadn't just broken, it had gone to hell, and the squad had lost its formation in order to un-pin the GateKeeper survivors from their hiding places. Now they had no clue as to where was a safe direction to head in.

Bearing north-north-east is clear. We're falling back to the transport to regroup. Take your shot and make a break for it. Hilde answered, from her position on the roof of a partially still standing house three blocks away were she was controlling movements. Line breaks were not a Black Death speciality, as they allowed for a little independence of movement and often involved other squads, who were less skill at identifying between friend and foe. Hilde was the only thing stopping them from being killed in the crossfire.

"Understood. Chang out." He clicked the radio back of, not wanting to be distracted. A groaning squeal of metal rolling against metal pounded on his already hurting ear drums as the metal foot slowly shifted and swung forward, the Mobile suit continuing forward after its brief inspection. Light, enough at least to see in assaulted Wufei's eyes and he took advantage of it, gesturing at Dave to give him a head start. The older man nodded sharply, readying his own launcher for use even as he shifted aside, giving Wufei room.

The Chinese Captain crawled forward; out through the slim tunnel to the outside world, careful to keep his movements slow. The massive form before him was, as he had predicted, scored with age and old battle scars, its armour marked and weak along its back from damage inflicted by a few lucky shots made by the Gate guardians earlier in the attack with well placed grenades. Although the armour had not been pierced to reveal the delicate inner workings of the machine, it had been melted, making his next task easier by far.

He got his feet under him, positioned in a runner's crouch with Dave just behind, the other man looming over his back, waiting together for the perfect moment. The suit raised its other leg to take another step.

"Now." Two voices spoke as one even as Wufei shot off of his marks, feet skidding on the dusty ground. He straightened upright; launcher clutched at the ready against his shoulder even as he looped around the monsters back, barely ten steps from the machine. Detecting the movement, it began to lower the leg, unable to rotate its torso while off balance. Wufei had but precious seconds to place his shot before it could turn. One was all he needed.

He targeted the pitted metal between the huge shoulder blades and squeezed the trigger. The missiles launch nearly knocked him to the floor, being unable to run and properly brace it at the same time. He staggered but recovered in time to see the impact that sent the suit staggering, a massive part of the things armour torn away by the explosion. Wufei continued to sprint, heading toward the resting-place of their transport, hearing the reassuring scraping of feet a mere ten paces behind him.

The suit's foot landed squarely and it twisted but not fast enough. Dave's rocket struck high and to the right of the tear, more than close enough to destroy the delicate circuits that maintained control over the suit's reaction core. They ran, Dave's longer strides quickly levelling him with his new Chinese squad mate as they scrabbled over collapsed walls and decaying furniture and up the embankment behind which the transport was sheltered.

The force of the explosion sent the flying as the suit went critical, hurling them over the embankment's lip and smashing to the ground.

Wufei moaned softly in discontent as he rolled over, spitting dust from his mouth as his body told him exactly why it never wanted that to happen again. He blinked his eyes open, feeling stunned and bruised, only to come face to face with smiling violet eyes.

"Ahh, 'Fei. You really know how to make an entrance." The Captain of the Black Death muttered as two of the rest of the squad hauled a dazed Dave to his feet. Wufei sighed, pushing Duo away from his in frustration before standing shakily and beginning to reload his launcher with the missiles stored in his backpack.

"Okay people," Hilde declared, jogging over from her observation point with half of the Rangers squad behind her, weapons at the ready and looking far to eager to be joining the best of the First Bases soldiers for this mission. "Take two, and this time lets try to stay organised."

This place, these people, it was all insane, Wufei decided as he turned and found himself partnered again with Kay and Duo.

They formed a rough line, a three every two hundred meters and began to advance over the embankment, charging from one shelter to the next, surrounding and taking down every enemy they found. It took hours, falling back, regrouping, and advancing in a repeating cycle in order to collect more ammo or to remove the wounded. They pressed further and further forward, driving back the troops and trapping the hover tanks in a devastating pincer move until finally the Program gave in. Eventually, all that was left of the assault force were a scattering of damaged hover bikes and a single lumbering mobile suit struggling back to a far off outpost for repairs.

[Break]

Zechs smirked to himself as he walked down the neat corridors toward the rooms of his biological sister, his boot gleaming under the artful over heads that illuminated the marble-coated passageway. This mansion had been in his family since the Peacecraft's first gained the throne of Sanc, over six hundred years ago, and thus starting their feud with the Khushrenda's who had been not best pleased to hear that their cousin had been de-throned and beheaded. He could almost picture his dead ancestors that had once walked these very corridors beaming with pride at their heir who was finally going to end the ancient feud by destroying the very last Khushrenda on the entire planet. He would avenge every one of his brethren, who had fallen victim to their plots and would claim Sanc finally as his very own, without dispute. Not to mention getting rid of the rebels that plagued him so.

Treize's invitation to a full out battle had been tainted in his mind. The joy of that message being lessened by the resent reports of his losses when his soldiers had attacked the rebel's lines. He had been so sure that a break in the line would occur, finally giving him a chance to destroy the nearest base only to have that hope snatched away when reinforcements had arrived and ruined his assault force.

Thirty mobile suits lost, along with four hover tanks, twenty hover bikes, and two personnel carriers. Those were things that he would need for the battle to come, and now he did not have them because of the damned rebels. Those in First base had no sense of morals, no honour at all. Hiding all the time, ambushing his forces with missiles and inferno launchers. Even his soldiers had once fallen victim to those hideous launchers, incinerated to a crisp, wasting uniforms, and guns.

He shook his head in anger before letting the unneeded emotion flow out of his mind. Soldier losses mattered little to him. There were more where they came from, every day more were grown in the gene tanks, their development accelerated to provide more mindless slaves to go forth and die for the true and inescapable peace that the Program brought. It was only a matter of time until the rebels ran out of people to fight for them, and then he would be free to start on branching out over the globe, bringing all of the survivors under his control, in the name of peace of course.

But now he had larger problems, mainly his annoying sibling to deal with.

He pulled the key to her quarters out of his perfectly pressed shirt and unclasped it from his necklace, stepping closer to the heavy double doors with two silent guards standing beside them without thought or expression. He slotted the key in to the old and heavy lock; turning it and pulling open one of the wooden doors.

A piece of wood, swung like a baseball bat shattered against the edge of the door, cracking the panel badly and sending splinters spraying over Zechs' formerly pristine uniform. He jerked back, even as his sister moved away, reaching for another chair leg to bring to bear on him. Shocked, he slammed the cracked door closed again, shaking hand managing to turn the key to lock it shut just before Relena started to try to haul it back open. He stumbled away from it, staring at the shaking door that squealed in protest against its hinges as the chair leg hit it again and again. Swallowing hard to regain his composer he stepped forward again, letting out a confident but very fake laugh to show his confidence.

"Relena, that is no way for a princess to behave." He declared through the door, using a gloved hand to brush the splinters from his jacket. The pounding of the chair leg against the door stopped suddenly and his sister spoke back, voice calm although slightly out of breath from her exertion.

"And the way you're acting? Do you really think killing innocents and enslaving people is the way to true peace? You're a fool Zechs, just like father was!" She yelled back at him. He snarled at the insult. His dear sister was becoming dangerous, yet he could do little to her, save to lock her away. His family had never stood for things such as murdering annoying relatives and his father had made it clear that no Peacecraft would ever be enslaved by the Program.

"If you care so much about the killing then you'll be happy to know that Treize has accepted the idea of all out war. We will meet on the battle field in seven days and I will have the pleasure of wiping out ever single one of those disgusting rebels you think so highly of." He paused and sneered at the locked door, flicking back his blond hair. "And I'll even bring back your lover boys head, just for you, as a present."

"One day Zechs, I will kill you! Do you understand, you demented piece of shit?!" Relena screamed, before the banging restarted as the abused chair leg was again smashed in a rhythm of rage against the sealed doors to her long-term prison. Zechs snorted and turned away, heading for the war room where the Program was based, to alert Dorothy, and the other controllers there, who were free of the Program and desperately loyal to him, to prepare everything for the coming battle. The pounding of wood hitting wood followed him down the ancient corridors until a solid metal door hissed closed behind him, sealing away the sound and his sister away from the world. She could do nothing to him. She was just like the rebels, weak and helpless, yet foolishly convinced that they meant something in the scheme of things.

[Break]

Wufei rubbed ineffectively at his ears, trying to rid himself of the echoing ring of explosions and the whirr of hover craft that he still continued to hear, despite no longer being on the front line. Not that the noise levels in the medical areas were much different. In fact, he was quite sure that he preferred the rumbling booms of the denotation of fired missiles to the nagging of the She-demon Sally as she complained about how Duo was being a bad influence already.

He snorted. His bullet wound was barely in the arm and had been easily removed. Nothing compared to Duo's and little more than a scratch when compared to the wounds that had been mercilessly inflicted upon the now sleeping squads that had first been attacked. The Gate Guardians alone had taken nearly fifty casualties, thirty of which were either dead or dying, and another ten who would never see battle again. They'd been hit hard and fast, the losses were still being counted as men were found holed up or wounded out on the assaulted lines. They'd won back the lost ground and more. With the closest outpost destroyed and the others within the region with their forces depleted after the failed attack they'd managed to secure another two and a half miles. More than sixty people had died for a pitiful two and a half miles!

"Damn it Chang, keep still or you'll tear the stitches." Sally snapped, smacking at his clenched fist that was forcing his damaged muscle to contract, pulling the seam of skin apart. He sighed, letting his anger out in that breath and letting his biceps return to its relaxed state.

"Sorry Sally." He muttered, glancing away from her stern glare to let his eyes sweep the crowded ward. The medics and doctors were on double shifts now to deal with the wounded, although their numbers were beginning to decrease now that the main battle was over. It had calmed to the point where they had begun to treat those who were in no immediate danger of dying. He had been somewhat surprised to find that priority had been given by the amount of blood a person was losing, but now that he saw the results, he could understand the reasons.

Here, saving lives counted, and those that could not be saved were given drugs to help them sleep and to stop the pain. They were granted the mercy of fading away in their dreams, painlessly, although others had not been granted that privilege. Even now he could hear the moans and cries of the survivors as their wounds and losses plagued them. They had lost more than limbs or blood on the battlefield today and Wufei found himself feeling guilty for having escaped with a small bullet wound and a multitude of bruises and cuts.

He ebony eyes flicked to where Duo sat on a medical desk, shirtless with his cast off, an ancient grey haired doctor carefully checking on his broken arm to insure that he had not re-damaged it during the most recent of his dangerous stunts. Other members of the Black Death and the Rangers sat around too, having wounds cleaned and bandaged to prevent infection. They had escaped without losses this time, and although one of the rangers had gained a nasty flesh wound in his leg from an enemy trooper and a bad set of burns, they were all in good shape. Not that that would last long if Zechs had agreed to Treize's precious little war.

A warning hand touched his and he relaxed again, looking down at his arm to watch Sally quickly but skilfully bind it with water proof bandages, leaving him more than enough movement to still be able to fully use his arm. His other cut had already been washed out by a barely twelve year old boy who had been dressed in a medical apron splatter with the blood of previous patients.

"There." Sally declared, straightening despite the groans of complaint from her spine. She stretched and patted his arm, giving him another once over, checking for anything that might have been missed. "Do you know whose holding the lines?" She asked, moving to one side and perching beside him on the desk, eyes flicking to check on Duo, who was having his cast strapped firmly back on to his arm while he chatted with the old doctor.

"The normal shift rotations out there now, backed up by a few of the Home Squads more…healthier members. They're setting up defences but Heero and Quatre both think it's unlikely another attack will come." Wufei answered, running a hand through his pitch black and ruffled hair in discomfort at the idea of those men still being out there. Heero had in no uncertain terms ordered his specialist squadron home, stating that the line was a place for them in emergencies only.

"Yeah, they'll be saving up strength for the coming battles." Sally growled, obviously none to pleased with the idea. Wufei simply nodded. It was happening here too, the returning squads being moved into stand down while none critical personnel took over their places. The base was in chaos and the assault had not helped matters. He yawned suddenly, hand instinctively moving to cover his mouth until the warning twinge from his stitches hinted that such a movement was not recommended.

"Sally. This may be a strange question, but what…" She interrupted before he could finish, a soft smile gracing her harsh features.

"Its Tuesday. You've been out there for three days." She answered, chuckling at his shocked expression before gently squeezing his shoulder. "I know how you feel, but unfortunately I still have work to do." She gestured to the limping and haggard soldiers that had just reached the wards entrance and were being helped to desks by free nurses. "Do me a favour Chang? Go grab some sleep and make sure Duo gets some too. He doesn't sleep nearly as much as he needs to."

"Hmmm, mission accepted." Wufei smirked, standing shakily on complaining legs before offering her a farewell nod and managing a slow paced march over to Duo who hopped from his desk. Wufei found himself almost sighing in regret that the younger boys violet eyes were again hidden beneath his thick protective goggles.

"Hey 'Fei. How's the arm?" The boy in question mumbled, obviously tired as he let the Chinese Captains arm fall over his shoulders in a supportive gesture. Wufei smiled softly, letting his fingers drift over the scared but soft skin of the narrow shoulders, carefully avoiding Duo's healing bullet wound and his colourful array of bruises spreading over his naked chest.

"Okay, a little stiff but I'll live. Tired?"

Wufei watched as Duo nodded mutely, picking up his shirt, but not finding the energy to pull it on. Instead, he tucked it in to his belt beside his gloves and mask before drifting beside him out of the ward and into the empty corridors.

Together they let their feet guide them back to their quarters in the Black Death barracks, trailing over to the numbered curtain that cover the entrance to their shared quarters. Hilde wasn't there when he pulled open the curtain enough for his and Duo's lithe bodies to slip in before pulling it tightly closed again. He blinked mindlessly at the empty bed before turning to where Duo stood watching, his puzzled expression asking his question for him.

"She's with Otto." Duo supplied, stretching painfully before dumping his clothes from their places secured under his belt, leaving him in boots and trousers alone. Wufei watched him, letting his eyes roam the smaller figure, wondering privately if he would have a visitor sharing his bed again for the night. Simply holding the young Captain had been more than he had ever dreamed for; having him cuddled to his chest, letting him draw what Duo needed from his presence. Gods, he had been blessed when he had been sent to this base as Treize's lackey. "Whatcha lookin' at?" Duo drawled softly, letting his hand that had been reaching to undo his belt hover instead over his thin stomach and protruding ribs, his gesture flirtatious.

Wufei swallowed and let his eyes wander, taking in the blush on Duo's cheeks before roaming over other areas. He was beautiful, especially with stray wisps of chestnut falling over his shoulders, having escaped his rumbled braid.

"You." Wufei purred, taking a step closer to the tempting boy, letting his hand reach out gently to remove the tinted goggles that protected the boys eyes. He moved forward again, leaning them barely a hand span apart, staring down in to the exposed violet eyes that gazed longingly up at him.

"Do you like what you see?" Duo asked, raising his hands to place them against Wufei's chest, leaning against him until they were so close that Duo's breath tickled the base of his throat. Wufei bent without warning, pressing his lips tenderly against the grinning lips below his face, deepening the kiss into something slightly more passionate when he felt the other boy open his mouth.

After a while they broke apart, panting for breath but never breaking the contact of Duo's small hands pressed to his broader chest.

"Defiantly." Wufei answered, slipping his arms around Duo and pressing tighter to him, his fingers wandering around the braided boy's waist and lower, exploring. "Duo?" He whispered questioningly, tracing the lines of the other boys' muscled thighs, squeezing lovingly before shifting to the side and easing the red checked teenager back on to the mattress, following him down. They lay there for several minutes; just staring at each other, eyes devouring each other, trying to ignore the thoughts of future dangers and in fact of potential future loses.

"Please…" Duo begged, lifting his head slightly to kiss at Wufei's strong chin, shifting uncomfortably at his own excitement, stirring against the older boys body that lay over him. Wufei smiled.

"Sure?" He asked, sitting up to straddle Duo's thin hips, letting his fingers run over Duo's chest, tracing the ridges of muscle before lowering his head and letting his tongue follow in his fingers wake. Duo moaned his response; ability to form words deserting him. Wufei simply grinned down at his friend, soon to be lover and continued. After all, he had promised Sally that he'd get Duo to sleep. Personally, he couldn't think of a better or more pleasurable way of completing his mission.

[Break]

Quatre stepped forward, raising a pale hand to quietly pull the curtain door to one side, trying to avoid waking any of the other people that were trying desperately to catch up on lost sleep. His own eyes felt gritty and sluggish, the lack of a decent nights sleep catching up with him. It was too early after the days of organising attacks to be awake and gathering for a meeting of the department heads. He also knew that the soldiers of their group would be even less pleased. It was one thing being tired from organising, but they would be drained from continuous battle and any wounds that they had picked up. He sighed guiltily, turning slightly when he felt his long time lover place a supportive hand on his shoulder, letting his thumb rub at the blondes stiff muscles. Trowa winked at him, stepping forward in to the revealed room only to stop mid step, a smirk lighting up on his face as his eyes fell on Wufei's mattress.

The Chinese teen glared angrily at him but made no move to back up the angry look and instead tucked Duo's body closer to his own. The younger boy was cuddled up to the broader chest, his face hidden against Wufei's neck, his long chestnut hair draped over him, free from its constricting braid. His arm was wrapped tightly around the tanned waist, hidden slightly beneath the blankets that saved both of their modesty. One of Wufei's hands were entwined with Duo's latching grasp, while his other was around Duo's shoulders, supporting the younger teen in order to keep him in the position.

Quatre stepped in to the room too, beaming at the sight of the two curled together, ignoring the mouthed swear words and threats that Wufei was making at them, his ebony eyes pleading with them to leave and give the two new lovers time and privacy.

"Mmmm. Trowa, I must admit I'm confused in regards to our orders." Quatre muttered his voice loud in the silence of the room, broken only by the soft sounds of sleep emanating from the still quite unconscious braided teenager.

"Really, me too." Trowa answered, his single visible emerald eye wandering from Wufei's glare to trace over the entangled bodies, his smirk almost glowing on his face. He took a step forward, glancing toward his smaller lover who was smiling happily at the sight before them, obviously sharing Trowa's thoughts.

"So, the ultimate question. Do we deliver our message…" Quatre paused, delighted by the blush that was working its way along Wufei's cheeks before letting his own aqua eyes roam along the exposed bodies, lingering on the pale flesh of his long time friend, licking his lips in expectation. "…or do we ignore the message and join this little display?"

"Oh, I'm defiantly siding for option two." Trowa purred, giving Wufei a predatory glance before the flashing open of violet eyes caught his attention. Duo straighten slightly from his position, startling his lover and entwined the Chinese boy with both of his arms, glaring at the two watchers.

"Mine!" He growled.

Quatre released a dramatic sigh of disappointment, relaxing from his mock display of stalking; rolling his eyes toward his own miffed looking lover.

"Duo, you are soooo selfish."

"What's going on?" Hilde asked, brushing past Trowa and entering the room, a mischievous grin crossing her face at the sight of her younger 'sibling' hanging on to the glistening chest of Wufei who was looking annoyed in the least. She flopped down on her own mattress, picking up a clean T-shirt from her pile of clothes, even as Otto trailed in after her, snickering at the scene.

"Duo's being selfish again. He won't let us play too." Quatre whined, mock pout painting itself on his face even as the still smirking Trowa tutted at the entire idea.

"What?!" Otto all but shouted, turning on he still glaring Duo. "You turned down a foursome? Are you insane?!"

"Does anyone else want to come in here and embarrass us? Is the entire base population going to march in making wise cracks?" Wufei growled, absently stroking back a lock of his lose black hair, before pulling his blanket tighter around his and Duo's bodies, protecting them from both the cold of the base and from the watching eyes.

"Duo, what have I told you about sharing, hmmm?" Hilde asked, frowning at her roommate who was still curled around Wufei, as though trying to guard the older teen against any possible advances.

"Hey, if that offers still open Quatre, me and Hilde will gladly take their places." Otto suggested, leering playfully at the two fully dressed teens, who gave him a once over before shrugging at each other in an agreement.

"God, is everyone on this base a crazed sex fiend?" Wufei snapped, pulling himself roughly to his feet, not really caring if the others in the room got an eyeful or not and pulled on the closest pair of pants. It seemed to him that the entire base lacked a clean sense of humour or even a shred of modesty. He scowled, looking around for a shirt while he ignored the catcalls and whistles from behind him. Absently he noticed that Duo's glare had not changed. The boy that would normally have fully joined in with the teasing seemed not to be enjoying himself now.

A short gasp of sudden pain made him snap around and he winced mentally as he saw Quatre buckle to the ground, his arm twisted viciously by a hand that seemed far too small and fragile to do such damage. Trowa reacted instantly, hand shooting forward to grab the offending arm in order to relieve his lover's pain. His other hand came up and across, Wufei almost moving to block the hit but refraining when the hand slowed and instead brushed calming fingers over Duo's cheek.

Freed, Quatre moved away, painfully twisted arm clutched to him even as a suddenly serious Hilde stepped between the blond and his attacker.

"Calm." Trowa whispered, hand continuing its soothing touch as the anger flooded out of Duo's eyes, the blackness fading to expose glimmering violet.

"Oh shit." Duo mumbled, looking away from Trowa's emerald gaze, glancing over to Quatre who was being helped to his feet by a shaken Otto. "Quatre, I'm so sorry, are you alri…?"

Quatre held up his uninjured arm, pressing his finger to his own lips in a gesture for silence before stepping back over to the chestnut haired boy. He knelt before his attacker and pulled the younger boy in to a gentle one-armed hug, stunning Wufei.

"Shhhh. It was my fault, Duo. I was being childish, I'm sorry." The blond said lovingly, stroking his hand through Duo's long hair before carefully kissing his forehead as he pulled away. Trowa gently pulled his lover back on to his feet before bending and letting his fingers retrace the heart shaped face that was white with shock and guilt.

"We have a meeting in an hour." He said simply, his tone contradicting his soft touch before pulling away and leading Quatre away, heading for medical to have Sally check on his lovers damaged arm.

Wufei just stood there stunned, as the two left before glancing down at his own still naked lover who seemed incapable of meeting his gaze. Quatre had been going to slap his rear in an invasive but 'amusing' gesture, which although embarrassing would not have caused him any pain. Why had Duo tried to hurt the blond simply for that, when normally he would laugh at such an act?

Otto had politely excused himself, leaving he three room mates alone to get ready for the meeting, drawing the curtain closed behind himself to give them the privacy they had been at first denied before all but fleeing, terrified from the room. He had looked in to the face of Death itself and now he fully understood the fear that every single soldier on the base had towards the small Captain of the Black Death.

"Duo?" Wufei asked softly, crouching down on the rumbled bed in front of his lover, watching as the boy struggled to regain control of his raging emotions. Violet eyes stared down at the sheets that were thick with both of their scents, letting his arms hug his knees to his chest. "Angel, are you okay?"

"Don't call me that!" Duo snapped suddenly, pushing Wufei away from him as he stood and marched over to his own clothes, pulling on a pair of trousers and grabbing a shirt and his boots before stalking over to the door and fleeing to the shared showers to get cleaned. Wufei blinked after him, suddenly feeling very alone. How had he managed to screw up so badly with the young teen? If Quatre and Trowa had just…Ahhh. God, he'd spent so much time over the last few days either busy fighting or in deep thought of the moral and so forth that were suddenly being changed that his head was hurting. What had he done so wrong?

He turned, about to violently throw away his shirt in order to vent his anger, only to come face to face with Hilde, who was smiling faintly at his tantrum.

"He's not mad at you." She said to comfort him, taking he bunched up shirt from his hand and unfolding it before handing it back in a gesture that suggested he should actually wear it. "Give him an hour and he'll be fine. He's just scared that you'll leave him."

"Why the hell would I leave him?" Wufei grumbled, letting his anger and frustration seep away slowly. Him being angry would not help fix his current problem.

"Same reason as Heero, because you found something better?" Hilde suggested, sitting down to pull on her boots.

"I would never…"

"I know. Duo knows, but that doesn't stop him from being afraid that it will happen again. And Quatre was just being silly. He should have known better. But that doesn't excuse the fact that neither I nor Trowa noticed."

"Noticed what?" Wufei asked, finding himself unconsciously seating himself opposite her on the edge of Duo's still made bed, buttoning his shirt as he listened.

"Duo can get very violent sometimes, especially when there's a threat that someone he loves will leave him. He has lost so many people Wufei. I hope you understand that your relationship cannot be a simple fling." Hilde glanced up suddenly, eyes meeting his in an entreating glare that silently suggested the pain that would be inflicted upon him if it turned out that he had used the younger Captain. He had a feeling that her threat would be nothing compared to what Heero or the other department heads would do if they had found out that he had hurt their charge.

"Nor do I intend it to be. I love him Hilde. He is the strongest and most honourable person I have ever meet."

Hilde offered him a radiant smile, reaching out to place a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"Then you won't have any problems. Let him calm down and he'll be fine." Hilde stood, heading for the curtain door and tugging it open. "A piece of advice though Wufei. Don't call him Angel, think of something else. That was Heero's name for him."

She left, leaving a stunned and slightly saddened Chinese captain in her wake. He smiled suddenly, remembering the first word of the morning that Duo had uttered.

"Mine." He whispered to himself, smirking as he pulled himself to his feet. He had a feeling that everything would soon be okay again, despite the bad start. Now if only he could satisfy his stomach…

[Break]

He arrived at the affectionately named 'war room' earlier than was required, having eaten and even managed a quick shower in luke-warm water, using up half of his weekly rations of bathing water. He found himself missing second base, if only for the unlimited supplies of pleasantly hot water which he fully enjoyed in his bathtub, in his private bathroom. Oh, and the food. He was really beginning to miss being able to identify the meal that he was eating. White paste lacked something, namely taste, despite the fact that Sally had assured him it was very nutritious and contained everything he would need for his active lifestyle. Or at least it did when served in its proper quantities. At half rations and after having missed several meals he was being to think that the white paste was in fact the best thing he had ever eaten, simply because it filled the gaping hole in his stomach, a thing that was seriously starting to worry him. Maybe white paste was addictive.

He strolled casually into the small cramped room and wondered if the war room had ever actually had a war fought in it. Perhaps that would explain the mess, the water stained floor and the dented concrete walls, not to mention the sea of paper scattered across ever surface.

Absently, he bent and picked up an abandoned page, torn and stained with coffee from the floor. He squinted at it. A small drawing showed what looked like the lay out of part of an outpost, with arrows showing possible entrances and locations of equipment that was labelled in such scribbled writing that he couldn't even make out the words. Around it were what looked like doodles of stick figures wielding guns and attacking what looked amazingly like a small mobile suit. From the looks of things, someone had become extremely bored during a long meeting.

"Hey."

Wufei jumped, almost dropping the diagram as he turned sharply toward the door, about to snap at the person interrupting before he remembered where he was. Here snapping Captains were simply smirked at and told rather vividly exactly what they could do with their superior attitude. Instead, he let the emotions fall, letting a causal smile drift on to his face. One that brightened considerably when he identified the speaker.

"Duo." He said softy, placing the stained paper down on the meeting table before walking over to the doorway were the normally confident younger Captain was squirming. He let his eyes roam the lithe figure, scanning the loose and still damp hair that hung around him, reaching he backs of his thighs. It was slightly matted, and Wufei almost laughed in delight when he noticed the worn brush held in one of Duo's thin fingered hands. His appreciation of the mass of chestnut had been cut short by the rather consuming need to engage in more pleasurable activities. Now, studying the hair, he stepped closer and reached calmly for the brush.

Duo blushed slightly but let go, beaming at the Chinese Captain before being lead over to his regular chair and seating himself in it backwards, the backrest between his spread legs.

"I'm real sorry about this morning 'Fei. I was just mad at them all for teasing and interrupting. I sorta wanted to wake up more pleasantly." Duo offered quickly in apology, looking down at the desk ashamed before a hand stroked his neck in comfort, the brush starting its work at untangling his hair. A pair of soft lips touched his cheek.

"It's okay." Wufei whispered, watching fondly as Duo tilted his head upwards to meet his ebony gaze.

"Not mad?" Duo asked, smirking to himself as a swift kiss was dropped on to his available lips.

"No. But justice must be served, which means that we will have to have a pleasant morning to replace this stolen one." Wufei murmured, pulling back and gently re-tilting Duo's head forward so that he could continue his new 'mission'.

"Sounds good."

A discrete cough at the open door made both of them reluctantly break apart and meet the slightly embarrassed and almost jealous gaze that scanned them, lingering on the sigh on Duo's free hair. The blue eyes flicked away again suddenly, as though ashamed of being caught admiring the sight before Heero marched stiffly in to the room, frown sweeping its contents.

"Hn, another place that will have to be cleaned in the next few days." He muttered, not directing the comment as he swept some of the month old reports, timetables, and mission objectives from his seat before claiming it for himself. He flicked open his notebook, jotting a quick note to order that the paper at least be removed to be discretely hidden, possibly along with everything else that was being stashed away. Wufei caught himself smirking slightly at the though of a massive throw rug with papers, high-powered explosives and mobile suits shoved underneath it. This base was starting to do strange things to his mind. Maybe something in the paste? He placed the brush down on the table beside Duo and started to separate the mane of hair before him in to three sections, braiding them tightly together and tying the mass off at the end.

"Thank's 'Fei. So, when is ego boy going to join us and start roughing it?" Duo asked, watching out of the corner of his eye as his lover dragged over a chair and stole the position next to him at the table.

"Four days. The battle is organised for a few days later at a secret location that Zechs' has decided on." Heero answered, pulling a folded letter from the pocket of his combat trousers, and handing it over to Duo, who scowled at the elaborate red wax seal and fancy handwriting before passing it to Wufei without bothering to read it. Howard appeared in the doorway and walked in tiredly without announcement, slumping into his padded chair and propping his chin in his hands.

"So, what's with the meeting, Heero? As much as I love get together's, engineering's bloody busy." Howard muttered, nodding his head slightly at the faint apologetic look that stole momentarily over Heero's hardened features.

"I'll try to keep it quick. We need to organise the base for Treize's arrival and plan the tour. Most importantly we're going to have a discussion on how to behave so as not to get ourselves accused of any crimes such as insulting superior officers." Heero twisted slightly in his chair to glare pointedly as the smirking younger teen, who answered the comment with a peace sign and a mischievous wink.

Sally trailed in to the room, looking peeved and all but dead on her feet, stamping over to her chair and easing herself into it, expression making Duo reconsider his She-demon comment. Quatre and Trowa followed a minute later, the blond ruffling Duo's hair in a brotherly way as he passed to reassure the braided boy that he was forgiven although his twisted arm was currently being supported by a cloth sling. Lastly, Hilde charged in, looking slightly abashed and sat down quickly, pulling out a tattered notebook from a pocket, ready to record any tasks assigned to herself or to her sibling.

"Okay, lets keep this short. The extra quarters and new medical ward are being built as we speak but they won't be enough. I want everyone who can, to double up. No excuses accepted and all personnel included. Quatre I need you to come up with a time table for use of the cafeteria." Heero paused, glancing over to where the blond boy sat, already scribbling out his plans and a rough schedule in his pristine new note book. He rolled his eyes affectionately at the younger teenager, receiving a scowl from Trowa who was of the opinion that his lover required a break from organisation. "Trowa, until this war is resolved your squad will be placed in charge of keeping the peace on base and stopping any fights before they get out of hand. Set up a temporary brig in Tunnel three."  
"Understood."

"Howard, I want your engineers to ready the generators for the extra stress and I want every vehicle that Treize brings fully checked out before it see's battle. We can't have one failing at a critical time." Howard chuckled tiredly at the comment even as his shoulders slumped.

"I like the fact you have faith in me boy, but we've got enough work to be doing as it is." He complained, offering the Commander a pained smile. Heero sighed, relaxing back into his chair.

"I know. Everyone is suffering from this. I'll have some of the soldier's help out; they can at least do the heavy lifting and simple tasks. Save your engineers for the difficult stuff."

"Thanks Lad."

"You'll have the White Knights and the Black Death reserve forces. Duo, your specialist squad will be needed to go over every weapon in the base. I want every single one cleaned, serviced and fully loaded."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Duo shouted, stunned at the orders, head snapping from Heero to check on an equally panicked and ill looking Hilde. Even Wufei had gone pale.

"No. Every weapon Duo. I want no one dying from weapons failures. God knows were going to have enough dead as it is."

"But…But…This is sooooo unfair!" Duo whined, folding his arms stubbornly and pouting for affect.

"Heero, the squad is tired enough. We've been on near constant missions for month. The half rations are bad enough and…"

"I know Hilde. Everyone is suffering. But this has to be done and you're the only ones I trust to do it." Heero snapped, glaring at the two who huffed, exchanging grumpy stares. Heero looked away from them, his guilt escaping from behind his normally cold mask, flooding in to his cobalt stare. He met gazes with Wufei. "You'll be glad to know that you won't be joining them, either in that duty or on the battlefield. Treize has ordered that you be placed with him in the command post."

Wufei looked away, a look of disgust plain on his face as he felt the eyes of the rest in the room rest upon him.

"I…am sorry." He whispered.

"Why 'Fei? You know you have to keep his trust. Its better this way." Duo said softly, placing his hand on his lover's shoulder in comfort, smiling to try to rid the other Captain of his feeling of betrayal.

"I would prefer to be fighting at the sides of my fellow soldiers than to be protected and useless, like a weakling." He murmured, closing his eyes as Duo's fingertips lightly traced his cheek. He doubted that he could merely stand by while his friends and indeed his lover faced down death itself, listening as they fought against their fate and eventually lost. How would it feel, standing in a safe position, listening over the comm as loyal and courageous soldiers died, knowing that his presence may have been enough to tip the scales and allow they to survive.

"There are other things that are needed on the battlefield than physical strength Wufei. Trust me, I know how it feels to be left out, to hear others dying but be unable to help. However, those soldiers will need more than just someone watching their backs. You will be guiding them and comforting them. A strong voice and heartfelt words can do more for struggling troops than an offered hand at times." Quatre offered softly. Heero, wincing in remembered mental anguish nodded his agreement. He had ordered many soldiers to their deaths, listened to their pain from the comm and been unable to help. But that was the nature of command.

Wufei nodded silently, eyes still down cast but his shoulders braced again. He could not go against Treize's wishes without risking the loss of his trust, which would cost them everything that they had fought so long for. He would do what ever he could, and perhaps make it up to his fellows later, by fighting in a different battle.

"Wufei, you will be assigned to preparing Treize's quarters and later briefing me on what to expect from him. Sally, I want the new ward set up and the medical staff to rest as much as possible. We'll need everyone fresh to deal with the wounded."

"Mmmm. Fine Heero." Sally muttered from where she was slumped over on her desk, head resting on her arms and all but asleep.

"Good. That's all. You're all dismissed. Howard, can you escort Sally back to her quarters and make sure she gets some sleep." Howard nodded, standing and helping the weary doctor to her feet and toward the door, holding her arm tightly to keep her from collapsing. "Trowa, can you show Wufei to the room assigned to the General. Hilde, Duo, please remain. We've have to have a little discussion."

Both soldiers froze as their names were called, caught having managed to sneak halfway to the door and the escape beyond. Trowa chuckled at the two grimacing members of the Black Death, leading Wufei out of the door, pausing to ruffle both of their hair.

"Have fun guys." The emerald eyes Captain called, Wufei grinning at the comment as they slipped out of the door, closing it behind them.

Heero stood, placing his hand on his hips and sent a stern look at the two nervous siblings.

"Let's have a little talk on behaviour around a General…"

[Break]

Wufei paused by the door out on to the rubble-strewn plains, looking out at the site where he had arrived barely a week ago. It seemed longer. Days of fighting, snatched sleep and hurried meals made it seem more like months. He could not remember ever being so tired before.

The last three days had flashed by as the base rush to prepare its self for the coming of General Khushrenda and his troops that numbered in the hundreds. He'd personally spent the time telling Heero everything he thought might be important about his commanding officer, taking breaks between these mentally exhausting 'chats' to oversee the preparation of the rooms to be used by Treize and his command staff. However, despite his advice, Heero had not made the rooms plush and as comfortable as those that were enjoyed back in second base. He had also flat out refused for Wufei to arrange special meals for the array of higher ups coming. Treize was going to find out the hard way how the other half lived and Wufei had a feeling that Treize was going to regret not sending the extra food supplies that first base had been requesting for the last twenty years, even before the damage to the hydroponics bay. He had slept infrequently in the last seventy-two hours, occasionally in his own shared quarters, even more rarely curled next to Duo. He would drift off, only to be awaken once again by a non-combatant that needed his advice on the reactions of his fellow second baser's.

In the barrack areas mattresses lined the walls of the corridors were soldiers, exhausted from mass production of bullets and heavy lifting struggled to gain their much deserved rest, having given up their own rooms to the housing of the incoming soldiers. Moral was hideous and their was little to be done to fix it. Even the famed leaders of the Black Death had made concessions, with Trowa and Quatre joining them in their already crowded quarters, sharing Duo's mattress while Duo shared his own in order to free up their own quarters for a member of Treize's command staff.

But now everything was ready. Or at the very least, hidden out of sight so no one would notice that it wasn't ready. Howard's engineers and the squadrons assigned to him where making the last touches to the newly built barrack rooms, Quatre had the non-combatants working over time on food preparation, bandage making and clothing repairs. Even the older children had pitched in, polishing boots and loading ammunition. And the Black Death were still sitting glumly in the armoury, slaving over every single weapon belonging to First base with their hyperactive Captain in an attempt to keep him and Hilde both out of trouble. The elite squad was angry and if neither Heero nor Treize had the guts to bear the brunt of it, then Zechs should be starting to worry. An angry squad of specialists and dangerous soldiers meant destruction to everything within their reach. Perhaps that was why Heero had assigned the duty to them in the first place?

The carriers were approaching. He could see them already in the gloom; his eyes having long since adjusted to the lack of light with the help of the low illumination within the barracks area. The carrier's lights were dimmed, low enough for the driver to be able to see any obstacles yet not be an obvious target to any watchers. Out in front of the massive hover transports weighed down with soldiers was a single hover tank followed closely by what appeared to be a non-military vehicle.

Wufei sighed in exasperation at the sight of the posh and well cared for limo that Treize's father had managed to keep safe for thirty years, no doubt for this very purpose. The egotistical man had no clue that the people here would not be impressed. Here such a vehicle would have been torn apart, every piece going to a better use. Treize was insulting them with such a wanton display.

God, he was glad Duo wasn't here. He'd most likely destroy it on principle alone, a single well aimed missile and…

"You're spending too much time with him. It's beginning to rub off." Heero muttered from beside him, dressed in a neatly pressed dress uniform which was actually one of Wufei's own. It had been lucky that the two of them were similar in build, although Wufei prayed that Treize would not notice that none of the other command staff wore the same out fit.

"What do you mean?" Wufei asked, glancing toward the commander whose lips were twisted into a faint smirk. His cobalt eyes simmered with suppressed laughter…and perhaps a touch of jealousy? Yes, even after willingly giving Duo up, the young commander still had doubts, and no wonder, he didn't even know for sure that Relena was still alive.

"Just now you were imagining yourself blasting that limo to pieces with a rocket launcher. Surely you would never have considered such an action before you came here." Heero explained, straightening slightly as the tank cleared the crest of a hill formed by a fallen skyscraper, carefully keeping to the safe pathway through the sea of mines that surrounded the base as one of its last stages of defence.

"Ah. Yes, he is a bad influence. But you too must see that he is correct. Killing Treize may save a lot of lives."

"Hn. It is more important that we turn his soldiers against him first. We need him right now, so keep the homicidal ideas suppressed." Heero growled, watching as the tank and limo drifted to a stop ten meters from the well guarded doorway while the other vehicles followed the guiding hover bike around to the hanger entrance. "Besides, Duo has first claim to him."

Wufei blinked, confused by the comment as Heero stepped out of the sheltering warmth of the doorways heaters and out into the ice cold, permanent cold, Trowa and Quatre on his left. Wufei barely hesitated, stepping out on his right, and marching in perfect time toward the open limo door, held open by an immaculately dressed private.

Treize unfolded his sculptured body from the leather-coated seats; placing mirror finished boots down on to the bare ground that he glanced at disapprovingly before standing. Perfect white skin-tight trousers were tucked in to the knee length boots and a rich royal blue overcoat, complete with gold tassels completed the ensemble. The entire outfit spoke of elegance, dignity, and grace. And it was making Wufei sick. Now he could see through the lies, through the cloud of honour and justice and he saw Treize for what he was. A poser, a figurehead, an image. Those neat white gloves had never been stained, not with filth or with blood. A man who claimed he was a soldier, a General no less, who had never actually seen the battlefield. It disgusted him.

He fought the feeling down. First base needed him to keep Treize's trust and he owed the base for opening his eyes to reality. He would act his part as the 'loyal' Captain until it was no longer needed, and then he'd inform Treize exactly what he thought of his 'honour'.

"General Khushrenda. I am Commander Heero Yuy. Welcome to First base." Heero said curtly, his facial expression carefully hidden behind a practised blank expression. Treize looked at the young commander, eyes calculating as he studied the hard-featured teenager, lingering on the ruffled brown hair before smiling diplomatically.

"I have waited for many years to meet the man that replaced the well loved Odin Lowe. It is an honour, young Commander. Both to be in your company and to finally have a chance to visit the base that has guarded my own so bravely." Treize offered, inclining his head slightly in a bow. Heero tensed, stepping back, hand drifting toward the handgun tucking in to the holster at his waist while his eyes scanned the surrounding darkness. Treize frowned at the young mans actions, blinking in surprise as he noticed that all of the First base personnel were now scanning the horizon, weapons ready and bodies prepared for action. Only Wufei met his gaze. "Ah, Captain Chang, it is good to see you again, dear friend. Do you have the faintest clue as what might be disturbing the Commander?" Treize asked softly.

"Snipers are common around this area, Sir. Your bow could have alerted them to either Heero's rank or your own. Perhaps it would be better to continue the introduction in a more sheltered position." Wufei answered, glancing at Heero who nodded his acceptance and stepped away without comment, leading the General his command staff who had ridden in the safety of the tank in to the entrance of first base.

They stood there, within the crowded entranceway leading to the steps down in to the depths of first base, in an uncomfortable silence, waiting for the introductions to continue. Heero simply stood unmoving, icy gaze scanning the formally dressed command staff of Second base.

Quatre was the one who broke the stalemate after a few nerve-wracking minutes, stepping forward from Heero side and clearing his throat.

"Gentlemen, allow me to continue the introductions before we give you a tour of the base and get you settled in to your quarters. I am the Commanders aid and head of the non-combatant side of First base. My name is Quatre Rababa Winner and it is an honour to finally be able to welcome you to our base." The blond bowed deeply to Treize, whose expression shifted from frustrated quickly in to a please smile as he too inclined his head. Wufei privately sighed in relief; Quatre was far more suited for social interactions such as these where delicacy and tact were required than the blunt and often rude Heero. Quatre swivelled slightly, indicating Trowa who, like his lover was dressed in the neatest combats that they had been able to find. "This is Captain Trowa Barton, leader of the Home Squad who defend the base itself." Trowa lowered his head by a fraction of a degree in a very stiff nod. "Unfortunately, our other heads of staff have been detained by their duties but I am sure that we will meet them on the tour."

"A lovely introduction, young Mister Winner. Thank you. I would like you all to meet Captains Wilk's," He indicated a greying man with more stomach than chest, whose face was red and who looked like a man no afraid to make demands and chew out soldier who failed to meet them. "Septum," A taller man, skin tainted brownish grey with a superior expression and a moustache. He appeared to be the only on of the group that may have actually ever seen combat. "And Vanar." The last was a short man, perhaps an inch or two taller that Duo and heavier set, although it was with fat rather than muscle. He had black hair that was receding and squinting eyes. He looked like a man overly eager to prove to anyone that being short did not make you powerless. Every single one of them were naturally born moneygrubbers and power fiends. You could see it in their eyes.

Quatre forced a smile, avoiding their condemning stares and instead saluted them all.

"A pleasure to meet you all. Now, if you would follow me, First base awaits."

He gesture gallantly toward the supplies lift that had been cleared out and held ready for the purpose of bringing them down, despite the fact that it was too important a commodity to be used for carrying personnel who could easily make use of the stairs.

Wufei grumbled under his breath and wondered how Duo would cope when they stopped by the armoury.

[Break]

"This is just too unfair." Duo muttered from where he sat cross-legged on a rough and oil stained blanket that had been spread over the concrete floor of the armoury to make the working squad more comfortable. Weapons were broken down into little piles of parts in front of each of the eight men and women for inspection and cleaning. Discarded rags lay around the room, coated in grease, mud and in some cases even blood as the Black Death specials squad salvaged the weapons collected from the dead, both their own and their enemies. Nothing was ever wasted. Even boots and belts were taken from those that no longer required them.

"I'd take this over heavy lifting any day. At least we get to sit down." Kay offered, clicking her tongue as she studied the inside of a machine guns firing bolt before discarding it as useless in to the growing pile. She placed the rest of the gun's components in the nearly overflowing basket of spare parts in the middle of the circle that the squad made. She sighed, rubbing at her face wearily, leaving black smudges on her skin before reaching for another gun. "Besides, Yuy probably wants us here so you can't go kill the General."

Duo gasped in mock surprise, clutching a rifle to his chest dramatically.

"Me?! Kill the General?! Why, what gave you the impression that I wanted to do that?" He asked, face taking on an expression half way between shock and outrage even as his violet eyes lit in laughter.

"Hm. I'd say it was all those time you went on about how we should just shoot him, blow him up, assassinate him, poison his food…" Dave replied, scratching at his chin where thick stumble was growing. His thick fingers rasped on the coarse hair, even as Hilde interrupted, walking over with a tray of damaged coffee mugs, steaming and bringing with them the distinct acidic scent of her unique coffee.

"The list goes on." She interrupted, giving Dave a mild reproachful look at his growing beard before handing him a mug. "Besides, the reason we're all locked up down here is because we all feel the same way. We're just a tad more secretive about it. So it's not just your fault, little brother." She dropped at kiss on to his forehead, producing a round of 'Awww, cute' from their squad mates before handing Duo his mug and returning to her pile of parts at his side.

Duo grinned at her before taking a sip of the tar like drink and promptly choking, clutching at his throat as he forced himself to swallow. Other around him in the midst's of drinking found themselves doing the same, one even going so far as to jump up, race to a sink nearby and spit out the disgusting black liquid.

"Christ Hilde, what the hell'd we do to deserve this?!" Cho moaned, voice weak as he sniffed at the offending mug as though it contained some type of biological weapon.

"At least we know where all that engine cleaner went." Coughed Hicks, whose face was pale and drawn, placing his mug down and delicately pushing it away from the group with the care that was normally only used when handling sensitive explosive mixtures.

"You could burn through metal with this stuff."

"Yeah, give it to Howard, maybe he could turn it in to a weapon."

"What do you mean turn it? It's already a weapon. Now all we need to do is slip Hilde in to Sanc's catering staff and the war'd be over in a day."

"Humph. No one said you had to drink it." Hilde muttered in complaint, using a rag to spread clean oil over the internal trigger mechanisms of the Uzi she held before easily clicking the whole thing back together again.

"Yeah, it's a waste. Think of all the other uses for it. Paint remover, metal etching, brake fluid." Prim suggested, grinning towards Hilde to soften his words. She huffed at them, leaning over to lightly slap Duo who was giggling at the comments.

"Look, I only make the damn stuff to keep people awake. You want stuff that tastes nice too, hire someone else." Hilde growled.

"Wake people up? Baby, this stuff could wake the dead." Dave said, ducking as she threw a ruined gun muzzle at him.

"Part fight!" Duo yelled, grabbing a firing bolt from the bucket of useless parts and hurling it at Prim, who dived to one side, landing on and knocking over his mug of 'coffee'. The black tar like substance splashed up across his shirt and he yelled out dramatically, trying to tear at his shirt in order to get the stuff away.

"Arghhh! It burns! It burns! I'm melting! Melting! Oh what a world…" He shuddered, falling back onto his side and 'died'.

"Quick, get him coffee. It'll wake him up!" Cho yelled, reaching for his own mug and advancing on Prim with it. The 'dead' man sat up suddenly, face flushed with mock terror as he backed away.

"No! Anything but that." He pleaded, wearily using his hands to protect himself. Cho tripped forward, boot encountering the butt of a rifle, and splashed coffee across Prim's already stained front.

"Coffee fight!" Their Captain yelled, grabbing his own mug and flicking the contents at a startled Cho, splashing it over the older mans trousers as Duo was still sitting on the floor. The others in the squad chuckled as both Prim and Cho turned to glare at their superior officer.

"It occurs to me Cho, that this is all Duo's fault."

"Yes, it is, isn't it."

"He should be punished."

"I agree."

"Shall we?"

"Sounds good."

Duo eeped, scrambling to his feet just as the two men reached him, caught him and lifted the small Captain from the ground, chucking him gently onto the spread out blanket before attacking him with their fingers. The rest of the squad leapt to their feet to join in, rugby tackling each other for the best spot to torture their young leader who was giggling maniacally under the assault.

No on noticed the double doors into the large room swing open to allow in the tour party so that they could meet First bases most professional and dedicated squadron.

Treize stared at the huddle of soldiers rolling around on the floor, laughing loudly and yelling insults at each other, voices mingling so that their words were lost. I reminded him of a group of children at play, only these children were fully-grown adults and were soldiers too. It was disgraceful, utterly disgraceful. And yet their captain was no where in sight to break up the fray and was most likely taking part in it. He had expected more from First base, but had been disappointed. Women and children fighting? Appalling and now this, the top squad of the base, making fools out of themselves when they were supposed to be working.

He swallowed his anger and instead turned, eyebrow raised to his tour guides who were also watching the fighting troops. Their commander, despite the blank expression on his face seemed to have suddenly developed a headache and was massaging the bridge of his nose in a frustrated way. His aid, the more talkative Quatre had a hand covering his mouth in a desperate attempt to silence his laugher at the sight, his aqua eyes glowing in a way that suggested that if Treize had not been there he would have joined in with the soldiers without hesitation. The seemingly emotionless Captain of the Home squad had made an amazing reaction to the scene by a curling of the right side of his mouth into an expression that could have been either a grin or a grimace. Wufei had simply turned away, both from the group and from the soldiers, instead facing the doorway. Treize had a feeling that his loyal captain had turned away in order to hide his humour rather than out of disgust.

"Your best squad are…an interesting group Commander." He said softly, raising a hand to inspect his perfect white gloves. "Perhaps you could regain control of them so I might meet them?"

Heero growled, lip curling in to a snarl, his hand dropping from his face as he strode forward.

"BLACK DEATH! FORM RANKS!" He bellowed at the huddle of soldiers, who had failed to notice the presence of their commander in the room and had instead continued with their fun and games. At the shout, all eight of their heads snapped up, taking in the glaring form that did not seem best pleased with their behaviour before noticing the five immaculately dressed men behind him. Someone in the mass swore as they scrambled apart and up on to their feet, several of them splattered with a black liquid that, by the amount of tipped over mugs appeared to be coffee. They hastily formed a line, pushing and shoving each other out of the way, grins still twitching at their lips. Heero stormed forward, fists clenched by his sides to stand in front of and between the two nearest soldiers. "Goddamn it Duo, why do you have to do this to me. Two weeks you had to behave for. Just two weeks and you couldn't even last an hour. And Hilde…"

"Now Commander, that's no way to chew out soldiers. Captain Septum, perhaps you could give a demonstration." Treize interrupted, straighten his pristine blue tunic as Septum stepped forward, his lip twitching in anger at seeing such disobedience. His own soldiers would never have dared act in such a manner even off duty. For this squad to be messing around while there was work to be done was unforgivable.

"My pleasure General." He said, moving past Heero who blinked at him and moved back.

"General, that is not a good…"

"WIPE THOSE FUCKING GRINS OF YOUR FACES YOU LITTLE MAGGOTS!" Septum yelled, using a riding crop that he had pulled from his belt to slap at Prim's shoulder hard. The towering man, topping the bellowing Captain by two feet did not dodge or wince. However, a look of utter rage replaced the grin on his face. Down the line expressions changed to looks that would send even programmed troops running for their mothers, or genetics pods in the case of some. Septum seemed not to notice however.

Treize smirked lightly. They would show these pathetic First baser's how things were meant to be done. He scanned the command staff again and noticed that Quatre had gone pale and was clutching both his chest with one hand and Trowa's shirt with the other. The lanky leader of the Home squad seemed to be trying to comfort the young blond while exchanging a worried look with Wufei. Treize blinked as he noticed his most loyal captain whine and brace himself, looking ready for action. What were they so worried about?

"General, call him off now before someone gets hurt. Our soldiers will not allow anyone to treat them like…" Heero tried again before Septum again drowned him out.

"YOU DISGUST ME! WHATEVER SORRY EXCUSE FOR A CAPTAIN LEADS YOU HAD BETTER STEP FORWARD NOW!" Septum screamed, vein in his neck bulging as Duo calmly stepped out of rank, paying no interest to the irate captain, and instead concentrating on inspecting his nails. "THIS?! THIS IS YOUR CAPTAIN! WHAT SHIT FOR BRAINS IDIOT LEFT YOU TO BE IN CHARGE OF A…"

The shouting was cut off as one of Duo's hand shot out, grabbing the overweight captain around the throat and pulling him sharply forward and off of his feet so that he hung, knees just off the floor from the hand that held him. The small teen in front of him didn't even seem to feel the drag of his weight at all.

"Okay squad, ratings?" Duo asked calmly, violet eyes flashing over to the seven soldiers that stood at his side, all smirking in a way that could make your blood freeze in your veins with fear. Treize, who was staring in shock at the small Captain, recognised them. These men and even women, he shuddered at the thought, were killers. They held no remorse, no guilt. That delicate seeming boy could break Septum's neck and not care. He had misjudged the situation.

"I'd give him one out of ten on volume, but only to be generous." Prim growled, falling out of the line along with the others and picking up Septum's fallen riding crop, breaking the stiff wood in two in his massive hands.

"Zero on originality. I mean, come on, maggots? No imagination." Dave added, folding his arms casually over his chest and glancing away from the staring group of well-dressed 'gentlemen' in obvious dismissal.

"I don't know, I thought the vein bulging thing was pretty good." Hilde muttered, tutting softly. "Gotta do something about that blood pressure."

"Let's send him to see the She-demon, she'll punish him." Cho suggested, his humour slightly forced as he approached on Duo's side, eyes locking on Hilde's in mild panic. The squad was more than practised at sensing when Duo 'shifted'.

Heero took a careful step forward even as Septum gasp, the hand around his neck tightening. The man's face was growing red as his supply of oxygen was slowly denied to him.

"Duo, let him go." Heero asked softly. Treize was watching in rapt fascination as the group closed in on their tiny Captain, obviously weary of him. Did their commander just call him 'Duo'? His eyes widened almost dramatically as the memories from rumours and reports brought back from the few soldier that returned to Second base flooded him.

"Punish?" Duo asked softly. He smiled, making those around him wince at the blackness that had pooled in his normally glowing eyes. "Yes." He leaned forward, meeting the wide eyes of his prisoner whose hand were desperately clawing at the single small hand that was cutting of his supply of air that his body was now screaming for. "Odin Lowe, previous commander of this base was the 'shit for brains idiot' that left me in charge of this squad. He was a great man. Something that you will never be. You disgust me!" Duo snarled, throwing the sweating man away from him even as Hilde's hand closed on his shoulder in a supportive and calming gesture. Septum landed ungracefully at Heero feet, scrabbling up and all but running to his place beside Treize as though the General could offer protection against the insane teen.

"Who the hell do you think you are, treating me that way, you little…"

"Silence Septum." Treize snapped, stepping gracefully forward between the two, his gaze skimming over his Captain in annoyance before flicking over to where Duo stood, surrounded by his squad mates, ready to both restrain or protect him depending on what happened next. Their devotion was plain on their faces and Treize had no doubt that the other soldier on this base felt the same. Duo, Captain of the Black Death was their hero and they would die for him. The boy had potential for being either a strong friend or a great opponent. "My apologies. Perhaps you will allow me to start anew. My name is General Trei…"

"I know who you are." Duo growled, straightening slightly, his eyes, still blackened with hate, meeting Treize's gaze in contempt.

"Ah, of course. I too know of you, Captain Duo Maxwell. You are something of a hero to our forces. It is an honour to meet another noble warrior such as…"

"There is nothing noble in killing innocent people." Duo interrupted, glaring at the aristocratic man.

"Ah, too true. However it is a duty that we as soldier must perform as it is our…"

"We, Treize? Have you ever seen the battlefield? Have you ever risked your life fighting beside the men under your command? Have you ever killed?"

Treize looked taken aback, the smile fixed on his face wavering slightly as he brushed a strand of ginger hair back in to place. Behind him, Wilks' stepped forward, an outraged expression on his chubby face.

"The General is too important to risk in such mundane way." The man barked, stopped from continuing by Treize's raised hand.

"No, Captain Maxwell. I have never fought in a battle. I am needed more in other duties. Besides, of your own command staff surely some haven't seen the…"

"All of us, even Howard have fought and killed. Even our chief doctor has taken the lives of enemies in order to protect wounded." Heero said softly, stepping easily in to the conversation as he moved to stand in front of and to one side of Duo. "All of us served in the Black Death squad under Odin and Solo." He paused then moved toward Treize calmly. "I think it is time we conclude our tour in the canteen."

"Ah yes. A marvellous idea Commander. I think I could defiantly enjoy some roast chicken. Do you think your cook can…" Treize said, letting his gaze drop from Duo's stare and turning toward the doorway where Heero was pulling open the doors.

"No General. You are at First base, and while you are here you will live and eat as we all do. As we all have since this base was first formed. I think it will do all of you good to see how the other half live for a change." Heero swung open the massive metal door with on hand; cobalt eyes silencing any of the protests from the Captains who obviously quite enjoyed the benefits of their rank that they had grown so used to in Second base. Treize's smile tightened noticeably but he nodded.

"A lovely idea, Commander. After you." He took the door from Heero, gesturing the young teen through along with Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa before turning back to look at the watching squad members. "Oh and Captain. I was so sorry to hear of the death of your brother. Such a dreadful thing. A shame that he stumbled in to an ambush so easily. I had heard he was a good fighter too, but I suppose we all make bad decisions at times. Good day."

The door swung closed behind him as Dave and Prim lunged forward, catching Duo around the waist and legs, pinning him to the floor with their combined body weight as he struggled to escape.

"Don't ever talk about Solo, you Son of a Bitch! Never! I'm going to kill you Treize! I'm going to make you burn! Make you bleed! Let me go!" Duo screamed, struggling and kicking in an attempt to gain his freedom but the efforts of his eight specialist troops, all taller and heavier than him, did not make it easy. Hilde crouched behind him, cradling his head in her lap, using her fingers to gently stroke back his hair, leaning down to softly whisper words of comfort in his ear.

"Another two weeks Duo. Fourteen days. After the second battle and then he's yours. Then you can make him suffer. Make him pay for Solo. For Odin. But not now little brother. Not now…"

[Break]

Treize Khushrenda studied the plate that Quatre handed him, setting it carefully down on the rough metal slab, which served as a dining table in the busy hall. White mash, the colour, and constancy of mash potato sat on the dented metal plate that appeared to have seen more damage in its lifetime than some tanks did. He sniffed at it cautiously, but found it lacked any real scent. It was just mush.

He glanced up, convinced that this was some immature joke to embarrass him while winning Commander Yuy greater popularity with his soldiers. However, when he looked up he found that the entire First base tour group was already shovelling down their own mush, not even really bothering to chew nor did they linger on its taste. For them, it seemed to be a mechanical process, much like refuelling, which they took no joy in. Even Wufei, without so much as a wince was eating. Granted, in a slightly more dignified manner, but without any apparent dislike.

"What is this crap?" Wilks' growled, stabbing at the white mass on his plate with a spoon angrily, as though it deeply offended him. No doubt it did, considering how much Wilks' enjoyed eating. Being presented with such a culinary disgrace was insulting to him.

"Food." Heero growled, cobalt eyes glaring at the challenging Captain, his own spoon half way to his mouth. Quatre chose that point to once again intervene, swallowing quickly and placing down his cutlery.

"It is a nutrient mush. It contains everything the body requires bases on the average calorie usage of personnel on base. It consists of carbohydrates, proteins, viti…" He explained, before being cut off.

"It looks like baby food to me." Vanar sneered, pushing his plate away from him. Trowa, who sat opposite him shrugged and accepted the plate, placing it on top of his own emptied one and spooning off some of Vanar's mash to each of the others.

"This is what we eat here Captain. And what you will all be eating, just like everyone else, while you are on this base." Heero snapped angrily, drawing the attention of some of the surrounding diners who had been purposefully ignoring the group in order to give their Commander some privacy.

"Like you really eat this stuff all the time. It's a nice show Yuy, but we don't believe it." Septum snarled, looking down his nose at the bristling young teen whose hand snapped out and fastened over the smaller finger shaped brushes that Duo had left on the mans neck, hoisting him out of the chair and up to Heero's eye level.

"You think my Captain is the only violent one on this base you piece of shit? He isn't. I don't like you. Any of you. And I don't like the idea of sending my soldiers in to a pointless full out battle. I am feed up with the superior attitudes of Second baser's, so let me make something clear. While you are here on MY base, you will live as everyone else does. That means eating the same food, working the same hours and living in the same conditions. Am I understood?" Heero barked, watching emotionlessly as the man trembled in his grip, hand gripping the table in an attempt to ease the pressure on his already sore neck.

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes Sir."

Heero's hand unclenched and the Captain dropped back on to his seat, face red, and hands shaking from lack of oxygen as he panted. Treize glanced at both of the men, frowning slightly at Septum to show his opinion of the man's actions before scooping up a spoonful of mush and eating it, letting it linger in his mouth. The substance was warm, slightly sweet and much like a thick paste. He swallowed and shrugged his shoulders lightly at his Captains.

"When in Rome, gentlemen." He offered, before proceeding to empty his plate at a much slower rate than the first baser's around him did. He exchanged pleasantries and light conversation with both Quatre and Wufei, asking after conditions and such on the base, offering small jokes and personal facts, even going so far as to laugh at himself as well.

He was trying, Wufei realised, to make the gathered leaders like him. In Second base, such a conversation with the men would win their hearts and their loyalty forever. In First base, it just made them loathe him more. First base bred realist, cynical to their very last breath, who took nothing for granted and who had worked hard all their lives. Treize's elegance, honour, and manners had no effect here. These soldiers were not fools because fools didn't often live long enough to pass on the gene.

'Give up Treize. Nothing you say will make up for what you have taken from them.' He thought privately, answering the polite inquires made of him while he lost himself in worry again over Duo. He needed to talk to Heero, he decided. But not now. First to ditch Treize…

[Break]

Heero collapsed backward into one of the roughly made metal chairs situated in the small war room which was his only half safe hiding place. The meal with the second baser's had not lasted long before Trowa had been called away to attend to a fight that had broken out in the barrack areas between soldiers from the two bases. Comments had been made on the fact women were disgracing the battlefield by daring to take the role of a man. Only a complete idiot would say that to any woman on the base, whether they were a combatant or not.

As it was the fool had said it straight in the face of Lieutenant Trix, second in command of the Flaming Dragons. She'd decked him with one punch and incidentally started a small riot before the Home Squad had none to gently barged in to separate the fighters. Now he had a very annoyed Trix along with ten of her men sitting in lock up for the night to cool off until they were back on duty and had over twenty of Treize's men over in medical, missing teeth and covered in bruises. And this was only the first incident!

He'd assumed they at least have a few hours of name calling first before it had managed to escalate into physical proportions. Not only that but the cooking staff were getting feed up of dealing with the Second baser's who thought they were too good for the 'slime' that they served. It was an unwritten rule on the base that you never argued with the cooking staff. After all, those who controlled the food supply did have considerable power in the base. So Quatre had been forced to leave just as they were getting the second base command staff settled in their rooms to go and try to talk down the cooks who were refusing to feed anyone they didn't recognise until they had an apology.

Sally had not been best pleased with having to deal with Trix's handy work on the new soldiers, especially when they had demanded to her face to have a doctor care for them, rather than some airhead nurse. To her face! Gods!

His ears were still ringing from the pointed complaints that if she was ever spoken to like that again, she'd be the one causing injuries and she defiantly won't not be patching them up again afterwards. As it was she'd thrown a bottle of iodine into the speakers cut up face, grabbed the nearest scalpel and told them exactly where it would be inserted if they stayed in HER ward for a second longer.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Heero muttered to himself, scrubbing at his face with his hands, trying to wake himself up.

"Just remember, it'll be over soon." Wufei muttered, having fallen in to Duo's normal chair at the desk, a wooden thing that groaned as he shifted his weight forward again to look at Heero.

"Hn. For better or worse. Our victory is far from guaranteed." Heero growled, shaking his head before pulling himself closer to the metal table and flicking through the sheets of paper dumped there. "Treize has already planned out his troop positions on the battlefield. He wants our soldiers out to the front and sides, because they're more experienced." His voice dripped with loathing and Wufei winced. Duo was far from the only person who wanted to see their General dead.

"If it helps, the Second baser's will charge. Your troops won't be at the front for long. Besides, from what I've seen First base personnel are far better at the use of missile launchers. At least at the front you can use those freely, take out as many of the mobile suits and vehicles as possible before we get in to too close quarters." Wufei suggested, tapping the neatly scaled map that Treize had presented Heero from his own personal processions. However, it lacked an important detail. The actual battle location. The map was purely of troop placement, nothing else. Treize did not trust Heero not to try something.

"True. This though can wait until morning. I know you are no longer under my command now that Treize is here but…I may need you're help in the next few days. As a go-between." Heero's tone didn't soften, his face never changed but it was clear from his eyes that favour were not something he needed regularly and that he would indeed need Wufei's help badly if he was bothering to ask. The black haired Captain considered the requested for a second before giving his answer.

"I have a price." He smirked proudly to himself. He'd actually managed to raise an eyebrow with that one. The corner of Heero's mouth turned up in a faint smirk.

"What is this price?" He asked.

"Information." Wufei clarified.

"On?"

"Duo."

That stopped Heero dead in his tracks and he sighed again, leaning his head back, breaking eye contact with Wufei.

"If you want to know about Duo, why don't you…"

"He would never give me a straight answer." Wufei interrupted, folding his arms stubbornly.

"Have you ever considered that there may be a reason why he doesn't tell you?" Heero asked softly, getting only a scowl in response.

"I have to know."

"Ask then. But I will not promise that I will answer."

Wufei nodded his understanding, forcing his shoulder to relax as he leant forward onto the table and steepled his fingers, hazel eyes meeting cobalt.

"How…dangerous is he?"

"That depends. To who?"

"Anyone. He speaks of being a monster, of doing things that I would never understand. He…attacked Quatre the other day and almost broke his arm just because of a silly joke."

"Hn. Trowa told me." Heero paused, worrying at his lower lip, before finally making a decision. "Duo is very dangerous to anyone he perceives as an enemy. He lost a lot of his stability when two very different things tore both Solo and me from him. He needs an anchor and although Hilde and the rest of his squad try, they cannot replace what once was. You are probably the best possible treatment for him right now."

Wufei nodded slowly, letting some of his fear for his new lover's sanity slip away from his thoughts. He did not need any of this hanging over them when the battle came. It would distract him, and his distraction could cost lives that they could ill afford to lose.

"Thank you Yuy. I have…been concerned. The last few days have shown sides of him I did not realise existed. I will help you in your efforts in anyway that I can. Good night." Wufei stood, tucking his chair back under the table in its right spot before moving toward the door, pulling it closed behind him to give the Commander some privacy in which to work.

"He may look like a small, thin teenager, with a continuous smile on his face Wufei, but do not be fooled. It is as much a mask as my own blank look. Beneath that grin is a smile that I wish I never had to see again, a laugh that echoed over scenes of destruction and chaos that you could not even imagine in your worse nightmares. A monster called Shinigami lurks in his heart. He created it long ago out of his pain, Odin encouraged its growth and the loses Duo has faced feed it. It is a monster that will win this war for us. My only fear is what will come when there are no more enemies for it to consume. Where will it turn?"

Wufei shuddered before pulling the door completely shut and taking a brief second once he was out of the commander's sight to try to reorganise his mind before he headed back to his quarters. He let his feet guide him along the bustling corridors. The base, he had learnt, never slept. The activity never stopped. Everywhere a new shift was starting, a new class was heading to school, a new job was undertaken. This place, after less than too weeks was more home to him now than Second base ever had been. These people were his family and he would do anything he could for them, even control the monster they had made.

He paused outside of the curtain doorway, staring at the frayed material in the gloom of the low powered overheads that were no doubt cause of yet another argument that Trowa's squad were trying to sort out. He sighed and pulled the curtain aside, slipping quietly in to the small room. Hilde lay sprawled on the nearest mattress, using the precious sleep period issued to them to recover enough energy to continue to check the base's weapons.

She was still dressed in coffee and grease stained combats and looked dead to the world. Quatre had also somehow managed to sort out the cooking revolution as he slept peacefully on Duo's former mattress; arm out stretched to hug something that wasn't there. Trowa had been issued a different sleep period, which left the small blond alone now. His face, though lost in sleep, was disappointed. It was clear that he missed his lover's presence.

Duo, his angel…no. Not an angel. He would not upset his lover again.

Duo was curled on his side, facing the door and Wufei found himself being drawn into the room until he was kneeling on the mattress just behind his lover, the boys long chestnut braid gripped tightly in his hand as he stared down at that beautiful face. It was hard to picture that face grinning in pleasure as blood splattered from his victim's body. Yet… He sighed and lay down, kicking of his boots before spooning up against Duo's back, wrapping an arm around the underweight boy.

"You're my monster now. My reaper of souls. My Shinigami. And I swear that I will protect you, watch over you, and love you for all time. Death itself could not take me from you." He whispered fiercely into Duo's ear, voice barely louder than a breath. Duo smiled softly in his dreaming state, feeling the warmth over his lover against his back, murmuring softly his approval before falling deeper into the comforting darkness. Wufei smiled, brushing his lips against the pale neck in front of him before closing his eyes, following the others into a thoughtless rest for his weary body.

[Break]

It was awe-inspiring.

There, in the hanger that was the largest room in the base with access to the outside stood close to eight hundred soldiers. Eight hundred rebels, dressed alike in the same combat colours, with the gleaming weapons held at the ready, facing the neatly set up podium and yet…

And yet, despite the similarities, you could draw a straight line between the two groups and identify exactly where each soldier had come from.

On the left stood soldiers whose boots and guns gleamed with polish and lack of use, whose uniforms where pressed and perfect and who stood so rigidly at attention that their muscles trembled under the strain, facing the podium. Every single one of them we men, between the ages of eighteen and forty, hair shaved, expressions serious.

On the right stood soldiers whose boots where scuffed and laced with string. Their uniforms were rumbled, stained and torn, the original camouflage colours faded. Their guns were blackened to stop light reflection and bore the look of hard use but good maintenance. They talked in small groups, slouched against the hanger walls or sat or the floor, leaning back against each other, using the time to catch a few more seconds of sleep that in the next few hours could be the difference between life and death. They were thinner than the other soldiers on the most part, lean and strong, coated with bravely won scars. Some still wore bandages, covering the injuries that they would not permit to keep them from the coming fight. Men and Women alike stood on that side as equals, aged between ten and fifty, some faces relaxed and others pale in terror. None had given the podium more than a brief glare.

Treize's eyes lingered on that group as he stepped up to the podium set up purely for this moment, for this glorious speech he had spent a life time writing. Today would speak of his first meeting with his sworn enemy, Zechs. Today would lead to their next meeting, to their duel, to the revenge of his family. And his army was ready to fight for him; to be his fist as he reached out to seize the world that his brethren had always dreamed of ruling.

Just another few days.

Although few days of mush, of that pathetic private room and of dealing with that Yuy character might just kill him. He daily thanked the God's for Wufei's presence. Without his assistance as acting as a go between himself and the stubborn Commander he may have very well lost his temper. Not that the rest of his command staff had been as helpful. The squabbling trio had brought chaos to the base in their refusal to be satisfied with what they called 'disgusting conditions' and their men had loyally followed their example. He had been forced to interfere when he'd discovered that all of his Captain's and lieutenants had been removed to the brig by the Home squad for starting a riot.

He sighed mentally even as he pulled on his most aristocratic smile, standing before the bronze podium complete with a microphone that his father had ordered built in the last year of his life, ready for this day. He tapped the microphone with a white-gloved finger to call attention to his room full of soldiers. The second base troops were already staring at him, eyes flashing in barely suppressed excitement at seeing their great general in person, of hearing his speech. The first baser's ignored this tap, even magnified in volume, continuing with their conversations, talking to friends that soon could be dead.

Treize scowled at their non-responsiveness, raising his hand to try again, only to have the tap drowned out by the sudden stamp of boots. Every First base soldier stepped into perfect ranks, former sleepers leaping up and filing in to position behind their squad mates. Treize blinked in surprise, before turning slightly.

On his right, on the raised floor stood Commander Heero Yuy.

Treize nodded to him in appreciation as he seethed inside. But he dismissed the rage building within him. If Yuy wanted to display the loyalty of his men in such a puerile way, it was fine by him. It was for that very reason why children should not be given command.

He faced the soldiers again; carefully angling his face so he was looking more at his own soldiers and began to speak.

"This, men, is a most glorious day. It is the day when we will first meet our enemy head on, face to face, in honourable battle. There will be no more cowardly hit and runs, no more holding of lines or stealing of supplies. Today we will win or lose on your strength alone. Your strength! Remember that, my soldiers. For you are all strong, you are all brave and all of you shall bring us the victory we deserve. We fight, suffer and die for the cause, for justice and honour, for victory and in years to come your names will be remembered. Whether you live or die today, you will all be hero's and your names and sacrifices will be remembered for all time, that I swear to you." He paused in the words, smiling wider, raising a white clad fist in to the air dramatically. "For Justice and for Honour!"

Every single soldier on the left side of the room repeated the gesture enthusiastically, shouting out 'For Justice and Honour' at the top of their lungs, sending deafening echoes around the room as they chanted, repeatedly. Treize all but beamed at them, letting his fist fall after a few repetitions, pressing his forefinger to his grinning lips.

Silence fell suddenly. Every chanter stopped, listening to the ringing echoes as they faded.

"Ah, such support. I thank you all. Now I'll hand over to Commander Yuy as he no doubt wishes to addresses his own troops. Give him a chance, my friends, I believe this is after all his first major speech." Treize offered them a joking wink, watching proudly as his soldiers smiled, ignoring the scowls from the other side of the room as he steeped aside from the podium reluctantly, inclining his head in a slight bow, gesturing gallantly for Heero to take his place. A few chuckles from the younger soldiers broke the silence as Heero strode forward, ignoring the gesture and stood, unnaturally straight in front of a microphone that was in all respects too high for him.

He looked over his own troops, cobalt eyes scanning both calm and terrified faces, noticing linked hands and troops out of their squads, standing instead by friends that after tonight they could very well never see again.

"You all know me. I am not one for inspiration or for optimism. Many of you will die today, you all know that, I will not lie to you. But I will say this…" He paused, letting his body relax slightly, eyes flickering toward where Duo and Hilde stood in the front of Black Death squad, Hilde's hand resting gently on her 'little brothers' shoulder. They watched him expectantly and it was all Heero could do to resist running over to hug his lost lover and the woman that had aided him so much since he had taken charge of the base. The thought of losing them hurt all the way to his heart. He took a deep breath and smiled, for the first time outside of the privacy of his own quarters and the war room, letting his soldiers see him without his unbreakable mask for the first time. "There are no farewells. No goodbyes. There is only till next we meet. For be it in the next few hours or be it years from now, we shall all meet again. Be brave, be courageous and do your very best and there will be no regrets. I wish you all luck and be assured. No matter what happens, you will find peace, either in victory or in death."

Heero stepped back from the microphone and away, not waiting for or expecting cheers. He did not get them. Instead, in the silence he received the calm acceptance and agreement of his soldiers from the looks that shined in their eyes. He had spoken the truth and had spoken from the heart. His words had not been scripted, had not been planned, and were heartfelt. They loved him even more for it.

Septum stepped forward out of the ranks, medals on his chest glistening, medals he could never have earned, and turned to the waiting soldiers.

"MOUNT UP, YOU PATHETIC BUNCH! IT'S TIME TO SHOW WHAT SECOND BASER'S ARE MADE OF!" He screamed, before jogging off, leading the soldiers to ward the transports that had originally brought them to the base, that would now carry them away to the battle ground which would, for some, become their graves. Without a word, Duo and Hilde stepped away from the right side soldiers, moving calmly away to where Howard had their own vehicles waiting. Behind the full Black Death Company, forty strong followed, leading with them squad after squad of the First base soldiers. They mounted in silence, sober and thoughtful, needing no instructing it to which transport to take or where to sit that was causing chaos on the other side of the hanger. They had done this too many times in the past, rushing out to hold the lines and save their fellows from attack.

Duo sat in the most forward transport, Hilde, and Dave at his side, watching as both his lover and former lover followed Treize to his command vehicle. Hilde's hand found its way into his and they shared an almost desperate grasp.

"We'll see each other again Hilde." He whispered, glancing at her. She smiled, using her free hand to brush away tears that were slowly building in her eyes.

"Yes. Sooner or later." She mumbled back.

"What say we all try hard to make it sooner?" Dave joked; rocking back in his seat slightly as their transport came to life, speeding out of the hanger in pursuit of the command transport leading the way to the battlefield. The squad laughed.

Now, as they faced death, was no time to be serious.

[Break]

The trip took barely half an hour.

And then they were there; the transports left behind in sheltered positions, ready to carry the wounded back for treatment. The mobile command station containing both bases command staff hidden and protected in the ruins of an old garage, scanners and radio comm units already drawing in information and sending out orders. A hill separated them from the enemy, one that was being claimed as the First base soldiers lead the second baser's forward, protecting their 'brethren' as they had for the past thirty years by holding the ever important line. Thirty years of suffering, of pain, of death. Thirty years they had never been thanked or rewarded for.

Yet they advanced, single shoot missile launchers held at the ready, while machine guns, satchel charges and inferno launchers hung from straps, waiting to be used in closer fighting. Up the incline, heads ducked, bodies low, boots falling almost silently on the rusted metal and shattered bricks that littered the ground, eyes seeing easily in the gloom that had been their ally in this continuos battle since the very beginning. Behind them soldiers marched, feet loud in the quiet endless night, sliding and tripping on the uneven ground. It was cold, several degrees below freezing. Wind whipped at uniforms, chilling them all, making fingers clutching weapons tremble. A few soft voices murmured prays to what ever God they believed might be able to help them, others swore softly, some sniffled, on the verge of crying. In front, all was silent, all was calm. No one even gasped as they cleared the top of the hill and stared across the rubble-strewn ground toward their enemy.

Against the gloom the other hills natural peak was lost. Instead, towering mobile suits stood at what could very well be a type of mocking attention, armour glistening in the faint light. They stood four deep and twenty wide. Eighty suits, pristine and undamaged, baring no weaknesses. Before them the hill was littered with a variety of hover tanks, bikes and armoured transports, all heavily armed, all perfect. Between them stood countless rows of foot soldiers, devoid of emotion and armed to the teeth.

Duo looked over the field, voice frozen in his throat as gasps and exclamations declared that the second baser's too had cleared the hill.

"Well, its not a bad place to die in." Prim muttered along the line, shifting his launcher to a more comfortable position in his arms as the squads separated and spread out over the hill, following their orders from the command. Their own radios were silent. Quatre and his people had little to say, they were saving their voices for when it mattered, when their was something more that they could do to help.

"Hey man, try being positive." Cho growled, cuffing the taller man angrily.

"Don't know about you guys but I sure as hell ain't gonna go down without a struggle. I was planning on taking a few with me, ya know? For company." Hicks smirked, turning to look down the line at the others in the specialist Squad who stood in front of the rest of the Black Death.

"I like that idea." Kay agreed, smirking back, trying to look confident despite the pallor of her face. Hicks leaned over and patted her shoulder before offering her a small kiss.

"One for the road babe." He muttered. "So, 'Captain Maxwell', got any last advice for the squad?"

"Yeah, Duo. Lay it on us, how are ya planning on getting us out of this one?" Dave asked. Duo didn't comment, and instead carefully used his free hand to pull up his goggles, blocking his blackened eyes from view. He was listening to the radio chatter as Zechs and Treize exchange pleasantries before declaring the battle started. Apparently, each was too gracious to take the first shot.

"Duo?" Prim called as Dave waved a hand in front of his face. "Hey man, what ya thinking about? Now's not a good time to be distracted."

Duo laughed the sound loud in the oppressive quiet. Around him soldiers jumped, startled before faint grins appeared on their face from nervous embarrassment. The laugh was wrong some how, edged.

"I was just thinking that I would like to start a war." Duo declared, turning slightly to smile at his squad before taking a step forward from the line and raising his launcher to his shoulder. "Ready yourselves."

"Shit, Duo don't…"

Zechs, this is after all your territory. We are the intruders; it is thus only fair that you have the first shot.

Hardly intruders. You were invited, thus as the guests you a privilege to the first shot.

Perhaps we should…

Duo switched his comm to another channel, the one assigned to the Black Death squad alone before dropping smoothly down onto one knee. Behind him, Dave was starting forward to stop him, hesitating in his fear of the part of his Captain that was coming quickly to the surface.

Duo however had never hesitated. Solo and Odin had taught him too well for something so trivial to affect him. He relaxed, letting the targeting crosshairs become the centre of his focus, aiming. The chest of one of the massive mobile dolls swam in his vision. His fingers caressed the well-used safety, flicking it off before squeezing down hard on the trigger. The launcher kicked back as a foot long missile flashed out, leaving a golden trail in it wake. It flew true and impacted in a burst of orange flames across the armoured chest, sending melted metal and fragments scattering every where.

What the…?! Quatre yelled over the comm, before silencing his own out burst by temporarily covering his headset mike, not wanting to panic the listening soldiers. A second later he came back. I want a report! Who fired that shot?

Duo ignored him, hearing Treize's angry voice in the background.

"First line, ready!" He barked instead, and behind him, like a well oiled machine, the front line of First base shoulders dropped to their knees even as Duo sprawled forward, already reloading. As one, they raised their launchers to their shoulders, his own squad cursing his lineage as they did so. "FIRE!"

The sound was deafening as a hundred missiles spewed forth at once, slashing light across the battlefield. Four impacted on Duo's own target, tearing a gapping wound into the thing's chest, damaging the internal systems. It stumbled backward from the impact, crashing into the line behind before exploding in a fountain of flames.

"Second line ready! First line, break and advance!" Duo screamed over the rasp of burning suits, leaping to his feet and charging forward and down the incline even as the enemy awoke. Mobile suits, some still dripping liquid armour brought their weapons to bear even as hover vehicles were kicked into motion. "Second line FIRE!"

Another storm of missiles, another flash of impact. A hover tank exploded, sending shrapnel flying into programmed troopers that stood too close. A hover bike skidded, thrown off balance, and smashed into an armoured transport that barely noticed as it crushed the bike and rider beneath its weight. More suits crumbled, legs torn from under them, heads wrenched off by the force of the striking weapons.

But now they were ready. Now the program was active.

"BREAK LINES!" Duo and Quatre both screamed together as man made lightning slashed out of the barrel of a suit's laser, raking the hillside with its power. The second line sprinted forward, some going so far as to drop their used launchers. Others lunged to safety as the concentrated light struck and consumed most of a row of second baser's too terrified or foolish to move. Their screams cut into Duo even as he charged, raising his launcher again. He fired without stopping; the shot smashing head on it an on coming hover bike. Behind him the second baser's advanced in a neat orderly line, as ordered by their commanders while the First's divided in to squad, sprinting down the hill to shelter and to close combat, readying other weapons as they moved.

Damn it! Split them up! They're sitting ducks like that!" Quatre yelled, obviously talking to one of the general command staff. He was ignored and instead they stayed in ridged formation. In front, the suits stepped away from each other and as one opened fire with everything they had.

Auto cannons raked the ground, spewing out death and destruction that rolled over the hillside, cutting down the orderly rows. Some of the more intelligent ones dived forward while their friend continued their advance, willing to bravely face down their deaths using a form of war fare that had not been used since the days of the American civil war.

Then Duo was too busy to worry about it as the first wave of bikes reached them, their weapons churning out pain and a reminder of mortality.

Grenades were thrown; bullets fired at slave like soldiers. Inferno launchers sending splashing fire over suit and tanks alike, burning the pilots alive, trapped within their machines. Missiles arched out, slamming into attacking transports and sending the careening backwards into their own ranks.

Orders were shouted, shelters were found and exploited, weapons were stolen from the fallen, friend and enemy alike.

The world reduced itself. Only staying alive for another second, for that precious last second mattered, no matter the cost.

Chaos reigned supreme as wave after wave of fire was exchanged until; finally, a halt was called. The program forces stood back and then moved away, leaving their dead and wounded behind as Treize asked for a cease-fire. Over the comm they thanked each other for the battle, Treize begging forgiveness for the actions of an 'overly excited soldier'. Zechs would let them go for now. He wanted the duel as much as his opponent and would not stain it by having it on a 'used' battlefield.

Mobile suits retreated, some limping on damaged legs, others with their internal working exposed and sparking. Hover vehicles, whirring in protest scaled the hill and disappeared from sight, the surviving troopers piled on top of them. Those too wounded to walk were left behind in the cold to die or face the questionable mercy of the rebels.

Duo watched them go mindlessly, before turning to the hill behind him, where the transports moved, picking up the wounded from the heat baked ground, saving those who had a chance, and easing those that didn't into the next world with a lethal dose of pain killer. Few remained on their feet, perhaps two hundred, some with wounded friends supported between them. They wearily climbed the hill, checking bodies as the passed, signalling to the medics if any of them were allies and still lived. The occasional crack of a gun firing broke the sombre quiet as an enemy was granted the only freedom that could be offered.

His comm crackled as soldiers checked in, so that numbers on the living could be collected. Quatre's hoarse voice called out to dead Captains, begging them to respond but to no avail.

His violet eyes scanned the piles of dead, of smouldering metal as non-combatants collected weapons, comm units, boots, and belts from the bodies. Nothing was wasted. They could not afford to be wasteful. One paused near by, swearing quietly under his breath as he rolled over a victim of the suits auto cannons, before glancing up at him, looking terrified. He stood quickly, without taking anything and fled to a different body further away.

Duo blinked at him before activating his comm as he heard Quatre call his name.

Duo?

"Here." His voice was stained and cold, sounding foreign to his ears. He had yelled to many orders and screamed too many war cries in the last…could it have only been an hour, perhaps even less. Gods, he was tired.

We're ready to take non-wounded back. You and Hilde coming?

"Hilde?" He paused, looking around him suddenly. He hadn't seen her, not since the first shot, where….

He'd seen Dave and Prim, carried off with the wounded. Cho and Kay were helping with the transport of the wounded and were already back at base, but they'd reported in. Hicks had not made it, along with twelve of his extra squad members. In fact, he had only twenty troops still alive, less if you counted the wounded. Some squads had been completely wiped out. But he hadn't seen her…

Hilde normally checked on him after a battle. Maybe she'd been carried away with the wounded, but surely Quatre would have known that. No, she'd just forgotten to report in, that was it. Probably just found Otto helping with the bodies and decided to stay close to him instead. Yeah, nothing to worry about. He could just call her, she'd be listening.

He switched his comm to the Black Death frequency, hearing echoing silence. No one was talking, but then he didn't expect that. She'd be listening though.

"Chaos? Reaper to Chaos, please respond." He called, listening to the static. HE waited a minute with no response. "Hilde, this is Duo, answer!" Nothing. Silence. "Hilde?!" A hateful, uninterrupted quiet. "HILDE?!"

His violet eyes, widened in panic flashed toward the body lying not thirty meters from him, the body that had been rolled over then abandoned…

The body with a hole punched straight through it, with a dark crimson staining the soil beneath it.

Cautiously he began to move toward it.

[Break]

Heero had returned to the base before even the very first of the wounded made it back, feeling sick to his stomach the entire way as the Second base Captains congratulated Treize and each other for a battle well fought. They ignored the fact it had been lost, all the while verbally condemning the soldier who had fired the first shot against orders. Treize nodded and added comments as required but on the main part remained quiet, claiming that he required time to dwell on the events.

Hundreds had died today, and many more would submit to their wounds later tonight. Yet their commanders did not mourn or even apparently care. It was as bad as Zechs with his programmed troops; soldiers were just numbers to them, despite how they acted in their speeches. It was disgusting.

He glanced over at Wufei who sat in a subdued way beside his General, face carefully blank, covering the burning hate that shimmered in his eyes for the men he once respected and supported. They were nothing to him, maggots feeding from the cause for freedom, slowly replacing it with their own desperate need for superiority and revenge for their injured prides.

The transport pulled to a halt in the middle of the hanger, despite the gestures of the engineers standing ready to control the flow of traffic. The mobile command station was far from a priory, it should have settled to the far side to give room to the others coming in. Heero glanced out of the windscreen, identifying the furious director as the experienced Carter, Howard's second in command that had spent almost all of last year attempting to win Duo's interests. The man was hesitating and Heero knew that if anyone else had been inside the transport, the man would already have screamed his anger at the driver with enough guts to dare dispute his orders. However, Carter was far too intelligent to risk challenging a General.

Heero unclipped his seat restraint and stood easily even though the transport had not yet halted, startling the hand picked radio controllers that sat beside him in the massive vehicle, still seated at their control stations. He moved forward, into the cockpit and stood between the two drivers there, gripping their shoulders so tightly the winced, biting back cries as his fingers searched for and found the pressure points there, sending pain racing along their arms.

"You are being asked to park to the side. This space is for transports carrying wounded." Heero growled quietly, glance flickering towards the spot Carter had indicated, far away from the hangers exit into the base. The primary driver sneered, ignoring or not noticing the blatant hint.

"Like we're going to obey non-com. They're just a pathetic lot of cowards. We'll park…" He was cut of as the pain shooting through his limb doubled, his shoulder threatening to dislocate under the force of the grip.

"…Where you are told to." Heero snapped, the older man whimpering as his limb twisted. He nodded frantically, biting his lip hard to fight off any further out cries as he quickly twisted the control stick and pulled away again, clearing the critical area left open for the already arriving wounded and drifting to a halt where Carter had originally indicated. Heero released their shoulders, straightened and moved away, over to the exit hatch.

"Any problems Commander?" Treize asked softly as he passed, the ginger haired man un-strapping him self and standing too in the cramped space, forced to duck in order to fit. Heero's eyes flickered to him.

"Your drivers just needed a hand to understand the priority of parking within the Hanger, General. Now, if you will excuse me, there are duties to be seen to." That said he pulled open the hatch and dropped down on to the rough cement floor of the hanger, striding away quickly toward the exit.

The first of the transports bringing in the wounded were arriving and crowds of non-combatants and members of the Home Squad descended upon them as soon as the vehicles had slowed, lifting down burdened stretchers and moving them over to the pre-op area to be sorted according to priority. He could do little to help them. His medical experience was limited to knowing when a wound was bad enough that risking Sally's wrath was worth it. He could tie bandages but everyone on the base was taught that at a young age. He would simply be in the way. Besides, other things needed his attention. Like figuring out just what the price of competing in the clash of egos between Treize and Zechs had cost them in the way of lives. He had a feeling that the cost had been dangerously high.

He slipped past a rush of stretchers heading for the cargo lifts down in to the main base and moved toward the abandoned stairs. He started his weary decent down in to the place where he had been born, where he had lived all of his lift, letting his booted feet carry him toward the control rooms where Quatre and his staff were still working. Still guiding the withdraw of the wounded, of the soldiers and then finally of the salvaged equipment. None of them would be getting rest anytime soon. Not at least until every last living person was safely back in the base and the protective doors were sealed. For some rest wouldn't come even then. The medical staff were going to be busy for weeks, repairing the damage of a single standing battle. Not to mention those that would be plagued by nightmares after this day.

And yet Treize was probably already heading for his chambers, with his happy little Captains, ready to 'assess' how their honour and justice had faired in the last few hours, not one of them thinking of the numbers of dead. Those soldiers that had suffered and even died out there weren't even human to those monsters; they were numbers, statistics. No matter what Treize said in his speeches, the idea that he actually cared was all a lie. The only one that Heero had ever met from Second base who seemed to have any real emotion was Wufei, and even he had needed a verbal kick in the posterior to get him to show it.

Gods but he was tired of this whole charade, making believe for Treize. The sooner the insurrection could be completed the better, and then he could quite happily throw Treize and his pathetic Captains to Duo, to face the punishment that they deserved.

Just a few more days…

Relena…

Once this was over, he would be able to see her again, tell her how much he had missed her, although they had known each other for such a brief a time. He prayed that she still lived, begged her to be well, and swore daily that he would come for her, free her from the gilded prison.

His boots knocked against metal as he came to a stop facing the reinforced metal door leading to the base's comm room, from which every battle, line skirmish and salvage mission involving First base soldiers had been monitored. Shadows shifted uncomfortably a few steps from him and his cobalt gaze flickered up and over them. Four comm operators, the one's Treize had brought with him, stood there miserably, looking both embarrassed and annoyed at the same time. Heero almost smirked at the sight.

After their damned 'keep everyone in rows idea' it was not surprising that Quatre had kicked them out, and none to gently from the black eye one man supported. He looked back to the door and raised his hand, banging his clenched fist against it twice. It opened almost immediately and Silva, one of Quatre's most competent mission planners bit back her shout of frustration as she came face to face with him. She let out a relieved sigh, stepping to one side to allow him to pass.

"Just the guy we needed." She muttered, slamming the door a slight bit too hard behind him, gesturing him over to where Quatre sat, surrounded by his team who were busy going through lists off names. Busy trying to find out who had survived.

Heero sighed and walked over at a sedate pace, eyes down cast. He knew the losses were great, he'd seen the scanners, he'd seen how many mobile suits his soldiers had been facing. In all honesty, he had been surprised that the enemy had taken any damage at all, and they wouldn't have, if someone hadn't started the barrage of missiles without Treize's instructions. Those first few volleys had blown Zechs force back a step and given them all an advantage. Treize had been furious and had ordered Heero to find the man responsible. Not that it was a difficult task, the sheer attitude of the first launch had pin pointed exactly who had done it and when he got his hand on that smiling idiot he'd…

"Heero, you know you agree with what he did." Quatre said, stepping out of the circle of comm operators who were sadly crossing names off of lists as units reported back in with the names of those who had been lost. The blond boy's eyes were reddened slightly and tried tear tracks shimmered on his pale cheeks. Heero sighed and opened his arms to his long time friend, gasping slightly as Quatre all put lunged at him, hugging him so tightly that his ribs creaked. Despite the discomfort, he wrapped his arms around the slim and shaking shoulders, holding the smaller teen close. "Oh God, so many people are dead." Quatre moaned softly in to Heero' broad chest. The others in the room didn't seem to be coping with this much better than their leader was, even the elderly men retired from active service looked near to tears. Those names that they were crossing out, those names were the people that this group had ordered to do a certain thing or move to a certain place. Those people had died out there because the comm operators and the tactical staff, safe in this room, had been wrong. The guilt was eating them alive.

"The losses couldn't be helped. Lots survived because of your efforts, lots more are surviving because of the rescue squads you're organising. None of you failed." Heero declared angrily, cobalt eyes flicking around the watchers, meeting every gaze and challenging anyone to say that he was wrong, to say that they were guilty. Shoulders slumped as their commanders words kept the guilt at bay, letting them continue to work and continue to save lives that could not be spared.

"I wish Trowa was here." Quatre whispered softly and Heero raised a hand to brush his fingers gently through his messy blond hair in comfort.

"I know. He'll be back soon." Heero murmured back before gently relaxing his arms and letting Quatre step away. The blond was a wreck; having felt not only his own guilt but also everyone else's in the room. He wiped half heartily at his watery eyes before retreating to his chair, Heero following and resting his hands on Quatre's shoulders once he'd sat down, allowing the sensitive boy to lock on to his carefully controlled feelings in order to block him from the chaotic emotions on the base.

"We…we don't know exact numbers for sure yet. Some are…still dying in medical. We're still losing people…but…" Quatre stammered, looking down at the clip board before him that held the numbers of bodies even if they were not yet sure of the bodies names. And every few minutes one of the medical staff would radio up with a corrected figure. The losses just kept going up.

"Approximately Quatre?"

"Treize lost two hundred and ninety six men and we…we lost two hundred and thirty one."

Heero swallowed hard, swaying on his feet from the shock. Barely an hour of battle and it had cost them, cost them so dearly.

"Five hundred and twenty seven dead." Heero muttered unbelievingly, staring at the scanner boards displaying radar sweeps of the area around the base. Several dots were approaching at speed, all coloured light green as friends, heading for the base. The last of the soldiers and the non-combatant were returning, bringing with them salvaged weapons and from the presence of the flat bed hover transport, most likely some enemy vehicles as well. He watched mindlessly as they closed on the hanger before disappearing from the screen and into the safety of the base.

"More than half of our forces lost, and at least a quarter of the survivors are wounded." One of the staff nearby confirmed. Heero swallowed again, trying desperately to fight down the bile that was rising in his throat. So many dead…so many. All because of that bastard…

"Wufei?" Quatre called suddenly, interrupting Heero's thoughts as Silva pulled open the door to reveal the frazzled looking Chinese Captain. He forced a semi-smile, which appeared on his face as more of a grimace before marching in to the room, nodding his thanks to Silva.

"Treize is pissed." Wufei growled, dropping in to a free chair wearily. Heero sighed and nodded. He had figured as much, that aristocrat face had maintained its mask over his rage just long enough to make it to privacy before it had shattered and knowing Wufei, he had taken the brunt of it. "He says that he's been dishonoured by the traitor who fired the first shot and basically wants his head on a platter."

"Hn. I assume you have a good idea who it was." Heero asked, watching as Wufei nodded calmly. He knew his lover's impatience only too well and had gauged accurately that Heero too had experience the boy's rashness more than once.

"Yes. But that wasn't why I was sent up."

"I guessed." Heero muttered, leaning over Quatre's shoulder and plucking the clipboard out of the delicate hands before passing it over to Wufei. Brown eyes scanned the rough document before coming to a rest one the underlined figures. He read them five times, before he started to even begin to accept them.

"Shit." He mumbled. The word though lamely described the situation. The losses and predicted number of wounded lefts only just about two hundred able bodied men capable of fighting in the next battle that Treize was planning to have just a week from today and most of that number were first baser's. "What are we going to do?"

"Hold a command meeting, just the First base staff, and yourself of course, once Duo and Trowa return. We'll discuss our options then." Heero said, accepting the clipboard back.

"Duo's okay then? Not wounded?" Wufei asked, a relived look flashing across his face when Quatre nodded softly.

"A few cuts and burns, nothing serious. I'm worried though." Quatre commented, eyebrows drawn down in to an unusually serious expression. Heero frowned, squeezing carefully at the tense shoulders he held.

"Why?"

"He cut me off, when I told him it was okay to come back." Quatre tapped his fingers nervously on the side of his desk, eyes on his comm unit, studying it as though it held all the answers in the mixed up chaos of the battle zone that had become their entire world.

"He's not still out there is he?" Wufei asked, worry written on his face as he leaned forward, looking at Quatre, whose hand had slipped from the desk and up to his chest, pressed over his heart.

"No. I told the last driver to make sure he was aboard. But…I don't think Hilde was with him." Quatre murmured, voice distant even as his eyes unfocused.

"She was probably checking for more survivors." Heero offered in comfort, shrugging slightly at Wufei who was looking to him for an explanation of his aide's strange behaviour.

"She didn't check in." Quatre whispered and his eyes began to water again, tears flowing down his face.

"Quatre…?" Heero asked as a free pale hand reached out and took hold of one of his hands. It was icy cold and shaking.

"She…she didn't…"

"I'm sure she checked in Quatre. Don't panic okay, we'll…"

"I can't feel her. No matter how much I search I can't find her."

Heero twisted the chair around to face her and took the blond in to his arms again, stroking his back to calm him.

"Then she's wounded, just unconscious. That's all." Heero whispered. "Nothing at all to worry about, she's fi…"

"Commander. Howard's on the Comm for you. He says you're needed in the Hanger along with Captain Chang." Salvia interrupted, holding out a comm headset to the leader of the base, her face stricken. Heero blinked at her.

"Why?"

"Duo and Hilde have just returned, Sir."

Heero grinned, shaking Quatre slightly to get his attention.

"Hear that, Hilde's just fine. She's just…"

"Sir. Duo returned with Hilde's body Sir. She didn't make it. Howard says he wants you down there to…help Duo."

Wufei was already staggering to his feet before shed finished the sentence, face pained, hands curled in to fists. He knew all to well what this could mean and it tore at his soul. The last time…the last time Duo had lost someone he'd burned every enemy within range alive. It had been inhumane. It had been devastating. And that one act of pure fury had won first base more land than five years of solid battle. But the cost…He shivered, and started to the door, pausing only when he failed to hear Heero's steps following him. He was still holding Quatre, only further away now; hard cobalt gaze fixed onto the vacant sea green eyes staring past him and out in to the minds of those on the base.

"Touch Duo's mind." He ordered his aide sharply, shaking him to reinforce the command. Quatre shook his head softly.

"N…No. It hurts…the blackness hurts." The boy gasped out, lost in the pain of the wounded and the guilt of the survivors that now filled the base.

"I need to know. I need to know if he's still there." Heero growled, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Quatre's. "Please."

The blond nodded slowly, hesitantly, reaching out to brush the mind that he had always tried to stay clear of, ever since the night two years ago when Hilde had returned with a boy who was no longer Duo, barely hours after Solo's death. He'd touched minds with him then and had almost lost himself in the darkness, in the cold insanity that was Shinigami.

Now he reached for that mind again, let his mind brush over the surface, feeling the darkness, feeling the cold yet burning hate that fuelled the Captain of the Black Death. A faint light still shimmered in the swirling chaotic depths. Duo had no yet been consumed. He reached for that light and felt nothing but pain. It washed over him and left him gasping, quickly pulling away and instead searching for the cool and calm mind that had never failed to centre him. His lover was approaching the door of the Comm centre.

"Quatre?" Heero called.

The blondes eyes snapped back in to focus even as Trowa slammed the door open and charged in, elbowing Heero aside and hugging his long time boyfriend to him, comforting him from the back wash of misery that flowed over them both, Trowa acting as a shield.

"He's…he's still there. But only barely. Go to him!" He all but shouted even as he found shelter in Trowa's embrace, gesturing the two of them angrily toward the open door. No further instruction was required as the two who both held Duo close to their hearts charged away, stampeding up the stairs toward the hanger, feet slipping on the slick metal flooring. They registered Howard jerking back from the doors as they stormed in, identifying the two in barely a second before gesturing them toward where a sombre figure knelt.

Knelt beside a pool of drying blood. Knelt beside a familiar figure stretched out on her back, the wound that had killed her fully in view. Hilde's lower chest and stomach had been torn open by the heavy fire of a mobile suit's auto cannon. Despite the blood, the wound was remarkable clean, hidden in the scraps of her uniform. Her face was bleached white, her eyes open and staring, still seeing the enemies that that stolen her very life. Her face was passive though. She had died only a few seconds after being hit, she had not suffered. But her brother did.

Duo knelt facing the body, head bowed, his small blood coated hands clutching one of Hilde's carefully in his grasp. Yet no tears flowed, no sobs shook those tense shoulders. There was no release from the misery.

Wufei stood frozen, staring down at his lover, not sure at all what to do. In all truth, he barely knew the boy that had stolen his heart, and had no idea how to comfort someone balanced so close to the edge of insanity. Heero however didn't hesitate.

"Duo?" He asked softly, crouching down to look Duo in the face. The darkness in his eyes, the cold emotionless expression almost made him draw back. He resisted though, and raised a hand, brushing back chestnut locks from his best friend's face. "Duo?" He called again.

"How many?" Duo's voice was hoarse, from yelling to many orders and no doubt screaming his fair share of battle cries. It was barely audible and no doubt quite painful.

"Too many. Far too many." Heero murmured back, Duo's eyes never leaving the limp and lifeless hand that was clutched in his own. Duo nodded softly.

"'Fei?" He asked softly, making the Chinese teen jump before hurriedly kneeling down beside his lover, reaching out to place a supportive hand on to Duo's shoulder.

"Here."

"Tell Treize that in sector eighteen is a large flat piece of ground, an old car park. It has little rubble and the sun shines there through the ash clouds on occasion. Tell him it would be the perfect place to decide the fate of humanity with his damned duel. Tell him to meet Zechs there." Wufei stiffened slightly, looking at the small form.

"But what about…" He started but Duo interrupted, moving one of his blood stained hands up to Wufei's lips, not touching them but his single fingered gesture for silence was clear.

"I'm fine. Go 'Fei."

Wufei nodded reluctantly, bending slightly to tenderly press his lips against Duo's forehead, ignoring the smoke stains and grime. He pulled away and smiled lovingly to his young lover before standing. Duo's hand found his and squeezed in reassurance, letting go as Wufei turned and strode away to the door, heading for Treize with a message that would, he had no doubt, change the course of the war.

Heero watched him go before turning back to his best friend, looking deeply saddened.

"You are far from fine Angel." He whispered, wrapping a careful arm around Duo in a supportive hug and pulling him carefully away from the sprawled body. Duo resisted at first, trying to pull away, still clasping Hilde's hand tightly within his own as he used his spare arm to push at Heero's chest. The commander though said nothing and simply continued to draw the younger teen in to his lap. The tense muscles in the slim shoulders started to shake as the protests against being held subsided. Duo's weakly pushing hand fisted in to his best friends neat jacket, gripping on to it hard enough to tear the material, clinging to the warm body trying to press against his as though it were his only anchor in a raging sea of chaos.

Two years ago, when a Solo had fallen, no one had offered his younger brother anything. Hilde herself was grieving and only just managed to get the shocked boy back to base before breaking down. Heero and Odin had been busy with meetings and trying to lead attacks without the former Captain's steadying presence. Quatre and Trowa had been busy trying to keep the mourners moral up. No one then had spared a thought to the boy who had lived amongst the soldiers in the gloom for his entire life. No one had thought to comfort him.

Left alone, faced with loneliness and the scream of his brothers agonising death still ringing in his ears, Duo had built himself a mask to be used against those who had harmed him so. It had thirsted for blood, for the screams of burning death such as the scream that had birthed it. He had left the base and Shinigami; God of Death and Destruction had fallen upon the battlefield, spreading pain, and fire in its wake.

Back then there had been no anchor. No stable ground. Just the battering waves of hate and loneliness. Release had been denied, and a monster that Odin had seen as their saviour had been spawned. Heero would be damned if Duo's release was denied again, if that…thing that lurked within him was permitted to pollute his 'Angel' any further.

He pulled Duo tight against his chest, embracing the lithe form within the circle of his arms, tucking the chestnut haired head beneath his chin. The shaking increased until the sound of barely muffled sobs reached Heero's ears and tears began to dampen his collar. Duo's hand clutched onto Hilde's in an almost desperate plea that she awaken while he took shelter and strength from his once lover. Heero dropped a tender kiss onto Duo's forehead and just held him, whispering meaningless nothings to the young teen as they sat together on the cold concrete floor, discretely ignored by the bases engineers that worked around them.

Slowly the sobs subsided and tears dried, leaving Heero rocking a calmed Duo who was, from his breathing, fast sleep. Heero stood gingerly, pulling the exhausted boy up with him and scooped him up in to his arms. No one questioned him as he strode through the corridors with his burden; his glare was more than enough to discourage any second glances, let alone any challenges.

A few more days, Heero promised the youth as he placed him down upon the mattress closest to the curtained doorway, a few more days and then Shinigami could be buried for good. The 'saviour' would have done his job and…

He paused mid-thought, brushing Duo's hair from his eyes before lying down at his side. Hilde's body would be dealt with, most likely burned with those that the medical staff had not been able to save. He did not want to think of after the war. It held both fears and happiness for him and he could face neither now. A day at a time, that was what Odin had taught them, had drilled in to them. Tomorrow, they would plan… tomorrow the battlefield would be prepared.

The mourning would end with the unseen dawn. Sadness would turn to anger to fuel the fires that would soon consume both Treize and Zechs. And Duo, Heero knew, would be the spark that spawned those fires.

He curled up to Duo's side, his body feeling the differences that two years apart had brought, yet Duo still fit perfectly in to his arms. He sighed and closed his eyes, concentrating on Relena, on those few days with her and let sleep take him.

[Break]

Wufei knocked on the metal door that barred the way into the Generals private rooms. The selfish man had most likely had no idea how lucky he was to have a door at all. Most of the barracks had only a worn sheet of material to shut out the light in the corridors to allow them to sleep, which did little to keep out the noise. Only the medical area, hydroponics, and the war room supported true doors from what he had seen. From the look of this one, it had been stolen from one of those areas and placed here in the panicked three days of preparation they had had to ready spaces for Treize. At least now, he thought unhappily, the barracks would no longer be over flowing. Many rooms had been left vacant, their inhabitants either being treated in medical or…would be forever sleeping out under the stars, unaware of the freezing cold or the gloom.

He buried the thought deeply in his mind. He did not need to be distracted by such sober thoughts. Instead, he dredged up the thoughts, the attitude that Treize had imprinted on him in his childhood, wearing them like a mask even as they disgusted him. It had barely been a few weeks ago, since he embraced the ideas of 'honour' and 'justice' so totally. He had once lived for them, to up hold them and to bring them crashing down upon his enemies, to show them what war really was. Naivety didn't even cover it. He had been a fool. But not anymore.

"Enter." Treize called smoothly, voice muffled only slightly by the door that fit poorly in to its frame. Wufei reached for the handle, setting his body in to the ridged stance that was expected and opened the door, stepping through in to Treize's room. He saluted crisply and shut the door behind him, happy to see that none of the other Captain's were there. They hated him, because their General trusted a teenage boy more than he trusted them. He was glad not to have to deal with their bickering and challenges. "Ah, my dear Captain, you have the numbers I trust?"

"Yes Sir. Though, it is only approximate. Some are still being lost from their injuries in medical." Wufei said, watching the General nod elegantly his understanding, gesturing with a white gloved had as he sat on his bed for Wufei to continue. "In total we lost five hundred and twenty seven."

There was no gasp, no shock, and no look of sadness. Just a slightly annoyed sigh.

"More than half our forces. It matters little though. The next battle with our enemy will be mine and mine alone." Treize said, offering a reassuring smile to the young Captain before him, tapping the jewelled sabre that sat on his knees, shining in the harsh over heads. Wufei's eyes hurt just looking at the sword on which Treize was whiling to balance the future of mankind.

"A magnificent weapon General." Wufei said, hoping his voice sounded normal, despite the bitterness he felt inside. Treize's smile broadened.

"Yes. It has been in my family for generations. It was with this sword that my ancestor, Richard Khushrenada first duelled with Prince of Sanc in an attempt to free our beautiful kingdom. It was the Price's death that led to the wars between our families. It seemed appropriate that it be this sword be the one to finally free the people of Sanc from the Peacecraft rule and fulfil Richard's noble oath." Treize's gaze flicked over the sword, his hand smoothly grasping the gold and ivory hilt. He said nothing for a few minutes, letting silence penetrate the small room. Wufei suppressed a shiver. The barracks were never silent. There was always the pleasant ring of boots on concrete, the muffled conversations of neighbours or passer-by's. The area bustled; all hours of the day, reinforcing to the soldiers that they were never truly alone like they often were out on the gloomy plains. "I must be truthful Captain. I need your help."

"Of course General, anything." Wufei responded immediately, winning another of his leaders warm smiles. Treize had always been so proud of his loyalty, of his devotion.

"Zechs has forgiven the breach in protocol that firing early caused. He understands that some of our soldiers were young, were…eager. He admits that he has little knowledge of the plains and how appropriate a site would be for our duel and I admit that I am at a similar loss. Though I am aware you have been here only a few days longer than I, I was hoping that you could suggest a place?" Treize asked, placing the sword to one side and standing, his lean form towering over Wufei, before stepping over to the metal desk in the corner of the room over which was spread a sketchy map. "This map that I was provided with, which Commander Yuy insured me was the best available has been of little use."

"Yes Sir. Unfortunately, the landscape of the sectors has changed much over the years due to the battles held. It fluctuates so much that it is hard to map. However, as I was aware of your plan to spare the soldiers and instead risk yourself to end this war, so when I arrived I did investigate into appropriate areas for your honourable duel." Wufei answered, stepping easily over to Treize's side and inspecting the map in faint disgust. It was hand drawn, copied most likely from the map in the war room. The land in front of and to the sides of First base that was positioned at the mouth of a valley was split into numbered sections, with a thick red line indication the edge of the land that First Base held. Far away from the base, the Sanc Kingdom itself stood, ringed as a target so far unattained.

"Excellent forward thinking my good Captain. Where would you recommend?" Treize asked gesturing to the map in invitation, before stepping away to his bedside table and pouring himself a glass of aged red wine.

"Here Sir, sector eighteen. It's flat, with little rubble to make the duel fair and not to offer either combatant any advantage over the other. I don't believe that any other major encounter has ever been held there and…"

"And…?" Treize asked, intrigued as he swirled his wine in the glass, savouring the scent before sipping at the deep red liquid.

"Forgive me General, there are other areas much like this one on the plains, but this one I felt was most suitable."

"Why?"

"It is one of the few paces where light makes it through the ash clouds Sir. Natural sunlight falls there, and the flat tarmac is surrounded by some of the only surviving flowers. I just pictured that as the perfect spot for you to make the men's dreams come true, for you to win our freedom on." Wufei turned from the map to his general, satisfaction building in his chest as he took in the wistful smile and the distant eyes. Treize was already picturing the place that Wufei had described, picturing his victory and the how well that site would be remembered.

"Perfect. I must tell Zechs straight away." Treize declared, placing down his wineglass and striding over to the communication screen that he had brought with him and had set up. He activated it, typing in the commands to connect with Zechs rapidly even as he straightened his jacket with the other.

"Of course General. I'll give you some privacy. Good nig…"

"No Wufei. Stay. I would like for him the meet you."

"Yes Sir."

The comm screen flashed to life and Treize stepped back from the controls, gesturing for Wufei to stand behind him and to his right, the correct position for a second in command. The screen focused as Zechs Peacecraft stepped in to view in his immaculate uniform, blond hair gleaming in the light as it tumbled down his back.

Ah, Treize. A pleasure to hear from you again. May I assume that you have found us a location for our duel. The man said, bowing his head in respect to his adversary. Treize mirrored him.

"Indeed I do. Sector eighteen. My Captain assures me that the land there is flat and that sunlight falls on the area. I believe it to be a perfect spot for our meeting." Treize answered, gesturing slightly to the right to indicate Wufei. Zechs' blue eyes flickered toward him and he bowed deeply in respect to the King of Sanc, as both of them expected. Zechs condemning stare lightened slightly. "May I present my Loyal Captain, Wufei Chang."

"It is an honour my Lord. Though, I must apologies for my rumpled appearance. I have been busy with the troops and have not yet had a chance to change." Wufei straightened again and was rewarded with a grin from the enemy leader who inclined his head in turn.

Apology accepted, but hardly needed young man. I know how things can be and I thank you for your suggestion. Sector eighteen sounds perfect for our duel. Treize, my forces are ready whenever yours are, would you care to set the date?

"In six days, the 4th I believe? At noon?"

Ah, a show down at noon. Most appropriate. I shall be there General, it will be an honour to finally meet you face to face. Captain. Treize. He bowed his head to each of them before the screen flicked back to black, the comm unit automatically shutting itself down.

Treize smiled to himself, satisfied and plucked his wineglass back up, turning to Wufei who had politely cleared his throat.

"With your permission General, I must check in on our wounded."

Treize shook his head.

"No Wufei. That can wait until morning. Rest for now. No doubt the chaos of organisation can wait a few hours."

"Yes Sir." Wufei saluted neatly, turning on his heel and moving toward the door, which he pulled open quietly. "Goodnight General."

"Goodnight Captain."

He shut the door and marched away, reaching the corner before letting the disgusting mask fall and sighed in relief. It was done. The First baser's would finally know where it was that the two sides would meet. Duo would take care of the rest, if Duo was still capable. Worry replaced Wufei's disgust and he moved faster along the nearly abandoned corridor. The non-combatants were still in their assigned areas or were busy settling the survivors in the barracks area. The base seemed almost deserted without the customary stream of people moving equipment and running messages. After the last few days of panicked activity, it chilled him to see the corridors so empty. He let his feet guide him as he lost himself in thought.

Zechs' nose and eyes had been lightly bruised and then covered with make up to hide the marks. It looked as though some one had punched him in the nose, someone who lacked experience as the nose had not been broken but had made up for it in determination. The bruising had been quite visible despite Zechs' attempts to hide it. Was there some kind of internal battle going on in the Sanc Kingdom? Perhaps this was proof that help for them could indeed come from within Sanc itself. He would have to ask Heero…

He pulled the curtain to his shared quarter's aside and managed to squash down the sudden dread that filled his heart. Heero lay spooned against Duo's back, arms hugging the small form close as the Captain of the Black Death lay on Hilde's mattress, cuddled up in her blanket. The thought of possible betray that had at first assaulted him slipped away when he realised that both were still fully dressed and that Heero had only been lightly dosing, most likely pinned while comforting his best friend. He had awoken at the sound of the curtain being opened and offered Wufei a grimaced smile as he carefully untangled himself from the sleeping younger boy. Duo whimpered slightly in his sleep from the loss of warmth. Heero hushed him, beckoning to Wufei with a free hand and rolled aside, making his intention clear. With a murmured 'thanks' Wufei slipped in to the vacant but still warm spot, taking his lover in to his arms.

Heero leaned over him, throwing Wufei's own blanket over the two of them before he set about removing the Chinese boy's boots.

"How did things go?" The commander whispered, glancing at Duo, who seemed content once more with Wufei pressed tightly to his back, peacefully entwined in his arms.

"Fine. The duel is on for six days from now, at noon, in sector eighteen." Wufei mouthed back, receiving an understanding nod. He felt his other boot slip of off his feet and watched Heero place it beside the bed before standing.

"Good. We'll talk more tomorrow at the meeting. I'll have Trowa send someone for you both. Sleep well." Heero instructed quietly, raising a hand in fair well, his cobalt gaze lingering on Duo's tear streaked face before he caught himself staring and slipped away, pulling the curtain shut behind him.

Wufei grinned at the performance, settling his head down on the thin pillow beside Duo's, fingering the boys braid tenderly. He leaned forward and kissed Duo's neck.

"Mine." He murmured, before relaxing, letting his worries slip away for the time being as he surrendered to the need for sleep.

[Break]

Zechs smirked to himself as he strode from the command room positioned in the inner sanctum of the Sanc palace and out in to the marble coated corridors, absently reaching up to his neck to remove the silver key that hung from his necklace. Apart from a tiny food delivery slot in one of the walls, connected with the kitchens, there was no way in or out of his sisters private chambers apart from the thick and now reinforced doors, to which he had the only key.

He could barely wait to tell her of the rebels loss of the battle, of the number of their soldiers bodies that were left littering the field, no doubt her…little rebel acquaintance among them. His own forces were already being replenished from other areas on the plains. They were no longer needed to hold the lines, especially not considering in barely six days time Treize and his people wouldn't even be a memory. Besides, even if a miracle did occur, and Treize did win the duel, it would change little. Dorothy, his loyal second in command, would still order his troops to attack and after claiming victory, would rule in his absence until his wife Noin produced his heir.

He came to the thick oak doors and reached out a gloved hand to caress the aged wood. He glanced down at the strong yet small lock, twisting the key in his fingers. He wanted to enter, wanted to see the look of misery on her face when he announced that her rebel heart throb was most likely dead, a cold blood stain corpse lying in the plains with hundreds of the other slain abandoned with him. Yet, he dared not. His nose was still tender from her last 'episode' and she was most likely standing ready to do worse with what ever weapon came to her hand.

Instead, he knocked loudly, hoping to call her attention to the door so that he could speak to her through it.

"Sister, I have news!" He called, vice smug in satisfaction. Something hard clanged against the doors, making them rock in their hinges.

"Excellent brother, why don't you come in and tell me?" Relena, Princess of the Sanc Kingdom asked sweetly as she brought the chair leg again to bare on the suffering doors that Zechs had recently ordered to be lined with steel to prevent her from breaking through the wood. She wished he would enter, smashing her makeshift club in to his skull would be far more satisfying that hitting it against a now nicely dented metal cover.

"I think not dear Sister." Zechs growled, clenching his fists at the disobedience being wantonly displayed. It annoyed him that his own flesh and blood had the gall to go against his wishes. If it were not against the Programs key instructions to control those of the royal family he would have long ago implanted his sister with a chip and never would have any of this bother. "I thought you should know. The battle is over. More than half of the rebel forces have been destroyed and with them your rebel heart throb."

"I don't believe you!" Relena yelled through the door, trying desperately to sound emotional and outraged as she considered this news. Heero had said that he was the commander of First base and unless something had happened to him in the last two years, he still was. Commanders did not traditionally go and fight, she knew that, especially not in high-risk battles, so he was no doubt safe. Yet… God how many of his friends, of his loved ones could be dead as Zechs claimed and with half their forces lost how could they ever hope to win. She could be stuck in here, without them, for her entire…

NO! She would not lose hope. Heero was not stupid. He would have a plan, a brilliant plan that her brother could not even conceive of. He would decimate the Programmed armies and free the people of Sanc. He had promised her and she had given him the only thing she could to help him, she only prayed that he would make use of it.

She slammed the already battered club against the door for empathises even as her brothers laughter rang in the air. Let him think that she was devastated, that she was no longer a threat. It would spur his confidence and prod him into unlocking the door just to check on his 'poor baby sister'. After all, she too had a promise to keep…

[Break]

In the end, the meeting of the First base command staff was not called until the evening of the second day. Duo had slept an entire twenty four hours away, snuggled up tightly for most of it within Wufei's arms, although the Chinese boy had been forced to leave his lover for a meal and to stretch his aching limbs. Quatre too, having returned with Trowa once the last of the wounded had been seen to and the names of the dead discovered, had slept most of a day away. He was trying to seek shelter in rest from the raging emotions around him as combatants and non-combatants alike mourned for the dead.

More importantly, Sally too slept, although granted, not with them. The last of the wounded, now merely flesh wounds had been left to be dealt with by the nurses who were watching over the wounded, now back on to their routine shifts. Few with serious wounds had survived the long trip back from the battlefield, despite how quick the drivers had tried to make the journey or how well the field medics had bandaged the wounds. Most that she had dealt with were burn victims or those peppered with shrapnel.

Apart from the occasional chest wound or amputation, their had been little call for her surgical experience. It was more fishing around in shallow wounds to remove bullets or other assorted metal pieces and then stitches…far to many stitches. It plagued her sleep, as it did all of those who rested after the frantic rush, when patients had no names and no faces and instead their was only the desperate fight to stop the bleeding, to stop the flow of crimson life from escaping.

Worse, after the last serious case had been dealt with, she had been forced to leave medical and oversee the burning of those that they had failed to save. There had been no ceremony, no prayers or softly spoken words of sadness to the bloodied corpses. The bodies were not man-handled but instead respectfully moved in to the scorched circle of ground outside of the base, piled and then covered in the mixture that was used in the Inferno launchers.

Amongst those still bodies were people she recognised, people she had grown up with, people that she had treated and cared for before. People that no longer needed her because her care had come too late. Howard struck a match and threw it in to the pile, the chemical mixture catching instantly and consuming the corpses of fallen hero's, leaving more ash and devastation in its wake. She had turned away, left and had found solace in a drug aided slumber. At least until Heero's messengers had arrived.

[Break]

Heero glanced around the war room at the down hearted group. Everyone was tired of the fighting, of the continuous stress and more so, they were tired of losing people. His eyes flickered over to the chair left noticeable empty in front of which Duo had placed Hilde's note pad and pencil, having pulled it up close to the table to give the impression that someone still sat there.

No one had commented when he had done it, although Sally had sighed forlornly. They were just glad that the youngest member of the command staff was here, as himself and not out on the plains, wrecking havoc and destruction like the last time. There had also been a surprising lack of comment when Quatre had slid himself in to Trowa's lap rather that in to his own chair, or when Howard had gently taken Sally's hand in his in an unspoken sign of support. Wufei too had Duo close to him, their chairs touching even if they were not, mainly because Duo seemed unable to sit still, every now and then startling them by hurling himself to his feet and beginning to pace until either Heero or Wufei called him to order.

Heero though had expected this and he knew to keep the meeting short. It would do them no good at all to be getting suddenly on each other nerves when there were more important targets for their energy.

"I want a report from every area." Heero snapped suddenly, making them jump. He had not even bothered to stand and instead remained slumped forward on to his desk, head resting on his arms. "Sally, start please."

"The total dead is now five hundred and thirty five." She paused, letting the number sink in. Wufei winced at both the amount and the fact that Duo's hand had found his and was clinging to it so tightly that he had little doubt that those delicate fingers would leave bruises. Howard swore and Quatre whimpered softy, hiding his face in Trowa's neck, whose emerald eyes flashed with suppressed pain. "Of the two hundred and sixty five survivors over a hundred and fifty have been treated for injuries in medical. Sixty nine of those have suffered serious injuries and will be several months in recovering."

"How many can be fit for duty in five days?" Heero asked, not looking up, his gaze lock on the interact scratches in the worn metal table. Sally sighed.

"Around one hundred and fifty, depending on how willing the second baser's are about fighting while wounded. We can add to that number those who have now returned to active duty after injuries sustained during the most recent line break. That's another twenty five."

Heero nodded numbly, sitting up slightly as though it was an effort and looked around the watching faces.

"With this number of loses I'm not sure if the plan will work." He confessed softly, rushing to explain himself before the protests started. "Zechs while no doubt bring every soldier and suit from the plains to bare on us this time and with so few…"

"So you're just going to give up Heero? Surrender and run away? Maybe you haven't noticed but the reason we didn't do that thirty years ago is that were surrounded by a range of mountains! There is no escape!" Duo yelled, jumping to his feet, rage written clearly in his eyes as he faced his defeated looking commander.

"Duo…lad, as much as I hate to admit it, I think Heero's right. Even with the explosives there no guarantee…" Howard started, standing to try and offer some support to the young man he'd kept an eye on ever since his parents had been killed.

"There never are any guarantees in battle. Heero, I don't care if I have to face that bastards entire army on my own, I will fight and no matter what you tell them the soldiers of this base will fight too." Duo growled angrily.

"Yes, but we're betraying Treize. His soldiers may no support us. Hell, they may even attack us. Duo, first base alone can field barely eighty soldiers. No matter what you do to set up this battlefield, that is not enough." Heero argued, standing up to face his former lover who was shaking his head at the words.

"What would you suggest then? Let Treize go ahead with his duel?"

"No. I don't know what to do. Odin didn't exactly leave instructions you know. He trained me to lead us in to peace, not on how to achieve it. I just don't know if this will work Duo, and I don't want any more of our soldiers to die in a battle they can't possibly win."

"We will have more than eighty." Trowa muttered, letting Quatre from his lap before climbing to his own feet. "The Home Squad number close to seventy. We will stand with you and the pilots Howard trained are more than willing. The enemy will be facing more than just explosives, they will be facing their own weapons used against them."

"Some of the non-combatants are willing to take their place in the effort. They may lack experience Heero, but they still remember how to fire the missile launchers." Quatre said carefully, flicking his blond hair out of his serious aqua eyes, an almost snarl making it to his lips. "I will stand with them. Father…would have wanted it."

Wufei stood too, catching Duo's hand again carefully in his own, squeezing it gently in comfort before trying to face the commander of First base who was struggling to control his pleased smile. Whatever Heero claimed he was taught, he was defiantly a leader of men. He had turned the situation around and suddenly there was hope burning in formerly down hearted faces. Heero had planned this, he had known that if he acted defeated the others would respond and that Duo would lead the charge. Wufei smirked, look of understanding and oath to secrecy passing between him self and the commander, as their gazes meet.

"Many of the survivors are those who…are wiser to Treize's obsessions. I can not promise anything, but the majority will follow where I lead if Treize and the others are silenced." Wufei offered softly, glancing around the room. "Do you have a plan for the battle field set up or…"

Duo's hand squeezed his to call his attention. He moved back to his place at the large table that had sat in the war room from the very start of the battles, over thirty years ago and knelt where his chair normally sat. Thin hands reached under the table and there was the soft sound of tape giving way in the silence that had descended on the room. Duo stood again, a long black plastic tube held in his hands, long enough to easily contain some type of blue print rolled up, keeping it from ageing or damage.

"What the hell…?" Howard asked, moving with the others towards Duo who unclipped the lid of the tube, setting it down on the desk before using his fingers to hook out a rolled up piece of paper. He set the tube to one side, unrolling the paper to reveal a detailed battle plan centred on the landscape of sector eighteen, baring instructions along the sides. At the top was a short, neat letter written in the scribbled hand, writing that Wufei had found common amongst most of the soldier in First base, who had been taught the skills of reading and writing but had little opportunity to practice. He leaned over Duo's shoulder to read, noticing absently the way that Duo's hands caressed the edges of the paper, as though they meant the world to him.

His wondering mind however gained its answer when he had translated the first word of the text.

_Duo,_

This plan was addressed to Duo. So, Duo hadn't drawn it himself. He blinked in confusion at the same inquisitive stares that surrounded him.

He shrugged at them; feeling Trowa and Howard leaning over his shoulder to read as well, feeling suddenly cramped. He ignored it and continued.

_Heya kid. Well, gotta say I sorta hoped you'd never haveta see this, but if ya are, then I ain't alive. I know that's gotta suck, but there's important stuff still to be done, and if I ain't around that means its up to you little bro. This plan is just in case, like me and Hilde talked about, right? But you never know what the future might bring. I hope it'll help in some way._

There was a paused where the pen had been held against the paper for too long, as though the writer was thinking. A spot of ink marked it before the rough writing continued.

_I love you kid._

_Solo._

The last word burned in Wufei's mind as he gently encircled Duo with his arms, feeling how tense the boy was. This was private; a last note from someone now far beyond their reach but Duo had shared it with them despite the cost. How Solo had known…but then Quatre was a telepath and an empath, what was to stop Solo from having similar skills, just in reading the future instead. Odin too had known, that Treize would want a duel, that these gathered teens would win the war, that Heero would lead in to times of peace with another at his side, uniting the split nation once again, in freedom. Had they predicted his arrival, his love for Duo? How much of this had been planned?

Gods did Duo really…

Soft lips pressed against his, spreading a passionate warmth in to his body, soothing away such fears as Duo pressed against his chest, arms entwining around his neck. Distantly he heard a smothered giggle from Quatre and an indulgent sigh from Sally as they. The group drifted away slightly to give them space, concentrating on the plan.

Duo broke away; breathing quickened and raised a finger, running the pad over Wufei's bruised lips.

"Don't doubt it." The braided boy whispered and Wufei nodded mutely in awe, letting his arms loosen from Duo's sides, aware suddenly of how tight he had been clinging to his lover in a desperate attempt to delay his fears. Duo slid away and back over to the table, pulling Wufei after him by the hand and collected his brothers plan. He rolled it back up and placed it back in to the tube before glancing up to meet the watching and now awed eyes.

"I will take the remains of my squad and some of Howard's weapons specialists out to sector eighteen with as many explosives and mines as we can carry and set up the field." Duo explained to he watchers, looking toward Heero who nodded his permission both for the squad to go and for Duo to take command now. The boy had far more experience in battle and especially in 'discrete' combat than anyone in the room not to mention that Solo himself had probably gone over the entire operation with him. "Howard, I want the operational suits moved to sector twenty eight over the next two days, as quietly as possible. The pilots will man them on the 2nd, in three days and will remain in them until called for, in heat suits with all systems shut off..."

[Break]

Heero shuddered as he starred out at the enemy. He felt exposed. This type of warfare, face to face fighting was…wrong. His entire body was screaming at him to duck, find cover, and let his insulated suit hide him from the enemy until they were venerable. Then he would attack, leave the enemy suffering, and disappear again in to the gloom of the plains. Letting the enemy know exactly were you were, trusting that their leaders 'honour' really would prevent them from firing seemed more than stupid to him. But who was he, a mere child commander to stand against Treize's ego? He sighed, cobalt eyes scanning the impressive display of force going on before him. It was painfully clear that Zechs was not planning on surrendering, even if he did loss his life in the duel. No matter what, in the end they would have been forced to fight, at least now they had an advantage.

"Man, not another speech." Prim muttered from next to him, white bandage still wrapped over his neck and shoulders from the bullet that had hit him barely six days before. The huge man shifted on his feet uncomfortably before glancing first at his Commander, who was lost in thought, far to one side of the ranks in relative safety. The man's gaze flicked to his other side, where two hundred metres away he could barely make of the form of the rest of his squad. Three neat lines of armed troops, spread for nearly three hundred meters along the ridge, numbering over three hundred. Soldiers stood in those lines that had never fought in a real battle before, who had never even really left First base before. Others of them limped heavily or watched the assembling forces through a single eye, the healthier members of the Home Squad proudly taking their places in the fight for freedom.

Heero glanced at the massive man beside him before glancing toward the front the lines where Treize was making and inspection before he reached the lines middle, almost right in front of where Duo and the Black Death stood.

"Shit. Is someone out there with Duo?" Heero asked, almost desperately, trying not to picture how easy it would be for Duo to simply pull out a handgun and shot the General, ruining all their plans. Prim blinked down at him.

"Why ya worried kid? Duo won't do anything. It's not in Solo's plan. Besides Wufei's out there keeping an eye on him." Prim answered, shrugging in dismissal of the suggestion that his Captain would ruin anything by doing something so fool hardy. All of the Black Death knew that a bullet would be far to quick for Duo's liking.

Treize's figure, barely an out line, despite the improvement in the light in this sector, raised its hands for silence, his golden cuff links sparkling. His royal blue tunic and perfect white trousers stood out as a painfully clear target to the hundreds of troopers and mobile suits watching the action. A hush rolled over the assorted ranks, conversations cutting off as the soldiers turned to look at the elegantly dressed leader. All that could be heard was the faint boom of footsteps as the last of the metal giants they would soon be facing in battle moved into place.

"My soldiers. It does me proud to see you all today, on the eve of perhaps our last battle with the enemy. Yet, this will perhaps not be a battle, but instead a noble duel, a contest of honour and justice to spare you all from any further suffering." He paused, smiling at the lines of soldiers before him, much diminished from the last battle, more so lacking any sign of hope at his words, but he would prove them wrong, when they left the field uninjured and victorious. Then he would be loved by them again. "I go now to meet our enemy on equal ground. To fight for the future, both our own and for humanities, for it is this battle that will decide the fate of us all. I pray, wish me luck, for you hopes and dreams rest on my shoulders, and I swear to you all that I will not let those hopes and dreams die. To victory, my soldiers!" He raised a fisted white-gloved hand, blue eyes scanning the soldiers, his soldiers that looked on at him. A few muted cheers went up amongst the youngsters from Second base, but they died away quickly under the cold silence of the crowds of watching men and women who did not seem impressed. Numbly, Treize smiled anyway, lowering his hand and moving off again, along the line.

Prim was smirking Heero realised, looking pleased at the lack of support for the General even as his eyes scanned the opposing and far larger army. His eyes lit on a shining black hove car, much like the one that Treize had sitting waiting to take him out to meet Zechs and discretely nudged his Commander.

"Sir. Enemy looks ready." He reported. Heero's gaze flashed away from the approaching Treize who was surrounded by his Captains who were offering support such as 'won't know a speech if it bite them Sir' and 'not to fear General, their just nervous.' Instead, it landed on the black car now pulling slowly away from the lines of suits, through a gap left in the lines of troopers. Heero nodded and stepped out of line, saluting the General who nodded automatically in response.

"Yes Commander?"

"Sir. King Peacecraft has indicated his readiness for the duel." Heero explained, his boots planted firmly over a disturbed patch of soil, hiding it from view. Treize followed his gesture toward the field and saw the advancing vehicle.

Treize said nothing and instead strode past the Commander, his command staff following just behind and headed for their own waiting hover car. Prim had already slipped from his position and was currently holding open the door of the vehicle with one hand while he stood rigidly to attention, staring at nothing. The General didn't even give him a second glance as he slipped in to the vehicle and seated himself, waiting patiently while Wilks, Septum and Vanar sat down too on the comfortable leather upholstery seats, each lost in their own thoughts about the duel only minutes away. Or at least they were until a small canister rolled across the carpeted floor of the huge hover car, clicked and started to spew out faintly coloured gas.

"What is this…?" The car door slammed, cutting off the rest of the sentence and any other complaints that might be voiced before the sleep gas could take full affect. The struggle inside died away after a few seconds and Heero sighed in relief. He nodded to Carter, one of Howard's engineers who was wearing one of Wufei's dress uniforms and currently sitting in the hover cars drivers seat, a tied up and drugged Second base soldier stuffed in the foot-well of the seat next to him.

"Take them back to base and secure them in the brig please, Carter." Heero ordered, nodding to the man who gave him a joking salute before backing the vehicle away from the battlefield and speeding off over the gloomy plains, the black car quickly becoming invisible out there.

Out on the tarmac Zechs own car stopped dead, then turned too quickly, almost losing control and sped back to the safety of the lines of suits. Heero smirked, dropping to his knees and clawing at the loss earth beneath his feet.

At least Zechs wasn't completely stupid. But the man had failed already as a leader. He had failed to check the field before setting up his neat sets of shining mobile suits. A mistake that the Black Death squad had guaranteed would cost him dearly.

His clawing hands found what he was searching for. From the shallow hole, he pulled small hand held remote control, wrapped in a protective plastic bag, which his knife made short work of.

His smirk widened as he stood again, holding the remote in a practised hand. He reached for his throat comm and clicked it on.

"Start it Duo." He said softly.

Down the line Duo stepped forward, away from his squad and looked out over the enemy who were suddenly, without any warning trying to ready themselves for combat. The pilots of the mobile suits were frantically powering up their weapons systems while troopers scurried to their positions in hover vehicles and tanks. A few seconds of panic had been handed to the rebels, a few precious seconds, which could very well mean the difference between life and death.

His missile launcher weighed down his arm as he turned, braid whipping in the wind caused by the small amount of sun light, looking over the faces that waited for his instruction, his order.

"For all those who have fallen, and for all those who have yet to stand." He called out to them, not waiting for their agreement as he turned back to the line upon line of suits, knelt, picked a target, and then fired.

A missile blazed forward as the sound of one hundred shoulders kneeling echoed behind him. Missile launchers were raised, suits were targeted, and safeties were flicked off.

With a roar, more missiles followed the first, splashing their power across the ill prepared enemy before them, sending suits staggering back, wreathed in flames. Hover vehicles shuddered and exploded, raining shrapnel down on to the surrounding troops.

At the end of the line, face bathed in the glow of the flames, Heero activated the remote and pressed down hard on the 'go' button, the signal light changing from green to red.

The hill side beneath the feet of the enemy exploded upwards, sending the forty ton mobile suits flying, enveloping troops, tanks and bikes alike, leaving only splintered metal in their wake. The first line of suits began to advance, undamaged from the explosions, weapons raising ready to sweep the rebels' hillside with heavy fire.

There feet touched down on disturbed earth and the land shuddered as heavy duty mines tore the metallic limbs straight off of the enemy suits, leaving them crippled and venerable to the next volley of missiles that washed down over them.

The mobile suits turned away, the Program instructing them to retreat and regroup, unable to organise the scattered forces to attack when their was the risk of mines and other traps. They turned and stared straight into the mirror faces of their fallen brothers who had been rebuilt and converted to serve for a better cause.

These were bathed in deep red paint, to match the rust coloured soil of the plains and bore a white rough dove on their chest to identify themselves. Heavy weapons that had cut down countless rebels in their time were raised; the battle-scarred suits taking aim and let their weapons speak for freedom for the first time.

Man made lightning crackled over the retreating suits, baking its way through thick armour and cutting deep. Shells from auto cannons rattled out, pounding suits backwards and into the cross hairs of the third and final volley of missiles that split open weak armour protecting the suits back and let the flames of destruction spewing from shattered generators consume the Sanc suits.

In seconds, all that remained were smoking ruins and burning metal hulks amongst which bodies lay hidden. The enemy lay in utter defeat; all save Zechs hover vehicle, which had already made its escape across the plains, abandoning his troops to their deaths without a thought.

They had failed to fire even one shot.

Cheers broke out down the ranks, desperate hugs exchanged, laughter rang in the air but the celebrations were restrained and quickly all that remained in sector eighteen was the smouldering ruins that had once been an army.

[Break]

Four hours after the battle, organised hell was breaking out in the hanger bay as soldiers and non-combatants alike scrambled to prepare themselves as quickly as possible for the assault on the target that had been out of their reach for thirty years. They would attack the towering walls of the Sanc kingdom, which barred the only exit to the valley in less than ten hours. There was much to be done before then. One side of the hanger bay was shadow by the massive hulks of kneeling mobile suits, their pilots running checks on their systems even as engineers swarmed around them, refuelling and rearming the soon to be key tool in winning the final victory. Howard was over hauling Treize's single hover tank in a corner personally, readying the ancient machine for combat again after too many years out of service. Ammo boxes, missile crates, and explosives were being loaded carefully onto the standing by hover vehicles, their drivers personally ensuring that each strap was tight and secure.

This chaos had spread to other areas of the base too, as Quatre and his comm operators striped all their necessary equipment from the Command room. They boxed it and sent it on its way by means of runners up to the hanger to be packed into the mobile command station that the General had also kindly provided them with. Sally and a group of field trained medics were loading bags and cases with bandages, drugs and tools, ready to set up a rough medical unit just back from the line that would be attacking the well defended walls that would be their main obstacle to taking the small city. Food supplies were readied in the canteens and packed up to be reheated later when they were needed.

First base was preparing to invade and to place Sanc under siege for as long as necessary. Yet only a privileged few had realised the truth behind attacking the walls that they had no realistic chance of breaching with their small numbers, despite how skilled or organised they were.

The attack would be a mere distraction while a plan that would chill General Treize to the bone and 'dishonour' the rebels for all time was put in to affect.

[Break]

"Where did you get this?" Wufei asked, tone slightly vacant as he stared down at the blue prints that lay scattered over the table before him, showing the full plans to the Sanc palace, which acted as the centre of their problems. It contained everything that Wufei found himself loathing, the Program, Zechs, and the Programs controllers. These simple pieces of flimsy paper held the key to their victory, for neatly drawn in red over the blue map lines was a way into the fortress which Treize would be disgusted at even considering.

"Relena gave it to me before we were forced to split up." Heero answered, staring down at the neat red line, letting his fingers gently trace it backward from the direction Relena had used. She had created this map to aid in her effort to attain freedom, but now it would do so much more than that. It would grant them all freedom, including he hoped, the Princess that he had met so long ago. His fingers lingered on one of the blue outlined squares; a large three chambered prison in which her brother caged her. It was finally time to keep his promise. "I could never use it before, it was impossible to get closer than ten miles to Sanc without being detected and attacked. But Zechs forces are depleted and those that remain have fallen back to defend the walls."

"Hmmm. You are trusting that Zechs, like Treize would never expect an attack to come from such a route?" Wufei asked, rubbing wearily at his chin in thought. "It has merit, if it has not been altered or compromised. Zechs and his forces would be concerned with the attack on the walls and never expect an internal attack. It is far from original, but sound all the same."

"You agree then?" Heero hands were shaking with his eagerness and Wufei had to fight off a smile. The entire population of the base was suffering from similar problems of excitement. After their first truly devastating attack on their enemy in years, victory was finally with in sight and they were not about to let it escape them.

"Our target is of course the Programs Control centre and storage rooms?" Wufei murmured, almost to himself, glancing up at the figure leaning against the walls watching them interact. Duo had yet to say a word to either of them and Wufei had a bad feeling that Duo would not be joining the squad making this attack.

"Yes. Relena wasn't sure of the location but she suspected that it was in the west wing, and most likely one of the middle floors. She was never allowed in to that area and it was quite heavily guarded."

Wufei nodded his understanding before standing from his rough metal chair and collecting together the blue prints, placing them back in to the water proof casing that Heero had first produced them from.

"I accept the mission. I assume that the soldiers that you ordered to gather in the armoury will be accompanying us? Under Duo's command?" Heero jumped at the oblivious disapproval in Wufei's voice. The Chinese Captain already knew that his slim lover would not be accompanying him to destroy the Program that was the direct cause of their problems.

"No. They will be under your command alone, Wufei. I know I can trust you with this." Heero offered, standing himself in a clear invitation for Wufei to now take his leave and prepare his men. Wufei ignored the gesture, staying stubbornly still.

"What will Duo be doing?"

"'Fei, please don't…"

"Hush Duo, he has a right to know." Heero said calmly, holding up a hand to silence any of Duo's further complains. "He will be doing me a favour."

"Can you be more specific?" Wufei growled, angry at the dismissive response. Heero sighed, shoulders slumping. This was obviously a topic that he had not intended to allow to come up.

"Fine. He's going to save Relena for me. I promised her I would rescue her, but I can't. I have to lead the assault on the walls so…Duo volunteered." Heero huffed, falling back in to his chair and looking slightly miserable at the idea that he was going to be denied the opportunity to save Relena after all of the effort he had made. Wufei sighed and rolled his eyes. Everyone, at First base it seemed had different reasons for taking place in the war, and although they all shared a need for freedom and peace, they also shared other longings.

Some of the older member of the base dreamed only of walking again down the roadways of Sanc, which they said were beautiful, even in the perpetual night. Others dreamed of eating real food again, or going outside without fear of attack. Many shared the hope of having children whom they would be able to raise personally and who would be educated in normal things, in sciences and languages, rather than in the skills needed to kill and fight. Even some of the soldiers dreamed such peaceful things.

What would happen to those who didn't plague his mind as he offered Heero a reassuring if slightly teasing grin and slipped out the door. His eyes flicked to Duo's before the door swung closed completely, trying to project all of his love into the single second when their gaze meet before both of them were left alone once more to face their own fates.

Heero watched the door close before turning to study his best friend that had straightened from the wall, face grim and set in preparation for an argument,

"The Captains have been isolated and are under guard in their quarters. Treize is in the Brig. Trowa's watching over him." Heero said softly, reluctantly pulling a set of keys from his pocket and placed them down with a metallic click on the table before him. "Messages have already been dispatched to Second base for them to ready themselves to take possession of Sanc. Command has been given to those loyal to Wufei." Heero tapped his finger on the table, hands staying close to the precious keys as though he were protecting them. He glanced up, strong cobalt glare meeting cold violet eyes and he forced himself to swallow the bile rising in his throat. This gift could very well finally satisfy Duo's hunger for revenge or it could worsen it and destroy Duo for good, leaving only Shinigami.

He caressed the keys with his fingers, feeling the soft metal patterns that would open the door to Duo's future. "Treize cost us five hundred and thirty five lives with his foolishness and stole Odin and Solo from us all with his ego. He does not deserve to live." He picked up the keys again and sent them skidding over the table to where Duo stood, halting in their noisy slid in front of the longhaired teen. "His life is yours."

Heero stood sharply, his fists clenched and stormed angrily out of the room before he could rethink his decision. He had little doubt that Wufei and Quatre both would hate him for this, but some how he knew it was what his best friend really needed. He too wanted Treize blood, many soldiers did now, even some of Treize own called for it. This was a necessary step. He only prayed that in years to come others would think the same.

Behind him, in the quiet war room slim fingers plucked up the abandoned keys and headed out in to the corridors for the brig, to replicate a scream.

[Break]

Trowa's head snapped toward the door as it opened, hand dropping toward his side arm, ready to draw it if the person entering had come of some half planned adventure to free their General. Luckily no one had even noticed Treize's disappearance and 'word' had spread from various sources that the General had abandoned them all to death at the hands of Zechs' army and that it was only Commander Yuy's cunning and preparedness that had saved them and brought them their greatest victory. Of course, the source of this word was never questioned and it had spread over the base like wild fire, squashing the last remains of the loyalty that Treize's troops had once felt for the General. Besides, no one actually knew where the General was, beside himself, Carter, and Heero.

The door swung open and he was forced to add another name to his list as Duo strolled in, a set of keys shining in his small clenched fist. The braided boy glanced at him coldly and held the thick metal door open behind him in a rude gesture for Trowa to leave, and quickly at that. Trowa raised an eyebrow even as he lowered his hand away from his gun.

"Leave Trowa." Duo growled when the taller teen failed to move from his place between himself and the brig containing the waking General who was coherent enough to turn his head toward the voices.

"Wha…?" Treize slurred, pulling himself into a sitting position on the hard bench, eyes trying to focus on the rough metal bars of the brig. His question was ignored.

"This will not bring Solo back." Trowa stated calmly, not even flinching as his emerald eyes met blackened violet eyes out of which Shinigami him self watched. Duo's hold on the door didn't waver, nor did his glare.

"Leave Trowa, before I make you." He threatened softly, not bothering to even reach for a weapon. Trowa knew the leader of the Black Death did not really require one to be threatening, despite his size the younger teen was strong and skilled. Trowa sighed and nodded softly, glancing back at the rapidly blinking Treize who was currently trying to work out where he was before striding out of the large tunnel section which had been constructed into a make-shift brig. The door swung shut behind the Captain of the Home squad and Treize, from his cell, heard the faint click of a lock moving in to place to hold it shut.

A thin figure moved away from the sealed metal door and turned slowly toward him, where he still sat blinking away the fog that surrounded both his mind and his vision. Why was he so tired? The last thing he remembered was preparing himself for the duel with Zechs. He concentrated on his body but felt no major pain, a bit of bruising especially to his manicured hands so he hadn't lost. Had Zechs betrayed his trust and simply taken him prisoner? No. He glanced around at the cell he was confined in, noting the worn and cracked concrete floor, the peeling paint coated bricks and more importantly the faded 'underground' symbol that marred the wall. First base. He was in First base, which meant…

That smoking canister. He'd been drugged before going out to meet Zechs. His own people had betrayed him!

He focused again on the figure slowly approaching the cells, moving patiently to give him the time he needed to fully wake up and recover from the sedative that had been used. A smoke darkened, heart shaped face stared back at him, surrounded by long strands of chestnut hair.

"Duo Maxwell, do you have any idea of the punishment for insubordination?" He said calmly, standing up to face the small boy who had dared to treat him in such a manner, towering over him in threatening way. "You will release me this very second, Captain and perhaps I will spare you from the wrath of my men."

Duo had stopped before the barred door in to the cell, the key to unlock it held ready in his hands. His impassive face split suddenly into an almost manic smile and his violet eyes met Treize's. The general gasped at the flames of insanity that burnt in those violet depths and involuntarily he took a step back.

"Your men hate you, Treize. You abandoned them. You ran like a coward from the battlefield and if it had not been for Commander Yuy's quick thinking all would have been lost. But he saved us and laid waste to the enemy." Duo laughed at the look of shock and then anger that washed over Treize's face.

"Yuy set me up?! How, he had no idea of where the battlefield was going to…" Treize yelled, trained elegance failing in the face of his rage as he lunged forward against the bars, trying to catch hold of Duo's jacket, to try to force answers from the boy. Duo, though, interrupted.

"Sector eighteen? How do you think Wufei found out about it?" Duo asked, watching the Generals face twist in his anger, his dirt stained gloves raking through his hair, messing up the neat ginger strands.

"You betrayed him too?!"

"No." Duo answered calmly, smirk tugging on the side of his mouth as he carefully inserted the key into the cells door and turned it, unlocking the door and pulling it open. Treize staggered backwards from the advancing man, mind struggling to accept what was being said.

"He…he betrayed me? No…I don't believe…" Duo glided gracefully in to the cell as Treize back away and fell back onto the bench set up around the wall, staring at nothing as he struggled over the interactions with his Captain in the last few weeks. Wufei had been short tempered and brisk, as though eager to leave his presence and return to something more important that the man who had groomed him to be a gentleman and leader since the day that his parents had been killed. Treize had dismissed it as frustration at having to deal with the First baser's or perhaps even nervousness at the coming battle but now…now it was obvious. His most loyal Captain, the only one of his Command staff he truly trusted had been the betrayer while the Captains continuously scrabbling for power had remained obedient to him.

He glanced up as he felt the bench creak under him and saw the agile braided teen reach up to the ceiling from were he stood on the bench and disable the smoke detector that hung there.

"What are you doing?" Treize snapped, standing quickly again, clenching his fists ready for action. He had a bad feeling stirring in his chest that this boy that harboured such hate for him had not been ordered here simply as a replacement guard. What had that other teen said? That something would not bring back someone?

The boy didn't answer his question and instead leapt down and turned toward him, the manic smile gone and a cold emotionless mask replaced it.

"Do you know how Solo died?" The boy asked, tossing up a key part of the smoke detector in to the air. He moved his hand back to his waist, rather than up to catch it and the small piece of plastic fell, shattering on the concrete.

"What does that delinquent's death have to do anything?!" Treize growled, glaring at the boy even as he weighed up his options. He had height and mass on his side if it came down to a fight, but the soldier no doubt had advantages in speed and of course experience. He was also armed and highly skilled in the use of every weapon he carried. Perhaps if…

"Do you know how my brother died, after you betrayed him to Zechs in order to remove the threat he posed to your command?" Duo elaborated, folding his arms passively over his chest. Treize has noticed a key thing though, how the boys lip had jumped in to a snarl at the insult to his older brother.

"No, nor do I really care how the uneducated, common scum died. He was in my way and I disposed of him. I care little about the method used." Treize declared, watching the lean muscles in the frame before him tense then forcible relax once again. Maybe, just maybe if he could get the boy angry enough he would have a chance.

"He was hit by a suit laser. Have you ever seen what a laser does to its victim?"

Treize mentally sighed, what ever was wrong with this boy he seemed fixated on that event. But he needed to humour the boy, stall for a chance to get away, to fight, anything.

"No. I haven't had the privilege." He drawled, watching as the boys lithe arms unfolded once again and as he reached behind him and unhooked what appeared to be a drinks canteen from the back of his belt.

"It burns them alive, consumes them whole. It takes the laser about six seconds to kill a person. Six seconds of complete agony before they are granted freedom." Duo paused, his eyes far away and vacant. "He screamed. I could hear it but I couldn't help him. He died in agony. Because of you."

"Yes, I'm sure. Very interesting." Treize muttered, acting bored, as he glanced down at his watch, seeing Duo snarl out of the corner of his eye. "I am losing my patience Captain. I'm sure your story is dramatic and heart breaking but I wish to be released NOW!"

But Duo had ignored the out burst, he wasn't even looking at the General. Instead he was staring down at the canteen held carefully in his hands, eyes lost in the colourless liquid, the scent of which had been familiar companion for most of his life. Members of the base normally protected this precious liquid and the storage room that contained it with their lives, but with the recent activities it had been unguarded, the personnel busy else where.

"Do you know, in all my time on the battlefield I have never seen anything that kills like laser fire. Nothing does, except this." Duo murmured, swirling the liquid in its container, watching rainbows dance across its surface. Treize blinked at him, dismissing his previous bored act and looked at the canteen which the boy was so interested in.

"What…?"

"You, General Khushrenda are being held directly responsible, by betrayal, for the the deaths of two First base officers, namely Commander Odin Lowe and Captain Solo Maxwell." Duo accused, glancing up to look into the shocked eyes of the General in question as he was charged with his crimes. Treize began to choke out a response as it dawned on him that this was no mere chat session. This was his trial and would very soon, judging from the boys expression, be his execution. "You are have also been determined as responsible for, in total, the deaths of five hundred and thirty five soldiers due to negligence."

"What?! You can't do this to…"

"Heero gave me your life, to do with it as I pleased in order to gain true justice for those who have suffered and died in your pathetic feud." Duo growled, moving toward the startled and cowering General who was backing in to a corner of the cell as the boy advanced, canteen held before him as though it were part of some strange ritual.

"No, please…I'm sorry for Solo, I shouldn't have…"

"SILENCE! You have no right to speak his name!" Duo yelled, voice echoing off the former tunnel walls,. He snarled fully now, no longer trying to maintain his calm exterior, and hurled the contents of the canteen forward over Treize. The liquid splashed across his chest, his face and ran down his body, soaking him.

"What is this…?" Treize asked, finding himself confronted suddenly by a smile that made his very heart skip a beat. Violet eyes locked on his, cutting in to him, the insanity flaring widely. There was more than just hate in that expression and more that just joy at the idea of finally killing him. Treize swallowed hand, trying to wipe the solution from his skin as it began to sting. Duo laughed at the attempt, stepping back and pulling something from his pocket, a small paper case.

"Napalm." He whispered, opening the case with a flick of one finger even as he watched Treize's eyes widen in sudden panic, now desperately clawing at his uniform, trying to get away from the fate that had been decided for him by his young executioner. Duo smirked and broke of a match from the packet, holding it up triumphantly before Treize from where he stood well away from the spilled chemical.

"NO! NO PLEASE! HELP ME!!!"

Treize turned, trying desperately to escape and ran straight into the bars of the cell, hand scrabbling in a mindless effort to get past them, to get to safety.

The match struck, the flame rasping at it lit and began to feed on the thin wood. It lit Duo's face in the gloomy room, his sensitive eyes watering slightly as they attempted and failed to adjust to the ball of flame just in front of him. The match to him was but a painful blur of light as he tucked away the packet of matches and used his free hand to pull his goggles in to place. The flame became a dull greenish glow, sparking on its trip toward his fingers.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!"

The match flicked gracefully through the air and landed at the startled Generals feet where a small puddle of the colour deprived liquid had fallen. Treize stared at it, whimpering, terror in his mind as he imagined the agony that he would face as soon as the liquid caught.

For a second, nothing happened and then…

BANG.

The General crumbled backwards, struck the bars and slowly slid down them to the floor where that matches flame had died in the small puddle. Blood trickled from the small neat hole in the centre of Treize's forehead as the door into the brig area slammed open, the weak lock breaking under the force.

"Christ, Duo! I heard the screams down the…" Trowa trailed off, watching as Duo calmly lowered his gun, using his thumb to click back on the safety before tucking it back in to the holster as his side. General Treize Khushrenda was dead, with a look of absolute shock on his face but otherwise seemingly whole. Duo hadn't tortured him? But then what were the screams… "What the hell is going on?" Trowa snapped, storming into the cell and up to Duo who was looking down at the body thoughtfully.

"An execution."

"I can see that. What were the screams about?" Trowa asked, glancing down at the body and making note of the liquid that coated him. Duo shrugged.

"He seemed to think that I was going to burn him alive." Duo muttered, absently, as though he were distracted by something far more important. Trowa blinked at him.

"Why didn't you? I thought that was what you planned." Trowa asked, slightly stunned at the fact that Duo had not used Heero's gift to his advantage and truly make the one that had caused so much of his loss suffer for it. Duo's eyes focused on him and he smiled softly, a shining understanding coming to his violet eyes that were no longer shadowed by pain.

"Because I'm not a monster." The braided boy said, looking slightly stunned at his own announcement. Trowa stared at him, looking no less stunned himself as Duo handed him the keys to the brig and turned to go.

"Duo." He called to his life long friend, a small smile making its way to his normally impassive face.

"Uh-huh?"

"Solo would have been proud."

Duo nodded softly and slipped away, smile still fixed on to his face, trusting Trowa to take care of the Generals body while he readied himself for his rescue mission.

Trowa crouched at the Generals side, and picked up a piece of shattered plastic before carefully dipping his fingers into the liquid pooled around the body. He raised his fingers to his nose and sniffed cautiously. He blinked and sniffed again. Disinfectant? Duo had thrown disinfectant at Treize and told him it was something else, something flammable? And the shattered plastic was an unimportant part out of the smoke detector on the ceiling, the cover of the battery compartment.

Whatever act Duo had but on, it had been convincing. Those screams had not been half hearted. Trowa sighed and activated his comm unit, switching it to his own squads frequency.

"Jenner, Fix and Yith. Report to the brig." He ordered, receiving a round of acknowledgements in response as he stood and left the body where it was, returning to his guard position. Moving the body now could be difficult but it would have to be disposed of before someone started looking for it.. He sighed and settled in to his position, keeping a silent vigil.

[Break]

It hadn't rained in thirty years but the Sanc river still trickled along its course. The once fifty meter wide river running from the mountains, through Sanc and on through other countries had been reduced though. Now it was barely six meters wide, its surface covered in a film of ice which cracked and gave way to the thick boots that stooped through it as the twelve strong squad marched in the rivers edges, using the river as a shield against any scanners or suits that escaped the destruction and were still on patrol.

A small hover vehicle had dropped them off under cover four miles back, leaving them to their freezing march up the river and into the bowels of Sanc. Long ago, when the city had first been built the river had run through it, allowing for transport by means of boats to other areas.

Later on, this was seen as an out dated idea and having the river flowing straight through the city had caused several disastrous floods. In the name of advancement, the rivers direction had been altered to run under the city, where it could still be used as a water supply by not be a risk to the population. Huge tunnels connecting with the city's sewers where built to take the flow of mountain water and in those times of civilisation and peace, this was not even detected as a risk.

Wufei marched through the icy river, boots protecting him from the worse of the biting cold. Behind him the rest of the squad moved, following his trail through the broken ice, shallow water sloshing around them. The river was a cold spot in the plains, the air above it was of a lower temperature than any other area and as such acted as a extra barrier against being detected. Any gaps in the insulated suits that released heat in to the air would be quickly diffuse here.

Before them loomed the entrance way of the tunnel that dropped the river down thirty meters below the surface to flow through the huge underground pipes. The tunnels had been built to last, but its entrance showed signs of heavy damage from the bombing that had laid waste to most of Sanc. Lumps of concrete made small rapids in the flowing water from where the roof of the entrance way had fallen in and the thickly barred metal gates designed to keep people from getting into the dangerous tunnels below hung part way open, one side hanging on its bottom hinge. A small door was built in to the bars but now was twisted upward and from the looks of things, melted permanently shut. However, the damage had left a small gap beneath the twisted side of the gate, large enough for them to squeeze through.

"You take us to the nicest places Chang." Kay muttered from behind him as he paused to look at the monstrosity before them, where smashed walls had once funnelled huge quantities of water into the mouth of the tunnel. Now the pathetic six meter width of the Sanc river flowed through instead, with only the faint pounding of water falling down those thirty feet. He could almost imagine what it had been in its prime, when that cascade of water had been a roaring waterfall and when this giant funnel had once been filled. He was glad it wasn't though. Although there were access ways, they would be far more dangerous with larger amount of water.

"Think of it as a history trip, Kay." He indicated a chuck of concrete that had fallen from the roofing of the tunnel and lay now almost directly in the path of the river, forcing it to fork to go around. The concrete had seen heavy wear, with both the water and the cold acting on it continuously for thirty years, but in its centre it still bore the carved date of the tunnel completion.

"Wow, 1823. This place is old!" Kay muttered as the squad continued on its trudging journey, finally leaving the river itself as the huge concrete walls rose at their sides, acting as a shield. In the gloom in front they could see the faint lights of the Sanc kingdom lighting up the sky and backing the ash clouds glow. In a few more hours they would be seeing those lights from the inside, so long as everything went as planned.

They reached the huge gates and Wufei knelt, pulling off his back pack, filled with explosives and pushed it through the gap. The ground was muddy here, silt deposited by the former river width having built up and failed to completely dry. It too was coated in a fine film of ice. More noticeable was the damage done to mud under the slim gap. The mud held frozen testimony to Relena's escape in the form of foot and hand prints leading away from here and out on to the plains. It seemed almost a shame to disrupt them but he had little choice. He slid under the metal bars hanging over the gap and crawled through. He could feel the bars brushing along his back before he made it through and stood, making room for Kay to follow. Some of the larger members of the squad were going to have some problems getting under and he had a bad feeling that they'd have too increase the gap by digging. Typical.

He sighed, shouldering his pack on left the others to it so that he could explore their next challenge. It was pitch black in the back of the entrance way, the water flowing into darkness and then falling. Beside him, where the gates doorway should have lead was a walk way, which on the blue prints was supposed to have a ladder leading down in the tunnel below. However the walkway was over four meters up from where he currently stood. Momentarily he wondered how a princess had managed to get down from that height without injury. The girl exploits were beginning to impress him. He pulled out a torch, hoping to find some type of route up the sheer wall.

"Duo, goggles." He called out behind and heard a muttered swear word in answer as his lover fumbled, pulling his goggles in to place. Not even his sensitive eyes would be able to see in the darkness of the tunnels below unaided and Sanc would be a brightly lit place. He would no doubt have to keep his goggles in place for the rest of the mission.

His torch flashed to life and showed his the depressing scene of ten meters of sheer wall, ending in a very unpleasant drop. He sighed and turned back to see a grumbling Cho attempting to force himself through the bar gap while the slimmer members of the squad muffled sniggers. Two other men of the squad, all broad of chest and towering, waited behind him, still outside and looking doubtfully at the gap. Cho squeezed through the last inch before the bars were past his chest and crawled through the gap, waist and legs fitting easily.

"I don't think we're going to fit Captain." One of the doubtful men, Al said sadly. Wufei chuckled and stepped back to the group, ready to give the order for the gap size to be increased only to find Duo and Kay already doing the job, being quickly joined by the newer squad members who used their gloved hands to claw away the silt.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll fit in a minute. Besides, were going to need you two to help us up to the walk way." He answered, leaning against the sheer wall that would soon be a cause of problems and watching as the silt was cleared and the each of the two proud men dragged themselves through the mud in order to make it to the correct side of the gate. It cost them precious seconds but Heero had allotted them a large amount of entry time. It had taken Relena, without equipment or training nearly an entire day to make it out of these tunnels. The way in was considerably harder but they had man power, skills and important things such as rope. They had four hours to get in before the assault on the walls began and they'd already lost one getting to the tunnels.

"Damn, that's completely sheer. No hand holds, anchor points, nothing." Chris, a former member of the Ranger Squad muttered, letting his huge hand glide over the frozen algae that stained the wall. It crumbled at his touch, indicating with out a doubt that it would not be providing any help.

"Mmmm. If we can get a rope up there and anchor it, there shouldn't be a problem. It's just getting someone up that height to gasp the edge." Chein, a former White knight trained fully in computer operation suggested, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Al. Rob. Think between you, you could lift someone up to that height?" Wufei asked, eyeing up the two men who were so large that they'd had problems fitting through the gap.

"It would depend on who Captain. No one here light enough to lift would be able to reach anyway and there's no way we can get Cho up to that…"

Two loud bangs of a gun firing echoed in the enclosed space and Wufei scrabbled for his gun, trying to locate the enemy while un-strapping his machine gun.

"God damn it Duo, warn us when your going to do that!" Kay shouted and the sound of a hard punch connecting with a slim shoulder rang out, mixing with the echoes of the shots. Wufei relaxed, standing from his crouch with the other and turned toward the faintly smirking teen and the older furious Kay who looked about ready to skin the braided Captain alive, regardless of rank.

"Duo, what the hell did you…" Wufei started, cutting himself off as he followed Duo's line of sight and spotted the damage that the armour piercing rounds had done to the formerly sheer wall. At the top, about two feet below the edge were two staggered holes in the concrete, large enough for a few fingers or a boot toe to find a grip. He turned back and frowned at his lover who was thumbing his nose, happier than he had seen him since Treize had first arrived on base. "Smart arse." He muttered, before gesturing both Rob and Al to the wall and accepting a thick length of robe from Cho. He threw the length to Duo, who had already put away his weapon and handed his pack to a red faced Kay who was muttering threats about what she would like to do to said smart arse.

Duo shouldered it and stepped up onto Rob and Al waiting hands, balancing himself against the wall as he was lifted easily up. He leapt once the hands had still, the two men unable to lift him any higher and wedged a gloved hand into one to the crack he had made, his foot finding the other. He straightened the leg with a hold and brought his free hand height enough to grip the edge. After that there was a brief flurry of kicking against the wall as the levered himself up onto the walkway and with a sprinkle of falling gravel Duo was out of sight and most likely securing the rope.

"Show off." Kay muttered from beside Wufei as the end of the rope descended once again and Cho, with a testing tug started up it. Wufei made no comment and instead relieved her of Duo's bag and went to organise the scaling of the wall, leaving Kay wondering how the hell Hilde had ever coped.

[Break]

The command centres doors slammed open so hard that the golden plated handles punched identical holes in the walls behind each, denting in the plaster board which hid the real metal reinforced stone work below. Not so long ago this room had been the palaces inner sanctum, its safest room. It was here that the royal family had taken shelter when the bombs had fallen, killing thousands of their own people so it seemed logically to the former King Peacecraft that here was the only safe place to store the future of mankind.

Massive computer banks, hidden behind armoured shields which could only be accessed by a single hatch which required Zechs' voice to be opened, covered one wall. Those computers were the Program, and through the complex mass of transmitters and communication units that received and feed information to individual chips, the entire population of Sanc were controlled. Outside of this room there was no such thing as independent thought. Apart from the rebels of course.

Zechs stormed in to the room after the door had settled, rage written all over his face. His boots, polished to perfection rang on the smooth metal flooring as he stomped in, heading for the row of controllers, who had looked up from their work at the sound of the door and were reduced to trembling in fear as their King approached. All were completely aware of just how privileged they were to still be able to think at least partly for themselves and also knew just how easily how that privilege could be revoked. Failures resulted in the speedy implantation of a chip and no second chances were given.

"What happened?! I want a full up date on how the battle is proceeding! Have those cursed, traitorous rebels been exterminated yet?" Zechs barked out, snarl on his normally passive face as his eyes scanned the blank screens that coated the wall in front of the command stations in irritation that nothing was being shown. There was an uncomfortable pause before Dorothy Catalonia, whose family had served as advisers to the Peacecraft family for generations stood and neatly saluted the furious King. He nodded automatically to the gesture of respect, calming himself slightly as he prepared to hear the news of their victory.

Defeating the rebels entirely would provide him with fine compensation for Treize's act of cowardice earlier. Although its cause he could not understand. Treize had seemed enthusiastic that it was only proper that the war be ended with an honourable duel, rather than a bloody battle that the struggling rebels had not hope of winning. Zechs' had been looking forward to meeting his adversary face to face at last only to be denied in the final seconds when the Generals hover car had turned and fled from the field. Truly disgraceful behaviour.

He sighed, taking his seat behind the six control stations, each manned by three people. Two other shifts of workers also operated the Program, monitoring its performance and instructing it in it tasks, providing it with information with which it decided how things were to be done by the thousands of people and soldier under its control. Dorothy followed him and stood at attention to one side of the command chair.

"Sir. Our army has been defeated." Dorothy stated calmly. Zechs stared at her, blinking his pale blue eyes in thought, his entire face falling into a confused grimace.

"Pardon?"

"Our army has been defeated Sir. Total loses, no survivors."

Zechs raised a gloved hand to his chin, hiding his gaping mouth from view as he desperately tried to restructure his thoughts to allow him to understand the implication of what his second in command was telling him.

"Defeated? That's impossible…How…?" He mumbled, shaking his head in refusal of her words. Dorothy shifted position slightly on her feet, looking down at the man who'd been playing 'commander' all his life, just like Treize and countless aristocrats before them had, without really knowing what it entailed.

"The rebels mined the battlefield Sir. Between the explosions underfoot and the volleys of missiles there really was little that could be done." She explained patiently.

"But our forces…why didn't you order a retreat?!" Zechs demanded, standing from his chair in a burst of angry and turning to face the calm but frustrated gaze of steel grey eyes.

"I did Sir, but the retreat was cut off by a squad of mobile suits piloted by the enemy. Most likely the machines they've managed to salvage from battles or occasionally stolen from our outposts."

"B…But they can't do that! Its…Its…" He trailed off and Dorothy had to force a smirk from her face as the man visibly deflated before her, slumping bonelessly back into his chair. She knew what he'd been about to say and it made the entire situation even more sad and cruel to her, but long ago in her service she had been forced to over look such things in order to survive with her mind still intact. He'd been about to say 'it's cheating', that the rebel's weren't allowed to use his own weapons against him. They were supposed to play to the rules of the game, not ignore them completely. This thirty year war was just a game to the leaders of each side and that sickened her.

Zechs straightened again, panic flashing across his pale features as a sudden thought occurred to him and his blue eyes swung slowly to hers.

"But that means that there are no more patrols out in the plains, protecting Sanc. We pulled out of every outpost to construct that army. The rebels can stroll right up to the walls at any…"

"They are already on their way Sir, with what appears to be enough equipment to set up a camp. They are going to attack the walls." Dorothy looked away from him for a second and waved a hand at one of the listening command staff who obediently punched in several orders on his key board. The black display screens flickered to life and showed the heat out line of multiple approaching hover vehicles, a small set of numbers in the left hand corner clearly displaying just how close the approaching force were getting.

"No. Treize would have called. Even if he was too much of a coward to face me in a duel, he would not have broken protocol and approached without warning." Zechs insisted, stubbornly refusing to accept that his forces and in fact his Kingdom had finally come within the reach of the rebel forces that he had refused for years to accept as a real enemy. Dorothy sighed softly, watching the screens herself as the possession of attacking vehicles halted just out of the range of the walls defences and personnel scrambled to start setting up the camp and unload supplies.

"Sir, I do not believe that General Treize Khushrenda is still in command of the rebels. I think he has been over thrown and replaced Sir. The style of battle employed during the last battle was reminiscent more of the former Commander Odin." She offered to her King, who grimaced then shuddered as he imagined Treize's fate. It comforted him slightly to know that his opponent had not dishonoured himself by fleeing from the battle and instead had fallen to an insurrection. At least the Khushrenda name had not been disgraced. But if his second in command was correct then they were in trouble. The rebels were most likely now being lead by some simple commoner who had no idea how a gentlemen should wage war. Such as disorganised and barbaric rabble could inflict considerable damage in their desperation before they were destroyed. He sighed. At least Treize could have been trusted to use traditional methods. This leader now could try anything, perhaps even plan something original and they had no way of predicting it.

"I fear that you are correct, Lady Dorothy and it saddens me. But we must prepare for the assault. I want all available suits and personnel up on those walls. Enlist the citizens if necessary. I want those forces crushed!" Zechs' ordered, getting a sharp salute in response and a crisp 'Yes Sir' before Dorothy turned and strode back to her station to relay those orders to the program.

Sitting carefully on her swivel chair, she ducked her head, apparently intensely studying her display screen while also conveniently blocking her smile from view as she diverted troops guarding key areas in the palace away from their positions and out to the walls. Zechs had ordered the mission to destroy Odin in order to help General Treize to stay in power in preparation for the family feud. Odin had been stirring discourse in the rebels and had been silenced for his treachery. But Zechs had never really considered Odin or the other rebels from First base a threat and had thus failed in the duty of all leaders, to know the enemy. He had never studied the mans techniques, his strategies and that lack of knowledge was something she could finally exploit.

Only Treize would really attack the walls. Only an arrogant Lord would dare risk his forces in such away. Anyone else would be sneaky, anyone else would attack the walls simply as a distraction while making their real attack secretly.

But then, who was she to correct a King?

[Break]

Wufei checked the countdown running on his watch under the beam of his flashlight, wincing at the sight of crystals forming on the face of the digital display. One hour remaining and they were still in the underground tunnel that carried the Sanc river under the centre of the city, but finally they were reaching its end. In the distance, barely visible in the torches light was the ladder which would take them up in to the automated laundry area of the Peacecraft palace. Well, it would eventually get the up to it, once they got up into the sewers and walked for another mile, and then from the laundry that was unfortunately underground they'd have to climb up four floors worth of laundry chutes and then…

He cut himself off and sighed. The blue prints defiantly hadn't seemed to be this challenging, yet they seemed to have failed to mention that the underground tunnels were far colder than the world above, a fact which had repercussions. It was minus 20 degrees down here, and though the thermal suits they wore protected them from the brunt of the cold, there was not one of them that wasn't shivering. The extreme cold also lead to another problem.

In the years since the tunnel had been built, splashes of water from the underground river and drips from above had left the walk way covered in water. Water that had frozen. They were marching on pure ice in boots not designed for such a duty and what was worse was that the walkway lacked a hand rail. Every single one of them had fallen at least thirty times, several of them having to be caught before they fell in to the partially frozen and fast moving water below. They where grazed, bruised and cold which all of them seemed quite happy to explain to him, at length and volume. Not that they would turn back or give up the attack because of that. Grumbling seemed to be a natural coping mechanism for First baser's when they were placed in a high stress situation. The topic was no of importance, it was the distraction that counted.

"…and it's bloody cold down here too." Chris growled, wobbling as he almost lost his footing again before latching on to the wall to correct his balance. Their steps had become more slides, much like one would move while on ice skates, only without the benefits of blades. However, some were still having problems adjusting to it.

"We know. We know. Gods, Chris, if your gonna moan at least be original. I've heard that one twenty times now." Pete, one of Chris' former squad mates snapped, reaching out to catch Lin as he unbalanced while trying to change the dying batteries in his torch. There lights barely pierced the heavy darkness and around them the shadows pressed in tightly around them, setting them all on edge. Gods only knew what was lurking in those shadows, just beyond the reach of the light. This though was a subject that no one had been willing to voice and was instead a concern dealt with privately by keeping weapons close at hand and by listening for any clues from their surroundings.

"Captain, what are we going to do if the ladders as icy as the ground?" Chien asked from behind Wufei as he lead the way down the thin path way. Duo brought up the rear, his photosensitive eyes providing him with a major advantage in the looming blackness, allowing him to see clearly the things that followed their progress through the tunnels. He kept quiet, knowing that informing the others would not be the best of ideas. Animals had survived the bombing by seeking shelter here and survived on the remains left on the battlefields, feeding well and often. In the thirty years since the destruction they had grown and forgotten the power of man. Only the light held them at bay.

The ladder was only a few steps away an Wufei sighed when he made out the icicles that hung from each and every rusting step.

"Good question." Wufei muttered back, gliding to a stop beside the ladder and testing his grip on one of the rungs. His gloves slipped. They had just an hour to make it in to position before the attack started and they were seriously behind schedule. He was beginning to also understand why the trip had taken Relena so long and he was no longer blaming it on lack of skills. It was a miracle that such a sheltered young girl had survived to trip through the tunnels, although he had been rather relived when they'd found a small torch and blanket up on the walk way back at the tunnels entrance. She'd at least had some equipment. "Any ideas?"

"We could send one person up and see if we could secure another rope." Al suggested half heartily, joining the ring of people gather around the ladder. Trying to climb the slick metal while it was so badly iced up was asking for trouble and they could ill afford a broken bone at this stage.

"Chip the ice off, one step at a time?" Matt, a former engineer turned soldier offered, sniffing disdainfully at the sight of the corroded metal. They had not brought tools to deal with this type of delay and being an engineer without tools was not one of Matt's favourite past times.

"Okay, lets do both. Start chipping the ice off the rungs you can reach, then well send up someone to secure a…" Wufei cut himself off as flames jumped in the darkness, flickering along a match and up onto the grey shirt held above it. The shirt lit, sending out a soft golden glow that illuminated the bare chest of the person holding it up by the neck as he secured the burning shirt onto the end of a long combat knife. Wufei sighed as the ring around the ladder opened an allowed Duo access to their problem. With his thermal suit top tied around his waist he bent and held the flame coated material over the first rung of the ladder. The flames hissed and bubbled as the ice was quickly eaten away and the shirt moved upwards. Cho and Rob, already realising that a single shirt would not clear away all of the ice, began to strip out of their own suits, removing the T-shirts they wore underneath and hooked them around their knives. Quickly six steps had been cleared and the smouldering remains of Duo's shirt was used to light Cho's, who took over the de-freezing process.

Duo stepped back, giving him room and quickly pulling back on his suit top, his bare skin having been exposed long enough to fade to a harsh white from the cold. Wufei stepped up behind him and hugged him, offering his lover his body heat.

"Smart arse." Wufei mumbled in his ear, watching the others work their way up the rungs toward the open hatch, leading to the sewers of Sanc. Duo smiled over his shoulder at him, looking far too smug as he showered of his imagination and problem solving ability yet again.

"You're just jealous." Duo whispered back, sticking out his tongue and getting a sharp pinch on the backside in punishment.

"Hmmm." Wufei gently released him as Rob reached the top most rung, making use of the shirt before letting the last flaming ruins fall from his knife down to the icy floor and climbing up on to the level above. Wufei pressed a chased kiss onto Duo's forehead tenderly and stepped away. "Come on, lets go." He offered, looking apologetically at his lover who shrugged and smiled in a signal that he was fine, watching Wufei quickly climb the ladder to join Cho and Rob in the sewers, leaving the others to follow gloomily.

The sewers were not as Wufei expected and he was glad of it. Rather than a river of waste, they consisted of a thick metal pipe almost a meter in diameter running along the centre of the narrow tunnel with just enough room for a single person to walk beside it, for inspectors and engineers to gain access for checks and repairs. A musty scent hung in the air, of rotting material and damp but it was not unbearable. Even better was the fact that the occasional over head light still function along the tunnel and into the distance. They flickered and hummed in clear protest of the lack of care that they had seen in recent years but still managed to spill some light in to the otherwise complete black experienced underground. It was nice to be able to see beyond the reach of the flashlights once again and far more reassuring.

Wufei stepped to the side, letting the others have room to come up and unclipped the plastic tube that contained the plans that Relena had given Heero so long ago and pulled out on of the rumpled pages, running his finger over the red marker that show him their route. From here they had to travel east, following the pipe for a mile until they reached a service hatch up into the lower most chambers of the palace. He replaced the blue print in to its container and glanced at his watch. They'd lost ten minutes. Damn!

He counted heads quickly, watching as their last member, Mike hauled himself up into the sewers to join them, leaving the cold darkness of the river tunnel gladly behind.

"Lets move." He snapped, turning to his left and breaking into a quick run, trying to reclaim lost seconds. No one complained as they followed him single file, glad to be finally able to move faster, every one of them feeling the pressure of time on their shoulders. In the armies of old, it was required that all soldiers be capable of running a mile in five minutes. They did it in a four.

Another ladder, this one not slick with ice proved to be no challenge as in their line they clambered up and slipped through the heavy hatch above.

Machine guns came up, scanning the cavern of a room, thick with humidity and the scent of detergents. Washing machines whirred away, cleaning uniforms and bed sheets alike, small cranes lowering every few minutes to move the laundry on to its next stage. Everything was automated, even the sorting.

The scanning eyes found nothing, and gun muzzles were lowered slightly as the last climbers made it up to the next level, blinking watering eyes as they encountered the brightly lit room. The blue print was pulled out again and directions were checked as the hatch was closed once again in its forgotten and shaded corner. The squad moved cautiously toward the wall of laundry chutes that lined an entire side of the room, where clothing and sheets fell into waiting buckets that were quickly emptied and replaced.

Complaints and grumbling had been instantly replaced by smooth hand gestures and the sweeping barrels of machine guns as they advanced quickly over the open ground, taking what shelter they could from any cameras that may have been watching. It was doubtful that any were though. These rooms seemed to have been almost forgotten about over the recent years, from the signs of wear on the conveyor belts and the rust on the cranes. Two of the massive washers sat still and silent to one side, the ceiling above one smoke blackened, while the remaining four struggled to keep up with demands without them.

From the looks of things, Relena could very well be the only one in the palace that was truly aware that this place existed.

They reached the shafts and Wufei counted along to the one that, from the blue print indicated that it would lead to the third floor.

"This one." He said to the eleven soldiers that were gathered around, electing a faint sigh as they all got a sight of the distance that they were going to have to crawl upwards, in the long and no doubt cramp shaft.

"What, no lift?" Matt joked softly, trying and failing to produce a pout. Cho sniggered at the expression before cuffing him around the back of the head to silence him as Wufei referred back to the map, tracing the red marked route which they would no longer be following before turning back to them.

"Duo, you've got to…" He started, only to be cut of by Kay who gripped his shoulder in comfort.

"He's gone already Captain." She explained, taking the blueprint from his suddenly numb hands and tucking it back in to its holder at his waist.

"But, I didn't get to…"

"No goodbyes, no farewells Captain." Kay smiled at him, shrugging softly to indicate her helplessness as she turned her frowning Captain back to the task ahead. They had no time to waste after all. They had to be in position to attack the command centre in time for the start of the wall attack in order to minimise the casualties.

Wufei sighed but nodded, obediently climbing in to the laundry catcher beneath their shaft and crawling into the narrow metallic tunnel. He stood up in it and searched the wall in the blackness, finding the un-neat joins in the metal with his gloved fingertips, the rubber like surface of the gloves giving him extra grip. He pulled himself up and off of his feet just as Chien's head appeared under him as he too readied himself for the climb. Legs spread wide to brace himself against the corners of the shaft he began the painfully slow accent, his machine gun bumping against his waist as it hung from its strap. Below, creaks of metal and the squeaking of sliding plastic signalled that the others were following as silently as possible in the enclosed darkness.

He was defiantly beginning to understand why Heero had fallen for Relena. Hell, he was quick looking forward to meeting a women so determined to escape that she'd managed to over come every challenge without serious injury. She'd have made one hell of a soldier.

[Break]

Quatre winced slightly as he stared out across the gloomy plains, toward the thick granite walls that had stood for countless generations to protect the inner city of Sanc and its palace against any who had the gall to attack. The walls were a good forty feet high and seemed to glow grey in the back wash of the spot lights that swept the land leading to the city of Sanc's ancient defence.

Up on the top of the wall, on the battlements metal glinted as troopers stood watch, guns held ready for the assault. Behind the walls thudded the steps of the remaining enemy mobile suits, ready to repel anything that made it through the four meter thick barrier of stone. In the entire history of Sanc, nothing had ever made it past those walls. The city had never been taken, but soon Quatre hoped, that would change. It seemed impossible though. Those massive walls were enough to make even the bravest and most courageous think twice about their options.

They had been built to keep out soldiers armed with spears and swords, to stand against medieval siege weapons. Explosives however had not been taken into account during the design process and as such the should have an advantage. If they could get close enough to use it.

Where archers would have once stood, now sat missile launchers and heavy cannons that belonged more on a tank than on a wall. The attack was just a distraction, but all the same they needed to at least get through the wall so that when the inside attack went through they could take the city. Being stuck out side would be disastrous, especially without knowledge of how to lower the main gate which served as the only way in to the kingdom on this side.

He sighed unhappily before turning away from the view, and back to look at the growing camp. In truth it was already finished but the last crates of supplies were still being moved in to place and the last minute checks of equipment were being run. To the far left, Howard and more than half of his engineers were readying the mobile cranes stolen from the abandoned outposts on the way to this site, preparing them for the reloading of the massive mobile suits and even for use during repairs.

Spare parts for the suits were coming in even now on the flat bed hover trucks from the battlefield where Zechs' forces had been destroyed and were being stacked far from the rest of the camp that was suited more for the repair, organisation and restocking of the human component of the rebels. In front and to the right tents had been set up, made from whatever material that could be found, as rain wasn't really a threat and hadn't been for years.

The rough and patched together canvases had been thrown over quickly bolted together frames to provide four main tents, one serving as a ward, another as a command room, one as a storage space and the last as a make shift canteen that was currently providing meals of white nutritious paste to whoever's stomach was calm enough to be able to cope with food. Hopefully, soon this rather pathetic base of operations would take its rightful position within those walls, in the royal court yard, but that was hours away. First, the battle had to be fought.

"Quatre?" A familiar and welcomed voice called from the command tent. Aqua eyes swivelled back to the place where until minutes ago he had been setting up the complicated comm equipment with his team of operators, his gaze lighting on the figure of his tall lover.

No flood lights had been set up in the camp to try to disguise their activities but despite the lack of light he could still sense Trowa's concern and worry. It was not just for him, but for every soldier that was suddenly drifting toward the equipment store to collect extra ammo and packs of explosives. They could all sense that the time to attack those impossibly high walls was coming. The tension hung thick in the air as Quatre wandered forward, doing his best to block out the rushes of terror and dread as soldiers brushed past him, moving in the positions assigned to the newly formed squads built up of the surviving soldiers and some of the former non-combatants.

In seconds he was standing toe to toe with his lover, their fingers entwined, hands gripping together as though fighting a force that threatened to tear them apart. Trowa leaned down and kissed Quatre's forehead tenderly, resting his cheek against the messy blond fringe.

"I have to go now Quatre." He whispered sadly, letting his thumbs caress the soft skin of his lovers palms. Behind him others of the Home squad pulled themselves up the rope ladders and into the open cockpits of their suits to do the final preparations to their machines.

"I know. Trowa?" Quatre murmured back.

"Yes, little one?"

"I will see you again. No matter what."

Trowa nodded at the statement, his emerald eyes darkened with inner pain. He said nothing but instead leaned forward, pressing his lips against Quatre's in a passionate far well, letting his actions speak for him. Quatre's gripping fingers relaxed reluctantly and Trowa pulled back from the kiss, stepping away from the love of his life. Gazes clashed and emotions rolled freely between the two before Trowa forced his eyes and his body away, jogging for his waiting suit and quickly scrambling up in to the cockpit.

Quatre sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly as the hatch hissed closed and he lost sight of the lanky Captain before he turned to the command tent, more than aware of his own duties.

Heero stood waiting by the comm stations, ready to over see and direct the attack, relaying his commands through Quatre and his staff. The set up was extreme for the small assault but it needed to appear as though they were ready for a long drawn out siege, in order to appear a valid threat. Quatre fell in to his char beside Heero's, pulling on his headset and looked out over their ready force.

They were a valid force alright, perhaps not huge in terms of past armies that had number in the thousands, even in the millions. Out there, in the icy gloom stood three hundred troops, armed with explosives and missiles, with a armoured tank and a scattering of salvaged hover bikes among them to act as support.

Out in front of this force was the slow moving shadowy hulks of they captured suits as they moved into position at the head of the makeshift army to provide cover fire and to act as protection for the ground forces. The suits had been drastically altered in the last few hours by hard working engineers.

Now, welded to their left arms, replacing one of the two major lasers each suit was equipped with, was a bulky slab of metal. It wasn't stylish and nor did they bare coats of arms but they were still shields all the same and they would enable the pilots to stand a much larger chance against the missile launchers that waited for their approach. The removed lasers had been secured on the smaller personnel carriers, hooked up to small power supplies that would drain quickly but still offered an extra advantage to the force due to their speed.

"Quatre, its time." Heero said softly, looking down at his wrist watch as the digital display reached zero on the count down. Quatre nodded sadly and clicked his comm set on, its chime ringing through the receivers of every comm unit among the rebels and even reaching those listening desperately back on first base.

"All forces. Advance!" Quatre's voice rang out. Out side of the safety of the tent the response was immediate as the row of suits lurched forward, taking them in to the range of the waiting launchers. Around them foot soldiers charged, bags of explosives held ready by the leaders as they ran for the looming wall over two miles away. Hover carries stemmed forward with them, flashes of laser fire already cutting into the targeted section of the defensive wall, which had in the past been damaged by a bomb that had landed close by, as the man made lighting raked the battlements to provide the soldiers with cover fire. The hover bikes shot out, reaching the wall and quickly darting away, drawing fire even as the launchers first volley of missiles lanced out.

One of the command staff, in control of the suits barked an order and as one the suits dropped to one knee, raising their shields and braced themselves. The missiles hit, washing flames over the suits, melting chunks of metal from the thick shields. The comm operator barked again and the suits stumbled to their feet, shields pulsing red with heat and continued their advance. Quatre watched the distance indicator on his screen count down as the suits approach the range from the wall where they could return fire, moving as fast as they could while the missile launchers were reloaded. Some smaller launchers spewed out missiles from the ground, arching up to strike the granite barrier, chipping away at the solid rock or flew over the wall completely, damaging the suits that waited on the other side.

He was speaking orders without even thinking, letting his gifts take over and listening as Heero instructed his staff calmly, giving encouragement and suggestions rather than orders. The commander knew that his abilities were limited now and Quatre knew that the cobalt eyed teen wanted nothing more than to grab a weapon and to fight beside his soldiers but he also knew that it was impossible. Distantly, Quatre felt sorry for him, but then he had no time for other thoughts as the suits closed the distance and the walls missile launchers were bombarded back in turn. Two exploded as auto cannon and laser fire washed over them, taking massive chunks of the wall out even as the first of the soldiers reached the wall and began to pile already wired explosives up against the targeted section.

Screams and shouts echoed over the comm as troopers on the battlements above shot down at them, killing some and sending others stumbling toward where carriers had pulled to a stop to rescue the bombers and speed them away to safety. Seconds later the ground trembled as eight hundred pound of explosives exploded at the base of the wall, blowing a large crater into the thick granite and un-stabilising the wall section. Blocks of stone rained down on both sides of the wall as flames danced up to claim the lives of the preciously balanced troops on the battlements, the slabs of rock blacken and cracking from the intense heat.

The wall section remained standing. Another volley of missiles from the surrounding launchers washed over the attacking army, one destroying a speeding bike while others sent a carrier out of control, spinning it in to a different wall section where it exploded.

The missiles rained down over the suits again as they took shelter behind their damaged shields. One, failing to kneel quick enough was hurled onto its back by the missiles that tore open and shredded its chest, sending its power core critical. A soul shattering scream deafened them all before mercifully it was cut off as the neighbouring suit fired a burst of auto cannon shells directly into the cockpit, in an effort to save the pilot from the agony of burning to death. The launchers emptied themselves and again the surviving suits stood and fired back in response.

Three launchers were laced with fire and taken out of the action, leaving only smoking metal ruins on the walls. The remaining carriers fired their lasers again at the damaged wall section, cutting away great chunks that dropped away into the whole left in the wake of the explosives, aiming for the base. The massive wall section shook, its base weakened from the attack, beginning to give way to the weight of the stone balanced above it.

Auto cannons fire joined in the attack on the granite barring their way into the source of the thirty year long war, chewing away at the ancient masonry.

The wall wobbled.

Carriers were arriving back outside the command tent and medics swarmed down upon the wounded that they carried even as non-combatants loaded on more ammo and rockets to be taken to where the foot soldiers were digging in, waiting for the wall to come down and reveal the next challenge, the enemy suits on the other side. Suit laser fire decimated the last launcher before it could fire, setting the battlements alight, superheated rock glowing white in the gloom.

At the feet of the metal giants, scattered in hidden or sheltered spots portable single fire missile launchers were lifted onto capable shoulders at Quatre's orders, aimed at the weakened grey mass and fired simultaneously as the suits crouched, desperately recycling their weapons even as some of their companions staggered back to be reloaded. One hundred missiles lanced out and impacted on the cracked and pulsing stone at the base of the section, pounding away the last of the huge slab that supported the tonnes of rock above. The wall collapsed downwards in a hail of debris, exposing the waiting suits behind.

No time was taken to admire the victory over the defences as soldiers exchanged places as some fell back to reload while others took their place, launchers ready and already aimed into the cloud of dust beyond the massive hole torn straight through the ancient barrier as enemy suits loomed and moved forward.

Another volley of missiles were fired as the enemy suits auto cannons rumbled to life, racking over the crouching suits who used the last remnants of their smoking shields to protect themselves. One of the blood red suits staggered under an impact that had torn its head, filled with sensor gear, straight off of its shoulders. It landed hard on its back, landing on a small emplacement of friendly troops, the machine still mostly intact but utterly useless until it could be repaired.

The missiles splashed across the chests and legs of the for most suits, tearing open their chests or amputating a limb, driving them back. The rebel suits returned fire, lasers and auto cannons working in tedium as they rendering the machines trying to keep them from entering the city, into scrap.

The rebels advanced again on orders for the comm operators, inferno launchers sending further suits up in flames, occasional machine gun fire lancing out to take down the troopers who were trying to do their part against the invaders. The blood coloured suits quickly lumbered through the gap in the wall and into the city that had never before been taken, raining destruction down upon the superior forces beyond.

Now, all they had to do was hold their position until the real assault succeeded.

[Break]

"What's going on out there?!" Zechs demanded, all but lunging out of his chair and moving over to where the nervous Program operators were attempting to organise the forces defending the wall section under attack. Only Dorothy didn't flinch at the sound of his voice and the anger barely held in check by years of training. She turned away from her screen where she was quickly diverting all available troops from elsewhere in the city to join those who were battling the rebels. She meet her kings almost desperate face, her own expression unreadable.

"They've made it past the wall." She reported calmly, fighting to keep the satisfaction from her face as his eyes widened.

"No. Impossible. No army has ever…" He cut himself off. No matter how he denied it, the facts were there, plain as day on the screens that his staff were monitoring. Three of the blood red suits, stolen by the 'rebel leader' who had the gall to over throw Treize, stood in the gap blown in the section of defensive wall, sending out wave after wave of laser and gun fire, crouching behind ruined remains of shields.

Every few minutes one, damaged or over heated, would shuffle aside and a new suit would replace it while the other limped away to be repaired at the small camp. Amongst the rubble of the wall, small figures moved, attacking his suits with small back packs or inferno launchers. The rebels greater experience at fighting against suits was showing through and the Program was becoming confused by the lack of tactics being displayed. There was no pattern to analysis, no systematic behaviour for it to determine a weakness in. It was just brutal combat, the rebels attacking with everything they had. And it was working.

Even as he watched, two more of his suits stumbled backwards, one with its leg missing from the knee down, the other in flames as laser and missiles worked in tandem, sending it crashing down in a heap on the road only to explode a second later, taking out a close by hover bike. Two more crimson suits slipped through the gap and opened fire, advancing further and further in to the City of Sanc.

The rebels were winning. Perhaps in the end they would fall to Sanc's more numerous suits but in the mean time more and more rebel soldiers were getting in unchecked, running around and setting up bombs. He shuddered suddenly. They could be anywhere, the wall had only been down for a matter of minutes but he knew from experience the rebel vermin moved quickly.

They would attack the palace!

They would come for him. Come to destroy the Peacecraft family once and for all.

Relena! Relena was helpless in her rooms, locked in and without guards. The rebel slime could already be near her…NO!

He was a gentleman. It was his duty to protect his sister from the ravages off war, despite her dislike of him and his ideals. Perhaps, seeing this brutality caused by the rebels would finally expose the truth to her, to show her that what he and his father before him did, really was for the good of humanity. But first she had to be moved to safety. Yes. He would retrieve her, bring her to the command centre where she would be safe.

"Dorothy. I'm going to retrieve my sister. See to things here and I want those rebels back outside my City before I get back!" He ordered, glaring at the younger blond who nodded calmly, although she appeared to be wearing a slight grimace. But then they had lost many troops, regret and annoyance were to be expected. He turned and strode from the room, roughly pulling at his shirt neck to remove the necklace which bore the only key in to his sisters chambers.

He had sworn to his father that he would take good care of his baby sister, that she would remain safe and unharmed no matter what. He could not break that oath. His boots rung on the marble flooring as he speeded up his stride to a quick trot. They could be getting closer as he wasted time, but running was undignified for royalty. Servants and lessors ran. Kings could not dishonour themselves by stooping to such lows.

He glanced around, wondering if the disgusting barbarians had already made it in to his family home which had never before felt the foot falls of unwelcome strangers. No, they would have to have made it past his guards. The guards that stood position, guarding ever corridor, every level of his kingdoms most important building. Any second now he'd spot one…any second…

There were no guards!

Panic spread through his body and his trot became a run as he left the third level and thundered down an elegantly crafted stair case.

There were no guards! His command staff had sent them to protect the walls. The palace was defenceless and open to attack!

No, they still had time. It would take those slimy invaders time to reach the palace, especially with soldiers everywhere. He had plenty of time to fetch Relena and get them both back in to the inner sanctum where the command area was. They could seal themselves in and the rebels would never be able to reach them.

He skidded to a halt suddenly in front of the double wooden doors and without thinking rushed to unlock them. The silver key turned, the door swung inward.

"Relena, I've come to take you to safety! We have to…" He called out, panting from running, an activity he was not used too and stepped hurriedly through in to the chambers beyond, intent on his sisters room. His sentence was cut off though as pain hammered into his stomach and chest, driving the air from his lungs. He collapsed to his knees, gasping, black threatening around the edges of his vision. A shadow moved away from the door, something mahogany clenched in both hands and falling toward his head.

And then there was nothing.

She'd heard the wall coming down. A deafening boom that echoed through the still palace despite it being a considerable distance between the centre of Sanc and the outer walls. She'd had only ever seen he massive walls from the other side, the night that she had escaped. She could still see them when she closed her eyes. Giant slabs of rock, their weight alone enough to secure them in place. Black and green had tarnished it in places, and cracks and scratches still spoke in testament of the armies that had tries and failed to invade Sanc.

The sound of that wall, that had stood for so long, falling was music to her ears. That wall had represented everything Sanc was, as her father had once told her. Strong and solid, with sturdy foundations, blocking out those that would ravish and destroy their beautiful home. But in her mind it had been forever as reminder of how her ancestors had stubbornly refused to admit that times were changing and that new ways had to be embraced. The rebels were bringing change now, forcing it down Sanc's reluctant throat with their lasers and guns, freeing those who lacked awareness enough to realise that they were in fact prisoners.

She smiled as faint echoes of further explosions and the thudding of auto cannon fire reached her ears. Her rooms had no window but still she could picture it, just beyond the roofs of the barracks, the glow of fire and the flashes of man made lightning. She could not enjoy it though, even as she imagined everything that her brother had built in his reign falling to the almost ritual destruction. People were dying out there. Dying to free Sanc and those enslaved within the walls, even as those slaves fought back, mindlessly obeying the Program that controlled them utterly.

The attack on the walls was nothing but a distraction, even she, with little knowledge of war had guessed that. She of course had the advantage of knowing that the rebels had a far better route to use.

Footsteps rang on the highly polished floors outside, getting closer to her room. Her brother was coming to do his duty in protecting her from the 'barbaric rebels'. She stifled a chuckle at the thought as she rolled off her bed and on to her feet, wearing her adapted exercise outfit, her feet bare. He had no idea that as he charged to her 'rescue' rebel soldiers, perhaps even Heero himself, were gaining entrance to the castle to come and destroy the Program. His dream of a peaceful world through slavery was finally going to be laid to waste, but she wouldn't let the rebels kill Zechs'. No. She'd been ready for this minute for years.

She walked out of her room and picked up something from a small table as she passed, moving toward the double doors, reinforced with metal sheets to prevent her escape. The smooth and heavy polished wood felt good in her hands as she backed in to the shadows, hefting the makeshift club onto her shoulder, placing her feet wide for balance.

Keys jingled in the lock and a soft click signalled that the bolt had been slid aside. The doors that had held her prisoner for most of her life swung inward, hiding her form from view.

Zechs, her dear brother, the warden of her cell stepped into the room, blond hair a mess, face red from exertion and his shirt creased.

"Relena, I've come to take you to safety! We have to…" He called out, blue eyes locked on the door of her bedroom. She didn't let him finish. He didn't deserve to finish. She stepped forward, her shoeless feet silent on the wooden panelled floor, and swung. She brought the table leg in a practised sweep, angled slightly downwards, putting its weight and all of her trained strength in the blow that landed diagonally across Zechs stomach, catching his lower ribs and the top of one hip.

The tall king's face twisted in a mask of agony and he crashed down on to his knees, choking for air. His hands went to clutch mindlessly at his injuries, brushing against the weapon that had struck him. Relena pulled the table leg sharply away, stepping further from the shadows and in to range, not letting her self feel pity for the fallen form of her sibling. Heero needed her to do this, to strike down the cause of all the suffering and death. This was just a small part that she could do for freedom and peace and she would do it willingly.

The club rose, above her head as she altered her grip for the final downward strike, balanced on her toes to put everything she had in to the hit. Zechs' head came up to look blearily at his attacker, so unused to pain and fighting that he had no instincts screaming for him to run, to dodge, to do anything. Instead he just sat there, watching as the weapon descended.

The table leg hit on target, straight down across the pale neck, hidden beneath wave of blond hair. A crack sounded loudly and a limp body slumped to the ground and lay still, blood pooling around the corpse's face.

Relena staggered back, the tremors of the impact still numbing her wrists as she stared down in fascinated horror at what she had just done. She watched, awed as the puddle of crimson she had caused spread until the faint scuffle of boots marked someone's cautious approach.

She slid without thought back in to the shadows and waited, the blood stained and cracked table leg still gripped firmly in her hands.

[Break]

Duo dropped to the ground in a tiger crouch, one gloved hand resting on the polished floor for balance as his other guided his machine gun in a quick arc, scanning the surrounding area for enemies. The corridor was clear as far as he could tell, the harsh over heard lights that shined off of the highly polished stone flooring making it hard for him to see. He stayed frozen, ignoring the blurry and tinted view that his eyes were providing him in favour of instead listening for even a faint sound of someone watching.

Nothing.

He stood slowly, finger ready on the guns trigger even though the safety had carefully been left on to prevent any accidents during the frantic and claustrophobic crawl through the dusty vents. He looked around again, looking at the details of the corridor, his lip curling at the sight before him. Marble floors, white stone pillars and ornately carved wood confronted him. Wealth carelessly spent centuries ago in the single effort to show that to those who walked in this gilded palace just how economically well off the Sanc royal family was. Nothing was even functional, it was just for show. No one could even safely move fast in these halls without risking a broken neck from slipping on the polished floors. It disgusted him.

He sighed mentally, dismissing his gaudy surroundings as he orientated himself again, the blue print he had memorised telling him that he was close. If it was correct, then Relena's rooms, where the red line started, should be three doors along from his current position.

He glanced down the corridor, squinting to try to see if any guards were present and deemed again that they were absent. He started to walk, gun held at the ready in front of him as he advanced. The guards must have been called away, to help with the fighting at the walls, as Heero had planned, predicting that Zechs would never expect an attack from the inside. Still, it paid to be careful. The seemingly peaceful and abandoned corridor could quite easily lead to a trap. Zechs after all was well known for his ambushes. He reached the first door and covered it with the muzzle of his gun as he passed, using a booted foot to push at the wide double doors that stayed stubbornly closed. The unused rooms were obviously kept locked to protect what they contained. Duo dismissed the doors and wandered on, shifting some of his concentration on listening for any attack from behind. Another set of doors passed on the opposite side and too turned out to be locked.

Relena's however stood open, almost invitingly so. He slowed his last steps, letting himself slowly approach, watching the darkened entire for any sign of movement.

No movement, but there…something on the floor, just out of the reach of the lights from the corridor and with his protective goggles on he couldn't make out more than an outline.

Some one was lying on the floor, quite a tall someone with long blond…

Ignoring all the lessons Solo and Odin had drilled in to him, he charged forward to one side of the fallen body praying that he was wrong even as he pulled free his torch from his belt, holding his machine gun one handed. He felt the unpleasant sensation of thick and rapidly drying liquid under his boots as he fumbled to turn on the torch, praying that the girl that his best friend and former partner had come to love was okay.

He paused as he felt something, maybe a shift in the air, maybe a sixth sense, but he felt it. Someone was behind him!

Without thinking his hands released the torch and he dived forward, over the fallen body and into a neat and well practised shoulder roll. Slapping feet on floor boards sounded behind him and he ducked to on side, feeling something hard skim across his shoulder, proving that he'd avoided the second attack only barely. He turned the dodge into another roll, hearing his attacker stagger with the power of the missed blow before turning and following his escape.

He twisted, bring his feet underneath himself and made it in to a crouch before the faint outline of a weapon raised again, over his attackers head in an obvious attempt at a downward strike. A wall was pressing against his left side and he was off balance for a drive to the right. The weapon began to fall.

Duo raised his arm and hoped.

Thud.

The falling weapon struck against the raised machine gun, metal winning out over wood, blocking the blow. The attacking figure froze as something cold pressed against their stomach.

"Drop the weapon." Duo ordered coldly, pushing his hand gun harder against the figure in order to motivate them. A soft reluctant sigh was released and the wooden object dropped to the floor. Duo glanced at it.

A table leg?!

He blinked. No. He was right, even in the darkness his sensitive eyes could make out the carved, polished and abused shape that, from the splinters on one end, had been broken away from the rest of the table to serve its new purpose.

He smirked and straightened, noticing that the waiting figure had raised their hands and was obviously waiting for his next order.

"Wow, the Program must really be getting desperate if table legs are standard issue now. Is no piece of furniture safe?!" He said dramatically, letting his relief and mirth ring freely in his voice as he holstered his hand gun before he crouched and picked up his torch. The figure took a startled step back as he laughed and flicked on the torch, aiming its brightness away but giving the older girl enough light to see him by. The shock on her face was more than enough to make up for the attempt on his life. "Hello Relena."

The shock gave way to a relieved grin as she lowered her hands to her sides, her blue eyes raking over the black thermal suit that he wore, recognising it as one of those that Heero had worn the night that the two of the met. Her eyes brightened even more as she spotted his dangling braid and her grin turned into an almost tender smile.

"Hello Duo. Its nice to finally meet you." She said, her relief clear.

"Well, I'm sure you'd much rather I be Heero, but he was busy and well, the role of a white knight in shining armour rushing off to rescue an distressed Princess was just too good to pass up." He winked at her, handing her the torch before kneeling down beside the now identified corpse that lay sprawled in the entrance way to the Princesses chambers. Relena approached and knelt a his side, holding the torch out to give him a better view of what appeared to be the table legs first victim.

"Is he dead?" She asked, a serious and almost coldness coming to her eyes as she watched him give the body a once over.

"Very." Duo replied casually, grabbing the corpses shoulder, unmindful of the blood and rolled the body over. Zechs' perfect white outfit was most defiantly ruined, that was for sure. He sighed and stood again, holding out a blood cover gloved hand to help Relena up. She smiled but refused the hand and instead reached out and, with her palm, closed her brothers eyes. She stood and looked toward the braided teen expectantly only to find him grinning at her. "You would have made a really good soldier you know."

"Thank you, I think." She responded, shrugging off what she hoped was a compliment. "So now what?"

Duo blinked at her before stepping away and flicking on the bedroom lights, wincing at the brightness before he wandered away into Relena's small sitting room and dropped on to one of the comfy sofa's.

"Now we wait till a friend of mine comes to collect us." He answered, gesturing toward the chair opposite him, no missing the fact the desk in one corner of the room appeared to be only three legged.

"But what about…"

"Orders. We just have to wait until my friend takes down the command centre and then we can safely go find Heero. In the mean time we just have to stay put."

"But that's such a waste of…"

"You mean you don't want to hear all of my embarrassing Heero stories?" Duo asked, raising an eyebrow in her direction and catching the faint smirk that made it past her mask of annoyance. Pretending defeat she sat down, scowling at the smug look Duo wore and relaxed back to listen. In truth she knew she would just get in the way but it had been two years since she had left these rooms and freedom was calling to her. But then again, stories of the boy she had longed for was enough to keep her here, at least for a while.

[Break]

Wufei growled audibly as he pulled himself up the last foot to the exit of the laundry shoot, his fingertips hooked over the slick edge of the opening for grip. With a heave he got his elbows up and, with his feet scrabbling for a hold managed to haul himself in to the empty and unused bedroom. His landing was far from graceful as in his dive into the room, he had not counted on the presence of an ornate coffee table being position directly in front of the chute. He struck it, sending the dusty glass vase and a beautifully crafted lamp crashing to the floor boards. The table he suddenly found himself lying on gave way with a protesting groan and sent the young Captain sprawling. Behind him, the chutes guard banged shut.

"Oh yeah, that was stealthy." Came a muffled sarcastic voice from the vent hidden behind the wall and Wufei swore silently as he picked himself up and brushed dust from his thermal suit. He quickly unclipped his machine gun from his back and moved it in to a ready position before angrily kicking the debris of his entrance out of the way. He opened the chutes guard again and scowled into the darkness below.

"Cho, do you want to find out how loud and how painful it would be to fall four stories?" He asked in a hushed voice dripping with anger.

"No Sir." Came the meek reply from several meters below.

"Then shut up." Fingers appeared on the edge of the chute opening and Wufei leaned down, hands clasping firmly on to Chien's forearms, hauling the slightly larger man up until his upper body was through the gap. Chien rolled casually in to the room, executed a quick flip and stood facing his Captain without sound or hassle, wearing a distinctly smug look. Wufei scowled at him before moving back to the vent and hauling up Kay who made her entrance with less grace as she promptly fell flat on the floor, almost an hour of climbing in darkness having disrupted her balance.

The others followed quickly, once the three of them had struggled to pull up Cho's hulking form, the huge man had taken over the opening, lifting the others with ease, although the lifting of Al and Rob was more of a team effort.

Wufei glanced at his watch and winced. The climb had taken longer than he had first thought, the attack on the walls was already underway and they still had no clue as to where precisely the command centre was.

"Lets move." Wufei ordered, as Matt was pulled to his feet from his own entrance and turned jogged to the door where Chien and Kay were standing watch, waiting for any guards that had heard the crash of the table breaking and had been ordered to investigate. No one had come though, and it had been loud, even behind formerly sealed doors which Kay's lock picking skills had quickly opened. That meant either there were no guards and all personnel had been moved to fight at the walls as Heero had planned or that Zechs was actually smart than both of them had assumed, and was in fact laying in wait for them.

"Which way Captain?" Lin asked, glancing both ways down the corridor, both identical and gaudily decorated.

"Left. Towards the inner sanctum. The Program will be in the most defended area." He snapped, gesturing down the chosen route before lifting his machine gun and starting off at a run. Faintly he could hear the soft rattle of huge auto cannons and the boom of explosions. People, friends were dying out there to give them this chance at attacking the palace while the Program was distracted. Every second they waited another would die needlessly on both sides.

The need for silence was abandoned as together the twelve newly appointed members of the Black Death charged at their life long enemy, boots ringing loudly on the marble, leaving scratches and rubber marks in their wake.

Shapes appeared in the corridor in front of them, stepping out from around a corner and suddenly gunfire rang out as the guards who had not been dismissed opened fire on the attackers. Wufei dove to the ground even as the sound of shattering wood behind him announced that some of his squad had dived into one of the rooms to take cover. Bullets hissed in the air around him, chipping at the wooden panelling and the marble flooring as the troopers charged. A machine gun opened up beside him and he pulled his own free and raked the passage way ahead with heavy fire, trying to aim at chest height to reduce the pain of the innocent and enslaved attackers. A barked swear word behind him and the silencing of one of his squads guns marked one enemy bullet finally meeting its target, although from the literary of rude phrases, in a non-lethal area. Two of the approaching enemy fell to the squads combined fire, despite the lack of accuracy caused by their positions.

Despite the hail of bullets and their fallen comrades, the guards kept coming, jogging onwards, unmindful of the immanent death they were approaching. Worse, their bullets were getting closer to their marks. A thud sounded behind him as a Matt hit the ground, caught in the middle of diving to a better firing spot by a bullet in the stomach.

Wufei swore mentally, his gun clicking empty. They were in a poor position to return fire, The three sprawled beside him were pulverising the ceiling with their shots and he wasn't doing any better. The rest of the squad, taking shelter in the rooms could do little more than stick a gun around the doors and fire blindly down the corridor. Most of those un-aimed bullets were simply ruining the walls of the corridor and doing little to the enemy. He reached down to his waist, his hand fumbling underneath himself until his gloved hand touched on a familiar bulge. A grenade.

"Fire in the hole!" He yelled, pulling the pin and throwing the explosive over arm, sitting up enough to manage. As soon as it was released he dropped his gun and clapped both hand over his ears, curling slightly to protect his head and ignoring the slinging pain eating in to his ribs.

BANG!

The corridor shuddered and dust streamed from the ceiling, even as the pungent smell of burning flesh made it to Wufei's nose. He uncurled, eyes opening and scrabbled quickly to his feet, ejecting his spent magazine and slotting home another. Beside him Chien, Kay and Al jumped up too, gun muzzles arcing over the site of the blast where the corridor walls had been blown down and gaps were left over head, letting them see up to the floor above. Rubble and bodies burned on the marble floor.

None of the guards remained

"Whose wounded?" Wufei called out, turning slightly to look at the soldiers emerging behind him, their weapons held ready. Kay was kneeling beside Matt, pushing her hand against his wound to reduce the blood loss while Chris dug in his pack for the medical kit. The wound was bleeding badly but didn't appear too messy from a distance. "Kay?"

"It's a bleeder Wufei, but I think the bullet missed anything critical." She reported casually, accepting gauze as it was handed to her and pushing it into place over the injury even as Chris patted Matt's arm, talking quietly to him.

"Good. Pete?"

Pete was trying desperately to keep a straight face as he applied a lump of gauze to Cho's injury as the huge man lay sprawled face down, swearing in more languages than Wufei new existed, that he would kill Pete if he laughed.

"Flesh wound Captain. Nothing to serious, although it'll be hard for him to walk." Pete said, a grin twitching at his lips as he shifted aside and allowed Wufei to see exactly were the proud man had taken the bullet. Cho looked none to pleased as the squad smirked at his expense, the bullet in his backside enough to sting but cause no major damage, other than to his ego.

"Kay, Pete and Mike. Move them in to one of the rooms and stay with them, well retrieve you later." Wufei ordered, sense of responsibility stealing away the humour of the situation. Every second another person died. "The rest of you, come on. Those guards had to be guarding something."

They charged again, just eight of them, through the damage littered path, dodging around flaming wreckage and on, down the marble corridor. They skidded around the corner and spotted a massive doorway ahead, huge titanium doors standing open and revealing the command centre beyond.

A few more minutes and everything, the war, the struggle to survive, all of it would finally be over. Just a few more minutes…

They charged through, weapons raised, Chris and Rob taking position just behind the doors, ready to cover the rest of the squad if it was needed. They had expected resistance, expected a running gun battle which they would have to storm through in order to reach the processors of the hated Program.

Never in Wufei's wildest dreams had he considered the idea that all eighteen members of the command staff would be standing out in full view, unarmed with their hands raised in surrender. He stood in shock for a second, gun automatically tracking toward the movement of one women who stepped from the group whose bodies were blocking the command screens from site. She had hip length blond, almost white hair tied back in a harsh pony tail and stood so proudly that she could have very well been the leader of the Sanc army and not just Zechs' glorified servant.

"My name is Dorothy Catalonia and I officially surrender, Captain Chang. I am most pleased to see that your forces made it in safely." She said softly, cold blue eyes fearlessly meeting Wufei's hazel gaze before she inclined her head in a shallow bow of respect.

"What the hell…?" Al muttered, looking around the room packed with both people and computer hard ware, the massive processors that powered and ran the program humming away loudly, an ever constant background whine.

Al's comment helped Wufei to snap from his confused daze and he blinked at the blond, the muzzle of his gun lifting back up from were it had dropped. His squad did likewise, scanning the room and the doorways off of it. This reeked of a trap.

"How did you know…?" Wufei demanded, voice growled only to be interrupted when Dorothy calmly waved her hand to cut him off.

"Who do you think provided Relena with that map, my dear Captain? I knew that with her determination she would make it to the outside and pass on that map to your forces, just like I knew that Odin, unlike Treize would make use of it. However, I had not taken in to account the chance that Odin would be killed but it seems his memory and behaviour still lives on." She paused and sighed softly, her hands lowered from over her head slowly and she inspected her nails in a distracted way. "His death was a great lost, he was a genius on the battle field."

Wufei's lip twitched, eyes glancing away to search the room again, ready for the trap to be sprung, expecting at any second for guards to come jumping out and attack them. He gestured slightly with one hand and the squad spread out, guns never wavering from their targets as they quickly searched the rooms.

"Why just surrender? Why betray Zechs?" He snapped, watching for the nods from his team mates that the side rooms were clear. The knowledge and constant hammering in his head of seconds going by reminded him that this delay was wasting lives but the setting of the explosives would involve dropping their guards for a few minutes and they could ill afford such a risk if this woman was covering a trap. It was better, he reasoned, that a few more die than to make a mistake that would make every death worthless.

"Zechs is a fool, as was his father before him for believing that enslaving people was the only way of ensuring peace. I, like my own father, have done everything I can in my time here to help the effort toward freedom and so have many of those that you see before you. We could not stop or control the Program Captain, but the minor changes that we can make we have used to save lives. Like removing the palace guards for instance." She sighed in frustration but saw him slowly accepting her story, his gun never wavering but his snarl softening.

"Fine. This will be discussed later and we will see if Relena backs up your claim. Or now stand aside. We have work to do." He ordered and she gratefully stepped to one side, allowing him to pass and gain access to the armoured heart of the Program. For a second she had feared that the was hardened soldiers would simply gun them down regardless of the truth, simply for what they were. She could hardly blame them. She and her colleagues had rained suffering and death down upon them for years, even though they had been forced to do it. "Rob, Al, herd them into the corridor and keep guard. Everyone else grab a pack and start hooking up the explosives." Wufei ordered, gesturing to the two tallest and heaviest set of the squad who nodded calmly, pulling off their own packs full of explosives to give to the others before shepherding the watching eighteen command staff out of the inner sanctum. "Lin, go back to the others and collect their packs." The Chinese Captain added as he pulled a chair out of the way and set a half brick of explosive right on top of one of the large command stations, stabbing a detonator through it with practised ease. The other two squad members in the room did the same before moving almost as one toward the huge armoured wall that protected the programs inner workings and transmitters. All of it would have to be destroyed in order to finally end the treat of mental slavery but getting through the blast shielding was going to be difficult even with the amount of explosives they had brought with them. They could very well blow up half of the place but not…

A bullet hissed through the air near his head and instinctively he ducked, grabbing close by bags of explosives and diving with them to cover behind one of the command stations. The crowd in the corridor screamed, not at all used to dealing with actual combat and fled from their position, charging back in to the safety of the room that they had worked in all their lives. More bullets hissed in through the open doors even as Rob and Al dived behind the doors to escape the machine gun fire.

"Captain, we got reinforcements!" Rob bellowed from his position, pointing the barrel of his gun around the door and firing at the approaching mass of soldiers, laying down cover fire. Wufei used the distraction well and made it to the door beside Al before the enemy machine guns rattled fire again. A scream of pain rang out and Wufei spun to see one of the command staff fall, red blossoming on the woman's blouse. In one quick glance it was clear that she was un-saveable and he nodded softly to Chien, who with Dorothy's help, was moving the panicking group in to one of the protected side rooms. The older man's face paled slightly but obediently he dropped his machine gun, letting it hang from its shoulder straps and instead pulled his side arm free. Sheltered in a part of the room shielded by the heavy metal doors, one of which Rob had managed to close, he flicked off the safety and calmly chambered a round.

"Why are you just standing there?! Help her!" One of the other staff screamed, pointing to the women mewling in agony on the floor, blood pooling around her on the metal flooring. Chien ignored him and raised his hand gun, closing one eye slightly to aim even as gun fire echoed through from the corridor, pitting the command stations and blast shield protecting the Program from the inaccurate fire of its protectors.

Chien fired, the gun shot quiet in the barrage and the women stilled, a neat round hole in her forehead.

"You fucking monster!!!" One of the other staff yelled but Chien was not affected and instead moved swiftly to the doors even as Rob and Al leaned out together and swept the corridor beyond with return fire.

"How many?!" Wufei called out over the noise, eyes flicking to his watch. This was costing time and with the heavy fire rattling against the doors and penetrating through the gaps, they could not set up the explosives without facing near certain death.

"Too many Captain. And their in covered positions, they've got us pinned." Al called out and Wufei's lip curled as he resisted the urge to swear. He turned to Dorothy who was keeping the now raging and shocked command staff in line with a glare, daring them to try anything while she kept them in the secure room and out of the rebels way.

"You, Dorothy! Can you call them off?!"

"No! The Program switched to defensive once you entered and has shut out all external control. It probably summoned every trooper nearby to come to protect it!" The blond yelled back, shrugging helplessly.

"Shit!" Wufei growled, reaching for his throat and flicking on the comm unit strapped to his throat and connected to his ear, tuning easily in to the Black Deaths normal frequency. It hissed for a second before Kay's voice came to his ears.

Captain, what's going on? We can hear the gun fire, do you need back up?

"Not yet. We're pinned down but I need you to stay in that position. Is Lin there?"

Here Sir. The young man in question answered.

"Good, get ready to receive a visitor and prepare to move out." A round of 'Yes Sirs' answered him and he hurriedly changed frequencies even as Chien and Lag took the cover fire from positions behind the command stations, letting Rob and Al reload. A faint yell of pain from outside signalled that at least one trooper was down even as Wufei pressed the comm activator, forcing Duo's comm set on line.

"Duo?!"

Here 'Fei, what's up?

Wufei sighed in relief at the sound of his lovers voice, ignoring the shots and ringing impacts around him as her focused on the smooth tenor voice.

"We're pinned Duo. I need you to get up here, met up with Kay and a few others in a secure room and attack these troopers from behind."

Shit. I'm coming!

Duo's comm shut off and Wufei sighed even as Rob sent him a relieved look. They had not been prepared for a drawn out battle, especially not during their escape from the command room. Although well protected by its walls and doors, the room was badly designed to allow for fire fights with people on the outside, especially lacking in decent areas of cover. All they could really do was fire around doorways until their ammo ran out unless…

"Anyone got a grenade?!" He yelled suddenly and his squad jumped, Chien smirking suddenly as he pulled one off of his belt. Few carried them, purely as they were a risk during heavy fire if a laser blast or a bullet hit it. They also made rolling and dives hard and particularly painful at times. Grinning the young man pulled the pin with his teeth and hurled the grenade out the door and down the corridor as hard as he could from his sprawled position.

"Fire in the hole!"

The grenade exploded and for several seconds the gunfire silenced before starting again, even more persistently.

"I think we got the nearest lot and shook some of the others up but there must still be about thirty out there and most likely more on the way, Captain."

Wufei nodded, licking his lips in thought before handing a few of his machine gun magazines to Al beside him.

"Al, Rob and Chien. Keep up the cover fire. Lag, help me ready the explosives. At least this way we can speed up the escape." Wufei ordered, before quickly diving out from behind the doors and making it with only a few scratches to the bags of explosives he had dumped behind one of the stations, Lag moving to the rest that were safely out of the way, near Dorothy and the others. Stabbing detonators into blocks of explosives and wiring them to receivers as quickly as possible was the only thing they could do under the heavy enemy fire until some one could come and shift the stale mate.

[Break]

"What's going on?!" Relena asked as Duo turned on the comm on his throat with a practised sweep of his hand before all but leaping from his seat, eyes shining even behind the tinted plastic of his goggles. He smirked at her, lifting his machine gun slightly and tugging on the firing bolt to load the first bullet of the magazine in to place in the breach.

"Looks like I get to play the 'white knight' after all. Follow me!" He beckoned to her and jogged for the room and leapt gracefully over the still body lying in the doorway of Relena's chambers. Relena sighed and followed more cautiously, stepping around her brothers corpse only to come face to face with an impatient teenager. "Come on!" He all but whined, the eagerness in his voice enough to make her break into a jog, heading down the corridor that he indicated. She was forced to speed up however as he overtook her and broke in to a run, gun up and looking almost happy at the thought of actually seeing some action. Obviously, despite his carefree attitude, he had been rather annoyed about being left to baby sit her.

Duo dodged down the corridors as though they were his second home, turning without thought and pounded up a staircase to his right, obviously caring little about the damage his heavy boots were doing to the priceless royal blue carpeting. Relena struggled to keep up, panting with the strain of running and wincing as her bare feet slapped against the marble floor as they reached the third floor and ran almost straight into a small group of troopers running in the direction of the command system, going to the Programs defence. They were as surprised as she and froze, one almost slipping at the sudden stop and stood there blinking, awaiting orders for how to cope with this new situation. Duo didn't give them a chance to receive those new orders.

Relena screamed as shots echoed in her ears and blood splattered over her from the troopers as Duo's machine gun fire raked over their small group, bullets pounding their young bodies to the ground.

She just stood there, eyes flickering from the blood coating the walls and staining the troopers uniforms toward Duo who stood calmly in the middle of the destruction, unaffected by the death.

"How…How could you just…" She stammered, but Duo turned to her, face cold as he grabbed her arm, dragging her after him down the corridor and towards the source of the faint gunfire that was gradually growing louder.

"Later. Come on!" She stumbled after him, feeling suddenly sick as she stared after the young man that had 'saved' her. Zechs' death had been nothing like that, it had been necessary, right even, but those troopers were slaves. How could he have killed them, knowing that in reality they did not want to attack, did not want to fight at all?

They rounded another bend, Duo's hand still leading her, the gunfire now almost painfully loud, and skidded to a halt in front of a door being held open by a young man, perhaps about twenty of Oriental decent. Duo pushed her through the door, following behind as the older man closed the doors, offering them some protection against any other troopers in the area.

The room was intended to be a bedroom although judging by the dust, it had not seen use in years. The beds had been put to use though and the expensive silk sheets were now blood stained, two wounded men lying across them, one looking pale, the other annoyed. She was pushed gently further in to the room and released, coming to a stop at the foot of one of the beds. The annoyed looking man gave her a full body glance before winking at her and rolling on his side to smirk at Duo who was checking on the pale man whose stomach was heavily coated in gauze.

"A prize Captain? I thought you swung the other way." Cho asked, chuckling perhaps for a second before a gloved hand cuffed him around the head.

"Shut it Cho." Duo growled, rolling his eyes as he scanned the older man.

"Come on Captain, go easy. I'm wounded." Cho muttered, lying on his side, his machine gun still close, ready for used if anyone burst through the doors.

"Shot in the butt, huh Cho? What were you doing? Mooning the enemy?"

Relena stared at Duo, amazed that he was standing there teasing someone while others of his squad were in danger. Heero had said that Duo was their best soldier but she could not see it here, how could someone so causal be… His eyes weren't on Cho, she noticed. Instead they were on a device in his hands and he wrapped thick tape around the handle of what appeared to be a slim throwing knife, coating its handle thickly with black insulating tape.

"Duo, what are you doing?" One of the soldiers asked, a young woman who was scowling slightly at her Captain's activities as she held a pad in place over the stomach wound of the silent but still breathing man stretched out on the furthest bed.

"What does it look like, Kay?" The younger boy asked, distracted as he raised the tape to his lips and bite the strip in half, shoving the roll back in to his pocket before smoothing out the tape, giving the handle a final check.

"Wufei said for you to lead us against the troopers. Take Lin, Pete and Mike and go!" The women, Kay ordered, frowning as Duo did not even glance at her and instead moved past Relena and to the wall where a small power socket was placed, obviously to power a table lamp. He knelt next to it before glancing at Pete and tossing him the small torch from his belt.

"Stay here and protect the girl." He ordered then stabbed the weapon into the power socket.

Everything went black as the general power supply to the whole of the third floor was sorted out, the over heads blowing out with soft pops. Pitch darkness met Relena's eyes until the torch flashed on, carefully shielded by Pete's hand. In the gloom she saw Duo pull down his goggles and revel his strange violet eyes.

"Duo…" Kay called softly as he shouldered his machine gun and instead pulled free both his hand gun and a long cruel looking knife. She trailed off though as he raised a hand to prevent her argument and instead strode silently from the dark room into the blackness beyond the doors, shutting them carefully behind him. Relena stared after him even as Pete uncovered the torch and Mike pulled his own free, starting to pack away the medical things strewn over the bedside table.

They weren't even going to stop the reckless teen. She sighed again and perched herself onto the foot of Cho's bed. This was not how she had pictured her rescue.

[Break]

The darkness of the corridors were nothing to him as he easily stalked forward, toward where his squad and lover were pinned by the enemy. The gunfire had stopped, owing to the troopers sudden confusion and no doubt his own squads knowledge of what would come in the darkness. They would know it was he that had rid them of the annoyingly bright over heads. Wufei would hate him for taking the risk, call it stupidity rather than bravery but it mattered little. Whatever was necessary to finish the job, finish the war. It was so close now.

Without the green tinted goggles, shapes in the darkness stood out in sharp relief, colourless yet easily identified and there, before him was his first target.

The trooper crouched behind the protection of a pillar, gun aimed forward, mirroring the stances of the two hiding behind the pillar opposite his and those in front. At least thirty troopers stood similarly at varying distances from the heavy metal doors which the tinniest bit of light escaped from. His trick with the power circuit of the palace had disrupted only the general use power. The Program still ran, its screens still showed the devastation outside but not for long.

His target remained motionless, waiting either for orders or for movement from the area around the doors, unaware of death slowly approaching form behind.

Six feet, four, two…

The knife slashed out, drawing a deep line across the troopers neck, cutting in to both the jugular and wind pipe. The trooper spluttered, dropping his gun and clutching suddenly at his throat as the Program released him before he slumped forward onto the floor, just another corpse to add to the growing piles outside. As one the other troopers turned toward him, labelling him as a target, the muzzles of their guns arching toward him. He reacted first, his hand gun spitting bullets at the two troopers to his left. Both fell back, single holes driven through their hearts before Duo dived forward toward the pillar in front, already firing at the troopers there even as he dropped the knife and brought his machine gun to bear, spraying gunfire forward along the corridor and into troopers who were suddenly crouching on the wrong side of the pillar.

Return fire chipped at the walls beside Duo as he flattened himself to the floor, guns rattling empty even as the doors to the command centre burst open and the combined fire of Rob and Al took out those troopers that Duo's shots had missed.

"Clear!" Rob yelled out once his torch had scanned the corridor, prompting Duo, goggles now back in place, to his feet. "Christ Duo, a little warning next time would be nice." The man added as his Captain jogged up and grinned lopsidedly at him.

"What, and take away the surprise? No way." Duo said cheerfully, sliding past Rob and into the slightly darkened command room only to be comforted by his scowling lover.

Wufei gave him a once over glance before sighing in defeat and gesturing the younger Captain toward a pile of already prepared explosives. Between the five of them, and surprisingly Dorothy, they set them up against the outer shield of the program, all two hundred pounds of high explosives, along with an extra sixty that Lin quickly delivered before running back off to help Cho to his feet for their escape while Kay, Mike and Pete collectively carried Matt.

In a matter of minutes it was done, the doors to the command room were blocked closed and the Black Death squad were running down the palace corridors, the Command staff and Relena hot on their heels as they headed down to the courtyard and to the dubious safety there.

The few troopers that the Program had called away from the battle were dispatched with quickly along the way and, although the fast trip cost both Cho and Matt, they reached the open and beautifully decorated courtyard in a matter of minutes.

Still panting, Wufei activated his throat comm and tuned it in to the channel which Quatre was using to broadcast orders to the soldiers struggling for possession of the wall.

"Quatre, this is Chang. I'm blowing the Program." He barked, closing his eyes as he pulled the detonator switch from his pocket, flicking up the safety guard and resting his thumb gently on the small, red trigger switch.

The Program had enslaved thousands.

It had caused death, suffering and pain.

Thirty years of fighting, of wounds, of noble deaths and costly victories.

All for this moment.

All for this one act.

For Justice.

Not just for his parents, his family, his loved ones…

But for them all.

For every drop of blood spilt.

For every son, daughter, mother, father and friend that had fallen out on the battlefield.

For every life lost on both sides.

And for the future.

His thumb stabbed downwards.

Explosions rumbled, far off in the command room as the shield was torn away and fire washed over the inner workings of the Program, tearing it apart from the inside before destroying the entire third floor and most of the West wing. Dust clouded the air along with the thick scent of burning metal and scorched bodies from the battlefield not far away.

Suddenly everything stopped.

[Break]

Trowa lifted one hand from his mobile suits joystick controller, exposing himself to danger as he left himself unable to move, in order to quickly wipe the sweat from his forehead that was trickling in to his eyes and impairing his vision. He was hot. Painfully hot. Even only dressed in his boxers the suits cockpit was stifling, from the combined heat of the power core humming away below him in the suits stomach area and from the heat caused from both firing his weapons and being hit with the weapons of others. His suits shield was melting before his eyes, liquid metal dripping on to the blocks of the granite wall beneath his feet.

He flicked his hand, freeing it of the collected sweat before slipping it back into the arm controls, scanning the smoke covered screen in front of him for enemies. Half of his view was blocked by the raised shield and the rest he could see little in. The smoke raised for the burning ruins of fallen suits and the dust from the walls collapse made seeing through the forward view screen impossible.

Trowa swore softly, flicking the screen on to infra red. The huge bulky forms of enemy mobile suits came instantly in to view, heat swimming around them, making their outline indistinct but the view was good enough. With a quick jerk of his arm he brought his suits right arm, complete with laser around to bear on the closest target, feeling his shield jolt as the auto cannon fire rattled against it. He crouched his suit lower and checked his read outs. The laser was fully charged and flashing with its eagerness to be fired. His crosshairs fell on the enemy suits chest and he squeezed the trigger.

A louder hum droned in his ears as his screen blanked out momentarily to protect his eyes from the brightness of the laser blast. The temperature increased again and the soft chiming that was reminding him that his suit was becoming overheated got louder and more insistent. His cooling systems were struggling to keep the power cores heat levels from hitting critical, but were failing miserably. The suits, despite Howard's modifications, had never been intended for suit to suit fighting.

Even through the armour of the suit, the explosion of his target was audible as the laser cut straight into the enemy pilots power core, slicing into its heart. The screens flashed back on in time for Trowa to see the staggering suit, awash with white brilliance from the infra red, collapse backward over a heavily armed hover tank before it surrendered to the flames that engulfed it. His laser cut off, drained of power and began to recharge slowly, forcing the Captain of the Home squad to hunker down lower in his semi-protected position and wait until he could shoot again. His ammo supply for his auto cannon had long ago trickled away to nothing and he had been unable to retreat, either for restocking or for repairs. They'd lost too many suits as it was, and although they were doing well, the Program was learning quickly how to battle other suits. Now the only advantage they had was experience and imagination, the latter being seriously compromised by the close conditions.

He watched as a crimson red mobile suit, one of his own squad advanced a few steps, crouched against the incoming enemy fire and fired off an auto cannon barrage, pitting the chest of an exposed enemy suits chest before quickly following that attack with a near blinding laser shot to the suits legs. Suddenly limbless the enemy suit toppled forward, the metal leg stumps pumping out coolant and hydraulic fluid like blood.

The friendly suit straightened again, advancing forward into the fray with an almost contemptuous gesture for the squatting forward suits to follow.

Trowa fumbled with his comm, yelling out a warning that came seconds too late as the fallen suit rolled itself over and fired both its lasers at the advancing suits exposed chest. A scream echoed over the comm as the light speared straight through the armour and an explosion, close enough to rock Trowa suit cut off the cry of pain.

"Bastard!" Trowa growled, bringing his own laser to bear on the legless suit, squeezing the trigger hard and watching in satisfaction as the offending suit exploded, peppering near by troopers with shrapnel.

"Captain, more reinforcements are coming in from the east and west walls! We're being driven back!" One of his squad, voice hoarse from the heat inside her own mobile suit reported, panic clear in her tone. Trowa frowned down at his own scanners but they read the same thing. The Programs forces were converging on their section of the wall, pincering towards them ready to drive them back by force of numbers alone.

"Hold positions! No retreat!" He ordered to his listening soldiers, getting a round of slightly panicked but no less determined 'Yes Sir's in response before he quickly switched his comm to the frequency he knew Quatre would be using to rally all of their soldiers efforts. His ear piece crackled before he heard his lovers voice, ragged and struggling, calling to the ground forces to fall back and regroup behind the safety of walls rumble and to use it for shelter. The blond was already organising for a steady retreat, trying to draw it out long enough to give Wufei his chance.

"Quatre, we can't keep this up much longer." He said calmly, almost feeling Quatre's joy, even from this distance at the sound of his voice. He smiled faintly at the small gasp over the comm, even as he re-targeted his last remaining weapon on the approaching enemy suits whose weapons were already battering them and fired.

Trowa! I know, but we have to give Wufei just a few more seconds, I know he can… Quatre's transmission was interrupted by a hiss of static and suddenly Wufei was speaking.

Quatre, this is Chang. I'm blowing the Program.

Trowa's eyes widened and time seemed to freeze. His crosshairs aligned with another approaching suit, stepping over the ruins of one of his previous victims. He could almost hear the sound of an explosion, the tinkering of glass as the windows of the palace shattered with the force. Could almost smell the vile stench of burning plastic and feel the heat that consumed the Program and everything it stood for.

The second passed.

Time unfroze.

The suit before him, centred in his sights and caught in mid-step over balanced and feel flat on to its face as its pilot was granted freedom. Around them everywhere suits staggered and fell or froze motionless as the troopers, the humans trapped inside came back to themselves, no longer even knowing how to pilot the metal giants. Hover vehicles went flying out of control, a few unlucky ones crashing into the walls or the sides of buildings before the Rebel mobile suits abandoned their sheltered positions and caught hold of them, stopping them long enough for nearby Rebel soldiers to clamber inside and shut off the engines.

Former ground troopers, coughing and coated in dust stumbled from their shelters, dropping their guns and blinking at their surroundings, in most cases, seeing the world for the first time.

"We did it." Trowa whispered, staring through his screens as he angled his suits body down as rebel soldiers charged forward, running to the stunned and confused troopers, smiling as they welcomed them in to reality, guiding them in groups gently toward the camp where medics could check on their wounds. Other rebel soldiers, lifted in the hands of crimson suits, quickly freed the trapped pilots from their suits, helping them down and away from the 'metal monsters'.

"We did it!"

Trowa! Trowa! Wufei and the others did it! ITS OVER! His lovers voice echoed over the comm, forcing him to carefully turn his suit, mindful of the ground forces all over the rubble at his feet and stare back at the now active and welcoming lights of the camp that was already a swarm of activity as reinforcements of both engineers and non-combatants arrived on hover trucks, even as others left, carrying the stabilised wounded of both sides away, to where they could be treated at First base. Quatre's voice was cut off gently once again as he began to shout wordlessly in celebration of the victory and instead replaced by Heero's calm and collected voice, broadcasting on all frequencies.

All mobile suits still fully operational advance into the city and join the Black Death squad in holding the Palaces courtyard. Proceed cautiously. There's a lot of confused and scared people out there. Ground personnel and hover craft, report back to base camp for reassignment. All damaged vehicles report to the mechanics area for repairs. He ordered, taking charge as Odin had trained him too, already starting to build up peace even just second after the war. The all frequency broad cast cut out again and Quatre's voice came back to him, toned down and weary.

Trowa, I've got to go and start organising. Heero's calling for all personnel from both bases to come and help us begin the take over. Everyone's so confused. I want…

"I know love." Trowa murmured, wishing that he could return to the camp just to hold his precious blond lover, to experience the sudden changes with him but they both knew he couldn't. "I'll see you in the courtyard of Sanc's palace, little one. Soon." He turned his suit back to face the waiting remains of his squadron of mobile suits, many like his own, bearing deformed shield and marred with damage. Others, less fortunate were limping away but a few remained, ready to advance to the heart of Sanc, into a place many of them had never seen but had fought for their entire lives.

He thumbed his comm back to his squads frequency and grinned slightly as he heard their silence as they awaited his commands with almost baited breath.

"Well?" He asked to the heavy silence. "What are you waiting for? First one there gets to burn the flag!"

Laughter rang out as his suit lumbered forward, carefully avoiding the moving figures below who quickly moved from his path. The others followed behind, through the streets, past stunned watchers and toward the palace at Sanc's core.

[Break]

Heero stepped calmly from the front of the massive hover vehicle which he'd hitched a lift with, bringing the last of the supplies from the now broken down and relocated camp and glanced around. The perfect grass of the sprawling courtyard, maintained by the huge ultra violet lights, once unmarred and level had been destroyed. It bore the deep foot prints of the huge mobile suits that were now encircling the growing encampment, keeping watch as tents were erected and a command station set up. Dust and rubble from the nearly collapsed right wing of the palace lay heaped on one edge, being moved carefully from the camp by the still slightly stunned and more than awed former troopers who appeared more than happy to be given duties to occupy them amidst the running chaos. Small personnel carriers were buzzing in from all over the city of Sanc, bringing the newly freed members of the city to its centre for explanations and what would soon be lessons on actually living once the reinforcements had arrived.

Hundreds of the near mindless survivors of the cloned army Zechs had made use of, stood in a haze, waiting for orders that would no longer come.

Heero had been glad to hear Quatre report that not all of the population seemed to be in this state. The Program had not so directly controlled the civilians. For some, who had been born before the implantation of the population, the destruction had be like waking from a bizarre dream, three decades older, having done nothing outside of their duties in that time. They remembered seeing themselves doing things, but had been unable to control their own bodies, like their emotions, imagination and individuality had been stolen from them.

Heero shuddered, striding forward towards where a command post was taking shape, seeing the familiar forms of his friends, his family bickering in the shadow of the Sanc palace.

"…don't care Duo! It was a stupid risk. You could have been killed and besides that I gave you orders, you should have obeyed them."

"Orders. You don't out rank me. I can do what I want, and besides it worked, didn't it?"

"That's not the point and you know it! The squad was assigned too me Duo. You were under my command on this mission."

"The Black Death is MY squad Fei! And besides, I wasn't even on the same mission as you. You lost your authority over me when we split up in the chutes. It's not my fault that SOMEONE screwed up and needed rescuing."

"Duo, your ego is going to get you hurt one…"

"My ego?! Like you can talk Justice boy!"

"Would you two just kiss and make up already, you're giving me a headache."

"Stay out of this She-demon."

"Duo, now really, is that anyway to talk to Sally?"

"You too Cat."

"……."

"And stop glaring at me Trowa!"

Heero found himself smiling as he approached the small and informal command meeting that was awaiting him in the midst of the chaos, listening to his true family as the rattled on at each other, knowing with a certainty that almost hurt that Hilde's place in the circle had already been more than filled by Wufei's presence, just as many other places had before hers. The small group sat on some of the less spoilt grass, Sally and Howard reclining tiredly even as Wufei and Duo squared off, each looking battered and worn.

Wufei was in only his T-shirt, the heater unit positioned in the centre of the circle keeping him adequately warm. A tear in his shirt, heavily blood stained, showed the bandaged that bound his ribs from an injury. Trowa and Quatre sat cuddled together, Trowa still looking flushed from the heat of his suit, two drained water bottles next to him. The two were smiling as they watched the small spat, both glad to see that the rest had survived everything.

"Are they always like that?" A soft voice asked from beside him, startling him out of his thoughts. Heero spun, freezing when his cobalt gaze met the light blue that he'd dreamed of nightly since the day, more than two years ago, when he had first glimpsed them. He stood staring, watching as Relena's lips twisted into a pleased smile at his shocked and suddenly open expression. She raised a hand to gently trace down the side of his face, tucking a strand of dark brown hair back behind his ear. "I'm so happy to see you again Heero. I missed you." She whispered softly, straightening slightly to kiss him shyly on the lips.

"I…I missed you too." He managed finally as she pulled back, reaching out to hug her, to prove to himself that she was real, that his eyes were not lying to him. "Relena, I…" She silenced him gently with a finger against his lips before snuggling closer in to his offered embrace, resting her head against his muscled shoulder.

"Later Heero. We have much to do and I for one do not want to rush anything. We have waited two years, a few hours will matter little." She murmured, letting him take her lips again in a far more passionate kiss, trying to tell her everything he felt without words. She straightened, pulling away with a reassuring smile before taking his hand in both of hers, leading him towards the waiting six command staff, two of whom were still bickering, despite the fact that one sat carefully tucked into the others lap, cuddled close. "Besides, you never answered my question."

"No. Normally their worse." Heero answered softly, smiling at her disbelieving look.

"Is that even possible?"

"Gods, yes!"

They approached the six waiting command staff and sat together in the space around the heater left open for them, settling themselves to plan the next steps to be taken, to start building for a world where peace and freedom were equally as important.

[Break]

Four Weeks Later.

"Duo?" Wufei asked, pushing aside the stained and damaged curtain that had served for a door to their shared quarters throughout his brief but eventful stay at First base. Now, the base was being left behind after thirty years of service, abandoned by those it had kept safe for so long. The sadness of the soldiers and non-combatants, many of whom had known only this one place as home, was thick in the air as they stripped of essential equipment, ready to be moved either to their new homes within Sanc or to the offices and command rooms being set up in the remains of the palace. Most of the rooms were empty now and the majority of the bases population had already been moved happily into the better quarters waiting for them in Sanc, in the barracks and homes already built or converted. The bases heaters had been shut off, its hanger bay stripped out and its armoury dismantled. It was a bare husk of what it had once been, useless now in the face of their victory.

The war after all was over. The barren waste outside were free of dangers. No more lumbering suits lurked out in the dark, waiting to ambush unlucky soldiers.

But some were finding it hard to accept.

"Duo? You alright?"

The boy in question was kneeling on his mattress, the last left in the room, his blanket and clothes stuffed in to a duffel bag beside him. He was staring at the small tear off calendar pinned to the wall opposite, bearing the date of the single day war on its browning and faded top page. Wufei sighed and slid in to the room, joining his lover on the mattress and pulling him gently in to his arms.

"Duo, its time to go. Sanc is waiting for us love." He offered, pressing a supportive kiss against Duo's cheek, trying to snap him out of the trace he was in. The boy blinked but his vacant expression didn't change.

Second base was also stripping out, more than a half of its population already happy in their new accommodations, fitting in easily. Especially after their 'cowardly' General and commanders had been found, their hover car overturned after hitting a piece of rubble. All five men had been found dead, bodies burnt from the fire caused by the accident. The story wasn't questioned and the five corpses had been buried along with the truth.

It was the first baser's that were having problems adjusting. Real food was a foreign idea to most and though the majority embraced the idea of different tastes and shaped food, taking pleasure in the change, others seemed to shun the entire idea. It was the same with travelling. Some hover drivers still kept to low speeds, minimising their heat out put and kept their lights shielded to avoid enemy notice. The idea that the plains were now safe was enjoyed by some, while other out right rejected the notion.

The soldiers though were having the worse time. Some, those with families, had gladly laid down their weapons, ready to become teachers, builders, whatever was needed of them. But most had devoted their entire existence to fighting. Without it they didn't know how to live. In a way it was worse than the troopers.

They still clung to their guns, their combat suits and their white nutrient mush, refusing to change in a world that was forcing them too. Duo's clothes and weapons, the machine gun resting on his knees and the hand gun at his side bore witness to his opinions on the subject and it was worrying Wufei.

"Duo, please talk to me. You've been quiet for days and you've been blocking Quatre. Everyone is worried." He all but begged, wrapping his arms around Duo's waist in comfort, only to have the younger teen remain tense .

"I…I don't think I can do this 'Fei." Duo mumbled, pulling his machine gun closer to his chest and all but hugging it, one hand slipping easily into the grip, finger stroking the cold trigger.

"Do what Duo?" Wufei asked, heart dropping slightly. He already, in his soul knew the answer, just like he knew why the other soldiers, like Duo were lingering here, in First base, longer than necessary, trying the avoid the inevitable.

"Change. My entire life has been about war 'Fei. Without it, I feel empty. Unneeded." Duo whispered, letting his lovers warmth comfort him as he leaned back against the larger chest. Wufei tucked Duo's head against his neck. He, Quatre and Trowa had predicted this, and despite Relena's insistence that everything would be okay in time, had planned for it. Rejected and unneeded soldiers would, given time, stagnate and become dangerous. They needed something more, a new quest, a new purpose. And for most, becoming a guardian of Sanc was just not enough.

"I need you. The others need you. Duo, you are Captain of the Black Death and people love you for that. You are their hero."

"But what do hero's do Wufei, when there are no monsters left to fight? I never heard stories of how Hercules retired, how Samson ended up in an old peoples home. Hero's die Wufei, they don't just step down and become an overseer." Duo growled out, before looking away angrily, his eyes pained. "Besides, I'm not cut out for that type of life."

"So, what will you do?" Wufei asked, releasing Duo as the younger teen pulled away and stood, braid swaying violently as he bent, picking up his duffel bag and shouldering it easily. The Chinese former Captain stood as well, arms folded as he stared at his lover, waiting for the answer.

"I'm not the only one who feels this way."

"I know."

"And I'm also not the only one that realises the risk that we pose to the peace. Warriors who cannot give up the fight turn bitter, turn dangerous. I know from experience what blood lust feels like and its result. I will not allow it to destroy what we have **finally** won, especial not after what it cost us." Duo looked away from the shape of his lover, back towards the small, tattered calendar, looking hard at the number printed there and the small message scrawled un-neatly underneath.

"Duo…?"

"I'm taking them away from Sanc, 'Fei. I have a new mission for them, a new purpose." Duo said softly, stepping forward and gently taking hold of the tear off date.

"What?"

"Out there, beyond Sanc, there are other survivors Wufei, I know it. And perhaps some of them need to be saved, need to be freed." Duo sighed and tugged hard on the calendar, tearing away the date that had remained unchanged for thirty years, left untouched by every occupant of these quarters. "And we will return to Sanc, to protect it, in time."

"When Duo? Quatre, Trowa, Heero and the others will miss you. You can't just abandon them."

"When the sun rises." Duo murmured, looking down at the torn page in his hand before holding it out towards Wufei. "We'll come back when the sun rises, because then, the darkness will be chased away without our help."

Wufei took the offered paper and read the scrawled message.

_Tomorrow is another day._

He sighed and looked back up at his lover, letting the paper drift out of his hand and to the floor. It would be somehow wrong to remove it from the room that had housed it for so long.

"I'm coming with you."

"I know."

[Break]

Heero snapped awake at the sound of the distant roar of hover engines, blinking up at the white ceiling and ornate light fixture over head, feeling detached again. So much had changed recently that he found him self still adapting, even though his mind and body still wanted to cling to the past. When he awoke he always expected to stare up at a rough and water stained concrete ceiling, in his cramped private chambers in first base, cold and uncomfortable on his thin mattress and patchy blanket. He could not get used to waking on the expanse of a king sized bed, soft and warm beneath him with a thick blanket pulled up to his chin. And always, for a split second, he would wonder if the warm body beside him was just a dream.

He blinked, smiling softly as Relena, curled against his side, stayed real, before wondering why he had woken so early. The clock on the wall had yet to reach six.

The droning of the engines sped up, revving loudly before switching to an ear piercing whine as the hover vehicles pulled away at high speed, rocketing toward their destination. But so early, why would they…

"Shit!" He leapt up, eyes wide and struggled his way free of his complaining new wife and his beds sheets to rush to the window. The curtains tore in protest of their rough treatment as he drew them aside and stared out from their shared quarters in the former palace, turned command centre and down in to the expanded courtyard. The rubble of the west wing had been cleared and a major hanger constructed, the courtyard becoming a major car park for all the vehicles being serviced or used now during the repair and restoration of Sanc. But the number parked there was wrong. Eighteen vehicles were missing, the last just swinging out of sight.

"Heero? Wha's going on?" Relena mumbled, staggering to her feet and joining her growling husband at the window to try to spot what had caused his aggravation. However, before she reached him, he spun away and all but lunged for his neat uniform trousers, tugging them on roughly over his boxers.

"They've gone!" He snapped, zipping his fly and hunting around the room for his missing shirt. Damn, he knew it was around here somewhere, come on…there! He plucked it up and shoved it on fast, all but snarling when he realised it was on back wards.

"Who?" Relena asked, starting to wake up as she sensed his anxiety and pulled on her own trousers and her shirt, watching as Heero desperately tried to shove his feet in to his boots without fully unlacing them, hopping on one leg in his determination.

"Duo and the others. They've left early. I knew he would do this!" He managed to get both boots on before he charged to the door, Relena hurrying after him and almost charged straight through before a neat white envelope caught his eye. He grabbed it before fleeing the room, both of them sprinting down the corridor, unmindful of who they awoke. In front of them, the door to Trowa's and Quatre's shared room burst open and the two partly dressed men charged out, joining their two leaders as they stumbled down the stairs and out in to the courtyard to confiscate the nearest vehicle.

Barely a few minutes later, they were staggering out of the small transport, watching as the soldiers guarding the gates that lead out of the valley wave at the disappearing lights before activating the hydraulics which would shut the forty tonne metal drawbridge that served as the only exit from the Sanc kingdom.

The newly reformed Black Death battalion was gone, four hours earlier than planned, without the fanfare and celebrations that had been planned. They had simply slipped off in to the night, calmly and without fuss, taking with them everything that Howard and Quatre had prepared. Sixty soldiers had been offered and had gratefully accepted both the new mission and the badge of the Black Death and all the honour that went with it.

Ten engineers, six nurses, two doctors and three cooks too had joined them, claiming that they preferred the risk and excitement of battle over the relative boredom of peace. None of the volunteers had families, having lost them in battle. Sanc could offer them little and they all craved adventure and the chance to finally explore. They had taken with them twenty mobile suits, painted black and bearing a shield painted with a scythe and skull. Parts, fuel, supplies and a large amount of weapons had gone too, loaded on the flat bed trucks by the home squads crimson mobile suits. They had enough supplies, with the mobile hydroponics units to last them for a few years to come during their exploration of the continent.

Heero sighed as he slumped against the city walls, the thick granite cold and damp against his back as the drawbridge finally locked into position, once again blocking out the world, keeping Sanc cut off and safe.

"I can't believe they would just leave like that. I wanted to say goodbye and wish them luck. We may never even see them again and…" Quatre whimpered softly, tears in his eyes as he stared at the metal barring the way between him and his life long friend. Trowa cut him off, gently pulling the smaller teen into a tight hug, hushing his protests with a tender kiss.

"I know little one. But I think this is easier for them, besides Duo will be back, he promised. And you know he doesn't lie." Trowa offered in reassurance, giving his lover a smile before letting go of him and turning toward Heero who had pulled the letter from his pocket, all but glaring down at the neat label addressed to him, written in Wufei's hand writing. His hand shock slightly as he twisted the letter around and tried to open it, his fingers betraying him when they failed. Relena sighed and opened it for him, pulling out the folded paper and handing it back to him before leaning against the wall at his side.

"Well?" She asked impatiently when her husband failed to read out loud and glanced up at him, smiling softly as she realised he was struggling to keep his emotions in check.

His cobalt eyes scanned the page again before he read the scrawled words, more than used to his former lovers and best friends bad spelling and messy letters. Reading and writing had not been a major priority for a soldier and Duo had skipped much of the teaching of it, learning instead the finer points of killing and explosives. It was quite obvious that Wufei had corrected some of it by the crossing out on the page where wrong words had been quickly corrected.

"It says 'No farewells, no goodbyes. I hope you understand. We'll be back as promised, when the sun rises, so keep an eye on the skies. Stay safe, Duo." Heero murmured, gently running his thumb over the ink smeared signature before moving on to the longer section added by Wufei, obviously without Duo's knowledge. "Wufei added a bit. 'I'm sorry that I couldn't talk Duo out of this stunt but I agree that this is the best for all of us. If its any comfort, we have the boosted comm units Howard designed, so you can contact us at any time. I think we would all enjoy some updates. You have my oath that I'll keep Duo out of trouble, and perhaps I may even spend some of this time improving his language skills. I hope my corrections have made his message readable. Until next we meet, Chang Wufei."

Heero folded up the letter again and carefully tucked it in to his shirt pocket, over his heart before letting Relena's hand slip in to his own in an offer of comfort.

"They'll be fine, Heero. They are all survivors." She whispered to him, squeezing his hand before snuggling against him. He pushed up from he wall and embraced her, eyes fixed on the thick black cloud, barely visible above. Occasionally a small strip of light would dance in the thick gloom, reminding them that above that layer of ash, the sun was waiting to shine.

"I wonder what a sun rise looks like." Quatre wondered aloud before he yawned and tugged out of his lovers arms, instead taking one of Trowa's hands in his, pulling the boy away and back to the small hover car even as Relena too drifted towards it, ready to return back to their beds for a few hours of extra sleep before the chaos of the Sanc city once again awoke and demanded their leadership.

Heero watched them drift away before glancing back at the huge slabs of granite that acted both to protect and imprison.

"Till sun rise." He whispered, before following the others in their effort to put off the coming day for a few more precious seconds of rest.

Outside the walls, eighteen heavily loaded vehicles sped out in to the gloom, in to lands unknown, in search of new monsters that lurked in the darkness.

Owari.


End file.
